


Gnossienne | a series

by sonsoflucis, wanderryn



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV: Kingsglaive
Genre: Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, FFXV, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, General Glauca - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Other, Post-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Rape/Non-con Elements, Titus Drautos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 92,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsoflucis/pseuds/sonsoflucis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderryn/pseuds/wanderryn
Summary: Gnossienne: noun. a moment of awareness that someone you've known for years still has a private and mysterious inner life, and somewhere in the hallways of their personality is a door locked from the inside, a stairway leading to a wing of the house that you've never fully explored - an unfinished attic that will remain maddeningly unknowable to you, because ultimately neither of you has a map or a master key, or any way of knowing exactly where you standInsomnia destroyed, the Glaives scattered or dead, you are left to fend for yourself in a wartorn Lucis. A refugee turned Glaive turned refugee once more. General Glauca has other ideas though for the little warrior. But maybe she has just what it takes to coax him into the light. This is an emotional battle, sin and hurt and lust careening through Eos. Two monsters in a world of ash coming together in a molten upheaval.This is not a love story.





	1. Denial.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3 and I am nervous as all hell. This story was written on Discord with a friend playing Drautos and myself writing for Reader. I have poured very personal experiences and details into this multichapter fic. 
> 
> It is not a cohesive, linear story. Think of it as snapshots into their lives. Titus Drautos and his girl, trying to make sense of the hurt. I hope you all fall in love with them the way we did. May the Gods help whoever gets in the way of their crashing lust and rage. May the man who tries to come between Drautos and his girl die quickly, for his sake. -Taylor

This was it. The consummation of daemons and ash ravaging everything before you. Insomnia was in ruins. You watched in horror as the city was consumed by flames. “Does anyone copy?” you repeated into your earpiece, lip trembling. “…Nyx? Tredd?” Hours before you were scrambling over the wall, fleeing from Magitek troops, nothing but your sword and a few potions in tow. Couldn’t find anyone. You’d heard Axis on the radio, but he too fell off the radar. But here you were, fumbling your way to safety. Somehow managing to get out of the city before the worst of it. But not before feeling the king’s power slip from you. Not before hearing Nyx over the earpiece, screaming hoarsely that General Glauca had murdered Regis, to run, to get out while you still could.  
  
_“What about you?!”  
  
“I have to keep Luna safe. Take anyone left and get out of here.”  
  
“Nyx—"  
  
“Go before they seal the exits!”  
_  
And you couldn’t help but wish you hadn’t. Your body felt emptier without magic, weaker, softer, more vulnerable. “Anyone, do you copy?” No reply. Nothing. Imperial ships loomed over the crumbling city, daemons flocking to destroy everyone and everything you’d grown to love. “Can anyone hear me?”  
  
Your voice cracked, fingers trembling as you took the earpiece off, tossing it aside. A horrible wail erupted from your throat as you screamed at the dying city, fists clenched. “Don’t _leave_ me!” you sobbed. “I don’t know what to do…”  
  
The home you had finally learned to cherish, the family you’d formed. Gone. Gone. Gone. At the whim of tyrants. Backlit by an orange glow, you stole away from the burning Jewel of Lucis, a hand on the hilt of your sword, wiping the sadness from your face. “You’re still… a Glaive. You still h-have honor.” Even as the words left you, a foreboding weight fell upon your shoulders. A refugee once more… A land infiltrated by Imperials. There was no protocol for this. The king was dead. The city fallen. The Glaives scattered or worse. The Captain missing.  
  
Suddenly, the red light of a scanner fell over you, a grid pattern lighting up the surrounding boulders. An Imperial ship hovered just to your right, whining as it lowered. You muttered a soft “shit” as you darted away from the scanner, the sound of the heavy, groaning door opening followed close behind, a metal thud, the crunch of rocks and dirt. Throwing your dagger, you tried to warp, cursing as you remembered, a sense of dread falling over you. Out of options, nowhere to hide, you ducked down, waiting for the onslaught of bullets from the MTs, your hands covering your neck.  
  
And waited. You tried to steady your breathing, bracing yourself. Had they not seen you? Impossible. You chanced a glance, gripping your sword tightly, ready to lash out at the first sign of a fight. A large, dark figure swept past the boulders beside you and just as you raised your sword, theirs came down with a solid, bone shattering crash, the blade inches from your face. Muscles trembling beneath the strength of your foe, your gaze narrowed, a hiss emitting from your lips.  
  
“General Glauca.”  
  
Palms to his sword, you pushed at him violently, moving the wall of immense power just enough for you to slip out from under his sword. He was silent as you swung wildly, channeling all of your rage. He met each blow with finesse, his thick armor allowing you no sway. Its sharpness snagged at your flesh, sparks flying as your blade came down on him once more with just a little reaction.  
  
“Fight me!” You flipped over a piece of twisted metal, landing behind it just as he swiped at you. “Fucking fight me, coward!” He killed Regis. He killed your king. He is the reason the city is nothing more than a breeding ground for daemons and filth. This monster, this absolute fiend. Glauca’s boot thuds pulled you from your anger induced thoughts and you moved just in time, his fingers barely grazing your face. A small maintenance shack sat decrepitly, forgotten to your left. You barreled towards it, desperately searching for a way to gain the upper hand. He was too large, too quick, and you were without magic. Your greatest strengths lay in abilities you no longer had. Kicking the door open, only just making it inside before he burst through behind you, sword drawn. His incredible stance was nothing short of menacing. Sucking in a breath, you lunged only for him to swipe you aside like an insect. You fell to the ground, coughing in the dust. The impact of his forearm in your side knocked the wind out of you, your sword laying just out of reach. He towered over you, exuding a frightful influence the likes of which you had never experienced before. You sat up only for him to knock you back down, pressing his boot into your chest. Flailing, fists aching as you tried to beat him off.  
  
“What’s a pretty, little Glaive like you doing all the way out here, so far from your king?” he rumbled, voice horrible and low. You let out a scream of frustration, kicking up dirt, a soft glow filling the window in the hazy, smoke-filled night. He seemed to cock his head to the side, looking down at you as you struggled under the weight of him. “What would hurt you most, I wonder? Death is merciful. No… Something long lasting. Befitting the fall of the empire.”  
  
You fought the panic rising inside your chest as he slowly crouched down beside you, blade stabbed down into the ground by your head. His heavy, armored hand clasped your throat, squeezing just hard enough to cut your air off, skin pinched between the metal of his glove. The other tore into your uniform, ripping it away from your body, sword left standing beside you.  
  
“What could I possibly give you!?” You sank into a very dark place, head swimming with what ifs and absolute fear. Like parting a gentle sea, he wrenched your arms away, faceless, emotionless.  
  
"Let me see what Glaives hide beneath the uniform. Defy me again and I will be sure to leave you missing a limb,” he threatens, pushing your bra up, almost sensually for a man with no face. No warmth. His grip is relentless, hands catching your wrists and slamming them down against the ground as he straddles your waist. "Whether you like it or not you will do as I say,” he growls, leaning in close. There was something unsettling about that cold helmet being the only thing you could see. "The next time you try to fight me, you lose a hand. You won't need it for what I want from you."  
  
“Fuck you," you stammered, a single tear sliding down your face. His touch was harsh and unforgiving, much like his mask. Baring yourself to him was maddening and petrifying. He dragged his armored hand down over a breast, swiping against a nipple. His face remained close to yours, watching you.  
"You're going to submit. You're going to give yourself to me freely. No more fighting."  
  
“I'm not going to help you break me." His deep tenor rumbled through you, shaking your fear loose. You shrunk away from his touch, gasping at how icy the metal was. "I bow only for the king."  
  
"You bow to a fool then,” he snarled, catching your jaw, lifting you off the ground slightly. "I was offering you the easy route, you won't get the same mercy again." Dropping you back down he hardly gave you time to react before he had you on your stomach, tearing your pants down from your hips. You tried to scramble away from him, heaving a dirt clod at his chest, your feet making contact with his armored legs.  
  
"You think instilling fear is how to win wars and then wonder why your armies fall and your armor is the only thing protecting your spineless waste of a body!" you screamed angrily, writhing as violently as possible.  
  
His hand caught you by your hair, dragging you back effortlessly and pulling you up off the ground as he stood. "If you're so sure I'm nothing to fear, why are you so scared?"  
  
"I fear you because I am no fool. Don't confuse that with respect," you spat, twisting away from his cold touch, wincing as your scalp burned, his grip tightening. "You are nothing, Glauca."  
  
"I'll cut your tongue instead then. I have no use for it either."  
  
You held onto his thick, metal arm, flinching, teeth gritted as pain rocketed through you. "You may as well kill me, not a single part of me will give under your evil hand."  
  
"You'll give in eventually, it's better than the alternative." He took his sword back up and started to pull you across the room your hair, tossing you against a wooden table. You let out a pained grunt as you smacked the table like a rag doll, crumpling to the dirt floor. Mouth open in a silent cry, you tried to catch your breath, arms crossed as you adjusted to the colors swimming in your head. The sound of his footfalls across the ground was all you could focus on as he moved towards you, pulling you off the floor and dragging you roughly onto the table. He watched you wheeze, trying to suck in air despite the pain in your ribs.  
  
"Just kill me..." you breathed, jaw clenched. "It'd be easier for... for both of us."  
  
"I wouldn't get what I want, it defeats the purpose of this,” he said simply, tearing your pants off the rest of the way. You groaned softly, head throbbing and garbled.  
"What's the... the purpose? Dominance? You can hurt me, mmn, all you want. You will still be nothing."  
  
"Pleasure. I thought it was obvious." He spread your thighs, the tug of the sharp armor against your flesh unbearable as you tried to pull away from his iron grip.  
“N-no,” you croaked hoarsely, bucking your hips.  
  
"You don't get to say no anymore, you're mine now." His cold, metals hands pushed back up your thighs before he dragged a finger over your clit, moving up your body, across your lips. You turned away from his finger, eyes slammed shut, mouth closed firmly. Gripping your jaw harshly, he forced your face forward again and pressed his thumb hard against your lips. "Open."  
  
The sheer magnitude of his strong hold caused you to yelp, lips parting, quivering. He curled his thumb past them, the tang of metal hitting your tongue as he jammed it firmly down. If it had been only flesh, he'd be bleeding, but you'd have to settle for glaring defiance in your stare. The bitterness of the metal stung, your jaw aching as he forced your mouth open.  
  
"You get a choice here. My hand is more forgiving for you, soft and weak as you are... Your attitude continues and you'll receive something far worse." His thumb pushed further into your mouth, the grip on your jaw forcing you to close your lips around him. You choked on a defeated sob, running your tongue over his thumb. He was quiet as he watched you, you still could read nothing from him, the anger in his voice was all you had to go on. He didn't leave his thumb in your mouth long, practically tearing it from your lips, soaked with your saliva. "Smart choice." His voice thundered low before he reached down and thrusted his thumb into you.  
  
You shrieked, clamping your legs together, adjusting to the foreign sensation, already cold again. He pressed hand to your stomach, forcing your hips down flat against the table as he worked further into you. "Fight if you must, you'll just hurt yourself,” he said simply before pulling back out and pressing two fingers to you, a silent threat.  
  
“Get the _fuck_ away from me." You bit your lip, squirming against the too cold sensation.  
  
"I will when I'm done, how I leave you is up to you." And then both fingers, cold and unforgiving without the same slick of your saliva as his thumb had, thrust into your heat.  
  
Chest heaving, you curled inwardly, trying to roll away from him. "You fucking monster!"  
  
He only dragged your hips down towards him on the table though, fingers curling inside you before sliding out and thrusting deep again. "I've heard that one before, try harder,” he growled.  
  
The cold, hard metal of his armored hand was horrible and grating for you, on you, in you, his penetration deep and fast. His chin tilted down and you could only guess he was watching his fingers disappearing inside of you with each plunge. You stilled, trying to control your breathing, trying to relax. No face to look at, no eyes, no emotion. So you would do the same. He noticed immediately, his head turning back up slightly. He almost looked alien, inhuman. Slowly he dragged his fingers back out and pressed a third watching your face closely. You laid limp, the only thing hinting at how it affected you was your trembling bottom lip and furrowed brow. You even opened your legs further to help ease him in, for no one's benefit but your own, the sharp points on his knuckles scratching your inner thigh over and over.  
  
Growling lowly, he pulled his hand back and flipped you onto your stomach. "So be it." He pressed a finger to the tight ring of muscle between your ass cheeks. "I warned you." The metal was only slightly slick still from your body naturally lubricating for ease and he pushed slowly, that burning pull shooting through you.  
  
Your jaw fell slack in a silent scream, but you arched into his fingers never the less, your fingernails digging into your palms, shuddering as his too cold, too big fingers filled you. He paused, if only for a second when he saw you arch under him, towards him. You liked this, at least to some extent. Fine, that only made things easier for him, he'd wanted you to submit after all. His finger continued to slowly delve into you, slowly thrusting before he added a second one in with far less warning. You buried your face in your shoulder and moaned, tears running down your face; wriggled a bit to pull away, but he was firmly embedded, your thigh bruised as he held you in place.  
  
"You make a good slave when you're not being an idiot." His voice sounded closer to your ear than it had been before. "Don't hide your face, hide your moans and I'll drag this out until you're bleeding." Glauca remained leaned over you even as he pushed his fingers deeper, twisting and scissoring slightly within you. You still weren't completely at his mercy, your face pressed into your arm, stifling the pained whine, cheeks flushed. You clenched around his fingers, legs twitching at the overwhelming fullness and ache.  
  
He pulled away when you clenched, only causing it to drag more as he freed his fingers from you and shoved your hips back down. He didn't say anything this time, he wasn't often a man of many words as it was. He only held you, forcing you to stay still and aching and empty, the only sound heard from him was his slightly heightened breath; could easily be taken as anger or arousal, perhaps both. You relaxed, taking the opportunity to breathe. Maybe he was bored with you. You weren't really reacting anymore so much as bracing yourself and gritting your teeth.  
  
But he was far from bored, far from done, he was merely watching, waiting for his moment to strike. When you fully relaxed his fingers were shoving into you again, he wanted to hear something genuine from those soft lips. You bit the back of your hand, face contorted. There was just no way to get used to it, but you refused him the satisfaction of a reaction outside of muffled breathing. His other hand came down hard on your rear, knocking a cry from your lips as pain tore through you. "Submit."  
  
Reining in your shaky outburst, you laid back down. “No."  
  
"It wasn't a question." He yanked you towards him until your legs hung down over the edge of the table, leaving you bent at the waist. The loud smack as he spanked you again echoed around the room, quickly followed by his fingers entering you once more. The harsh sting of the armor left you hanging onto the table, choking out a throaty sob. His thundering voice startled you and you barely had time to hold in a pained moan as he worked his fingers back inside. "General, please..."  
  
"What?" He glared down at you, you couldn't see it but you could practically feel his anger rolling off him. "General, please _what_?" Glauca's grip on your hair was sudden, lifting you from the table and forcing you to arch.  
  
You yelped, bent awkwardly as his fingers plowed into you. "I-I, ah-!" Lost your train of thought, terrified and shaking.  
  
"Say it,” he demanded, leaning into you, the cool metal of his armor almost biting in contrast to the heat of your body. "What do you _want_?"  
  
“General, please, mmn, please f-fuck me." _Did you say that? What happened to defiant solidarity? He killed Regis, he is the enemy. What the fuck are you doing? Stop!_ You regretted it almost instantaneously, his body melding into the curve of your spine. Your words caught him off guard too, but he didn't stop, didn't hesitate. His hold on your hair only tightened, twisting your locks around his fist as he leaned in and brushed the metal of his helmet against your neck.  
  
"Beg." It was a single word, but you could feel it rocket through your body, his voice nothing but a feral roar, low and dangerous. A third finger was pressed into your ass, the heel of his hand hitting against you as he pushed deep and hard.  
  
Don't you do it, don't you beg for this monster. This metal clad coward. You rocked back into his hand and sighed breathlessly. "Please," was all you could coax out, eyelids fluttering as he found a rhythm that shook you.  
  
His hold on you was gone entirely and you could hear the sound of metal on metal. When you turned to look though he shoved you down, forcing your face against the table. "You will keep your eyes forward,” he warned, his cock freed and pressing against the back of your thigh. He was so hard, the tip leaking as it dragged across your skin.  
  
His voice was softer without the helmet, human even. "Curious to see the monster underneath it all," you spat, quivering as his cock prodded between your thighs.  
  
"You'll get over it,” he hissed before shoving himself into you in place of his fingers, a low groan forcing its way out of his throat. Your scream was broken as he stretched you, his incredibly large length far too much for you. You bit your lip so hard it bled, trying everything to make his entrance more palatable.  
  
"General, General," you gasped loudly, white knuckling the table. "Oh fffuck, fuck, fuck."  
  
Your moans only drove him to pull back and slam forward again, hips knocking into you hard as his thick cock filled you again. You were so tight and warm around him, he ached to feel more of you. He wanted to fill every inch of you, to claim every bit of your body and hear you scream for him, for more more more. Somehow knowing he was just a man under all of that war and anger made this easier. Your stomach was still knotted with fury, but you weren't as eager to escape. The sounds of your airy whimpers filled the room, your body sliding along the wooden table roughly with each thrust.  
  
"Louder." His teeth were harsh against your ear, stubble scratching at your skin as his muscled form molded against yours, fingers digging into your flesh mercilessly. His armor may be gone, the man beneath showing through, but he was no less devil in his ways.  
  
You sobbed his name, moaning and panting, your hands fisted around the edges of the table desperately. "Harder, fuck, harder, s-sir!"  
  
Who was he to deny you that? Leaning back he looked down at you, watching the way you arched, the way your body slid forward, shaking as he fucked you with a ruthless vigor. You were nothing more than a toy to him, a tool to be used. Your pleasure wasn't necessary, but if you got it as he did he wouldn't deny you. And yet, that fire he'd seen in your gaze was missed, he didn't want you to fight.  
  
No, hearing you plead for him, hearing you utter General, please, again--it was intoxicating. But that fire had fueled his anger and only made him harder. So with a dark grin pulling across his lips he spoke. "Where is your King now?" It was such a simple question, but he knew without a doubt it would crawl deep under your skin and ignite that flame again.  
  
Your moans trailed off, the haze clearing as you registered what he'd said. "Mmn, fuck you," you snarled, suddenly very aware of what you were doing, who was between your legs. "Fuck you, fuck you!" You pounded the wooden table top, unable to turn around and punch him in his sorry face. He only fucked you harder at that, his hips bruising in their ferocity as he slammed them forward.  
  
"Answer the question,” he barked, nails dragging across your hips as his grip tightened.  
  
"You know fucking well, you waste of flesh," you seethed, scratching the table. "It's your f-fault, ah, fuck!"  
  
He caught your hair and pulled you back again, stubble harsh on your neck before he sank his teeth into the tender flesh. "I want to hear you say it," he snarled. It was like having a feral animal at your throat, teeth grazing your skin, ready to tear in and devour you. Your anger only seemed to turn him on more, his cock buried deep inside of you as he rolled his hips and groaned brokenly.  
  
You gasped, writhing in his grip. "You killed him. _Murderer_ ," you snarled, grabbing at the hand tangled in your hair.  
  
"And you're begging for me, what a betrayal,” he grinned against your skin, the hand still on your hip sliding down to drag a calloused finger over your clit. You collapsed as he touched your far too sensitive slit, only held up by his body on yours, screaming his name. You could cry you were so tender and malleable.  
  
"General, I-I..."  
  
“Use your words,” he snapped, curling two fingers into your slick heat, countering the thrusts he pushed into your ass. His breathing was hitching, heightened slightly as he felt you melt beneath him so easily. You were unraveling at the seams, all of his taunts washing over you. Suddenly, you didn't care, you wanted him, all of him, faceless or not. You sank down on his cock, your thighs clamped around his hand, your hips trying to pump both of them at once.  
  
"General, fuck me, please," you begged weakly, lips dragging across his arm as he reached around to finger you.  
  
He was torn, he wanted that fire, but he wanted you to submit too. The way you moaned, pleading for him made him shudder slightly though, his thrusts growing more erratic and wanton. "Close your eyes,” he growled against your jaw, his thumb circling your clit as his fingers continued to rock in you, slowing in their pace to draw this out longer.  
  
You did so immediately, bumping his cheek with your lips, moaning lewdly. The hand in your hair moved to your forehead, calloused fingers sliding across your sweat sheened skin, tilting your head back as he drove deep into you. "Moan for me,” he breathed, voice gravelly with his lust, his teeth still harsh against your skin but followed by the slide of his lips. You stumbled, leaning back into his chest, rocking against his cock and hand, lust filled and delicious moans spilling from your lips. You wanted to fight him, but his hands were magic incarnate, goddammit. He turned your head just enough to catch your lips, the kiss was all teeth and tongue, biting and demanding as he claimed your lips. He tasted the lingering tang of blood from when you bit yourself and the sound he made was so torn and wanting that you practically keened from the sound alone. He worked you with no sign of giving you any relief any time soon, he was going to push you over the edge with everything he had to give.  
  
You wanted to open your eyes so badly, deepening the kiss, biting his bottom lip roughly. You could barely stand, your kiss broken and needy as you begged wildly, craving more, moaning into his mouth  
  
"Come,” he hissed against your lips, his hot breath washing across your face as he thrusted faster, legs flexing as he used his weight to keep you pinned between him and the table. "Come for me."  
  
You whined softly, head lolling back onto his shoulder. Everything was on fire, pulsing and decadent and aching. "Can't, yet, mmn, please," you panted. "Let me see you."  
  
It could ruin the mood, but then again he planned to finish whether you liked it or not. His hands slipped away from you, cock pulling out of you as his heat left your body, letting the cool air envelope you. You were barely given a chance to react though, his hands catching your hips knowing you were weak on your legs. He flipped you over, pressing you into the cold wooden table as he looked down at you. "Look at me then." He spoke low, his hands sliding over your thighs before roughly pushing them apart, thrusting himself back into you.  
  
You winced, opening up for him, eyelids fluttering- "...Titus?" Your eyes widened in horror. "......Captain?"  
  
"You think you'd recognize your own Captain's voice,” he said simply, catching your wrists and pinning them down before you could move to fight him off. "Perhaps loyalty isn't your strongest attribute."  
  
You were frozen in fear, all of your training forgotten, all of your words jumbled. "Y-you killed him?" you whispered, arching against the table, a shudder rolling through you as he continued.  
  
"It had to be done, he lead us to war, he would have brought death upon all of us." His brows furrowed as his grip tightened. He didn't want to think about this now, he was dead. It was over. This was your leader, your captain, your mentor. You had fought alongside him, defeated enemy after enemy at his side and never once did he... He never looked at you the way he did now. Primal. Carnal. Predatory. Even when you wanted him to, when you sparred, wanting nothing more than his tan flesh moving across your soft body. You tried to calm down, but tears welled up in the corners of your eyes. His grip on your wrists dug sharply, your chest heaving as you tried to maintain focus. Seeing the tears only made him angry, his hand releasing one of your wrists to turn your face away as he fucked you harder still. The fun was gone, this was almost purely out of spite now. He wanted his release and he would be damned if he stopped over a few tears.  
  
"C-captain," you choked out, fighting his grip on your jaw. "I don't... I still want... you." It came out strangled and airy, choppy moans and the like breaking up every word. But you blinked away the hot tears, trembling lips grazing the top of his hand. Something inside of you wanted this more than anything. It was Titus… And that stoked a fire deep within.  
  
Again you surprised him, his hand on your jaw relaxing only slightly at first before sliding down to your throat. He put no pressure just held it there. "Then show me."  
  
You met his eyes, whimpering, running your fingers over his forearm before taking his hand and licking his calloused pointer finger, sucking on it, eyes never once faltering. With his gaze still locked on yours his hips slowed, his thrusts deep and long now, chest rumbling with a small groan as he curled his finger down against your tongue. "Continue."  
  
You moved his hand away, sitting up, wrapping your legs around his waist and pulling him in. You hesitated, inches away from his chest, your fingers tracing a large scar, eyes boring into his as you trailed your tongue across it. His eyes slowly closed, his chest rising with a short breath; fingers tangled into your hair at the back of your head as he pulled you up into a passionate kiss, his tongue dragging across your lips. His hips rocked up into yours a bit faster now, egged on by the apparent desire in your touch. Whatever this was you were trying to show him wasn't a lie, wasn't a game to get on his good side again. But the softness was too much, your lips on his skin were too kind. He couldn't take it.  
  
He was too rough, the cut on your lip reopened, causing you to cry out mid kiss. He didn't stop though and you were putty in his hands. Somehow. "Titu- Captain," you moaned, raking your nails down his chest. "Use me, fucking use me."  
  
The groan that passed his lips was almost breathless at your words, his arm winding around your waist and pulling you in. He was desperate, that's all he could see, no spite, no anger, no need to dominate or claim. It was pure uninhibited need, the craving for pure bliss, the white-hot pleasure of release. It made him rough in his hold on you, harsh in his thrusts but his moans were softer. His utterances of your name, now that all pretense was dropped, was wrapped in a broken want so strong it scared him.  
  
You touched the blood beading on your lip, smearing some of it on his own, your finger hooked in his mouth for a moment before you held him tightly. He was too forceful, too needy, the thrusts too hard. You cried out in pain, nails digging into his back.  
  
He actually moaned at the taste of your blood on his tongue, teeth grazing the digit as he licked it clean, looking into your eyes again. His desperation eased slightly at the sound of pain, but he didn't slow. No not now, not this close. He could feel it building up in him, but he needed you there too.  
  
You shivered, kissing his war-torn chest, looking up at him. "I... I need you to be Glauca. I need... please," you whined softly, chest brushing against his. Something in his eyes changed hearing you say that, as if he somehow managed to grow more predatory. His forehead pressed against yours, your noses brushing as his hands slid to grip your ass and pull your hips into each roll of his own.  
  
"Say it again,” he snarled, a calloused finger sliding between your cheeks.  
  
You groaned, biting your lip. "Be Glauca... for me..."  
  
Something just clicked then, and his lips were on yours, as merciless and unforgiving as ever. His finger pushed and curled into you, pulling slightly to stretch you as he buried his cock deep inside your heat. He rolled his hips up, grinding forward and rubbing your clit between your bodies. He would bring you to that point still, but he was taking all he could on the way there.  
  
“H-harder," you murmured, keening wildly. "Floor. W-wall. Fuck me, General. Take me, ah-!"  
  
The wall it was then, it would free his hands too. With only a few steps he had you pinned between him and the rough wall, dull nails dragging down your thighs, teeth biting across your neck. He was marking you anywhere he could reach as each thrust pressed you harder to the wall. You fisted his hair, pulling his face to your chest, screaming his name loudly as supreme want built up inside you, throbbing and dangerous and sweet.  
  
“I, I'm going to, ah, I..." You could barely speak, cheeks flushed, back scraping against the wall. "Fffuck, gods, fuck!"  
  
“Do it,” he barked, his thrusts angling to hit you just right as he pulled your waist towards him, tongue swirling around a nipple before biting down.  
  
You came like a wave crashing against a cliff face. "Titus, fuck, Titus!" You pressed your chest to his face, spiraling into a stimulated, pleasured heap of emotion, scratching his neck until it bled. Even as you came, clawing at his skin, he fucked you. Hips thrusting hard as you came closer and closer before releasing with a ragged roar of your name against your skin. The warmth of his cum pooled in your core and you leaned back, shaking, clinging to him desperately. You could barely see straight.  
  
He rode out his orgasm, breathing hard against your chest, his body pressing against yours, squishing you between him and the wall. "Fuck..." he groaned.  
  
A wave of fear fell over you as you realized what had just happened and what you knew now. He closed his eyes, a hand moving to rest against the wall, the other still holding you to him. He was trying to hold onto this, for however short a moment he had. You pressed your lips to the top of his head, closing your eyes. "...I won't... tell."  
  
"No. You won't,” he said, moving back. He didn't look at you as he pulled out, letting his cum dribble down your thighs as he set you down.  
  
You were shaky, wobbling, falling against him. "Titus...?"  
  
“We're done here." He pushed you back against the wall, a bit harsh at first, but his touch softened and he simply held you there until you steadied yourself. Then he was turning, walking away from you.  
  
"W-wait," you whispered, stumbling after him. When he stopped, but didn't answer, you seethed. "...you don't get to do this to me. Like I'm just... trash."  
  
His fists clenched slightly as he stopped, but he didn't turn to look at you. Not yet. "And what would you have me do?" he said in a commanding tone, sounding so much like the Captain you knew and yet so unlike him too. "Kiss you? Hold you? I have no sweet words for you. We got what we wanted from this, it's done."  
  
"...I didn't want this, you did this to me. Or did you forget how we got into this predicament in the first place?" You stepped in front of him, eyes shining with angry tears. "I didn't want it at first and then you... now..."  
  
"Need I remind you how it ended?" he asked, glaring down at you. He was tired, angry, confused, his own emotional turmoil a storm in his eyes. "...what do you want from me?"  
  
"I... I don't know," you squeaked out quietly, looking at his helmet in the corner. "I just... don't go. Not yet." You touched his chest, running your hand down his torso, brushing a more than sensitive area. "Never in a million years would I have thought you’d want me and now… Regardless of the whys and hows… Can't I just be enough for you?"  
  
He caught your hand, stilling it, but not removing it as he closed his eyes, brows furrowing. He was torn between what he wanted and what he knew needed to happen.  
  
"...can I be enough for you?" he countered, his words leaving him before he could think better of it. "You can't pick and choose. Captain, General... There is no difference but the armor I wear. It changes your answer, doesn't it?"  
  
You thought for a moment, your hand resting atop his hesitantly. "...no. It doesn't." You drew yourself ever closer, reaching out tentatively to cup his cheek, your thumb brushing over the scar that tore across his nose and cheekbone. "Why be a Glaive when I can be yours?"  
  
He reached to stop your touch, rage welling up at the thought of you even acknowledging the marks that scarred his face. But your words struck him harder than a slap and his hand stilled. "...you'll regret saying that,” he breathed. "You don't know what you're asking for."  
  
"Maybe I will. Maybe you don't know everything." You rested your cheek on his chest, listening. "I don't care who you are, the heart is still the same."  
  
His whole body went rigid, he just stood there, hands hovering, not touching you. He didn't know what to do, had he agreed? He hadn't said no at least. "Moments ago, you hated me..."  
  
“And moments ago you had me in your arms like you loved me," you retorted, glaring. "I guess we're both fucked up in that regard." You reached down and stroked his length boldly, matching his stare.  
  
He inhaled sharply, his gaze narrowing as his cock twitched in your hand. "...fine.”  
  
Your grip tightened, a smirk tugging at the corners of your mouth. "Don't disappoint me, Captain."  
  
The groan building in his chest turned to a growl as he lunged, kissing you deeply and dragging you down to the floor to ravish you.  
  
Titus's hands were everywhere, trailing along your curves, hiking your legs up around his waist. He was biting across your collar, nails glancing your skin and leaving red welts in their wake. When you moaned under him he gripped your jaw, pushing your head back and tilting your chin up as his lips closed around the very nipple he'd bit rather harshly before. You could barely breathe, his hands were everywhere, tugging and caressing, claiming all of you. You felt small under him, suddenly very fragile.  
  
"Show me, Titus," you gasped, melding against him. "Show me how good you can be."  
  
His gaze flicked up to your face for only a moment as you spoke, the decision of what to do already made by your words. His teeth continued to bite at your skin, ghosting down your body, his arms hooking around your thighs and lifting you up. His tongue met your sex with vigor, still tasting himself on you.  
  
You were completely caught off guard, curses spilling from your mouth as you dug your nails into the floor. He didn't mess around, driving his tongue into you recklessly, his name ripping from your throat. Your hips jutted forward, a hand grabbed at his thigh desperately. The growl that erupted from him was hungry, full of his desire for you as he sucked at your clit before curling his tongue into you. The grip Titus had on your hips was unrelenting, bruising in its severity.  
  
You ground against his mouth, clinging to his hair, screaming obscenities. Your hand moved to rest atop his, curling around his fingers, holding on for dear life. It was clear by the way he was devouring you that nothing you said, no moan, no cry was quite enough. He wanted to feel you peak again, his mouth pressed to your sweet heat as you cried his name. He was finally getting what he wanted for years, watching you, pining for you, not sure if you could ever unravel for a man… a monster like him.  
  
"Titus, shit!" You tense, legs trembling, a warm heat spreading through you as you fell apart for him, delirious and flushed. Your grip on his hand was vicelike. He groaned as you quivered against him, holding you to his lips as your release washed through you. As the waves of pleasure slowly start to ebb, he flicked his tongue against your clit, watching you.  
  
“Ah-h!" You shot him a scathing look, writhing in his steel grip.  
  
He only hummed, slowly dragging his tongue across you as if he was tasting every inch. "I'm giving you what you wanted," he muttered before finally lowering your hips. Your rear rested on his thighs, his cock brushing against you.  
  
“Too... too much," you sighed loudly, barely able to catch your breath. Sitting up, you yanked him down on top of you, reaching down between your legs, gripping his length, running trembling fingers up and down it. You wouldn't let him move against you the way he desired, your thumb smearing precum along the thick vein of his cock. "How bad do you want it, Captain?" you whispered coyly, licking his jaw. “Big bad Captain Drautos, begging for attention."  
  
Brushing his nose against your jaw, he shuddered out a low groan that turned to a snarl at the thought of begging you for anything. "I'm not going to beg." He pulled back to look down at you, a tight grip circling the hand on his cock. You knew he could easily pull you away, easily take what he wanted but he wasn't doing it. "I'm not weak, like you." It was a taunt, his eyes shining slightly.  
  
You squeezed, raising an eyebrow. "Fighting words from a man who couldn't even say no to a weak, little Glaive." It was coated in mirth, sarcasm dripping from every word. You leaned back, touching yourself and stroking him, moaning playfully. "If only there was a man here to show me how weak I apparently am."  
  
Despite how good it had felt, he knocked your hand aside and pushed his cock deep into you. "You could barely hold yourself up, you're shaking with want. You're weak for me," he snapped, forcing your legs up toward your chest.  
  
“Yeah? Who are you trying to convince, Captain?" you smirked, fisting his hair and biting his neck. You had to stop yourself from screaming and moaning, you were still sensitive and he was so rough, thick and strong and deep inside you.  
  
"I need no convincing, I can feel how much you want me," he growled, giving a sharp thrust into your wet heat for emphasis. His hands slid over the backs of your thighs, pushing them down as he sat up to better angle his hips down into you.  
  
You pushed into his chest, angling your hips to meet him. "You're... holding back. I know you are. Why won't you fucking let yourself feel something?"  
  
"I'll hurt you." But it was more than that, he didn't want to lose himself in this, not like that. It was far too risky. You all had a history, Captain and Glaive, this can’t happen. You are the enemy now.  
  
"So hurt me, Titus," you challenged. "Feel something with me."  
  
He looked into your eyes and he thought better of it at first, but then his hips rocked into you again and gods... you were right. This wasn't enough for him. Not after all this time. Sparring and stopping himself from taking you then. Week long missions where you slept beside him, not even remotely aware of how he was drawn to you. Could you be the enemy after all of this? Pulling you up in his lap, strong arms winding around your waist, he kissed you hard. His hold on you kept you flush against his scarred chest.  
  
“There you go, come on, Titus," you crooned into his ear, nipping his cheek  
  
Titus moaned, it was a low guttural sound, but it was unabashed and raw and real. His pace wasn't so unforgiving, but his ferocity was, it was like he was trying to bury himself within you, wanting to feel every inch of you around him and never lose the feeling again. You sank into his chest, softly breathing against his neck, fingers twined through his hair. Reaching down you ran your hand along the exposed part of his shaft, cupping his balls and squeezing softly, your lips on his, before biting down hard enough to make him bleed.  
  
Tasting his blood on your tongues only drove him to want you more, the need to fill you so intense he didn't know how to handle it. Your back hit the floor again, smacking rather harshly but he caught your head, fingers tangled in your hair as he moaned your name. Every touch was too hard, too needy, to rough, but he wasn't letting up. When you hit the floor, you cried out in his mouth, wincing. His breath came in short desperate pants as he fucked you, his head pressed against yours, pressed against your hair, your neck, anywhere as if you were the only thing keeping him stable as he slowly came undone over you. Your name became a desperate mantra on his lips, broken and ragged in his hoarse voice. He was too harsh in his thrusts, but the pleasure on his face was like sin itself. Here was this stoic man, unraveling at the seams around you.  
  
You tried to hold it together, kissing his face, his nose, his forehead, but you started to fall apart, hot tears streaming down your cheeks as you pressed your lips to his jaw. It was too much, he was overwhelming and you felt like spun sugar in his embrace. He turned into your kisses, lips meeting yours sloppily at first before he pushed into it, the hold on the back of your head tightening before he curled his fingers into your soft hair. He could feel himself growing closer again, but he didn't want this to end. You felt awful for sobbing the way you were, but you couldn't help it. Clinging to him, shaking in his arms, stifling yourself in the crook of your arm once more.  
  
Hearing you sob, he pulled back slightly to look down at you. "Why are you... crying?" he asked, brows furrowing. Had he hurt you? You had told him to hurt you and he had taken that as meaning you'd like it or--he didn't know what to do with tears. Not like this. This was consenting. He didn’t need to take it. Why hadn’t he just asked? Why did this have to be how it happened? Why did his yearning turn into abuse the instant he donned the armor?  
  
You shook your head, stroking his cheek. "O-over... overwhelmed,” you stammered, touching your forehead to his. Titus' hand slipped from your hair, curls still tangled slightly around his digits as he brushed a tear away with his thumb. His hand lingered there as he closed his eyes. He wasn't holding back, he was only more aware and the slow pull of you around him seemed to make him shudder. You whispered his name slowly, pushing your face into his hand, another orgasm building. Everything you said was a gentle whine, needy and broken and so, so soft.  
  
His orgasm slowly built with yours, your hips a slow rolling grind into one another’s, lips caressing as your voices uttered each other’s names like prayers. Never would he have allowed this, allowed himself to become so swallowed up in you, but you had pulled him in and devoured what little fight against your gentleness he'd held onto. As your pleasure grew, ebbing and flowing against each other like waves, his moans became shakier, breathless. His orgasm hit him with a silent sound, lips parting and stubble scratching against your skin as his hips bucked hard.  
  
“Kiss me, k-kiss me," you moaned, brushing against his nose. "Take me, take me, take all of me."  
  
His lips caught yours as he kept going, determined to feel you come for him one last time, his hand sliding down between you to rub circles into your clit as he continued the achingly desperate pace of his thrusts. You came suddenly, violently, spasming around his cock, biting his shoulder and screaming. It tore through you, white hot and agonizing  
  
Collapsing over you, the only thing that kept his weight from crushing you was the fact that he landed slightly to the side, propped up on his elbow as he panted hard against your shoulder. He was shuddering still, his heart racing and breathing uneven. He couldn't think past your scent, the feel of your soft skin against his own. You pushed him onto his back, rolling on top of him, your cheek on his scarred chest. "There it is..." you breathed, listening to his heartbeat. "There you are...”  
  
He almost fought you, almost forced you off, but when all you did was lay against his chest, he relaxed into the cold floor. His hands slowly slid across your back, calloused and warm as his fingers splayed across your flesh "Here I am..."  
  
You nuzzled into the crook of his neck, kissing his throat gingerly, fingertips memorized the raised scars, felt how they moved like lines on a map  
  
"...how did this happen?" he asked, the question had been directed at himself but still he said it out loud, his hand shifting up to your shoulder blade.  
  
"...do you wish it hadn't?"  
"I wish it had happened differently," he admitted, turning his gaze down to look at your face.  
  
_This isn’t right, he raped you, he raped you, this isn’t right. Get away from him. You don’t have to use him to fulfill your fantasies. You don’t have to put yourself in danger. Don’t project your nature onto this, he is hurting you. He is dangerous._ You closed your eyes, brow furrowed. ".......me too."  
  
His hand moved to your waist, sliding you up him until he could kiss you. It was gentle, controlled, but there was something softer beneath it.  
  
You nipped at him teasingly, slowly making eye contact. ".........what happens now?"  
  
"Rest... and then I will remind you who you belong to now."  
  
You smirked. "Yes _sir_."


	2. Oasis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fleeing a wartorn Insomnia, Titus and his Glaive find refuge in a desert oasis, having spent weeks running from their respected superiors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter, forgive me.  
> This is a terribly abusive relationship. While she may fall for him, this is not something I condone.  
> But I do respect the dynamic in my story for what it is and I hope everyone else does as well.  
> Thank you for the outpouring of love here and on Tumblr.

There was an almost tense comfort that settled between them over the next few weeks. Things were not being discussed though, it was as if nothing had happened, he was the Captain and you his Glaive. The only difference was the mind-blowing sex whenever time allowed, but he refused to acknowledge the elephant in the room... not outwardly at least. Mentally he'd been reeling. It was too much, this was never how it was supposed to go. You weren’t supposed to be with him, sleeping beside him. This isn’t right.  
  
It was midafternoon, the scorching heat of the wastelands cutting into your tent. You couldn't remember the last time you'd seen a city. It had just been days and days with Titus, hunting for quick gil, fucking under the stars, catching him looking at you while you cooked, silhouetted by campfire. You'd run away, a fugitive and his traitorous Glaive, wanted by both Niflheim and Lucis.  
  
He had busied himself with the latest hunt, it would have to make do as your dinner for the evening as well. They'd only needed the beast dealt with after all, the bounty payer didn't need anything from it. His shirt had been abandoned for the time, to keep it from getting covered in blood and who knows what else, but also due the to the beating sun. He’d started sweating almost immediately and had long since given up on wiping it from his face.  
  
You saw him carving the meat, getting it ready for later, and approached him casually, twirling your hair around your finger. It was a constant battle maintaining peace between you two and you were trying your best given the circumstances. "So... It went well?"  
  
"Did you expect otherwise?" he asked, sliding the blade through the meat with ease, separating it from the bone. He kept his gaze on his work, avoiding eye contact, focused.  
  
"Well... No. Proud of you is all. That was a big fucking monster."  
  
He was quiet for a moment before giving a small nod. "Thank you." He had no more to say than that in all honesty. He'd gone out with the intent to complete a job, he was successful, years of training and experience had come in handy as it always did. It wasn't something worth being praised over. You were enamored by how easily he cut through the meat, blood dripping down his forearms, how the blade sliced effortlessly through tendon and fat. You watched silently, his focus a bit unnerving, mostly due to his overall presence.  
  
“...You're staring," Titus sighed, his hand stilling as he finally glanced back at you over his shoulder. "Is there a problem?"  
  
You blinked, embarrassed. "Sorry, lost in thought," you grinned sheepishly, face falling immediately after. "I'll just... go back to the tent." You trudged away, wiping sweat from your cheek. "Gods, he hates me."  
  
"I don't hate you," he countered, having heard you. Still, he returned to working on divvying up the meat left from the hunt. "You wouldn't be here if I did."  
  
Shaking your head, you ignored him, wandering back to the tent. It was in an oasis, shaded and lush, pristine in the harshness of the badlands. Absolutely dying in the heat, you made the executive decision to take your tank top off, relishing the faint breeze on your bare skin, sweat dripping down between your breasts, water trickling the only sound for now. You ducked into the tent, humming to yourself.  
  
It wasn't until he was done with the corpse, most of the meat stored and some slowly cooking over the fire, that he slipped into the tent, seeking something to change into once he'd cleaned himself off. He stopped in his tracks, looking over you though, not expecting the sight of your bare flesh. You stood for a moment, eyes closed. You hadn't been so free in ages. It was always constant war, training, aggressiveness. The royalty and politicians didn't know why they were even fighting anymore. And you were tired of being a pawn. You sighed, inhaling deeply.  
  
"You shouldn't stand around like that," he said, grabbing a dirty shirt to use as a make shift towel.  
  
“What, afraid someone will see?" you called over your shoulder, opening the tent flap and securing it.  
  
"Yes," he growled slightly, glancing over at you before focusing on wiping what drying blood off that he could.  
  
“Oh yes, the hundreds of passersby in the desert," you laughed, gesturing at the open expanse of wasteland. "Come one, come all, fuck me in the oasis!"  
  
His hand was over your mouth before you could even finish that sentence. "Do not joke about that,” he snarled low into your ear. Startled, you stumbled forward, digging your elbow into his ribs; wrenching his hand away, you snapped.  
  
“Jealousy does not become you. No one can hear me out here."  
  
“You are mine, it doesn't matter where we are or who is around," he said, glaring down at you, standing to his fullest height as his fists clenched at his side.  
  
You straightened up, meeting his stance defiantly. "I am not an object, Titus. I can do as I please."  
  
Anger flashed in his gaze and his hand shot out, blood smearing across your jaw as he gripped it tightly. "You said yourself that you are mine--" he growled, shaking slightly in his rage.  
  
You flinched, your hands on his forearm. "And I meant it, I just, I..."  
  
"What? You thought you could say something on a whim and I would forget? You thought you could come out here with me and flaunt yourself about and not expect a reaction eventually? Your games are exhausting, I have half a mind to leave you behind in this wasteland. The desert will deal with you long before you're found," he spat.  
  
"N-no, I didn't, I didn't mean to upset you, I just, I was hot and... you're hurting me..." His hold tightened before he pushed you back away from him, rolling his shoulders as he shook his head and tore back out of the tent. He was literally seething with anger. “Titus, wait-!" you yelled, falling backward, scrambling to go after him. "I’m sorry!"  
  
"Do you even know why you're apologizing?" he said, whirling around to face you as you stepped out of the tent after him.  
  
“I'm... I'm toying with you and it isn't fair," you whispered, staring at the ground.  
  
"...you forgot the shirt." He spoke in a surprisingly calm voice, but you shouldn't be fooled by it. The anger was still there. You kept your gaze down, face red, turning to go back in to grab one. He caught your wrist though, stopping you. His grip was constricting for just a moment. "Come here."  
  
You winced, waiting for a swift insult or punishment, turning back slowly, eyes lowered.  
  
"You are mine," he said evenly, forcing you to look into his eyes.  
  
You met his gaze, nodding. "Yours."  
  
Titus' dilated stare moved over your naked form, his fingers flexing slightly on your chin before releasing you. His still reddened hand moved to slide along the curve of a breast. "Yes.” You shivered, even in the scorching heat you felt goosebumps, breath hitching. "But you defied me." His eyes snapped back up as he gave your nipple a harsh twist. Choking on a gasp, you looked up at him, biting your lip.  
  
“It would seem I need to remind you of your place." He brushed his thumb over the nipple to ease the ache, wiping blood across your skin.  
  
"I'll be good," you murmured softly, watching him paint you crimson.  
  
"Not until you've learned," he said simply, pushing his other hand through your hair and forcing you down onto your knees. "Prove to me you know your place."  
  
You hit the ground roughly, hands immediately getting to work on his belt, tugging it off, zipper undone, pants shucked down just past his hips, until his half hard cock sprung free. Looking up at him with half-lidded eyes, you licked up the shaft, over the sensitive slit, precum on your bottom lip in a dangling strand, working his ever-hardening member slowly before taking him as deeply as you could, not once breaking eye contact. Even as your lips wrapped around him taking as much of him as you could he wound his fingers into your hair, gripping and forcing you forward as he thrusted deeper still. A low groan rumbled in his chest, his eyes slowly closing. You gag a bit, hands on his thighs as you struggle to breathe, adjusting to his intimidating size as gracefully as you could. With his cock pressed deep into the back of your throat, fingers tangled in your curls, he slowly rocked his hips. "This mouth belongs to me,” he growled, looking down at you with stormy lustful eyes.  
  
You greedily took him in, eagerly wrapping your lips around the length of him, determined to do well. He pulled back and thrust forward, pressing his cock into the back of your throat feeling you choke around him again. It would be the last though, he would let you take over. You had something to prove to him after all. You moaned around him, reaching around to cup and squeeze, fingers dancing around a more... taboo area for him. With wide eyes, you looked up at the Captain, hoping for a sign, anything you were doing what he wanted Titus tensed slightly at your wandering hands, uncertain of your intent, but the look on your face and the feel of your mouth around him was distracting. Your lips stretched to take in every inch of his turgid cock, your eyes so open and submissive. He closed his eyes and slowly relaxed again. "Do something, show me you know your place."  
  
With a lewd moan, you withdrew, licked your finger almost coyly and, while kissing the head of his swollen cock, you tugged his pants down in the back and inserted your digit into him gently, nervous as all hell. You took him back in your mouth, sloppily, your other hand tweaking your nipples, coaxing out soft noises. The grip he had on your hair tightened so much you'd worry he might rip it from your scalp. He was fighting against the sudden intrusion, anger lighting up through him at the burn of something pressing into him. But when your lips returned to his cock, your soft moans vibrating around him, he forced himself to try and relax. He would let it slide for now, but you would be feeling this later. You placed a hand around his spit slick cock, sliding up and down it vigorously; finger curled inside of him, brushing that sensitive area inside. His cock twitched in response, hardening fully, precum beading on the tip. You pressed against his thighs, kissing his bloodstained waist and hips softly as you worked him to the brink. The surprised moan that left his lips was like nothing you'd ever heard him do, his hips bucked slightly as he clenched around your finger. Leaning forward slightly, he shook his head, letting out a breathy sigh. "What are you doing?" he growled even as he slid his other hand over your shoulder and down your back pressing you closer to him.  
  
“I just want to make you feel good," you whispered, fingering the overly sensitive slit on his length, chin pushed into his hip as you looked up at him. You worked your finger deeper, smirking as he approached orgasm far faster than he intended. "Is the Captain caught off guard?"  
  
“Ha-shit!" His nails bit at your skin, his chest heaving slightly as he found himself pushing back against your finger. He wanted to retaliate, wanted to snap at you and force you to stop but it felt so good, so intense. He was spiraling towards his release so quickly, it hit him harder than it ever had before, a broken moan passing his lips as he came hard. You beamed as he came on your chest, kissing his length gently, milking every drop you could, wiping your finger on your pants.  
  
"What a good boy," you murmured, smirking.  
  
He was silent, eyes closed as he slowly came down from the high of his release. It only took a few seconds before his gaze held burning rage. Slowly standing taller, his hold still on your hair, he turned towards the tent, dragging you along.  
  
"Titus, ah-!" You stumbled along behind him, trying and failing to stand.  
  
He shoved you to the floor of the tent, watching you scramble to try and sit back up. He leaned down and caught your ankle, dragging your legs out from under you, forcing you onto your back. "I'm going to remind you one last time that you submit to me. If I must do it again, you will not enjoy it." His voice was so even, but you could hear the anger rolling beneath the surface as he tore your pants from your hips, dragging them off you and tossing them aside.  
  
You were shaking and couldn't tell if it was from fear or arousal. "Yes, sir," you mumbled, thighs parting for him. “I'm sorry to disappoint you... again, sir." You worked your fingers under the band of your panties and met his furious gaze. “This is yours too," you whispered, teasing at your own slick heat.  
  
His eyes raked over you, blood smeared across your skin from his touch before, fear and arousal apparent in your gaze. You were glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, sand, and dirt clinging to your skin, hair wild from the heat and his rough touch. With your thighs parted for him, hand teasing slowly, you were quite the sight. His arousal only grew stronger as he stroked his still hard cock. "Take them off."  
  
You hurriedly wiggled your panties down your hips, tossing them at him playfully, fingers returning to your needy sex. He caught them, fist clenching around them before he tossed them aside as well. He was on you in moments, kneeling before your spread legs, fingers gripping your thighs tight as he forced them apart further. "Fuck yourself with your fingers," he demanded He was going to show you that nothing would compare to his cock anymore, despite how much you may think you know your own needs.  
  
You raised your jaw defiantly, a glint in your eyes. "So bossy," you crooned, slipping two fingers inside. You tilted your head back, eyes close. It wouldn't take much, not now, not with him looming over you like that, not with the wasteland heat and the aroma of dirt and sweat and sex. His other hand pressed into the ground by your head as he looked in your eyes.  
  
"Is that a complaint?" he asked, the hand on your thigh edging closer to where your fingers slowly worked yourself.  
  
You moaned, curling your fingers inside, inhaling sharply. "N-no, sir."  
  
"I didn't think so... Make yourself cum," he said, pushing at your hand, pressing your fingers deeper into your heat. You exhaled, hips jutting forward, the tips of his fingers trailing across the tender skin of your sex. You reached up and fisted his hair, jaw clenched as you dragged yourself to an orgasm, honey thick lust in your eyes.  
  
He stilled your hand just as you reached your climax, stopping you from truly obtaining that sweet release. " _This_ , this is only for me," he growled low, leaning in closer. "You can only cum with my cock buried inside of you, do you understand?"  
  
You growled, frustrated, falling back onto the floor of the tent. "Titus, pleeeease," you whined, squirming.  
  
"Do you understand?" he asked again, grabbing your jaw and forcing you to look at him.  
  
"Yes, sir," you hissed, thighs rubbing together. "Only for you."  
  
"Who do you belong to?" he asked releasing your chin, his hand moving down to push between your legs, calloused, bloodied fingers sliding across the aching apex of your thighs.  
  
"You, Captain, you. Always," you cried, grinding against his fingers.  
  
"Only me," he breathed before he shifted and pushed his dripping cock inside of you, groaning at the way you felt around him.  
  
"Only you, Titus," you squeaked, full and aching. "I don't want anyone else."  
  
He rocked slowly, dragging out the need you still felt coiling within you from your denied orgasm. "Say it again," he hissed, his eyes never leaving yours as he moved.  
  
You met his thrusts eagerly, hands framing your face, breasts swaying in tandem with him. "I don't want anyone else. I am yours, Titus. This is... only for you."  
  
The softness of your voice as you said it though only made him feel more conflicted. He let out a low growl, tearing his gaze away and pressing his face into the crook of your neck, biting harshly as his pace picked up. He couldn't look at you now, he couldn't. A small yelp filled the space as he bit down. You grabbed his face and pulled him away. "Look at me," you begged. "Titus, I'm yours, look at me."  
  
He tried to fight it, tried to turn away, but the way you pleaded… He couldn't deny you this small thing, could he? After everything he'd done to you?  
  
“I'm here," you murmured, kissing him. "I'm yours." The noise he made as he caught your lips again almost sounded like a whine, a broken noise that turned into a roar as he fucked you harder. He was trying to push this twisted, confused feeling out of him and into you. He wanted it to stop, even as the warmth of it spread throughout his body and wrapped around him tightly.  
  
You wrapped your legs around his waist, drawing him close. "Don't you want me?" you whispered. "I'd do anything for you. Let me in."  
  
"Stop—please," he breathed, his forehead pressed against yours. He was clawing at the dirt, shaking his head. "I can't--"  
  
“You can," you pushed, lips grazing his forehead.  
  
His grip on you tightened further as he bucked harder. He just wanted this, just needed to feel this and it would stop. It had to stop, but you were so soft and giving, Lips dragged across his forehead as he shifted; moved to kiss you deeply to silence you. You dug your nails into his face, kissing him back with reckless abandon, clenching around his cock as your orgasm burst forth, eyes slammed shut as you screamed, arching into his torso. He followed close behind, releasing deep within you with a ragged moan, his teeth biting into his own tongue trying to hold in the sound.  
  
"Moan, Titus," you snapped pitifully. "Let me see it in your eyes."  
  
"Why do you do this to me?" he managed finally, panting.  
  
You kissed his jaw, smoothing the sweat-matted hair on his forehead. "Because you aren't just Glauca."  
  
"...then what am I?" he asked, closing his eyes and leaning into your touch despite himself.  
  
"You're more than... a soldier. I'm yours, but you're... you're mine as well. You're..." You caressed his cheek softly. "Just..."  
  
He closed his eyes tighter for a moment. He wanted to argue, but you were right. Somehow, during all of this, in his need to claim you, he'd given himself up as well. "I'm just... too stubborn," he admitted, searching your gaze.  
  
You buried your face in his neck, a hand running through his hair. "...can I keep you?"  
  
He relaxed slowly, winding an arm around you to pull you in closer as he turned his face into your soft hair, pressing a small kiss to your scalp. "...if you really want to."


	3. Redamancy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A softness falls over the two runaways, not unlike the silence of a fresh snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support on here and Tumblr. Hopefully, updates will be more frequent now that my depression has tapered off for a while.

The walls protecting the two began to crumble over the next few weeks. Words became less thunder, more gentle rain. There were softer moments, hands lingering and bodies touching as they slept. They were too focused on surviving to truly notice, always running. Both wanted by someone, no time to truly relax, not until things calmed down again. But, in the midst of the constant looking over their shoulder, they had each other.  
  
Titus caught himself staring at you fondly after hunts, a bit nervous as you bathed together. The tent suddenly feeling claustrophobic, the heat heavy in the air. He'd found a motel to stay in for now though. A simple comfort. The walls papered in gold and light blue, a filtered, hazy glow cast across the room. Titus had gone to bed before you, exhausted from the week of hunting he'd been doing while you healed from an incident. He was avoiding either of you using potions, trying to ration as best he could. But with his exhaustion came frayed nerves, and a darkness settled in his gaze that he otherwise kept well hidden. You crawled into the bed with him, clad only in a shirt and panties. You’d hoped for him to be awake, maybe tease him a little, but he remained sound asleep. His scarred face soft in the muted light, he almost looked at peace. Taking a chance, you curled against his back, a risky move but he was asleep, you didn't really have to worry about him pushing you away. Settling in, cheek pressed against the coolness of the pillow, glad to finally be able to sleep in a real bed for a change, you relaxed. He was an outright furnace; you kicked the sheets off almost as quickly as you put them on. A fleeting of normality.  
  
He shifted slightly, shoulders tensing. The calm, even rise and fall of his chest was a bit quicker. You weren't sure whether to ignore him or not. You settled for a gentle hand on his side, snuggling down into the bed. Didn’t want to wake him, lest he pulls away. Your hand on his waist was all it took, the touch shot through him like fire, his body waking as instincts kicked in well before his mind could catch up. He was on you in seconds, his weight a crushing force as his fingers clenched around your throat like a vice, squeezing tightly and cutting off your oxygen.  
  
A startled scream ground to a halt behind your teeth. You pushed at his chest, kicked him, but it was no use. He's a wall of muscle, stubborn and unmoving. A snarl ripped from his throat as his grip tightened. His touch was like fire against your skin, eyes glossed over, he wasn't awake, wasn’t aware. You weren't there.  
  
"T-Titu-" you squeaked, scratching at his forearms. Everything dimmed, screaming fear surging through you.  
  
Hearing his name seemed to stir something, his hold relaxing as his brow twitched, his eyes slowly focusing on you as your own started to roll back from the loss of air. He quickly released you, pulling back with shaking hands. Panicking, his internal monologue jetted into a frenzy. What happened? When did she get to bed? You gasped, inhaling painful lungfuls of air, rolling away from him. Falling off the bed gracelessly, you crawled away, a hand on your bruised throat, coughing and spluttering. He stared at you, wide-eyed and uncertain as he tried to process all of this. Looking down at his trembling hands he saw where you'd clawed at his arms. "I..." he breathed out, a rushed sound as he quickly looked back at you slinking away from him. "I'm sorry…"  
  
You ignored him, leaning against the far wall by the radiator, tears streaming down your face as you tried and failed to compose yourself. Images of Glauca, metal and lethal, pinning you to the ground, ripping your shirt off, hurting you, surfaced with a vengeance. His angry hisses in your ear, the smell of smoke devastating anything pure and good. You pulled your knees up to your chest, head against the wall, breathing heavily.  
  
"I didn't know it was you," he said hesitantly, moving off the bed, standing by it for a moment before taking a slow step forward.  
  
"Stay the fuck away from me!" you cried, hoarse and ragged, scooting into the wall. He deserved that, though it didn't stop it from feeling any less like a slap across the face. He slowly sunk down to sit on the floor, pressed back against the bed.  
  
"...figures this would happen." His voice was low, quiet, he was thinking out loud more than anything. “Talking has never been one of my strong points." You glanced up at him warily, sniffling. "I should have warned you touching me might be a bad idea. I'm on edge, I don't trust anything... I can't tell the difference between you and an enemy in my sleep. I didn't say anything because that sounds foolish… like I'm scared, weak."  
  
"That's ridiculous," you snapped, turning away from him.  
  
"Point proven. ...I want to protect you and in doing so I'm the one you need protection from." You trembled quietly, resting your face on your knees. “Perhaps I should have seen that coming, considering how this all started. I shouldn't have touched you to begin with... You should have run while you had the chance."  
  
You cringed, trying not to think about what he did, fresh tears spilling over. “I didn't have a chance. I was there to defend my home against General fucking Glauca."  
  
"And now you're sitting on the floor of a motel room across from him, bedding him any chance you can get your clothes off fast enough. What happened between then and now to stop you from running?" he asked, raising a brow at you. "...other than my possessive nature..."  
  
"I don't know... Once it was you... It changed.”  
  
"Drautos, Glauca...there's no difference." He looked back over at you. "You have to see that."  
  
"There is an enormous difference. One is real, the other is a mask." You glowered at him from above your folded arms. "But you're too much of a fool to acknowledge how you choose to hide."  
  
"And what am I hiding?" Everything. He knew that, you knew that. There was no ignorance here, but he was determined to hold onto the idea that it wasn't the case. He didn't want to bare himself to you like that, it terrified him more than anything else did.  
  
"Is that a real question?" you hissed. "You can't even say what you did to me. You can't even say that you lov-" You screeched to a halt, turning away again. "For someone so determined to be the scariest thing on this fucking planet, you sure are afraid of most everything tangible inhabiting it."  
  
"Do you want to hear me say it? What I did to you? Fine. I raped you. I assaulted you, I attacked you and I got into your head somehow and twisted it until you enjoyed it. Until you enjoyed it enough to beg for more, to stay with me. You said it yourself, I'm a monster and monsters do not-" He couldn't even start the word, his throat dry, tight. "I'm not afraid... but I'm not so foolish as to run blindly, letting my emotions lead me. It ends in disaster."  
  
"Wow, you admitted you actually have emotions," you scoffed. "I guess we're both just fucked up people looking for someone to hold onto. Is that so wrong? Do you regret... me?"  
  
"No," he said instantly. "...No, I don't regret you. I regret how this came to be. I regret that I've done so much to hurt you again and again.. but I don't regret _you_.”  
  
You pushed the memory of him and that horrible room out of your head, wiping your cheek on your arm. "You act like it. All the time. You talk to me like I am a pest. That is, until you want to fuck me. As if years of training together meant nothing now that you've had all of me." Titus didn't respond for some time, too wrapped up in his thoughts as he tried to find the way to word why he acted the way he did. But everything sounded so pathetic and vulnerable. "Spent all that time sweating and fighting and baring everything to each other, side by side, and now that it doesn't involve death and war, it's nothing? I'm nothing..."  
  
"No. Don't---don't do that." He tried to force the anger back out of his voice. "I was never one to show anything past brutal professionalism, you know that."  
  
"Until you put on that fucking mask and sought me out. Hunted me down like a fucking animal."  
  
"I'd wanted you for years, I didn't seek you out on some whim. I finally felt like I could have you, and I went about it in the worst possible way and for that I'm sorry." His glare softened as he stared at you. He had no right to be made at you for that. But you should be livid.  
  
You sat up, looking at him. "...years."  
  
"...it started about seven months after you joined. Or at least that's when it started to grow into something unbearable."  
  
"You have a penchant for obnoxious and in your way?" you mumbled.  
  
"It's more a penchant for determined and confident, but different eyes see different views.”  
  
"So instead of addressing it like anyone else would, asking me on a date, taking me out to a lover’s overlook in your car, you had to fuck me in an old warehouse until I cried."  
  
"I already said I handled it poorly. All I saw was that finally, I could have what I wanted and as far I was concerned nothing was stopping me."  
  
"You could have had me willingly," you whispered, glancing over at him. "I would have done anything for you."  
  
"And how was I to know that? You didn't even know it was me,” he snapped, leveling you with a disbelieving look.  
  
“Before..." you said softly, eyes watering. "Before Glauca..."  
  
"...again, how would I have known?"  
  
"It was blatant," you said calmly, standing. "But you were too wrapped up in plotting to murder our king to see it." You crossed your arms, hair falling around your face. "...sorry."  
  
"No, let it out. You haven't said anything on the matter in the three weeks we've been together.”  
  
"...it doesn't matter. He's dead. They're all dead. And I am fucking the man behind it. And I... care far less than I should."  
  
"I was doing what I thought was right,” he said simply. "I still stand by that even if I wound up being a damned fool... My intentions were good."  
  
"The road to hell is paved... blah blah," you sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry,” he said, standing, shaking his head and reaching for you. “For all of this." You tensed, biting your lip, meeting his gaze before gingerly taking his hand. "You said before that you're nothing... I want you to know I think the opposite." He slowly stepped closer, squeezing your hand slightly. "I didn't ever want to hurt you and that seems to be all I'm good for."  
  
"...that isn't true..."  
  
He looked over you, slowly reaching up to caress your cheek, calloused thumb brushing along it. "I don't want to hurt you again..."  
  
"…don’t want to wake up and find out you left and I'll never... and I didn't say..." You leaned into his chest pitifully.  
  
"...you didn't say what?" he asked, slowly wrapping his arms around you, a hand moving to cradle your head, feeling your soft curls. You remained silent, tucking your face into his chest. "There's something I need to say then..." he murmured, pressing his lips against the top of your head. You flinched, closing your eyes. "...I care about you... and I do not wish for you to leave, but I do not want to hurt you anymore either."  
  
You swallowed dryly. "...are you making the choice for me then? Are you... Are you leaving?"  
  
"No." He squeezed you a bit tighter. "No, I'm not leaving because I'm a selfish man... I think I just... wanted to make it clear to you where you stand with me.” You shivered, pressing your face further into the crook of his arm, clinging to his shirt with both fists.  
  
The faintest whisper ghosted past your lips. "...mine." You looked up at him with wide, curious eyes. "...kiss me. Please." His lips were on yours before you could finish saying please. It was a bit hard at first, his nose bumping yours, but then it softened as his hands slid down your waist. You hesitated before kissing back, still nervous, neck still aching. Your lips parted for him, body moved closer, even as you trembled under his hands.  
  
"I can be gentle... for you,” he breathed into the kiss.  
  
"...show me."  
  
He pulled back to look at you, at your tear stained cheeks and reddened eyes, the bruises forming on your neck, the way you trembled in his arms. You deserved so much more than this, but it was all he had to give you. Gently lifting you up he carried you back to the bed and laid you down. His lips met yours again for a moment before moving along your jaw, nose brushing against the shell of your ear. "If I do something wrong, tell me." His teeth grazed your collar, drawing a soft moan from you. All the while his hands moved, sliding up under your night shirt, callouses dragging across your soft skin.  
  
Your breath caught in your throat, every alarm, every red flag in your head telling you to get away from him. But you swallowed again, pushing it aside, nodding. "O-okay."  
  
"You're still shaking..." he frowned, looking up at you.  
  
Your gaze was pathetic and vulnerable. "Please don't stop."  
  
"Okay." He nodded slowly, bringing his lips to your skin again. "Okay..." Pushing your shirt up, he moved down to your stomach, trying to worship every inch of you. He wanted to cover every plane he'd hurt with something softer. You let out a long, shaky breath, winding your fingers through his hair. He pressed up into your hand slightly, tongue flicking out across your ribs. He pushed your shirt further up, cupping a breast before rolling a nipple between his fingers as he watched your face.  
  
You muffled a tiny moan in the back of your hand, body moving into his caresses, cheeks flushed. You were beautiful, he'd always seen that, but gods above, how did he not realize how beautiful you could be like this? Reaching up he took your hand from your face, fingers entwined with yours as he kissed up the valley between your breasts. "Don't. I want to see you," he murmured, taking a nipple into his mouth sucking gently.  
  
You let out a soft whine, holding his hand tightly, white-hot heat churning in your stomach. He tortured you slowly with his tongue, his lips, his teeth, watching you unravel beneath him. He hadn't realized before how sensitive you were here, and the way you whined beneath him made him groan with want. But he could wait, he had to wait, he wanted to make sure you understood just how important to him you were. You squirmed deliciously under him, head back, mouth open. Slowly forgetting why you were afraid, the alarm bells farther away, quieter... His free hand moved to the small of your back, fingers splaying across it as you arched up into him, his body melding against yours. He didn't let up until you were shaking again, only to move to the other nipple to start all over.  
  
"Look at me,” he breathed, giving your hand a small squeeze. "Don't look away." He nipped at your stomach, again and again slowly trailing down to your hip.  
  
"I can't," you whispered.  
  
"Why not?" he asked, the hand on your back sliding around to hook his fingers into the elastic of your panties, slowly pulling them down.  
  
Your legs trembled, breath hitching. "Because then it's real."  
  
"It is real," he murmured pressing a kiss just above your panties, slowly following them down. "Look at me." His voice rumbled low as he turned his gaze back up to yours. You keened through gritted teeth, watching as he undressed you. When you met his gaze, his lips met your clit. Your fingertips grazed the blossoming bruise on your neck. And you said his name with an edge, a holy reverence. He groaned, eyes closing for only a moment as he pushed forward, sucking at your clit a bit more eagerly. His hand still held yours, just on the cusp of too tight, as if letting go meant you'd slip away from him. Pressure mounted in your gut and you couldn't help but part your thighs further. His tongue dragged over your slick heat as he helped ease your legs apart.  
  
"Titus," you said breathlessly. "I... please... before I change my mind. Please." A hint of a sob slithered off the end of your words heavily. "Need... need you."  
  
"Before you change your mind?" he asked, brows furrowing as he pulled away. "If you don't want this..."  
  
"I do! I-I'm just... scared."  
  
"Of me.” He closed his eyes and shook his head. "...I don't want you to fear me."  
  
"...I can't make it go away in a night," you whimpered, tugging at his shirt.  
  
He peels his shirt off, tossing it aside. "I'll give you something better to remember." He leaned down, his hands resting on the mattress by your head.'  
  
You nodded, wringing the hem of your shirt in your hands shakily. "...okay."  
  
"Can I take this off or do you want to keep it on?" he asked, hooking a finger into your collar.  
  
"Off," you breathed.  
  
He slowly eased it off you, leaning down to catch your lips in a slow but heated kiss once it was out of the way. His hands traveled back down over your curves before he pushed his underwear down, free his hard cock. The head of it brushed against your heat but he didn't push forward yet. You wanted it, so badly, eyes welling up. You had been naked for him dozens of times, but this was... new. The way he looked at you, how you felt under him. Like you were... worth something. Withdrawing from the kiss, he kept his forehead pressed to yours, his eyes closed as his lips parted around a small pant as he entered you.  
  
"I'm so sorry," you sobbed, embarrassed. "I am so, so sorry."  
  
"It's okay, it's okay… I can stop."  
  
"No," you stammered. "...please, Titus."  
  
He brushed away a tear, keeping his hand on your cheek as he started to rock into you. You took him effortlessly, sniffling quietly. "I..." He looked over your face, the words getting caught in his throat. "...I want to say it," he breathed. "I want to but I can't."  
  
You clenched around him, glistening in the neon light of the sign outside. "I know," you crooned.  
  
"But you know it, right?" he asked, hooking his arm under your thigh, pressing his hips into yours with more earnest.  
  
"I know," you sighed into his throat. You were warm clay in his hands, hissing as his stubble raked over your flesh.  
  
"I want to feel you like this more.” You rolled over on top of him, rocking slow and easy, holding his hands over your breasts. He was tense at first, until he saw the way you looked down at him, the way you touched him. It was you, he would let you do anything to him in that moment. His hips rocked up to meet yours with each roll, a groan rumbling in his chest.  
  
"Be gentle for me," you moaned, folding over to kiss the scars of his chest.  
  
"I will… I promise."


	4. Tempest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the hunters become the hunted. He should never have left you alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait between chapters. One of my cats died and I work retail so the holidays have been killer. I'll be back on the AO3 grind soon.

A horrible metallic droning fell over the forest, the low thrum shaking the trees. "Shit, shit, shit," you hissed, stamping out the fire. Smoke billowed through the pines, the red searchlight of a scanner visible even in the misty, rainy mountain air. You'd forgotten to use dirt instead of water to put the fire out when the MTs came and silently beat yourself up, gathering the necessities in the tent. Titus was god only knows where, hunting, searching for supplies, a new route to take. You stopped as soon as you heard it. The muffled thud of boots, the creak of metal, the shuffling march. You stood slowly, reaching for your blade, but grasped at air. "You're fucking kidding me." It rested by a tree, where you'd laid it in your hurry to put out the fire. No time to grab it, you hid behind a large evergreen and waited, hoping they'd pass. The wet bark against your skin the only thing you could focus on, trying to calm yourself as the enemy approached.  
  
The MTs moved through the trees in a line, wet branches snapping beneath their heavy steps. Their eyes shined, reflecting the grey light of the day as they were pushed forward by the orders of a scarred older man. He was tall and lean, greying hair slicked back out of his face. The MTs broke through the trees into the clearing where your camp was set, smoke drifting from the slowly dying embers. "It's still warm," the man's gruff voice sounded as he knelt by it, icy eyes searching the area. "Using water to kill a fire... Glauca would know better. He's not alone." His gaze flicked to the tent; he gestured for one of them to search it as he stood tall again. "Search the perimeter. They can't have gone far."  
  
The other soldiers moved out, circling the area as they dispersed back into the trees. You held your breath as the MT rummaged through the tent, unsure of whose voice that was. A human... Shrubs rustled as they pushed through. You stood, slowly, watching as one approached. Clenching your first, you made eye contact and swung hard, kicking them down, pinning them under your legs as you ripped its metal face off. It bucked wildly, gun going off as their hand instinctively squeezed the trigger in their death throes. You scrambled off and looked around wildly. "Fuck..." There were a good half dozen and they all had guns. You looked up at the forest canopy and began to climb the slick tree, nails scrabbling at the rain-soaked bark, teeth gritted. Another MT opened fire, aiming at you as you scrambled up the tree, bark flying as the bullets bit into the wood just under your feet.  
  
"I want them alive!" he called, dropping the pair of panties he'd found hung up to dry, a smirk on his face. _He most certainly wasn't alone, it appeared he had a little plaything along with him._ Moving away from the camp, he followed the sound into the forest and spotted the MTs circling the tree you were in, one starting to climb up after you. Metal fingers tearing into the wood and pulling it up with ease. "Hello, pretty thing," he grinned widely up at you. "Why don't you come down from there, I have a few questions for you."  
  
You clung to a thick branch, kicking at the MT under you. The man looked positively vile, his smile sending chills down your spine. A clawed hand caught your ankle though and yanked hard, pulling you down from the branch. The man merely stepped back as you slammed to the ground with a loud thud, immediately holding your side with a pained grimace. "Well… Thank you for being so quick to accommodate,” he chuckled. "Take her back to the camp, we have much to talk about."  
  
Spitting at his feet, you lashed out, stopped mid-strike by a metal hand on your wrist. The MTs hoisted you up, unfazed by your wild struggle. You bit at their arms, growling like a trapped animal. "Let go of me! I will kill every _last_ one of you!"  
  
"Big words coming from the one being dragged against her will.” The man chortled lightly as he followed along behind them. "Hold her down for me, we don't need her trying to run off." He picked up your blade as he passed it and turned it about in his hand as you were forced down to your knees in the wet earth. "Where is General Glauca?" he asked, flipping the knife around, testing its weight and humming as he tucked it into his belt.  
  
"I don't know who the fuck that is," you spat, glaring up at him viciously.  
  
"Oh my apologies, dear, I forget you only know him as the traitor, Captain Titus Drautos." He stepped closer to you and crouched, eye level. "Where is he, darling? He's late on his report and I've been so worried about him. But I can see he's... being taken care of." His icy eyes flickered over your form as his smirk widened.  
  
You gritted your teeth, trying desperately to yank your arms away. "He's dead," you hissed, a scathing glower matching his own filthy stare.  
  
"Then who's been sharing that tent with you?" he asked, less amused this time, resting his arms on his knee. "He's a big man judging by the clothes drying... and they look an awful lot like the Captain's old uniform."  
  
You were backed into a corner, you both knew it. "...he left. Dead to me. He isn't coming back," you sighed, lowering your eyes, playing it up.  
  
"Left all his things as well? I find that hard to believe, he's brash and irrational when angry, but he's not an idiot. He'll return... What to do with you until then?" The lilt of his voice was sickening as he practically leered at you. His gaze stopped on the bruising slowly fading from your neck, clearly from hands. But he also noticed soft love bites scattered across your collarbone. "...I think I have an idea." He stood up and pulled your blade back out from his belt. "Stand her up."  
  
You'd never been a good liar. Thrashing against them, you kicked and screamed. "Get the fuck away from me!"  
  
"Shriek if you like, maybe he'll hear you and come running." Turning the blade about in his hand, he pressed the tip to your chin, tilting your head up. "I suggest staying still... I plan to hurt you anyway but let's not make it worse being foolish now,” he purred, blue eyes shining with what almost looked like lust at the prospect of what he was about to do to you.  
  
Your eyes widened, fear nipping at your consciousness. But you had to stand your ground. You've dealt with worse. "Fucking try me."  
  
The fire in your eyes only fueled him more, his tongue flicking out over his lips as he slowly dragged the point of the blade down your neck, just enough to scratch. Not deep. Not yet. He wanted Titus to witness that. He swiped the blade down quickly, slicing through your shirt. "I would be happy to try you, but maybe I should wait for an audience." No. No no no no. You shut your eyes, trying to shove those memories aside. The pain was nothing compared to how your blood nearly froze as your shirt was cut to ribbons. "But every performance needs a good warm up..." Stepping closer to you, he brushed your split shirt aside, leather-clad fingers trailing over your collar and down further, following fresher bruises left behind by Titus. "Look at how he's marked his territory. You must be special."  
  
"...I'm nothing," you whispered, shrinking away from him.  
  
"He's not one to hold onto idle things out of sentimental value... I wonder..." He hooked the blade under the front of your bra and pulled until it cut through, freeing your breasts, available for his prying eyes. "Mmm... Perhaps this is why," he smirked as he cupped your breast.  
  
You looked up and saw Glauca, pinning you down in the shed. "You're sick," you seethed, kicking at him once more, buckling as the MTs twisted your arms behind your back  
"You said yourself, you're nothing. Why should it matter what I do to you?" He dug the blade in a bit harder, dragging across the swells of your breasts. Groaning lowly, you stilled, shuddering as the sting of the blade struck you.  
  
"He won't come for me."  
  
"Then I can use you how I wish while here. You'll entertain me until he returns for his things." He brought the blade up to his lips, inhaling the coppery aroma before licking it clean. "Delicious," he grinned before looking at the MTs. "I want her on the ground, hold her down. Legs as well."  
  
You kneed the MT to your left directly in the gut, knocking its hands loose. With your free arm, you clawed at the face of the other, violently, until the first stood back up, slamming you to the muddy forest floor. Pine needles stuck to your face as you shrieked curses, writhing like a rabid animal. The MTs surrounded you, grabbing your legs and arms, spreading them and shoving you further into the mud. Their strength was crushing, cold metal gripping too tightly and pinching at your skin.  
  
"Such fight," he cooed, looming over you. "Don't let go of it. Now… Where should I begin?"  
  
You twisted angrily, dirt smeared across your face, the rain falling a bit heavier. "I will kill you."  
  
"How? Tell me in vivid detail." He moved to crouch over you, feet on either side of your waist as he leaned down and gripped your hair, yanking your head back. "Talk dirty to me," he crooned into your ear.  
  
You let out a strangled cry, scalp burning. "Let me up and you can fucking see firsthand."  
  
The world went white, then red as the blade carved into the tender flesh of your back. You couldn’t scream, the pain of it all silencing your voice, your thoughts. Your body tried to compensate, but he was determined to make this last. To make it remembered. "Come on, scream for me."  
  
"Fuck off!"  
  
"You'd certainly like that, wouldn't you?" His voice dripped with desire now, his tongue catching a dribble of blood splashed across your shoulder. Your stomach knotted, bristling as he worked his slimy tongue over your tattered back. "Or perhaps I'll use you instead. You should be used to it, Glaive slut.”  
  
The rain fell harder. You shivered, lifting your head from the steadily rising mud puddle, teeth bared and clattering. "Maybe I should make sure he can never have you again." He toyed with the blade as he peeled your now torn pants down, pressing the tip just above your panties.  
  
Your face paled as you turned to look over your shoulder. "No, don't!"  
  
"Oh, you don't want me to spoil you for him, do you? You like being his little whore,” he growled. He liked seeing you squirm.  
  
"Y/N?" Titus' strong voice rang throughout the forest, more worried than anything at the sound of your cries. He pushed through the underbrush, picking up the pace.  
  
"TITUS, RUN!" you shrieked desperately. The MTs all snapped to attention. He stopped at the edge of the trees when he saw you, pinned to the ground beneath that disgusting man.  
  
"Commander,” he snarled, fire blazing in his dark eyes as he reached for his sword. But before he could draw his weapon, he’s overwhelmed by a swarm of MTs. He roared in anger as he flung one off of him, twisting the other about and slamming it into a tree, ripping its face off. He was outmatched, outnumbered, grabbed and shoved to the ground with gun aimed to the back of his head.  
  
"You're just in time," Curvus smirked, standing. As he stepped aside the MTs lifted you up onto your knees, facing him. "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your toy."  
You wailed Titus' name, throat hoarse. "Don't hurt him!"  
  
"I don't plan to, not yet. I want him to watch as I ruin you. Are you looking, Glauca?" he asked, watching as something snapped within Titus at the utterance of that name. "I marked her better for you already... but my work isn't finished." He dug the dagger into your shoulder, laughing as you squirmed. The rain poured through the thick forest canopy, thinning the blood into red tinted rivulets trailing down your body. You doubled over, yelling for him to stop.  
  
"Titus!"  
  
Rage burns in his veins, your shrill plea smacking him in the face. His shoulders rolled as he glanced back over his shoulder at the MT pressing its gun to the back of his head. To him it was like clockwork, one step after the other, years of training and experience on the field pushing him forward into action. One of the MT's holding him was torn down to the ground, its head cracking loudly as he ripped it from his body. He whipped around and caught the gun just as it started firing, the bullets piercing his shoulder. He was like a wild beast finally released from its cage as he crushed them. Curvus stared wide-eyed. He'd seen him in battle but never like this. This was something else entirely. He snapped back though, grasping your hair and yanking your head back as he brought the blade to your throat. "Stop where you are, Glauca... Or would you like to see how your pretty little whore looks painted in blood?"  
  
"Don't call him that," you whimpered weakly.  
  
"Oh but that's who he truly is. Don't you see it in his eyes?" he asked, forcing your head up to look at Titus where he stood, chest heaving, eyes blazing with pure, unadulterated bloodlust.  
  
"Release her," he growled, fists clenched at his sides.  
  
"He's changed," you breathed, closing your eyes.  
  
"And I suppose we have you to thank for that?" Curvus asked, the blade pressing close enough to draw blood.  
  
Thunder rumbled in the distance, drowning out your cry for Titus. Titus moved forward, his grip still on the hilt of his sword. "Let. Her. Go," he snarled.  
  
"And why should I do that?" he purred, dragging the cool steel across your neck. "I'm just starting to have fun."  
  
Titus lunged, speeding towards you and the Commander with reckless abandon. Curvus faltered, he hadn't thought Titus would have the guts to charge with you between them. But he'd already underestimated him once this evening. The man, despite his sheer size and strength, was fast. Titus turned to fight off the MTs that released you in an attempt to defend their Commander. He was aware of where you were all the while though, even as Curvus dragged you back by your hair, trying to pull away from the fight. But Titus had the last MTs head in his fist, his blade angled to stop the Commander from taking another step.  
  
"Let her go," he repeated with an air of menace.  
  
Absolutely paralyzed by fear, you had a death grip on Curvus' forearm, immobile and pale. "Lower your blade, Glauca. I am still your Commander--"  
  
Titus cut him off, his other hand shooting out to grab him by his throat. He choked, eyes going white as he released his hold on you to claw at Titus' grip. "Y/N, get in the tent," Titus said in a surprisingly even voice. It was the only warning you'd get, the only moment you'd have to hide before you would be forced to watch what he planned to do to him.  
You dropped to the ground, weakly pushing up on shaky arms, fumbling and falling in the mud. A lifeless MT lay next to you, staring at the darkening sky blankly. You sucked in a breath and fell again, far more wounded than you thought. Lightning cracked across the sky as you steadied yourself in the mud on your forearms. Curvus cried out in pain, bone cracking as Titus snapped the wrist of the hand holding his arm. He let out a pathetic whimper, begging him to let him go. He'd only come on orders to bring Glauca back to Nifelheim. Titus wasn't listening though. He forced him to his knees and brought the blade to his neck, holding him there by his hair. You were so dizzy, everything was moving too quickly. You turned to look at Titus, sinking into the mud.  
  
"No one touches her but me," he hissed, glaring down at him. Curvus reached up with shaking hands, still pleading, but Titus pressed the edge of the sword to the side of his neck. "No one." Blood spurted from Curvus’ throat, a strangled, desperate cry turning into a gurgling mess. You hid your face in your arms, listening to the Commander's final moments. The storm raged, coming over the mountain with a vengeance; trees creaked and groaned, bending in the harsh wind. Curvus’ body fell to the ground, his head dropping beside him with a dull thud, a permanent scowl on his face.  
  
"No one..." he breathed, staring down at his twitching body. He didn't know how long he stood there, but once the Commander’s body stilled he forced his gaze up, looking across the camp, spotting you on the ground shivering. Dropping his sword immediately, he rushed to your side. "It's all right, I've got you now,” he crooned, scooping you up into his arms.  
  
Your eyes rolled back, head lolling against his chest. He was careful as he carried you into the tent, laying you down gently on the mat you two shared. His hands were shaking, anger still blazing through him like a wildfire, but he needed to be gentle with you. He looked over your wounds, most of them were superficial. Grabbing his pack, he dragged it over and dug through it frantically, finding a potion to break over the wound. It would heal the worst of it but not everything. You winced as he touched you.  
  
"...is he dead?" Your voice was soft, barely even there.  
  
"Yes, he's dead," he breathed, brushing a hand across your cheek, wiping away the mud. "I'll never leave you alone, again."  
  
"Titus," you whined softly. "I'm so tired..."  
  
"Shhh... not yet. Don't go to sleep just yet, I need to make sure you're all right." The storm shook the tent and you curled up in a ball, lip trembling. He cursed as the raging tempest tears into the tent, dousing you both in a torrential downpour. Moving over you to protect from the onslaught of rain, he gently pats your cheek to wake you. "I need you to hold onto me, put your arms around my neck, please... I'll get you somewhere safe," he breathed, kissing the side of your head as he pulled into his chest.  
  
You could barely move, arms encircling his neck. He managed to grab his pack and his sword, everything else was lost, the storm too strong. He kept you close to his chest, only pausing to rip the cape from Curvus' corpse to wrap around you for warmth. It would have to do for now. Marching through the woods, the rain beat down on him, wind whipping around you as thunder cracked and lightning lit up the darkening sky. He'd found an abandoned shack on his hunt earlier and was making his way towards it. You shielded your face in his soaked shirt, rain pelting you both, like shards of glass as the tempest shook the forest.  
  
Gripping you tighter he moved forward, trying to cover you as best he could. He finally found the shack, stumbling into it just as the rain grew harder, thick enough to blind even the sharpest eye. "Y/N, are you still with me?" he asked, his voice shaking as a chill rocked through his body. You were conscious, but the only response you could muster was a soft mewl. He smiled softly, carrying you over to someone else’s old campfire. "I've got you..." he murmured, brushing your hair aside as he laid you down.  
  
You were freezing, eyebrows furrowed as you tried to sit up, figure out where you were. "Titus..."  
  
"Trust me,” he said, helping you back down. "We're safe here. It's a shack, deeper into the woods. It'll protect us from the storm."  
  
"Glauca's out there," you slurred. "He's... gonna kill me..."  
  
Titus paused, his hands stilling as your words hit him harder than any physical blow ever could. "...No, no he's not. I'll protect you from him too. No one’s ever going to hurt you again.” He didn't try to keep you awake after that, he knew you were exhausted, and you hadn't lost enough blood for him to worry. He bandaged you up and started a fire, glancing over at you every once in a while, fondly. Eventually, he rejoined you, letting you lay on his thigh so he could play with your hair. Your dreams were worse than reality, feverish and starved for joy. You mumbled frantically, sweating. He knew not to wake you from dreams like that, it often was more traumatizing than the dream itself.  
  
You were awake, suddenly, shoving the cape off your feverish form. "Glauca... killed a man. He's out there, Titus. He- his head... Titus..." You were babbling, trying to move, but the cape was wrapped around you tightly, causing you to panic. _Cold, metal fingers prying you open. "You'd think you'd recognize your own Captain's voice."_  
"He's coming," you wailed, scratching at your arms violently. "He's coming."  
  
"He's not coming," he said quickly, catching your shoulders and pulling the cape off of you when he saw you pulling at it. "I promise, you're safe here. I have you."  
  
 _"Submit."_ It echoed in your head, rattling your mind. "I can't, I can't," you shrieked, tearing at your own flesh.  
  
"Hey--" He grasped your hands and entwined his fingers with yours. "Look at me. Look at me, I'm here, I've got you. You're safe."  
  
 _"Fight if you must, you'll just hurt yourself."_ "Get off me! Get off of me!" You weren't yelling it at him, merely into the dark recesses of the shack.  
  
Look at me, please," he whispered harshly, catching your face. "Y/N, look at me. I'm right here, it's Titus. Your Captain, your..." He faltered slightly, his brows furrowing. "Please, look at me..." You opened your eyes all the way and ground to a halt, breathing heavily, wide-eyed and shaking. "There you are..." he breathed, smiling softly. "It was just a nightmare..." Titus brushed his thumb over your cheekbone. "You're all right."  
  
You looked at your freshly scratched arms and back at Titus. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Hot tears trickled down your cheeks. "I did... didn't I?"  
  
He sighs, brushing your tears away. "No, darling.”  
  
"Is it bad?" you breathed, rolling onto your side. "It hurts so much..."  
  
"Your arms aren't but your back is... I don't have any potions for you though. I cleaned and bandaged it up for you when you first fell asleep."  
  
The storm bellowed outside, whipping around the shack. "...I should've fought harder."  
  
"Don't put this on yourself... There's nothing that can be done now." He draped the cape over you once more, rubbing your shoulder gently. "Come back to the fire."  
  
"I gave up at the first sign of trouble. What kind of Glaive am I..."  
  
"You were scared, overwhelmed." He moved to lay down with you, careful of your wounds as he put an arm around your trembling frame. "...I was scared too. If you hadn't been there... I don't know if I would have fought either."  
  
"He used me... to get to you. He knew..."  
  
"It was a lucky guess." He ran his fingers through your hair, brushing it aside to kiss your neck gently.  
  
"What if someone else guessed? I put you in danger..."  
  
"I couldn't even lie. He saw through it."  
  
"You'll never be left alone like that again and if anyone tries to hurt me I'll stop them too,” he answered, kissing your jaw, thumb rubbing slow circles into your waist. "You don't need to worry."  
  
"They had a gun to your head," you whispered.  
  
He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead into your hair. "You have to trust me..."  
  
You grabbed his face, looking into his sharp eyes, raising your voice. "I can't lose you. I can't even bear the thought... What would I do? They had you pinned down... like an animal."  
  
"...I was an animal." He shook his head and scooted closer to you. "Seeing you on the ground like that... I lost it. I'm still shaking,” he said, lifting his hand to show you.  
  
You drew his hand to your mouth, kissing his knuckles. "I am nothing. He knew that."  
  
"You are everything. That's why he hurt you. If you were nothing he wouldn't have even given you a second glance."  
  
You kept your mouth pressed firmly to his hand, blinking back tears. "I would have died if it meant you escaped."  
  
"I would have given up if you had... You're all I have left in this world. You're it."  
  
You blurted it out without even thinking. "I love you."  
  
His throat went tight, his body tense. He wanted to say it, his stomach twisted painfully as his lips parted but the words didn't come out.  
  
"...I fucked up. I fucking fucked up," you mumbled to yourself, sitting up. "What is wrong with me?" You moved to stand, wobbly, but managing to get on your feet. You cradled your arms to your chest, watching the lightning in the distance.  
  
"I love you!” he answered with an edge of panic, sitting up as well. “I mean I… I-I love you too.”  
  
"...what?" You turned back to him slowly.  
  
He held his arms out to you, walking forward. "I love you." Saying it again was easier the second time.  
  
"Say it again," you murmured, stepping towards him.  
  
"I love you, Y/N,” he breathed, caressing your cheek. "I love you."  
  
"Again," you breathed, kissing his throat.  
  
His hand slid back into your hair, the other resting on your waist as he brought you closer to his chest. "I love you..."  
  
"...once more." Your body flush against his, lips on his pulse point.  
  
He grinned and pressed a kiss to your neck, careful still as he returned the embrace. "I love you."  
  
"I could listen to that all night..." you sighed, wrapping your arms around him.  
  
He brushed his fingers through your hair and laughed lightly. "I'll say it all night then..."


	5. Lake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titus rents a cabin by a lake, hoping to help take reader's mind off their situation. A temporary peace.

Titus set your packs beside the cot, looking around the cabin as he sat down and rubbed his shoulder. It was small but clean and well maintained so he couldn't complain. A large bed, a dresser, a small table and two chairs, a raggedy rug. He could get used to this if he had you by his side. He looked down at the bags and pushed back up to start unpacking. Tucking your clothes into the dresser, he got lost in his thoughts, relishing in the momentary quiet. A better soldier would know not to get comfortable, but he’d decided to stop and rent the cabin for the two of you when he'd seen how quiet you'd been lately. After everything that happened you could both use a break and, other than a now very dead Curvus, no one seemed to be that determined to find either of you. You bounded into the cabin, giddy as hell, a bounce in your step. "Sooooo, I don't know if you noticed, but there is an entire lake outside!" you squealed, rocking on your heels.

"It's kind of hard to miss," he teased, glancing over at you. "Why do you mention it? Have a penchant for fishing?"

"I suppose so, I mean, I got _you_ , hook, line, and sinker after all," you laughed, wiggling your eyebrows.

Titus smiled at that, raising a brow. "You're awfully excited about it. Did you want to go swimming?" he asked, wandering over to you, tucking your hair behind your ear.

"Titus Drautos, we are both adults here. Swimming? That’s childish," you scoffed, kicking your boots off and wriggling out of your shorts. "I wanna go skinny dipping!” You skipped out the door, down the lush, grassy hillside, spinning around to look at him storming after you. "I'm _so_ naked right now!" you called out, reaching the edge of the water. “Excruciatingly exposed!”

"I see that," he growled, fist clenching slightly. Glancing over, he spotted a man fishing by the rickety, homemade dock, very obviously staring at you. "And I'm not the only one."

You stuck your tongue out at him, slipping into the cool, dark blue water. "Is the dear Captain going to melt? Someone report it to the Nifs. Drautos' weakness: lukewarm lake water."

His gaze stayed trained on you, your gentle curves as you waded into the lake, water lapping at your waist, his anger ebbing to a low burn. _She wants to play games then, so be it._ He reached down and grasped the hem of his shirt, slowly peeling it off his thick frame, muscles flexing and rolling as he moved, his pants hanging low on his hips. You wolf whistled, floating on your back. "Take it ooooff!"

Titus kicked off his worn boots, the rest quickly following before he slipped into the water after you. "I don't think you realize you're playing with fire."

"Good thing we're in water," you giggled, splashing him with a devilish grin.

He lunged at you, a wide, almost predatory smirk on his face. "For now! C’mere, I’ll teach you to challenge your superior."

You screamed playfully, swimming further out, just barely out of reach of Titus’ massive hands. The fisherman perked up when you made eye contact with him, closer now. You waved coyly, winking at him, making sure he had a perfect view. "I think you have an admirer, Titus."

"He's looking at you,” he huffed, catching your ankle with a triumphant laugh as you squealed, tugging at his grip. "I'll drag you back to the shore if I have to."

You sank under water for a moment and came back up, spitting water at him, giggling. His hold was not so gentle then. He dragged you to him by your ankles before scooping you up and dropping you over his shoulder, turning to march back towards the shore. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he hissed, giving your backside a firm squeeze.

"Hey! Put me down, you... _incredibly_ tall specimen, oh my gosh, how are you standing in this," you mused, peering down into the lake water.

"Magic," he joked rather flatly. He walked right past his discarded clothes and back towards the cabin.

"You there! Fisherbitch! You gonna help a lady or what?" you called out, shaking your fist at the fisherman.

"You'll be singing a different tune in just a moment,” he hummed, glancing back at the fisherman. "I think he's gonna stay out of this one. Maybe don't call him a bitch next time either," he chuckled. Once in the cabin, he knocked the door shut behind him with his foot and dropped you down onto the bed.

"The bed's gonna be wet, Captain," you grinned, nestling into the clean bedclothes.

"You won't be sleeping tonight anyway," he smirked, yanking you down to the edge of the bed, your thighs spread around his hips as he leaned down to kiss you.

"You don't snore _that_ loudly," you mumbled, nipping his lip.

"No, I leave that to you," he laughed nipping right back. "I'll just keep waking you up so I can get some peace."

"Oh yeah?" You pulled away, standing up on the bed, hands on your hips. "Maybe I'll go shack up with ol' Fisher McGee over there. I bet he knows how to treat a lady."

"You'll have to get past me first, soldier," he chuckled again, even if there was a twinge of jealousy at your joke.

"As if that's hard," you teased, tugging his head back by his short, tawny hair.

He hissed at the tug, his gaze narrowing as he looked up at you. "That so?"

"Mhmmm. I heard it in the Citadel. Captain Titus Drautos is actually several pounds of cotton stuffed into a human suit." You kissed his nose, heart racing as you pushed the envelope.

"Then if you're so certain you can take me, why don't you?" he asked, sliding his hands over your thighs, squeezing slightly. "Scared you'll lose to a stuffed animal?"

"Is that a challenge, Captain?" you smirked. "You wanna lose that badly?"

"Oh, it's _definitely_ a challenge," he growled playfully, a glint in his eyes as he trailed his tongue over your collarbone.

Something in your stomach fluttered at his touch, but you composed yourself, pushing him towards the bed. "Lay down."

"You know I am still your superior. I outrank you, Glaive,” Titus taunted.

"I said lay down _, Captain_ ," you repeated firmly, jaw set.

"Pushy." He sighed dramatically but moved to do as told, stretching out on his back. You squinted at him, jumping off the bed once he’d settled in. Bending over just enough for him to get an eyeful, you dug around in his pack, humming to yourself.

"What are you looking for?" he inquired, propping himself up on his elbow to admire the view before reaching out and running his fingers across your backside.

You smacked his hand away. "That is forbidden fruit, _sir_ ," you warned, holding two belts in your hand.

Seeing the belts, he felt a stirring further down, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. "Huh, funny, that's _my_ favorite fruit."

"What a shame," you retorted gently, tying a belt around his wrist. "Be a good boy and let me have the other one," you said, nodding towards his left arm.

"And if I'm bad?" he smiled, testing the restraint before tucking his free hand behind his head.

You straddled him, pulling his arm up and tying his wrist down. "You _don't_ want to find out."

"I think I do,” he purred, rocking his hips up, biting his lip.

His half-hard length grazed your thigh, pulling your attention away. You rolled off him gracelessly, resting your chin on his thigh, wrinkling your nose in faux disappointment. "Attention, soldier," you murmured, poking it.

"He's getting there, poking him isn't going to help though," Titus muttered, shifting to look down at you, _so_ close to his cock. _Her rightful place._ It twitched slightly, the sight of your mouth and his wandering thoughts helping already.

"Clearly you aren't as knowledgeable in pleasure as _I_ am so I'll forgive your ignorance," you returned with a wink, licking a stripe up the entire length.

He shuddered, closing his eyes as his hips pushed up slightly to follow your tongue, belts creaking as he strained. "You and that smart mouth of yours..."

You shoved his hips down, glaring. "Sit still."

"Make me,” he shot back, a crooked grin on his face as he pushed up against your hands. You raised an eyebrow, stepping away from him.

"Whaaaatever." Wandering away to look out the window for a moment, you were sure to ghost your fingertips over your own curves before sitting in a chair to watch him squirm.

He groaned, dropping his head back against the pillows. "Y/N... Come back," Titus huffed. "I know you want to."

"I can take care of myself," you answered softly, spreading your legs with a wicked grin. "I don't need you." Fingers dancing along your inner thigh, you tilted your head back, making a show of it, his gaze piercing. His eyes followed your fingers and he frowned, his thick cock twitching against his stomach.

"It's not the same and you know it."

"I guess that is my burden to bear," you sighed, slipping a finger into your wet heat, biting your lip with a breathy moan.

He dropped his head back again, closing his eyes. " _Damn_ it- I'll stop moving, all right?"

"I don't think you will. Headstrong," you breathed. Your fingers teased faster, glistening with your essence. "Oh, Titus, oh _gods_ , _Titus_."

He felt your words travel straight to his core and he let out a frustrated whine, hips rutting against nothing. "Fine!" He bared his teeth, looking over at you. " _Please_."

"Please what?" you cooed, licking your fingers clean.

" _Please_ come back."

"Oh, no, that won't do," you smiled, standing. You leaned over his legs, placing a firm kiss on the head of his weeping cock. "What do you call me?"

He blinked, peering down at you, brows furrowed. "That depends on what you're acting like..." he grumbled. "What do you want me to call you?"

"Use your imagination." You kissed down his shaft slowly, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes and damp hair.

His legs tensed slightly as he forced himself to keep his hips down. "How about pain in my ass?"

Hearing him say that, your hand inched closer to a more intimate area of the dear Captain. "Would you like that?"

"Don't even think about it,” he spat, glaring.

"But you liked it so much that one time," you grinned, licking his length, stroking it languidly. "Remember?"

"That was different,” he panted. "And I didn't like it _that_ much."

"I, and our friend here," you licked the precum off the tip of his rather angry looking cock, "beg to differ."

He sucked in a breath, feeling your tongue flatten against the sensitive tip. "Y/N, goddamn you... Stop being so difficult--" You hesitated, judging whether that deserved punishment, before casually taking him in as far as you could, slowly working your tongue against the soft flesh. The moan that passed his lips sounded so relieved as he shuddered and relaxed under you again. " _Fuck_..."

You continued, swirling your tongue, opening your throat. He strained at the belts again, wishing he could reach down and tangle his fingers in your curls, forgetting not to move as he gets lost in the way you bobbed up and down on his cock. You ignored his disobedience, instead swiping your fingertip along the tight ring of muscle he so adamantly pretended he wanted to be left undisturbed. "Hey, I said don't,” he whispered, ears red.

Withdrawing from his cock, a string of saliva connecting your bottom lip to the tip, you raised an eyebrow, wetting your finger on his spit-slick shaft. "Oh?"

Gods the sight of you alone made him ache with need. "You're gonna do it anyway aren't you?"

"What, you don't trust me?" You crawled up his torso, kissing his chest, his neck, his jawline. "You don't trust me to take care of you?"

"That's... not it."

"Oh, is Titus Drautos too proud to let himself experience every sin of the flesh?" you whispered, sucking on the sensitive skin just under his ear.

"That's not it either." Only you could do this to him. He didn't want to admit how much of a mess it made him. He was already turning into putty in your hands but if you did that... He'd be nothing more than a puddle, nothing left of the prideful man he was. “I’m bad at not being in control.”

“You have to trust me,” you murmured, cocking your head to the side. “Like I trust you.”

He hesitated before nodding, giving his consent. “I trust you.”

Smiling, you moved back down, spreading his thighs. "Be good for me, okay?" Your damp digit worked its way into him slowly, lips parted as you studied his face, finding that slightly rough nub and brushing against it. He tried to bite it back but the moan that erupted from his chest was unabashed, desperate almost as his legs shook. His whole body tensed, back arching as he tried to pull his hips away from you. Titus couldn't believe he was letting this happen again, but, if he was honest with himself, he didn't think he could ever truly say no to you.

"That's it, look at you," you crooned, pumping his cock in your palm. "Maybe not a beast after all."

"You-- tamed me temporarily,” he replied, clenching around your finger as a flush blossomed across his face.

"Guess I have to try harder." You rocked your hands against him, slipping another finger in, a tad more aggressive, stroking that delicate place wildly. You wanted to feel Titus inside of you so badly, his massive length stretching you wholly, but this was for him.

He bit his lower lip as a frantic, low groan rumbled in his chest, his head dropping back against the pillows as he bucked against your fingers. " _Fuck_ -!"

He was going to come, soon, so you did what any good lover does. You stopped, withdrawing your fingers. Standing up and stretching, faking a yawn, you rolled your eyes at him. " _So_ boring..." He let out a cry of frustration that quickly turned to a raging snarl as the bed whined from the harsh tug on the belts.

" _Damn it_!" He glared bullets at you, thrashing on the bed. "Oh, you _fucking_ little minx, I swear by the six when you release me-"

" _When_?" you repeated. "You mean _if_."

"I'll get out on my own then, mark my words."

"Maybe while you fret about getting out of here, I'll wander on over to that darling fisherman and see what he's up to tonight," you sighed, meandering to the door.

" _Don't_." He tugged harder at the belts as he tried to sit up. "What do you want me to do? Just _tell_ me!"

You beamed darkly over your shoulder. "I just don't know if you can _satisfy_ me, Titus," you said with an air of mirth. "This was fun, but you're so stubborn..."

Actual anger shined in his eyes as yours slapped him in the face. "Don't joke about that..." he whispered menacingly, his arms flexing as a splintering crack formed in the headboard, the leather of the belts digging painfully into his wrists.

"Maybe this was supposed to just... fizzle out." You continued taunting him, unaware of how close he was to escape. His stomach twisted at that but his anger overrode the curl of fear that some part of you might be serious. He roared, violently tearing his arms away as the headboard snapped. Titus was on you in an instant, pinning you against the door as he snarled, noses brushing, his hand curling around your chin.

"I _said_ don't _joke_ about that."

You let out a startled gasp, didn't think he'd be out before you could rectify it. "Titus, ah-"

"You think I can't _satisfy_ you?" he asked, pulling the belts off and letting them drop to the floor with a soft thud. "You think I'm not _good_ enough anymore?" His hands were like fire against your skin as he gripped your thighs, lifting you up and shoving you against the rickety door. "You want to leave... Let's see if you can when I'm done with you." His voice was a thundering rumble full of dark promises as he slides his cock into you with no warning, filling you in a way only he can.

"I didn't- ah! I w-wasn't serious!" you moaned, gripping his shoulders tightly.

He crushed his lips to yours, the kiss all biting teeth and tongue as he seated himself into you fully, setting a grueling pace, his thrusts sharp as he snapped his hips forward. He kept you flush between him and the door, one hand squeezing your thigh just on the right side of too hard as his other hand slid over your ass, gripping harshly.

"Titus- _fuck_!"

"That's it, _scream_ my name. I want to make sure the gods themselves hear you."

"Titus, I'm sorry, I was teasing, I didn't- shit!"

"You're mine,” he breathed viciously into your ear, grinding his cock into your plush heat with a vengeance. "Say it."

"Please, I just wanna come, please," you begged tearfully, hands in his hair.

"I'll let you come when you say it. Say it, just _fucking_ _say it_ for me."

"I'm _yours_ , I'm yours, gods, I'm yours, always," you moaned into the hollow of his throat. The hand holding your thigh slid further up to press a thumb against your clit, rubbing fast circles into it as he continued to thrust into you. His moans melted into a less rhythmical whimper as he felt his impending release churning in his gut. You said it again, a soft chant as you came, clenching around him, your face pressed against his scarred chest. "I-I'm yours, yours…”

"And I'm yours," he whispered in response, following close behind, coming hard, biting down on your shoulder. You collapsed against him shivering, feeling very small, vulnerable in his large arms.

"...I love you."

"I love you too..." he murmured, kissing your cheek gently as his grip on you slowly relaxed

"...did we put a deposit on this place?"

“You think the man who owns this place is concerned about damage when he has property on Nif controlled land?” he answered, raising a brow. “No, no deposit.”

"Oh thank goodness, because I have a few more... ideas," you purred, kissing his nose.


	6. Cling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet, a hotel morning.

Light poured into the hotel room, hazy and golden. Dust motes hung in the air, the sound of music from a street vendor's cart wafting in through the slightly open window. It was a warm, a gentle morning. The air smelled of baking bread, people chattered in the streets below. The sheer white curtains moved in a slight breeze, casting funny shadows across the two sleeping forms in the bed. Tangled up in sheets, your legs hooked around Titus', you dreamed, face relaxed, the picture of vintage beauty. A few stray bits of hair in your face, clad only in a lacy bit of fabric from the night before, thin straps hanging delicately off your shoulders as you shifted, arms to your chest, your lips parted, curled into the curve of Titus' spine. He'd slowly gotten used to sharing the bed with you, relaxing enough to be able to touch and be touched by you in the night without snapping. He was such a warm body though that often one of you wound up kicking off the sheets in the night. But not this time, they rested low on his bare hips and yours. He reached back in search of your hand and brought it around to his chest, squeezing gently before relaxing further into his sleep. You nuzzled into his back, frowning, hair falling in your face as you nudged him with your knee.

He sniffed and grunted at your nudge, stirring. He was happy like this, warm and comfortable with you so close. But once he started to wake he couldn't fight it. Letting out a yawn he carefully shifted onto his back to look at you. Smiling softly, he brushed a curl from your cheek before running his thumb over your lips, trying to erase the frown.

You pushed into his touch, a flicker of a smile tugging at the corners of your mouth.

"Good morning..." he murmured, leaning in to kiss you gently.

You groaned softly, pushing him away. "...more minutes."

Titus chuckled and kissed the palm of your hand. "All right," he answered softly, even as he trailed his lips over your wrist.

"Not helping..." you breathed, eyes mere slits as you stared him down.

"Ignore me." Stubble scratched your chin as he ghosted his mouth along your jaw.

"Can't," you sighed, tilting your head back. "You're too big to not notice."

"Then I guess you're out of luck," he teased, slowly leaning over your sleep-ridden body, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses along your shoulder and down your collarbone, hands smoothing the sheer, lacy fabric clinging to your form.

"Titus, I just wanna sleeeep," you whined, rolling over onto your side.

"Then sleep," he cooed, nuzzling your neck gently, pushing the thin strap further off your arm. You bit your lip, a familiar warmth building in your core, and shoved your face into the pillow. His fingers continued to trail down over your side, dancing along your curves before pushing up under the hem of your nightdress. His lips stayed pressed to your shoulder, one gentle kiss after another as his hand flattened against your stomach, drawing you back against him.

"Just sleep, he says," you whispered, burrowing your face into your arms.

"Mm, yes you sleep through a lot. You can sleep through this," he rumbled, his voice low and gravelly still from just waking. His teeth grazed your pulse point lightly, grinding against you to let you feel how hard he was.

You couldn't help but push back a bit, smirking. "Oh, _hello_."

"Not so tired suddenly?" he chuckled, his hand on your stomach sliding down between your legs to tease you.

Faking a yawn, you stretched so your ass was firmly pressed against his arousal. "I think I could doze actually."

He groaned softly, lifting the hem of your slip so he can see your ass. "Then doze, I'll entertain myself."

You shivered, looking over your shoulder at him. "Feisty this morning, huh?"

"If you could see yourself you'd understand why. We should wake up this early more often..."

"I look like a sleepy trash bag."

"You're beautiful." He'd never normally be so soft, but in this early morning light, the warmth of the sun settling in around the two of you... Your smile as you looked at him. He couldn't help it.

"Aw, Titus, ya big oaf," you laughed. "What did I do to get so lucky?"

"I'm not answering that,” he chuckled, a crooked grin gracing his face.

"Okay, nice talk, goodnight,” you murmured, rolling back over.

"Goodnight," he whispered, his hands returning to what they'd been doing before as he pushed your nightdress up more. Freeing his cock, he slipped it between your cheeks, a finger curling into you from the front.

"Ooooh, fuck," you cried softly into the pillow, writhing a bit in the cage of his arms.

"I thought you were going back to sleep."

"You're a fucking daemon," you hissed, lifting your leg for him to gain further access.

"Maybe later I'll be one for you... Right now, I just want to make you feel good," Titus murmured, kissing below your ear as he continued to lazily thrust his finger in and out of you, his thumb languidly rubbing circles into your clit. You bit down on your fist, moving your hips slowly, pushing his finger deeper. Titus kept kissing, nipping, dragging his lip across your skin over your neck, down your shoulder to your spine. His hands worshipped you, every inch he could reach as he continued to rock into you. You slid your hand under the lace, tweaking your nipple, keening under his touch.

"I love you..." he breathed, voice hoarse with desire. "Let me show you..." He removed his fingers from you, sliding his hand around to hold your thigh up as he pushed his cock into your slick sex.

"Titus, mmm… Touch me," you demanded on the cusp of a moan. "E-Everywhere." He didn't hesitate, the nightdress bunched around your arms, his hands claiming your breasts quickly. His calloused palms were so soft on your flesh as he slowly thrust into you. You arched deliciously, tugging at the thin material until it was off and cast aside, turning to glance over your shoulder once more. "See anything you like?" you whispered cheekily.

"I like everything... Every bit of my perfect girl," he murmured, giving your breast a small squeeze, leaning in and kissing you deeply.

"What do you want me to do, Titus? Where do you want me?" you gasped as he groped you. "You have my full attention."

"Just let me touch you…"

"You feel so good, _gods_ ," you growled, his cock filling you exquisitely.

He groaned in response, fingers splaying over your stomach as he drew you to his chest, his body curling around yours, shoving you into the mattress a bit. You sank onto your stomach under his weight, squirming and trapped, panting. Titus moaned loudly; you tried to get on your knees, but he was too heavy, too in control.

"Gods, you’re so tight. Wet for me, just me..."

Your orgasm trickled through you slowly, whisper thin, radiating golden tendrils slipping through your veins, twining around your ribcage, coming out as desperate moans from your lips, shaky exhalations. He felt you quiver beneath him, his thrusts becoming more earnest. The world fell into place as he came, spilling into you with a ragged exhale, his grip too tight. You closed your eyes and muttered "I love you" over and over and over until it slurred with sleepy undertones.

"I love you too..." he uttered softly, kissing along your jaw. He dropped beside you, trailing his fingers along your ribs, catching his breath.

"Say it again," you mumbled sleepily, rolling into his side. "You're magic..."

"I love you..." He caressed your cheek tenderly, pulling you in closer. The sheet had long since been kicked aside, their bodies bathed in the light of the morning sun creeping in through the curtains. Titus was content to stay like this forever, wound in your warms, feeling your soft body pressed against his own war-torn physique. "More than I can bear sometimes...”


	7. Open Mic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> candy is dandy, but liquor is quicker. if only things could stay this way. but... it isn't that kind of story.

Titus wasn't sure when the plan had changed. It'd been a couple months now since the fall of Insomnia. Things were still chaotic, but he was so lost in you he didn't care anymore. Nothing else mattered as long as he had you. You'd decided you wanted to stop in Lestallum. It had been a few days since you arrived and you two had barely spent any time in the hotel. He was fine with it, of course. You were happy and no one seemed to care or even notice the two of you. But he was getting worn down by all the social interaction, he wasn't one to spend that much time out. Titus had talked you into a night in, lots of booze, maybe order out, just the two of you and whatever transpired. And yet somehow here you were in a dugout of a bar, a few too many drinks in and laughing at some awful drunk singing karaoke. "Any moment now he's going to fall- watch," he said, nudging you as he pointed to the man swaying too much with the microphone.

"Titus, don't be a dic- oh there he goes," you laughed, raising your glass to the grinning man as he scrambled back up. "At least he has the balls to get up there."

"Like that's hard to do," Titus scoffed, shaking his head as he leaned back in his seat.

"Oh? The Captain sings?" you said, raising an eyebrow. "Go ahead then."

"I... never said that either."

"You said it isn't hard," you grinned, sipping at your drink. A dull roar filled the bar as people cheered for the man. He eyed you for a moment before downing the last of his drink and getting up, making his way towards the stage. His face was flushed, it’d been a while since he had had this much to drink.

"Yeeeeeah, that's my man!" you shouted, standing. "Yeah, get up on that stage, daddy!"

A woman behind you placed her hand on your shoulder, cheering. Titus glanced back at you and grinned despite himself. He patted the man getting off the stage on the shoulder and caught him when he lost his balance again. Standing awkwardly in the spotlight, he cleared his throat, leaning down to the too short mic. "Uh, any suggestions?" His voice rumbled over the speakers, earning a few catcalls.

"Somethin' sexy!" the woman next to you called out.

You smirked, leaning on her arm. "Romance me!"

His gaze fell back to you for a moment before he smirked and scrolled through the songs. "He your husband?" a man asked, leaning back to look at you.

You blinked, almost dropping your drink. "O-oh, no, we just-"

The woman beside you nudged you aside. "Yeah, they're happily married, fuck off."

"Sorry, jeez,” he muttered, rolling his eyes.

Landing on a song, he pressed the button and cleared his throat before pointing to you. "This one is for her, the sexiest woman in the building." You blushed intensely as people catcalled.

"Oh my gosh..."

Your lady savior screamed, shaking your shoulders. "You are so lucky!"

"Y-yeah," you laughed, watching him slink around on stage. His voice wasn't something remarkable and chart-topping, but the gruffness of it gave him an aura of mystery and it was genuine. And with how much he'd had to drink he wasn't nearly as uptight as he usually would be. He seemed to be enjoying himself too, which was surprising. You covered your mouth with your hand, beaming. _Bless his heart, he’s trying_. "Sing it, baby!"

He gestured for you to come up, holding his hand out to you.

"Oh no, no no no." You shook your head, hands up.

"Aw, come on, he went up there for you," the woman laughed, pushing you gently. "Go!" Titus shrugged and looked at another woman, offering her his hand instead just to be an ass.

"Oh _fuck_ no," you mumbled, handing her your drink and marching up front, taking his hand. Titus pulled you up onto the stage and against his chest, pulling you close, dancing with you. He took your hand and spun you about before pulling you back in and dipping you. You were beet red, ignoring the bar patron's whooping and hollering. Failing. You kept laughing, giggly from the drinks. His cumbersome form dancing with you was a sight, to say the least. As the song came to an end he leaned in and kissed you.

"Happy now?" he asked, moving to put the mic back on the stand only to hear a chorus of encores.

"Uh, I don't think you're done," you chuckled, nodding toward the patrons.

He groaned and closed his eyes for a moment. "You owe me... Pick a song." He turned you about and patted your rear.

"So lewd," you scoffed. "What do I owe you?"

"We'll talk specifics later."

"Yes _sir_." You saluted and bounced over to the song reel, scrolling with a determined and focused expression. "Oh, oh this one. For sure."

"I don't know if I know this one—alright," he sighed, shaking his head before looking at the lyrics on the screen. He hesitated a bit before holding the mic up, starting to sing rather poorly in comparison to the first one. You cheered anyway, hyping up the crowd. When he got a little more into it, you caught his attention, lifting your shirt up teasingly. A man wolf whistled and you winked at Titus.

"Am I a groupie yet!?" His fist clenched slightly around the mic when you lifted your shirt, his glare falling on the man who whistled at you in a silent threat. "I'm sleeping with the lead singer!" you yelled, kissing his cheek, pumping your fist.

Once the song ended, he dragged you off the stage with him, arm still around your waist. "Next time _you're_ singing."

"Next time, I will perform an entire song and dance routine with a six-piece accompaniment," you shot back, twirling away from him. "Dance with me.”

"I don't know if I'm drunk enough to actually dance," Titus chuckled as you twirled away. "Tempting as it is."

You came back, dropping low and working your way back up his body, brushing against him seductively. "Not even like this?" you purred, winding around him, hips swaying, backside pressed into his hips. "Not even for me?"

A growl rumbled in his chest as he watched you before he caught your waist and pushed you further towards the dance floor. "Only because I worry you'll try to dance with someone else and I don't feel like getting into a fight."

"Me? Never," you quipped, slipping a hand into the waistband of his pants.

"I find that hard to believe. What are you doing?" he asked, glancing down at your wandering hand.

"Oh, you know, being a little territorial. Frisky, even," you beamed up at him, patting his cheek. You ran straight to the center of the dance floor, wiggling a come-hither finger. His gaze darkened as he watched you, following the moment he saw you gesture for him to come forward. His hands met your waist instantly, pulling you in close as the music picked up. You looked down, watching how your hips moved together, sensually, and turned around, hooking an arm up so you could kiss him, body serpentine in his grasp, eyes closed. He let you lead, his body following yours as best he could as he held you close. He let the music move through him, his lips sliding across yours languidly as the rest of the bar seemed to melt away. You kept making a point to tease him, tug at his belt, move his hands along your breasts. The music was loud and intoxicating, the dance floor crowded.

He growled into your ear, his hand squeezing your breasts gently as he rocked his hips against yours. "Don't make me do this here..." he breathed.

"Do what?" you said innocently, turning back to face him. "I'm just dancing.”

"You're a terrible liar," he purred leaning in and nipping at your lower lip.

"Never can when I need to," you retorted, biting him back.

A man came up behind you and danced against you, palm cupping your hip. "Seems like a two-man job."

"H-Hey, stop!" you hissed, shoving him away.

Titus’ fist clenched, his other hand winding around your waist to pull you closer. "Back off," he snapped.

"Hey, man, sorry, she just seems like a handful," he returned, reaching towards you again.

"I just want to go," you mumbled into Titus’ shoulder, just loud enough to hear over the music. "Please, I want to leave."

He wanted to knock the bastard's lights out, but he wasn't going to put you in that position. Not with the way your eyes glistened with a tinge of panic. Pulling you along he made a beeline towards the door, seething internally. You waved goodbye to the woman from earlier, the cool night air hitting your face as you made your way outside. "Titus, you're hurting me," you whimpered, tugging at your wrist.

"Shit- I'm sorry," he sighed, kissing your wrist. "I'm sorry, I just... _how_ dare he touch you.”

"It's fine, I- Can we go somewhere else to drink?" you murmured, looking around.

"Another bar? We have plenty to drink at the hotel too."

"No bar, no people, just take me away, I want to go somewhere with you."

He nodded, looking up at the star-sprinkled night sky. "Let's go back to the hotel."

You leaned into his side, stumbling a bit, tipsy and trying to keep up with his long, purposeful stride. "You drank like a fish, how are you not wasted?"

"As Captain, I did a lot of drinking in my downtime. Bunch of children I herded around. Needed something to take the edge off." A flicker of a frown marred his face. “Seems like a lifetime ago.”

“It does…”

Titus saw your face fall and tousled your hair. “I ever tell you how damn beautiful you are?”

“Romantic when tipsy?” she laughed, faking a gag. “I always knew you were soft. Big marshmallow with a sword and a complex.”

“Hey, I could just stop altogether. Never tell you you're beautiful again. Never tell you I love you."

"You? Not talking? You do that already with your face between my legs so much.”

"Mm, maybe we can skip the drinking, go straight to dessert..."

"I have my heart set on being comfortably numb," you sighed, gesturing dramatically. "Alas, I do not require your tongue."

"Well, how am I going to entertain myself then?” he sighed, turning the corner and spotting the hotel.

"Pine for me." You took off running towards the hotel, boots thudding loudly on the stone path. Strings of Edison bulbs crisscrossed overhead, casting a glow over the marble and shrubbery. You stood on top of a bench and raised your arms. "I win!"

Laughing softly, he caught up, sliding his hands over your hips. "You did... after almost tripping. Come on." He lifted you up to set you down but stopped when you were at eye level, your body pressed against his. "Or maybe we could stay out here a bit," he murmured, seeing the lights reflecting in your eyes, a soft, yellow glow settling around the two of you.

"Out past his bedtime, what a bad boy," you whispered, brushing your lips against his.

"You're a bad influence on me."

"Is this the part where I call you my drug of choice or something poetic?"

"Please don't,” he groaned, setting you down.

"My entire world, the reason my heart beats. I _ache_ for you, Titus!" you bellowed dramatically, feigning emotion. "My loins! They weep!" Several passersby looked up and made faces.

"...That sounds horrifying," he blinked down at you. "We should take you to a doctor right now. Can you walk? What am I saying, of course you can't." He scooped you up bridal style and started towards the hotel entrance.

"Thank you, kind sir! Thank you! I am in too fragile a state to make it to my room after seeing you! Perhaps, as a symbol of my gratitude, I will release thine genitals from the confines of thine pants and place them in my mouth!" you said, kicking your legs daintily, swooning.

"I… normally would say yes, but when you put it like that it sounds like I'm going to lose them," he chuckled, making a beeline for the elevator, nodding in thanks when another guest held the door open for him.

"So many kind people!" you sighed. "Thank you! We are going to our room to drink and have copious amounts of sex! Would you like to join?"

He covered your mouth quickly at that. "Ignore her, please. Enjoy the rest of your evening." He moved a bit quicker to the elevator, setting you down in there. "You are going to be the death of me."

"Awww, you never learned how to share, poor thing," you replied, running your hands down the button panel until they were all lit up.

He looked at the buttons and then back at you, deadpan. "I don't think anyone else could deal with you."

" _I_ can't even deal with me," you mumbled, looking down your shirt at your chest. "Oh hello, you two."

"That's what I'm here for," he grinned as the elevator doors shut. He kissed the top of your head, pressing a hand to the wall by you.

You sank to your knees, looking up at him devilishly. "Okay so hold still," you said, fumbling with his belt. "Lemme just... get in there... real stealthy like."

"Woah-hey, not in here. It's going to stop at every floor, someone's going to want to get on."

"I know I want to get on," you grinned, biting his stomach softly.

He groaned at that, closing his eyes a moment. "Can't you wait ‘til we get to the room?"

"Fiiiiiiine," you whined, sitting down. "Gotta go and be responsible."

"If you hadn't pushed all the buttons, we’d be there by now," he smirked, holding his hand out to you.

"Blame me? I, the innocent party?" You placed a hand on your chest, taking his to stand. "I am a _delight_."

"You are a delight, but you're also a deviant." He helped you up and pressed you back against the wall of the elevator. kissing you deeply.

"You must have me mistaken for someone else." You slipped your hand back into his pants and squeezed. "I can't bear the thought of... intimate relations."

"That so?" he grinned, his hands sliding over your hips and pulling you closer as he nipped at your chin, slowly moving along your jaw. "Where's your hand going then?"

"Was looking for the button to make the elevator doors open," you breathed, thumb running over the sensitive head of his cock.

He groaned against your neck, tongue laving across your skin before sucking gently. "It's definitely not down there..." he replied, just as the doors opened.

"Huh, look at that," you said, biting his lip. "Wrong again."

He glanced over and relaxed when he saw no one there. "I swear... You're taking the years off me."

"That's the plan. Kill you and steal your gil."

"I spend it all on you anyway," he snorted, shaking his head.

"I only asked for help buying a new sword _once_ ," you huffed. "Didn't intend for it to get swallowed by a Gigantoad."

"Just teaches you to be more careful," he smirked, adjusting himself in his pants and leaning against the wall beside you.

"He was trying to eat me!" you exclaimed. "Like a midmorning snack!"

"Your fault for looking so delicious."

"Gross," you hissed, squinting.

"We're getting onto the other elevator on the next floor, we'll be on here for the next thirty minutes otherwise."

"But this is our floor..." you mumbled, poking the door open button.

"...is it?" he asked, looking over before fishing out the key card. "Oh... Maybe I'm thinking of the last place we stayed at."

"I am drunk, not dumb," you grumbled, sticking your tongue out.

"No one said you were." He nudged you along out of the elevator and towards the room you were sharing. Holding the door open for you, Titus was sure to put out the do not disturb sign before closing it behind him.

"But what if we need turndown service?" you joked, crouching down by the minifridge.

"I'd rather not have someone walk in on us in the state we'll be in come morning," he responded, toeing off his shoes and dropping onto the bed.

"And what state would that be?" You grabbed a travel sized bottle of bourbon, twisting the cap.

"Hungover, more than likely very naked," he smirked, pushing up onto his elbows to look at you. "One of us is going to do something stupid before the night is over."

"I bet five gil it's you," you teased, taking a deep swig and cringing. "Eugh."

"It's better on ice." He got up and grabbed a plastic cup, dropping some ice into it, and handed it to you. "Besides, I bought something better earlier, remember?"

"I don't recall, fuzzy brain," you murmured, tapping your head.

He retrieved the paper bag from the dresser and took a bottle of tequila out of it. "The drink of sinners."

"Too bad there aren't any of those here to partake," you shrugged, setting the bottle down and kicking your boots off.

He leveled you with a look. "Uh huh. Right, well enjoy your lies--I mean your bourbon."

"Tequila really fucks me up," you laughed. "You'd have to _make_ me drink it."

"Wasn't that the point of tonight?" he grinned, sipping slowly, already feeling the warmth settle in his stomach. "Or maybe that's just me."

"Convince me," you crooned, sliding your pants down your hips, stepping out of them with a sly glance at Titus. You had made sure to wear his favorite pair of panties, just for the effect. His gaze followed your gorgeous legs before settling on the lacy black thong.

"Damn you..." he breathed, getting up and walking towards you. He downed another shot's worth before setting the bottle down on the dresser and catching your chin, leaning in to kiss you. The taste of tequila still lingered on his lips.

"I think I could stand it if I tasted it like this every time," you mused, grabbing the bottle and drinking deeply.

"I'll see what I can do to help with that." He mouthed along your throat as you drank, his hands sliding around to squeeze your ass.

You choked a bit at his touch, wiping a dribble of liquor off your chin. "Handsy..."

"If you didn't want me to be you shouldn't have shown me what you were wearing."

You took one last drink, enough to drown a catoblepas, truly, and handed him the bottle. "Okay, I'm… I'm drunk.”

"Yeah, no more for you... Although, that was impressive,” he admitted, taking the bottle away. "You know we didn't finish dancing. There's gotta be something to play music on in here."

"Play somethin' slooooow," you sighed, closing your eyes and moving around the room dreamily. Finding a tiny radio, he turned the volume up on an alternative station, placing it on the nightstand. He slipped his arms around your waist and pressed his lips to your shoulder as he started swaying with you. You hummed to yourself, your cheek against his face. "S'nice."

He smiled softly, moving to take one of your hands in his. "...we should do this more often, minus the drinking maybe."

"Less clothes," you mumbled. "More of your face on my face."

"You're always full of such great ideas.” His lips find yours, bringing you into a searing kiss.

"I'mma geeenius," you slurred into his mouth, lips dragging sloppily across his.

He just grunted in response, his hands moving to push your shirt up. You stumbled back a bit, your body responding quickly to his touch, a shiver shooting up your spine. He was nothing but clumsy hands and messy kisses as he knocked you back against the dresser a bit rougher than intended. "Sorry," he quickly uttered before his lips were on yours again, his hands pushing into your bra.

"S'fine," you stammered, leaning into his hands, catching yourself on the dresser.

"You taste good like this..." he breathed, his nose bumping yours as he caresses your hips. He couldn't seem to decide where he wanted you, but he kept touching, calloused hands dragging over you, trying to claim every inch.

"Maybe the Gigantoad had the right idea," you giggled, pliant in his hands.

"Too bad, you're mine now." he grinned, snapping his teeth at you playfully before pulling you away from the dresser, teetering towards the bed. He fell back when his knees hit the edge, a laugh bursting out of him

Your leg caught on his and you collapsed on top of him, giggling loudly. "Too much booooooze."

"Way too much," he grinned, pushing your hair back out of your face, tangling his fingers in it. He eased you into another sloppy kiss, bumping noses.

“Your teeth are in the waaaay," you whined, kissing him hard.

"I can't—nn… I can't get rid of them," he grumbled, his other hand sliding down to grip your ass, moving your thighs around him as he rocked up.

"Just laziness." You slid down his front, opening the buttons on his shirt, kissing his chest as you revealed it.

He melted into the mattress and sighed as he watched you move down his torso. "Don't go too far, you'll fall."

“Slip right onto that big, thick cock of yours," you grinned, grinding against his clothed arousal. He groaned and arched slightly, closing his eyes. You traced the largest scar on his chest with your tongue, working the buttons open. "You want me, daddy?" you mumbled, testing the waters, inhibitions gone.

"I'm not a dad..." he replied, shuddering at the feel of your tongue dragging across his chest. "Oh, wait you meant- heh, right, yes."

You laughed, teeth grazing a nipple as you reached the bottom of his shirt, the sharp, muscled planes of his torso visible in their entirety. "Gods..." you whispered, trailing your fingers over him slowly, lavishing every bit with attention.

"Hairy, I know," he grimaced, gaze flitting to you, surprised at the look on your face. "But I take it you're into that..."

"It's not so bad. Groomed, neat. You're no werewolf," you laughed. "Diggin' the trail though..." You smoothed your hand over the coarse hair, hooking a couple fingers into the waist of his pants.

"What it leads to is even better. And how do you know I'm not a werewolf? Maybe I'm good at hiding it."

"That would explain why you're so fuckin' wild," you hissed, wincing as his teeth nicked your jaw.

"I'll show you wild." He flipped you onto the bed, caging you with his arms, yanking your shirt up. "Arms up, I'm too drunk undress you on my own."

You did so with a face of pure devilry. "I think I like drunk werewolf Titus."

"You better fucking like him." He dropped your shirt on the floor, followed by your bra.

"Or what?"

"Or he'll be upset and go mope in the corner, nursing that bottle of tequila," he snarled, sliding down to catch your panties between his teeth, letting them snap against your throbbing clit.

"Fuck!" You squirmed under him, breathing a bit heavier. "Titus, shit-! Warn a girl first."

“Where’s the fun in that?” He dove in between your legs, devouring you with a chaotic urgency.

"Oh my gods, fuck, _Titus_!" you moaned, legs clamping around his head. "Oh gods, _shit_!" He hooked his arms around your thighs, forcing his tongue into the slick folds of your sex like your essence is his salvation. You decided to be bolder, less worried about his reaction. "Fuck, daddy, don't stop!"

Even though being called daddy wasn't quite hitting home for him, hearing you cry out like that still egged him on. He dragged you to the edge of the bed, keeping you pinned against his face, his teeth grazing ever so slightly.

You noticed the flicker of disapproval on his face. "Captain, then," you said, panting. "Or sir, since I am your filthy, little Glaive."

He growled at that, closing his eyes and turning to kiss your inner thigh, biting into the sensitive flesh. "Yes, you are."

"You wanna see me sitting pretty on that cock, don't you?" you goaded, biting your lip. "You wanna see me take every single inch."

"You want me to fuck you, Glaive?" he asked, eyes dark, sliding his hands up your stomach, teasing a nipple. "You should be ashamed."

"Yeah? You wanna spar instead?" you bit back, sitting up. "You wanna get your ass kicked or do you wanna fuck me in whichever hole you make it to first?"

"Why not both?" he grinned widely, looking up at you with a wicked glint in his eyes.

“As if you could take me.” Shoving him away as hard as you could, you fell off the side of the bed with him, not realizing how close you both were to the edge. He grabbed you as you landed on his chest, holding you so you didn’t hit your head. Giggling, you sat up, straddling his waist. "Weak, as usual."

“Shit, I’m too old for this.”

"Awww, you don't wanna play?" you sighed, sticking your lip out, puppy dog eyes locked and loaded.

He pushed you off him and onto your back rather roughly. “I never said that.”

"Oooh, wolf's back," you breathed, struggling under him.

"He's hungry," he said with a glare, licking his lips.

Your eyes glinted mischievously. "Yeah? I hear they have room service here."

"If you want someone to join that badly I'll go nab that girl from the bar," he teased, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses on your breasts.

"But then what will _you_ do while I am having fun?"

“I'll watch," he murmured, suckling a nipple a bit too hard.

"Ah! Titus!" You writhed under him, the hands on your wrists not budging in the slightest.

"What's the matter? Worn out already? I was excited to play with you."

"You don't play fair," you whined, twisting as he slid a finger into your plush heat. "Mmn, sneaky son of a bitch."

"Come on, I trained you better than this," he sneered, thumb pushing against your clit as he thrust his thick finger into you.

"Yeah and I wasn't pounding down shots at the Citadel then," you groaned, bringing your legs up, hooking them around his arm and bending it backward.

He cursed, slipping his arm away from your hold. "Excuses. You need to always be prepared, Glaive."

"Maybe if you had spent more time breaking our bad habits instead of staring at my ass, I'd know better," you chided, a shit-eating grin plastered across your face.

"You mean this ass?" he grinned, flipping you over suddenly and dragging your hips up, sinking his teeth into the swell of a cheek.

"Bastard," you spat, face shoved into the carpet.

Pulling your thong aside, he stared for a moment, reveling in the gentle curves of your body before dragging his tongue over your glistening entrance. "You keep saying that..."

No matter how furiously you tried to twist away from him, his grip was firm. " _Captain_ Bastard, that's your name."

"I prefer just Captain," he purred mockingly.

"Just fucking fuck me, Captain," you retorted bitterly.

"I thought I got to pick where," he said with a sly grin, slowly pressing his finger into you, past the tight ring of muscle of your ass.

You let out a low moan, rocking back into it. "What do I have to do, sir?"

"Have some patience, you have more discipline than this."

"I-I really don't," you said with a yelp, nails digging into the carpet.

"Yes you do, I know you do. I watched you for years, remember?"

The feeling of his warm tongue licking a stripe alongside his finger, curling into you like that, was so foreign, rocketing you into a spiraling wave of pleasure. "I'm gonna come, Titus," you cried. "You and your fucking witchcraft! Titus, fuckin’-" Your hips bucked, body trying to wrench out an orgasm. "Captain, _please_ fuck me!"

He couldn't say no to that even if he wanted to. Reaching into his pants, he frees his hard cock, he lines himself up with your beautiful, aching cunt, sinking in with a sharp snap of his hips. You keened loudly, louder than you generally were, unsure of what to do with your hands. "Fuck me, fuck your dirty, little Glaive. Show her who the king really is."

He groaned at that, biting his lip as he seated himself inside you. "Yeah? You want that? Want to be my dirty, little Citadel whore?" he breathed.

"Yes, sir, fuck. I want the king's seed dripping down my thighs. I wanna be on my knees for you forever."

"You better scream that for the whole hotel to hear. Make sure everyone knows this ass is _mine_. Gods. you're so tight. Been saving yourself just for me, slut?"

"Y-yes, sir. I don't want anyone else inside me. Claim me, my king." You grabbed the sheet dangling off the bed and bit down, screaming into it as he drove you into the floor. His hips slammed into your sharply, a moan bubbling up from inside of him as he leaned over you, bending your body to his every whim.

"You take it so _fucking_ good…"

"I live to serve my king's cock," you cried desperately. "Come inside me."

"You want me to fill you?" he hissed, forcing you to arch your back with a vicious tug on your hair. “This is your calling. Dripping with my seed. The Captain’s favorite toy.”

"Fill me, sir. Please. I need you." You met his thrusts eagerly, jaw clenched. Moaning hoarsely, he spilled into you, his fingers bruising your thighs. You slumped forward into the beige and crimson carpet, ragged, loud breaths struggling to fill your trembling lungs. You couldn't think, couldn't function.

He practically collapsed, the only thing keeping his weight off you was a shaky arm, elbow locked to hold him up as he pressed his face into your back. "Gods…”

"H-How're you?" you stuttered, trying to catch your breath

“Pretty good for a drunk old man. Satisfied?”

Inhaling sharply at the sudden empty feeling as he pulled out, you nodded, feeling his cum trickling between your thighs. "I don't even remember my fucking name..."

He drew you flush against his chest, his possessive nature taking hold as he smoothed your hair down around your face. "I love you..."

"Love you more," you whispered. "My entire heart..."


	8. True Nature.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> monsters can't hide for long. his rage is a flame and she, a moth. poor, little thing, caught in his web.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be advised this is a story about a broken, manipulative, abusive relationship. sorry is never enough. saying you will do better is not enough. there are things you do that cannot be forgiven. it isn't enough. 
> 
> warnings for physical and verbal abuse, blood, self-harm, injury, and general angst.

"I hate these camps," Titus sighed, dropping to his knee to finish setting up their tent. "I feel like they're all watching us. Not quite judging. But not too happy to see us either." He glanced back over his shoulder and sure enough saw two people across the way looking at him. "One of them asked for supplies when we came in, as if I look like a merchant,” he scoffed. Titus was mostly talking to himself, he didn't even know if you were listening. He was just tired, frustrated, he'd been on the move for too long and it was getting to him, slowly but surely.

You dropped your pack beside him, stretching. "They're trying to survive, same as us." You kissed the top of his head, lingering a bit longer than you intended. "Besides, you look like a responsible, well-informed sort. Like you can make it in this shoddy world. Can't blame 'em for trying."

"Mm... Sorry, I'm just tired," he grumbled, shoulders slumping as he looked up at you, reaching to catch your hand and pull you back to him. "It's a miracle you put up with me out here."

"Well, what can I say. You're the brawn, I'm the sorceress who calms the brawn down before the brawn murders a camp of refugees and hunters."

"Hey, more supplies that way though." he smirked, squeezing your hand before turning back to what he was doing. "Speaking of, we got anything other than the nonperishables to eat tonight? I'm starved."

You unbuckled your pack, crouching down to dig. "Uhhh, negative, Captain. But we have some delicious, nutritious canned mystery meat," you laughed, holding up seven tins.

"...I thought we agreed to trade that at the last camp," he frowned, brows furrowing slightly. "Why don't you check and see if anyone's got something better? I'll live off grass before I try that."

"I tried, no one wanted it. Not even that old dude cooking rats," you sighed, tossing them back in. "I could go hunt something?"

"No, it's too late in the day already, I don't want you out there..." He dug into his pocket before fishing out his wallet and flicked through it, grimacing slightly before handing it over. "Spend whatever you need to, we have to get some actual food into us."

"I can do it, Titus," you insisted, pushing his wallet away. "We don't have enough gil. Let me try. You're exhausted."

"No, we'll take up some work tomorrow to make up for it. I'm not risking it. You're tired too, don't act like you’re not."

You took the wallet silently, eyes lowered as you come to terms with accepting a losing battle. "...okay." Looking around the encampment, you spotted a hunter with a crate of vegetables and wandered over to haggle. He watched you go, a bit worried as you leave his line of sight, before focusing on finishing the tent. Once done with that he went about getting the rest of camp ready, starting up a low fire. You returned, whistling a jaunty made-up tune, tossing his wallet at him. "Guess what your lovely lady got for nothing. Not a single gil." You sat down on a rock and scooted a sack of potatoes, canned corn, and tomatoes towards Titus.

"...what did you do?" he asked as he caught his wallet, pushing it back into his pocket.

"I am fucking charming as hell," you grinned. "Got him right where I wanted him and swept the rug out from under his feet. Aren't you so proud?" You rested your chin on your hand, beaming.

"...you minx," he smirked, lifting the sack of potatoes and digging through it to make sure none of them were bad. "It's an odd mixture of things but... I'm sure we can come up with something."

"I can do you one better. Check under the cans. He threw in some garula meat because I "look positively famished"," you said with a hand to your forehead. "And I know it's your favorite, so I begrudgingly accepted it with a solemn "thank you, kind sir.""

The grin that spread across his face at that was truly a sight to behold. "And he's going to be absolutely livid when he sees who you're sharing it with."

"Oh that he will. I look forward to it."

"Did you talk money with him at all?" he asked as he speared through the garula meat, letting it cook to a lush medium rare over the fire while he cut up the potatoes with a small pocket knife.

"Only to say I didn't have any. Really played up the whole thing. Sucker for some wit and cleavage." You shrugged off your jacket, laying back across a large rock

“Hm... You'd think with the way they're complaining about shortages he'd be a bit more possessive."

"Men are dogs, Titus," you sassed, rolling off the boulder to sit next to him. "Want some help?"

"You mind digging out the pot? It's in that pack somewhere... I'm thinking we hold onto the tomatoes for tomorrow, there was a stand on the way in selling eggs, I'll get up early and snag some," he said, eating a chunk of raw potato absentmindedly.

“Aye, aye, Captain." You crawled over and retrieved the tiny cast iron pot, presenting it to him with a flourish. "Anything else?" you asked with a mischievous tone.

He looked over at you and raised a brow. "Such as?"

"Oh... I don't know... Some alone time in the woods while everything cooks? It will take ages with the fire so low and Jorna already said she'd watch our things for us, tend to the wood, make sure nothing overcooks." You nudged his arm and smiled, making sure he got a good look down your shirt. "Wanna show me who's boss?"

"You’re insatiable..." he groaned, shaking his head. "Let me finish cutting these up."

"That I am, sir, that I am." You hesitated, lips ghosting over the shell of his ear as you leaned back in. "I'm not wearing anything under this shirt and I am for sure not wearing panties." The potato knife clattered into the pot as he grabbed your wrist and all but dragged you towards the woods. "You'd think there was an emergency," you laughed, following behind him, smiling at Jorna as she winked knowingly.

“The problem is that you didn't tell me that sooner," he huffed. "How long have you been planning this?"

"I ditched the panties at the roadside merchant selling melons," you whispered, hurriedly tugging at his shirt.

"You- why?" he asked, laughing slightly. "When did you even- never mind. I don't want to know I'm just going to get mad."

"No one saw," you insisted. "Well, except maybe that one guy... But hey, we live and learn."

His gaze narrowed at that. "You joke about me killing someone but you're going be the reason I do."

"Hmmm, Captain Drautos fucking me, coated in a gawking man's blood. I can see it," you pondered, watching him undress.

"Had no idea you were into that," he grinned. "Shirt off."

"Oh, I am a very naughty girl," you purred, slithering out of your shirt and tossing it to the side with his.

"We'll have to play with the idea someday."

"I'm wet just thinking about it. Wanna see?" you murmured.

"What kind of question is that?" he growled, fingers already moving to undo the button of your pants.

"I just figured, you know, you're _so_ tired..."

"I'm not that tired."

You guided his hand between your legs as soon as he had your pants off your hips, sighing softly. "Feel that? See what you do to me?"

A moan resonated in his chest as he rubbed his rough fingers over your slick sex, teasing at your clit. "Yes... Am I the only one who gets you this wet?" he asked, his lips brushing against yours, catching them in a soft kiss.

"Of course. Always just for you."

"Do you ever think about anyone else touching you this way?" His lips ghosted across your cheek, down your jaw, to the shell of your ear. "You can tell me."

"You don't want to hear all that," you chuckled. "Sex dreams are unforgiving."

"I do, tell me... So I can ruin it with something far better," he smirked widely, curling his fingers inside of you. "Tell me."

"Oh gods," you grabbed at his arm, trembling. "I... I had a dream about fucking someone in a car in Insomnia."

"Anyone I know?" he growled against your throat,

"Mmn, yes."

"Tell me then, I want to know all of it."

"He's a tiny little thing. Lean, but not, y'know, you." You gasped into his hair as he swirled his tongue over your neck. "H-He was fucking me in his dad's car, I think, radio on. Came all over me."

"You really do like it messy, don't you?" he chuckled, nipping at the same spot as his fingers continued to slowly work small, feeble moans out of you. "Come on, tell me who."

"Fuck yeah, I do." You grabbed him by the back of his neck, kissing him deeply. He kissed you hard, pushing you back up against a tree, knocking a surprised noise out of you.

"Right there, oh _gods_." You clung to him desperately, stepping out of your pants, opening up for him with a soft whine.

"Tell me who it was," he breathed, his hard cock still confined in his pants, pressing up against your hip as he crushed you against the mottled bark of the tree. "I'm gonna make sure you never think of them again."

"N-Noctis. It was, mmn, it was Noctis." It slipped out without a thought, without any hesitancy.

His fingers stilled instantly, his free hand slowly leaning against the tree, caging you in. "...Say that again." His voice was low, the anger just hidden under the surface.

"...It was Prince Noctis."

He withdrew his hand, wiping the glistening digits on his pants as the hand on the tree clenched into a fist. "Noctis," he scoffed, pulling away and shaking his head. "Prince Noctis, why am I not surprised? You really do have a blind love for that family, don't you?"

"...you asked me to tell you. It’s a sex dream. I can’t control it. I can't help your disdain for them."

"Disdain? You think that's all it is?" Titus snapped, taking a step back towards you. "You are a poor judge of character, Taylor... I'd say you could have lied, but you're not much good at that either."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Titus, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"What's wrong with me?" he shot back at you, his voice was far too calm suddenly. "...what's wrong with me, is the fact that I was foolish enough to think you'd let go of this pathetic sense of loyalty to a family of fools."

"Regis was a good man!" you shouted, caught off guard by your own volume. "...he was a good king. And you were supposed to shield him

"The bastard sacrificed his Kingdom to save his son!" he roared, fists shaking now. "He was the one who placed the order to put you all out there on the wall, knowing it wasn't enough to protect the Kingdom, knowing you wouldn't be enough to protect them! You were fodder for his war! You were doing nothing, we lost good men because he couldn't let go of his fucking crown! It was my job to protect the people of Lucis, I _did_ my job!"

"You could have told us! You could have helped us! We would have followed you anywhere! You ignored your position as our leader and let Crowe get murdered to further a plan none of us knew was set in motion! Joining the Imperials was selfish. You did that to fuel your own twisted rage and give it a name. _Glauca_."

Hearing that name was like flicking a switch, the change was almost visible as his eyes hardened, a growl rumbling in his chest. "I mourned Crowe's death too, don't you put that on me," he snarled, shoving you back against the tree, ignoring your pained yelp. "I did what I had to to bring peace. You wouldn't have listened, none of you would have. You were too wrapped up in your desire to be heroes You saw how that panned out for Nyx."

You met his gaze, fire raging in your eyes. "Noctis is just a boy! He is all Regis had left! Haven't you ever loved someone so much you would risk _everything_ for them!?"

"I thought I did..." he said, gaze narrowing, looking down at you as if you’re nothing more than trash on a street.

Your lip quivered, but your glare never wavered as you spoke. "Nice to see you again, Imperial General Glauca, _sir_."

The back of his hand hit you with a sickening smack, your cheek stinging as it turned a brilliant red. "You never did know when to shut up," he whispered, practically ripping the belt from the waist of his pants as he caught you by your throat. "You're so determined to see the General, then so be it... I'll show you the monster you want to never let me forget."

"It's like meeting you... all over again," you choked out, tugging at his hand.

"I'll break you of your disobedience." He threw you to the ground, grabbing your shirt, yanking you back by your hair when you tried to crawl away. Pinning you with his knees, he tied the shirt around your wrists, binding your arms behind you.

You thrashed wildly, spitting insults. "Fondly remembering the first time you fucked me?" you seethed, writhing.

"I should have broken you then." The thick leather of the belt hung down as he stood up, buckle in hand. "You'll stay put if you know what's good for you," he spat before bringing it down across your ass with a sharp crack. You couldn't even scream, it hurt so horribly, the sting only worsening with time. You tried to push onto your knees to run, wincing. His foot pressed against the back of your neck, holding you down as his boot dug in, and he brought the belt down again. "This is what happens when you defy your superior," he barked down at you. "This is what happens when you step out of your place." Each strike was harsher than the last. Huge, red welts bloomed on your flesh, the belt hitting whatever vulnerable skin it could.

"Titus-!" You wheezed under his boot. "S-Stop!"

"This is what happens when you don't keep your mouth shut and listen to your General!" he said louder, letting the belt curl around your side as it struck, down the back of a thigh, across your ribs. Anywhere that would hurt, anywhere he could reach.

"Titus!" you shrieked, throat on fire, tears streaming down your face. "Titus!"

But your words fell on deaf ears, the sound of your voice only fueling the fire. "Your precious Captain is dead!" he growled, turning the belt in his hand, twisting the leather around for a better grip. The metal buckle bumped against your tender skin, the only warning you’d get for what was to come.

"Please," you begged, eyes wild. "Please _no_!"

"You should have listened."

Wounds blossomed, the buckle cutting you open as you screamed bloody murder, cut off by his boot crushing your throat, digging just enough to make you cough. Your screams were heard at the camp, several people paused what they were doing before looking around to see who was missing. No one was supposed to be out, night would fall soon. Your cries did nothing to still his hand, the belt hitting hard enough to fracture ribs, breaking the skin as the metal bit down, blood spattering. Your vision faded, the pain masked by a calm darkness as he wailed into you. An image of metal and fear clouded your mind as you succumbed, body twitching

When they found out from the woman watching your camp that the two of you had wandered off they darted out into the forest, searching. As your screams died they caught sound of the belt, of Titus yelling, roaring about how you should have just fucking listened to him. They fanned out, to the break in the trees, spotting him over your bloodied and beaten form. He thrashed and fought as they tackled him, dragging him away from your limp body. His elbow connected with someone’s jaw with a crack, he flung another into a tree as he tried to get to you again. Restraining him was nearly impossible, a refugee knocking him down and practically shattering his knee was what finally broke him enough to lug him back to camp. You were scooped up with careful hands and rushed back to be taken care of. Titus was chained to an old, nonfunctioning light pole where he continued to scream. "Release me! You fuckers- I swear by the six I'll murder every single one of you! _Don’t touch her! Let me go!_ "

They laid you in a tent directly across from him, the white sheet they used to cover you stained crimson. Forgoing the sheet in favor of your care, Jorna and two others wiped at your skin with gentle hands, cleaning the wounds, applying ointment. You wheezed lightly, in a strange state, not quite conscious. Occasionally, your finger twitched, your lip trembled, but you didn't move. Your body was trying to recover. Minutes turned to hours, hours dragged across the whole night as Titus’ throat went dry and hoarse. No one wanted to be the one to quiet him, letting him run his voice ragged. As the sun slowly rose his cries to be released melted into nothing more than broken wheezes. His throat ached, his lungs screaming for rest.

Hunters stopped by the recovery tent, offering herbs, well wishes. "Has she moved?"

"No, only in her dreams."

"She cries though." You ached an ache unlike any before. Glauca at the forefront of your mind. Jorna knew he wanted you, but she wasn't sure why. Was too afraid to let him near you. "I won't let him touch you," she crooned into your ear.

He watched people come and go, the sun rising into the sky as another day came. His heart was shattering in his chest. He'd done it, he'd let his anger get the best of him and he'd lost the only thing he had left in this crumbling world.

_"I'm nothing."_

_"You're everything..."_

He closed his eyes tightly, pushing the words from his mind before quickly turning his gaze back up to the tent you were in. Hours slowly melted into days, he was left tied to the pole, spat on as people passed but otherwise ignored. He was never brought food, no water, he didn't even let himself sleep. He needed to be awake, he needed to see you move. _Please move_. He lost track of the days, delirium slowly winding around his mind and claiming his thoughts. His mind taunted him, echoing words of _you killed her_. Too tired to hold himself up any longer he slumped, limp and held up only by the rope digging into his wrists, his gaze turned to the ground. Jorna walked up to him the following morning, squatting beside him. "You're the Lucian Captain, aren't you? I remember seeing you on television with the King, all those months ago. Well, I hope you're happy. You ruined that poor girl. I am trying my best, so is Thomas, but... You ruined her." She looked him over, spitting in the dust by his feet. "May you never be forgiven.”

"...why don't you just kill me?" he asked, his voice hoarse, sounding like gravel shaking in his chest.

"You don't deserve the mercy."

When you finally came to, every noise was deafening. Throat dry. Weak. You didn't know where you were. Who these people were. Body wrapped in bandages, placed on your side. When you tried to speak, it was like nails on a chalkboard, breathless and sore. Jorna looked up from her book and screamed. "Thomas! Thomas, she's awake! Oh, blessed be are the Six, she's awake!" She gingerly touched your face, weeping softly. "Oh, my dear girl, I thought you would never bless me with those eyes again."

By the time you'd started to wake Titus was so delirious he'd long since lost track of what was real and what was his mind taunting him. He pushed the sounds aside as nothing more than another trick of his mind. You were dead. He'd killed you. Thomas cradled your head in his lap. "Thank the Astrals." He looked over at Titus, squinting. "What do we do about him?"

"Keep him away from her. He is mad. Absolutely mad. She cannot be near him." You heard that and shook your head, scratchy voice tearing at your vocal chords.

"You have to relax," Thomas urged, holding you down gently. It only sent you into a panic, soft squeaks and slow movements.

"Let her go, she's frightened!"

He raised his hands, backing off. "I-I'm sorry-"

"She needs to be sedated before she hurts herself." You sobbed silently, trying to roll over.

"Ti... tus," you wheezed, panting. "Ti..."

A few more days passed, you were up, sipping water, throat less swollen, a ring of bruises once more circling your collar. "Try to eat," Jorna pleaded, spooning hot soup to you. You shook your head, staring at Titus. They'd given him water and after attempting to spit it out several times, he finally accepted it. You shook every time you looked at him, seeing the flashes of rough metal, of him pinning you down. "You have to eat."

"No," you mumbled hoarsely. "I can't."

"You must."

"I have to speak with him."

"We can't-"

"I need to talk to Titus," you stammered softly, rising. Jorna grabbed your wrist.

"Honey, he is dangerous. Don't let him get to you. We saw what he did! Serben, hold her while I get the medicine."

"No!" you protested, pushing him away. "Titus!”

His head snapped up when he heard you scream his name. It took a moment for his gaze to focus, but he saw you sitting up, reaching for him. "Taylor…" he rasped, barely above a whisper before pulling weakly at the chains binding him. "Please- let me go."

"He needs me," you breathed, biting back anger. "He needs me..."

"Sweetheart, just rest. You can't be near him. Rest."

"She's feverish."

"No, I'm not!"

"Is this a syndrome?"

"I'm right here," you sobbed. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here..."

His feet dug into the dirt, the pole creaking as he cried out in frustration. You knew you should hate him and you did. You wanted nothing more than to knock his teeth out. But a voice in your head was urging you to go to him. Be with him. Make sure he had eaten. Slept. Bathed. "Miss, lay down, we will let him go, but he is to be monitored. Supervised. We won't let him hurt you," a hunter crooned, stepping into your line of sight.

"You won't?"

"No, sweetheart, just relax. Drink water. My boys will protect you if you want to speak to him so desperately." You looked at him and nodded, sitting back down slowly, easing onto the cot. The hunter gestured for everyone to leave and called out for his partners to release Titus. When the rope gave he slumped to the dirt, too weak to push up off the ground. They hoisted him across the camp and into the tent, keeping him down on his knees, not that he gave much of a fight.

"You're alive... Gods, you're alive..."

You immediately started crying. Partially from fear, partially from an overwhelming flood of other feelings. When he moved, you lifted your arms up to protect your face, biting back a whimper. He saw you pull back and turned his gaze down. "It doesn't mean anything I know... but I'm sorry, I never-" He clenched his jaw before shaking his head. "Just put me back outside. Don’t do this to her."

"Oh no, you don't get to make demands. You almost killed her. Do you have any idea what state she was in?" a hunter growled. "I thought I was carrying a corpse back to camp." You shivered, staring at Titus through your fingers.

"So put me back," he breathed, his voice sounding more desperate. "Look at her, stop glaring at me and fucking-- look at her. You dragging me in here isn't helping her any. She's shaking in fear, of me. So please. For her sake... get me out of here."

"Why..." Everyone turned to look at you, silence falling over the tent. You sat up a bit, lowering your hands. "Why, Titus?" you whispered, clenching your fists.

"Don't ask me that... Please..."

Jorna slammed the crate she was carrying onto the table. "Answer her," she hissed. "You owe her a damn answer."

"I don't have an answer. I wish I did, I wish I could explain everything, but I can't... I don't know why, I don't even fully remember what happened. I just remember blind rage and you- gods, you… there was so much blood. I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry-"

"You..." You stood shakily, voice wavering. "You don't remember?" Jorna moved to stop you. "Don't!" you snapped, marching forward. "You tried to beat me to death over... nothing? Do you remember how we met, Titus?! Do you? Because I wish you had killed me then!"

"I'm sorry..."

"You're _sorry_?" you exclaimed. Without a second thought, you swung back and hit him as hard you could. Time stopped, you regretted it instantly. How your hand met his face was awful, his teeth clattering in his mouth. After the initial contact, you reeled back, holding your hand, watching your knuckles swell. You grimaced and shook it, feeling woozy. "You're rubbing off on me, I wish I... had never..." Jorna hurried to catch you as you fell, a small trickle of blood running from your nose. "Get Thomas, he has her ointments," she ordered.

The pain in his face was nothing when he saw you drop. "What's wrong?" he asked, trying to get away from the men holding him to catch you. "What's happening? Why did you let her up if she wasn't better?! Why did you bring me in here?!"

"She's seizing, call for George! He's the new hunter! He brought supplies!" You shook violently as Jorna turned you onto your side. The hunters released Titus, warily trusting him on their leader's orders.

"Let him grieve."

"She isn't going to _die_ , Homnel."

"We'll see," he uttered softly, watching you twitch. Hearing that only made Titus panic more, a shaking hand reaching for you. A dry sob left him as he watched you shake. He did this to you, you were going to die because of him and all he could do was watch.

"Taylor? Can you hear me?" George burst into the tent with a box. "What's going on?"

"We need a mild sedative. Her body is weak."

He nodded and got to work, rifling through his metal box. "What a sorry sight she is. Did a courel get her?"

"...worse... I did..." he muttered, pulling his hand back. For such a large man he looked so small at that moment, arms curled in close as he sat on the ground, watching you with tired eyes. "Please help her," he breathed, looking up to George. "Please."

"...I'll do my best," he blinked, wiping your arm with a cotton ball. "But the main damage is in here." He tapped his head. "And here." Gesturing to his heart. "Ain't no medicine in the world can fix that."

"I shouldn't be in here if she comes to again..." he murmured.

"From what I heard, you and your bullshit are all she's got, Cap'n," George snapped, administering a small dose of sedative. "I know these folks ain't too keen on you being here, but she needs you. I reckon you stay here and try to fix what you did. I'll get you food and try to stop your face from swelling, 'cause boy, she got you good. But she is planning on leaving here with you. I know her type. She may not love you the same, but she ain't never gonna leave you."

"Y'all are fucked up enough together to almost make up one regular person," he added. "You don't get to walk away from this."

Was he trying to hide from this? Maybe some selfish part of him was, he just didn't want to scare her anymore. He didn't answer, he just sank back down, moving out of the way when they lifted her back up and onto the bed. "...she deserves better..." he muttered, not realizing he said it out loud.

"She does. But she has you instead. Her knight in abusive tinfoil. Isn't that like something right outta a fairytale?" George sniped, cleaning the tiny cut on Titus’ face. "She ain't gonna die if I can help it. Go fix this, Cap'n. Be there when she wakes up. Don't expect her to reciprocate, but don't you let that girl think she ain't worth the world."

"She's worth more than that. Thank you for helping her. ...May I?" he asked, gesturing to the chair beside you that Jorna sat in.

"George, I don't know why you encourage this brute-"

"Jorna, I ain't here to be nobody's therapist. These two have been together since Insomnia fell and I ain't about to pretend this lil' girl is strong enough to leave here alone. She is gonna go back to him, she will resent him, but I ain't here to dissect their screwy relationship. I am here to kill daemons and make sure she ain't gonna die before she gets another good hit in on this sumbitch. Now move your ass, come eat dinner, and let him mope, you wicked old hag."

She pursed her lips and stood abruptly. "If you hurt her, I will flay you and leave you for a red giant," she warned, leaving with George. You stirred, groaning softly. Titus sank down into the seat, ignoring them entirely as he looked at you. He warred with himself for a good while before finally taking your hand. Exhausted, and almost comfortable in your presence, he eventually let his head fall to the side in the most uncomfortable fashion as sleep truly claimed him for the first time in days.

A full day and night passed while you two slept the hurt away, George periodically checking on you and scoffing at Titus, Jorna reading to you as you drifted in and out. The only consistent aspect was how tightly you held his hand. You rolled over eventually, ready to face his wrath when he woke. Grunting, he sat up a bit stiffly, slowly straightening until his neck popped and he sighed in relief. Blinking past the haze of sleep his gaze feel on you, blurry at first. He went to reach to brush a stray hair from your face, but your hold on his hand was like a vice. You blinked, releasing his hand and tucking yours in-between your legs, letting out a shaky exhalation.

"...hey..." he said softly. "How are you feeling? I can go get Jorna- or George." Titus was already moving to stand up.

"I wake up and you leave... Figures," you murmur, rolling over. The violet gashes on your back stood out against the stark, white sheets. You still couldn't wear a shirt without the fabric setting your flesh alight.

He slowly sank back down into the chair. "...I don't know what to do, what to say now... You shouldn't want me here."

"I don't," you whispered. "But if you leave, I have to hate you alone."

"I guess that's fair."

"Are you gonna strangle me if I ask you to lay with me?"

"No. I won't touch you unless you ask me to."

"I'm freezing and you're a furnace," you mumbled. "...please."

Titus only hesitated a moment before slipping onto the cot behind you. He laid down leaving space between you and him.

"Titus, just touch me," you hissed. "I need heat."

Sighing, he scooted closer to you, careful of your back as he wound his arm around your waist. He held you like you were a thin piece of glass, the slightest wrong move and you'd shatter. You tensed, breath hitching, panic settling in your bones, but you were so cold in the morning chill, Jorna was washing the blankets, and he was so warm…

"...I don't hate you," you finally uttered, shivering. "But I don't understand. I will never understand. And I will never not be afraid of you. I know it wasn't... you. But it was a part of you I can never come to terms with. You... almost killed me. After all this time. And I... I am still in love with you and it makes me angry. I know better. I _fucking_ know better." You curled the sheet around your fingers, wishing you had a blanket. "A-and I don't know why you're here. I expected you to bail the instant you could walk. Why are you here, Titus?"

"Honestly... I was going to leave, but only because I thought it would be better for you if I wasn't here," he answered, turning his face into your hair almost out of habit now, brows drawn together as he breathed in the scent of you. Something he'd thought lost to him forever. "I can't promise that won't happen again, no matter how much I wish I could... I don't know what's wrong with me, what's become of me, but I can't control it. You said... _his_ name and that was it. Everything went black. I'm still here because George slapped some sense into me. You waking up alone wouldn't be any better. And honestly, I doubt I'd be able to stay away even if death himself tried to take me from you. I may not show it as well as I could, but you are my world, Taylor. Nothing else matters to me anymore."

"I'm having a very hard time believing you. It was just a name... Noctis isn't here. ...I am.”

"Not Noctis' name… I don't expect you to believe me, I don't expect you to forgive me. I don't even know how you managed to look at me let alone have me touch you." Titus watched you curl in on yourself and wanted to pull you closer but stopped himself. "Just...know that if you want me gone, I'll go... If you want me to stay, I'll do everything I can to protect you. Even from me."

After a moment, you sighed, sniffling into the pillow. "...I don't know what I want. Maybe I deserved it."

"No. Gods no, no one deserves that...”

 "I turned your sickness into love. I deserve what happens after."

"What does that mean?"

"What you did... I pretended it was okay if I wanted it. Told myself if I loved you, it wasn’t going to hurt me. It’s just part of being with you. I made myself love you and I... Maybe I did it to save my own mental health. Maybe this wasn't real..."

"...you made yourself love me..." he repeated. "Hm... Heh..." A laugh bubbled up out of him and he shook his head. "Of course you did.”

"You don't beat the shit out of people you love, Titus. You don't..." You couldn't bring yourself to say it, biting the inside of your cheek, fists trembling. "You..."

"Then what is this?" he asked, looking down at you. "Tell me what this feeling is? Tell me why the idea that I'd killed you broke me. I wanted to die seeing you laying on this cot..." He looked away again shaking his head. "I still do."

"...guilt," you breathed, eyelids fluttering as you tried to stay alert. You grimaced, holding your stomach.

Maybe you were right. He didn't know anymore. "I'll get George, he needs to know you're awake anyway," he said curtly, standing up and slipping out of the tent.

A small dribble of blood ran down your face, from your nose, as you coughed, stomach in knots. You were so cold...

"George?" he called looking around the camp, his brow furrowing when he didn't spot him. He spotted a hunter not too far off and started towards him. "Do you know where George is?"

The man stood straight, a smile on his face until he saw who it was. "He's out trying to get potions for your... for his patient." He hooked his thumbs in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. "Seems she needs actual help, not any of this herbs and prayer mumbo jumbo. He'll be back soon."

"What about Jorna?" he huffed.

The hunter narrowed his eyes. "Look, man, unless you have some magical potions hidden away, I suggest you drop the attitude. She wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you. Jorna is down by the river with the kids. She's just going to have to sit tight and wait for George."

"She can't just _sit tight_ ," he growled, his fist clenching at his side before he realized what he was doing and quickly stepped back, forcing himself to relax his hand. "...thank you for your time..."

You were in a ball on the floor when he returned, sweat running down your face. "Cold," you mumbled, shaking. "...m'cold."

He quickly rushed in, dropping to his knees before you. "Why are you out of your cot?" he breathed, hands hovering. You were like fire to his touch. "You're burning up, shit..." You groaned softly, eyes shut. He caressed your cheek after getting you back onto the bed. "Hey, I need you to promise me you'll stay put."

No response save gritted teeth and a raspy exhale. He cursed under his breath and quickly turned to dart out of the tent, making a run for the river. His legs screamed at him, but he pushed forward anyway. "Jorna!"

Jorna looked up from her book and stood quickly, brandishing a dagger, tucking a small girl behind her. "Don't come looking for trouble," she spat. She waved for the children to go back to the river. "Go play, don't come over."

"I'm not-- It's Taylor. Her fever spiked. She needs help."

"And what do you expect me to do? Wave a magic wand? George is getting what we need."

"She needs something now, I don't care what, anything but she needs help and I can't help her. Please come."

She sighed, lowering the dagger. "One of the larger wounds has been festering. I tried to clean it, but I can't heal it without George and a stronger potion. A city made brand. She needs to be cooled off, ice or something, but we..." She rubbed her temple, frowning. "The river could work. It's far cooler than the tent."

The moment "river" passed her lips he was already making his way back to your tent. He scooped your shivering form up into his arms, holding you close to his chest as he started back towards the water. "You're going to be alright," he murmured, sliding down the river bank, mud caking his boots.

You burrowed your face into his chest, jaw slack. "Children, get dinner," Jorna ordered, shooing them away. "Bring her in, quickly now. Take the bandages off, let the wounds breathe."

Sinking to his knees in the cool water with you, he carefully peeled the bandages away from your wounds. Trembling at the sight of what he’d done, he couldn’t look away. "Taylor... I'm so sorry..."

"Oh gods," Jorna whispered as he rolled you over to tug the last bandage off. An angry purple and crimson gash stood out on your back, oozing pus, reeking of decay. "Thomas never said it got this bad... I would've sent George sooner.

 His gaze turned to ice as he slowly looked up at her. "Keep Thomas away from us if you want to keep him alive," he said coolly. She shouldn't have given him a name, someone to blame other than himself. Despite his wariness over his anger he wasn't in control of it yet. And while he wanted nothing more than to take it out on himself he knew he couldn't for your sake. But someone else... He'd murder them if given the chance. He eased you further into the water, careful to keep your head up.

You cried weakly at the icy touch of the water, but your eyes remained shut. "Don't touch a hair on his head, he's still learning.”

"That's the only warning any of you get," he said, tucking a curl behind your ear. "...when will George return?"

"Be angry with us all you like, _Captain_. But her blood is on your hands." She trudged back up the bank solemnly, grabbing the hand of a child as he ran to play. "There are monsters in the river," she chided. "Let's get you something to eat."

“She's right. Your blood is on my hands," he murmured, looking over your pale face. "But I'll be damned if I let anyone else hurt you."

Your fever refused to break, fingers gripping his shirt tightly before falling limp, arm drifting in the water. You swallowed dryly, shivering. He cursed and looked back, seeing Jorna was long gone. He didn't know what to do, the fear of losing you gripping him again.

"Cap'n, if you're bringing her outta the water, do it quick. I need her on her stomach." George came careening down the embankment, rucksack rattling.

He was relieved to see the man, wishing he didn’t have to lay you on the ground after bringing you out of the river. "Tell me what you're doing," he demanded when George reached them. "Please," he tacked on, a bit strained.

"I got potions, a mess of 'em," he exclaimed. Some boys gave 'em to me on their way back to their car. Sure beats me scrapin' together the gil." He wiped your back off with a cloth and grimaced. "Damn... I bet she had the prettiest skin... These scars ain't never goin' away. But I'll try my best."

Titus was quiet at that last comment, even as the urge to silence him rose in his chest like a viper, twisting deep inside of him. "Just help her..." he said after a moment.

"Patience, Cap'n. Miracles ain't quick." He dug out five green bottles and set them down next to you. As they clinked together, you flinched, fingers digging in the dirt. George cracked a potion over your back, watching silently as the smaller wounds faded to slightly raised silver scars. "This is gonna be a bitch for her. They never prepare you for what it feels like to have your skin pulled back together.”

"Just tell me what I need to do."

"I'd start with beggin' for whatever deity is out there to look on your sorry ass with pity," George mumbled, cracking another. You moaned into the dirt, quivering.

"I don't care about me."

"You should. For her." With the third potion, the festering wound began to finally clear a bit. "Y'all are a match made in hell."

"I don't need your commentary on-" he couldn't say "our relationship." He didn't know what to refer to this as anymore. He bit his tongue and pushed his anger back down, shaking his head.

George turned sharply to Titus, his hand on the fourth potion. "Somebody has to have a commentary. I reckon it must be me with you all bullheaded and her too scared to even tell you to fuck off and die. Y'all are gonna stick together, I see it, I know your type. Grooming this kid until she ain’t sure who she was before you. So, man the fuck up and quit moping. Don't hit her. Don't scream at her. Don't make her do anything she don't want to do. Yeah, I know what you did, Cap'n. She told me. I know who you are." George leaned in close, eyes ablaze. "I ain't gonna tell nobody, but you have a lot to atone for. And you need to start with this poor girl. She is a saint if I ever seen one. Dumb as shit. Shoulda killed you in your sleep. But a saint. Now sit down, shut the hell up, and let me fix your mess

"You think I don't know that?" he growled, trying to calm himself with the feel of your curls between his fingers. "I never wanted this to happen. I'll never be able to make it up to her, I don't even deserve the chance to. You all call me monster, and you're right to, I doubt there was ever a time I wasn't one. I'm not moping over it either, I accepted it a long time, but I don't know how to accept this, her. It didn't feel real until I saw her lying there."

"I never called you a monster. You're just lost. And you hurt people with that rage." The fourth potion sealed the wound. "She ain't gonna die today and you ain't gonna hurt her no more. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"You may be fucked up, but there is somethin' in you that makes her love you. It could jus’ be your manipulation at work, but…" George cracked the last one, sighing as the silver scars glittered on your flesh. "Let them remind you of the damage in here," he whispered, his hand over his heart. "She ain't gonna be right for a while. You gotta be there. Leave when she says leave. Stay when she says stay. You do right by her, General. You do right by this girl."

His body went rigid hearing that title, his true title, and if his grip on you hadn't been so secure already he might have dropped you. "Don't call me that," he breathed, his voice strained. "Ever." He pushed forward, jaw clenched as he walked past George, clutching you to his chest as he made a beeline back towards the tent you'd been using.

"Don't you ruin the only person in Eos who don't want you dead!" George called after him, picking up his bag to leave. "You ain't worth shit without her!"

"I already did," Titus uttered to himself. He didn't know how long he watched you after helping you back into bed before sleep claimed him, his head leaning against the cot, his hand still holding yours.

Hours later, you gasped, shooting up, night having fallen on the camp. The only light coming from several fires and the large work lamp to keep daemons at bay. You saw Titus, asleep by the cot, and withdrew your hand from his. "Titus...?"

He sniffed, bringing a hand to rub his face. "Taylor... Did you just wake?" You nodded, leaning against the crates behind the cot, eyes lowered. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently, sitting up a bit more and rolling his sore shoulder.

"Not dead," you whispered, pulling your knees to your chest.

"That alone is a miracle,” he mumbled, resting his arms on his knees.

"Wish I was..." You wiped your face on your arm.

He closed his eyes at that but nodded. "I understand..." He swallowed hard before letting out a deep sigh, standing. "Are you hungry? I'm sure Jorna or someone will be happy to share with you." You met his gaze, nodding slowly. "I'll be back..."

Thomas almost ran into him as Titus left the tent, eyes wide as he stammered an apology. He held out two plates of food, metal clattering as he panicked. "I-I heard she was gonna wake up soon, I was, I was gonna bring you two food, I didn't, sorry, please t-take it."

"Thomas, I take it."

"Jorna already told m-me what you said. Just take the food. I d-didn't know my treatments weren't working."

"...thank you for...trying," he forced out, his jaw clenched as he reached out to take the plates from him. "Be more careful next time."

"Y-yes sir," he muttered, fleeing, glasses slipping off his face as he stumbled. Titus watched him go, letting out a long breath as he rejoined you, offering you the plate with more food on it.

You hesitantly took it, gingerly picking at the bread. "...do you want to sit with me?" you whispered, nibbling at a piece of carrot. Titus was silent as he sat beside you, still working the anger back down from seeing Thomas. You set the barely touched plate down and scooted it toward him. "Here..."

"You need to eat. I was going to offer you most of mine anyway."

Your face fell as you started to cry. "C-can't."

He set the plate down at that and scooted closer to you. "Why not?" he asked, scared to touch you curled up like that. "Do you hurt somewhere? What's wrong?" You shook your head, fingers tangled in your hair. "Talk to me, please..."

“I don’t deserve to eat. O-or breathe. Or exist.”

He didn't hesitate to draw you in that time, winding his arms around you as he pressed his lips against the top of your head. "I've got you.”

You were on your knees, hiding your face in the hollow of his throat, coughing and sobbing. "I am a b-bad person," you cried, sniffling.

"How?" he blinked. "What are you talking about?"

You tucked your head in the crook of his arm, shuddering with every tear soaked sob. "I sh-shouldn't love you anymore... And I... And I do..."

"...that doesn't make you a bad person. You're an angel You're too good for me, for this world. You deserve so much more than this..."

You sat up quickly, fist poised to strike, holding him by his throat. You stared straight into his soul, tears sliding down your cheeks. "I want to hate you."

Titus didn't even flinch, he just looked back at you with sad, tired eyes. "You should hate me," he said evenly. "You should hate me with every ounce of your being."

You sat there for a moment, straddling his lap, fist shaking. Teeth gritted, you moved to hit him and stopped, shoulders drooping. " _Fuck_!" You slumped against him defeatedly. "Fuck..."

"...whatever you want from me, just tell me. You want to take it out on me, I won't move a finger to defend myself."

"You said you didn't love me," you said softly, wiping away a tear. "You said it with conviction, Titus. Glauca isn't another person. He's a part of you. You said that before..." You sat up, resting on your heels. "...before."

"Please stop saying that name,” he hissed, getting up.

You shot after him, pushing him into the side of the tent as you stumbled, both of you knocking over crates. "You can't tell me not to say that name! You can't tell me to bury what happened to save your own hide! You raped me as Glauca! You beat me as Glauca! I am the only person on the entire _fucking_ planet who gets to say that name! You are not taking that away from me! You are not hiding what you did!" You pushed him again, letting out a scream of frustration. "Why do you make it so fucking hard to hate you?! You look at me with those fucking eyes and that damned face and... and..." You dropped to your knees, holding your stomach, inhaling sharply. "And I... I just..."

With every utterance of his name his hands shook harder as he struggled so desperately to control the rising tide of pure rage building up inside of him. He closed his eyes, his body rigid as steel, his teeth grinding painfully. "I'm... trying to protect you... I can't do that if you push him- me. You need to get back in bed, you're still healing."

"No!" you choked out, looking up at him. "You want to hurt me. I see it. I see it in your fucking eyes. Do it. Fucking _hit me_!"

"I don't want to hurt you. Please get back in bed, eat your food. I'll be just outside." He wanted to hit something, anything, but not you. Never you, never again. He wanted to hit himself, to scream and tear into himself for what he did but he had to keep it controlled. For you.

"Coward!" you shrieked, throwing the plate at his shadow outside of the tent. Food went everywhere, falling with a thud. "You _fucking_ coward!" Even as you screamed, he forced himself to sit down, holding his head and telling himself over and over again that he had to calm down. For you, this was all for you, nothing else mattered. Jorna ran over, glowering at Titus before peeking in. You screamed and threw the other plate. "I don't want to love him! I don't want to love him!" you wailed, tearing at your arms. "Titus Drautos is a fucking coward!" Jorna came in, trying to grab your hands.

"Stop hurting yourself, sweeth-"

"Get off of me!" you shrieked, blood under your nails. "Fucking get off of me! I want to die! Let me fucking die!"

Hearing that made him pause, turning his head back towards the tent. What was he supposed to do to fix this? He couldn't even begin to hope that he'd ever make it up to you. And how could his being there help any? He was the very reason you wanted to die, the very reason you almost had died. Slipping back into the tent after a small and ineffective pep talk, he caught your wrists and held them at your sides, pulling you into him. "Calm down," he said into your ear, "You're not going to die. No one is going to let you die. Do you hear me?" If you tried to fight, he didn't budge, his grasp not hard but unrelenting. "You're not dying."

"Let go, Titus! Fucking let go of me!"

"No," he replied firmly. "I'm not letting go of you. I'm never letting go of you again, do you understand? Not unless you mean it, tell me you mean it. Tell me you want me to leave you alone and I'll go.” You writhed, shaking your head before relaxing against him with a pained whine. "I love you. I know you don't believe me but I do, it hurts how much I love you," he crooned, kissing the side of your head.

Jorna backed away, noting your literal blood on his hands, and left, flustered. You leaned into his kiss, hair falling around your face. "Everything hurts with me..."

"Not everything..."

You opened your eyes, seeing the deep scratches, and gasped, fingers trembling. "Oh gods... Oh gods what did I do."

"It's alright, I'll clean them up," he said, catching your shaking hands and lacing his fingers with yours. "You panicked that's all."

You looked up at him pitifully. "Help me..."

"I'll try..." Titus breathed, brushing a thumb over your cheek, leaving a rusty streak of blood in its wake. "...sit please, I'll clean you up." You sat on the cot softly, staring at your arms. Looking around the space he picked up a few of the crates before finding the little first aid kit left behind to keep rebandaging your wounds. He snatched it up and moved to kneel on the ground before you. "This will sting."

You barely reacted to the alcohol, staring blankly at his hands as they worked. Cleaning your wounds carefully, he dried them gently before wrapping the badges around your arms. He clearly knew what he was doing, not pulling them too tight but binding them in a way they won't slip either. He'd done it often enough in the field. "There..."

You lifted your head, staring at him. "Am I broken?"

"You're healing. Hurting. You're not broken."

“…I shouldn’t stay with you. Everything in me is telling me to get far, far away from you. Why am I still here?”

“I ask myself that every chance I get.”

“…I just don’t want to be alone.”

“Me neither.”

"I feel... too intensely."

"You can't control that." You pulled his head into your lap when he finished, curling your arms around him. “You'll need to help me talk them into returning my equipment, so I can hunt for you."

"George already did," you mumbled, chin resting on his head. "I heard him yesterday."

“News to me. I'll hunt tomorrow then, they won't be so giving for long."

"We're really fucked up..." you murmured into his hair.

"Maybe we should get matching tattoos."

"...kiss me."

He hesitated before tilting his head back to look up at you. A sad smile spread across Titus' lips. "I can't reach, come here,” he whispered, guiding your head down.

You leaned forward, lips brushing his softly. He moved to take your hands in his, guiding them down to feel the way his heart was racing in his chest.

"...what's wrong?" you breathed, fingertips pressing into his chest.

"I'm scared,” he admitted. "I'm scared of what I've done, what I might do. You terrify me because you're so precious and I'll only disappoint you.”

You slid off the cot, down behind him, legs around his waist. "Let's leave."

"Where would we go?" Titus dropped his hands on your thighs, rubbing small circles into the soft skin.

"Anywhere. Everywhere." You placed your hands on top of his. "Let's go to Altissia."

He brought a hand up to kiss your knuckle. "Let's go to Altissia."

Titus found your bags, shoving everything he could find into them. Medicine, potions, bandages and ointment, clothes. You watched, taking another potion and drinking it slowly, feeling the effects almost instantly. It soothed your aches, numbing the pain. As soon as the two of you had packed, you limped out to join Titus at the edge of the camp. Hiking your pack over your shoulder, a hand on the hilt of your sword, you glanced up at him, looming in the darkness. "...ready?"

"No.” He took your pack from you and hiked it up on his shoulder. "Now I am."

"Hey!" you exclaimed, stomping your foot. "What am I supposed to do with all this free time to not lug that thing around?"

"Tell me a story."

"Uh, once upon a time there was a girl who wanted to carry her own bag or else."

"Sounds fake. You could put a little effort into it."

"It was a dark and not stormy night and a Glaive decided to stab her Captain to death out of spite."

"Much more believable," he laughed. "Tell me about this Glaive, she sounds feisty."

"Oh, she is. Wonderful personality. Great ass. Aces, really."

"Oh? She must be a good fighter too, natural skill. Bit of a discipline issue though, the confident ones always are," he smirked, keeping his gaze forward as they walked.

"She's a real asshole so I'm sure her fighting skills aren't awful."

"Well with her Captain being a colossal pain in the ass I imagine she has to be a bit of one herself to deal with him."

"Yeah, he's a real shit..." You kicked a rock. "His cock is _huge_ though."

He blinked, his steps pausing a moment before continuing. "Huh... hope the Glaive doesn't know that. It'd be highly inappropriate."

"Oh, she knows. Intimately. They have that whole forbidden fruit romance going on."

"...you're supposed to have the map, are we going the right way?"

"No, Titus, I just figured we would walk until we hit ocean," you grumbled sarcastically.

"Well, at the moment we're headed towards a wall of rock so..." He tilted his head slightly to look at you. "Direct me, all-knowing one."

“Shit fuck." You pulled the map out of your pocket and flipped it over. "Ah, I see. We just go around the wall. Excellent. Thank goodness for my amazing tracking skills."

"Mhm. And what's the distance?" he asked, raising a brow as he stopped to face you fully.

"A half mile to the right? No?" You flipped it upside down. "Left. No. Right. For sure."

"...we're hitchhiking," he sighed, turning heel and heading towards the road.

"Want me to show 'em some leg?" you replied, wiggling your eyebrows as you two stood at the side of the road.

"Only if I can too,” he said dryly, shifting the bag again and wincing when he was turned away. He held his arm out, thumb up when he saw a car coming.

You frowned, seeing him shudder. "Let me take the bags..."

"You're limping, you don't need more weight on you. I've got them." The car drove right past and he dropped his arm. "Asshole..."

"...Titus, let me help."

"Help by sticking your thumb up at the next car, you're prettier than me they're more likely to stop," Titus said, not looking back at you, seeing another car come around the bend. That car drove past too, and he flicked them off. "Third time’s the charm, right?"

You marched into the road and laid down as a truck barreled down the road. The driver slammed on the brakes when he saw you, honking. Once it came to a stop, you stood, brushing your legs off, dust settling around you. "You headed to Galdin Quay?”

The panic that shot through him at that was enough to jump-start his heart. He'd practically lunged to drag you out of the road when the truck stopped, his heart beating frantically in his chest. "Don't ever do that again-"

"Yeah, if it'll get your crazy ass out of the road," the driver grumbled. "Ain't no room up front, get in the bed."

"It worked," you shrugged, hopping into the back of the truck, legs buckling a bit at first.

Squinting at you, he tossed the bags onto the back of the truck and climbed on, pulling you into his lap. "Still... don't."

You sighed softly, leaning into him. "I'm not a baby."

"Doesn't mean I can't worry." He kissed the side of your head before tapping the side of the truck to let the guy know you were settled.

"Yeah..." you replied, staring out into the plains. _He’s just overprotective because he feels bad._ As the truck pulled away, Titus wrapped his arms gently around your waist and pressed his face into the curve of your neck. He was quiet, his breathing even, he almost seemed to be falling asleep, but he was just taking this time to hold you. He feared now he'd taken what time the two of you had for granted. He didn't want to do that anymore.

 


	9. Spectre.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> perhaps altissia will wash away their sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for bondage, ptsd, blood, knifeplay, breeding, and abusive relationships.

Altissia was alive, brimming with possibility. The smell of pastry shops welcomed you as the two of you moved through the small crowd gathered around a street performer. "The air is so clear here," you called back to Titus, stopping at a vendor selling necklaces. "Perfect," you laughed, holding up a gaudy gold and green string of jewels, holding them up to his neck. "Really brings out the fucked up in your eyes." You leaned in and took a tiny bite of the sandwich he was nibbling on, the third one in an hour. "So, you like the food, huh?"

He'd stopped reacting to the little jabs about his mental state a few days ago, it wasn't worth bringing up and he didn't want to seem like he was playing the victim when he'd done nothing but hurt you. So, he merely shrugged and took the necklace, offering the sandwich to you to eat however much you like. "I don't think green's quite my color... Red maybe. Food's good, nothing special, just hungry all the time now."

You noticed the hurt flash across his face and lowered your gaze. "...sorry," you mumbled, taking the necklace and laying it gently on the table. The vendor smiled, turning to another customer.

"Let me know if there is anything I can help with." You nodded and kept walking. Your knuckles brushed his and you withdrew sharply. It had been like this for about a week. Every time he moved towards you too quickly, too heavily, you moved back, muttering an apology. You weren't trying to hurt him. It was just... difficult. He took every flinch, every jerk away with a grain of salt. Honestly, it was better than you lashing out at his accidental touch.

"I heard there's a festival coming up, do you want to look into it? Maybe we can stick around long enough."

"That'd be fun," you mused softly, leaning over the railing to look at the water. You dropped a leaf, watching as it moved under the bridge, almost tipping over the side to see where it went.

"Careful,” he chuckled, hand hovering over your back. "Is there anything specific you want to do? I don't know much about Altissia. It's my first time here since I was a child. Either it's changed quite a bit or I really wasn't paying much attention when I was here."

"There's a ghost tour later. And I thought maybe we could watch the fireworks. They're for... Lady Lunafreya." The wedding dress sat prominently in its display case, a memorial turned a waiting game as the Oracle made her way to Altissia, arriving in a few weeks’ time.

"Would you like to go see her dress as well?" he asked, looking down at you when you hesitated at the mention of her name. The idea of Lady Lunafreya being so close didn't anger him, it made his blood run cold with guilt. He'd been no kinder to her than he had you. He shook the thought away and leaned against the railing as well, clasping his hands together.

"Can we?" you inquired nervously. "If it's okay..."

"Of course," Titus smiled softly. "Whatever you'd like." You perked up a little, making your way to the glass-encased dress at breakneck speed. You'd been thinking about it for ages, never dreamed you'd be here to see it. He couldn't help but laugh as he followed after you, pushing his hands into his pockets. "It's not going anywhere anytime soon."

"You don't know that!" you called over your shoulder, turning the corner. There it was. Soft white and pristine. You walked up to the glass and touched it gingerly, sighing softly. Coming around the corner, he looked just as you touched the glass, his heart swelling only to twist painfully. For a fleeting moment, wrapped up in the sheets in the warm light of morning not so long ago, he'd thought, foolishly so, that just maybe he'd see you like this someday. The only difference was it wouldn't be another woman's wedding dress you were fawning over.

Titus forced his gaze to the dress as well as he stopped behind you. "Fit for a Queen..."

"Yeah," you whispered. It had become a symbol of hope for so many and here it was, elegant as you had imagined. "I never was the little girl to imagine her wedding day, but... I'd like to think there'd be magic in the air. Like with this dress."

"I never thought about it really, not enough to imagine what it would be like."

"It wasn't really what Glaives hoped for in the end. We can't get pregnant. We can't... We were... We were married to our jobs." You touched your stomach sadly. "We were trained to be unwanted. Useful in war and nothing else."

"Tools to be used and abused and replaced when broken or worn down." He resonated with that far more than he should. "...the idea of ever even having a relationship with someone became so foreign to me," he admitted, leaning back against the railing. "It was like something you'd see in a storefront window. You could look at it, see other people with it inside, but you couldn't touch it."

You stood there silently, staring at the dress. "I wanted to be normal so badly..."

"What made you join?" Titus frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Like I had a choice. Refugee with no options, remember? It was either sell my body to Lucian royalty as a Glaive or..." You moved away from the dress.

He watched you closely, his hands slowly dropping to his sides as he moved towards you. "I'm glad you didn't let that kill the fire in you, though."

"There was never a fire," you murmured. "Just a lot of pretending."

He slowly reached for your hand only to stop himself. "...let's see if we can find the ghost tour."

You stood there for a moment, slowly stroking your stomach. "...okay."

"Are you hungry?" he asked, glancing down at you.

"No," you breathed, crossing your arms. You looked wistfully at the dress once more and back at him. "Let's go."

"So tell me more about this "ghost tour". Should I be scared?"

You stared at his arm for a moment before tentatively curling yours around it. "My plan was to get you spooked and clinging to me like a toddler, but... You're too stubborn to be afraid."

"You never know, even I get scared." he chuckled. "Let's see where the night takes us."

You made your way down the candlelit corridor where the tour guide was waiting with a lantern and four other people. Gil wasn't an issue, you'd sold most of your aging weapons before departing and had done some big-name hunts. You handed the money to the ticket seller and held out your hand for a stamp. "Your mortal souls are wary, hold them close. The lights are not always ours," he cackled, gesturing to the man with the lantern. You grinned at Titus, bouncing a little.

He fought the urge to roll his eyes at how ridiculous the introduction was, but your excitement quickly helped to make up for any hesitance he felt. Paying, he got his hand stamped as well and moved along with you. "Someone's excited. Do you think we'll see an actual ghost?"

"I bet I'll see one before you," you smirked, picking up a lantern off the table.

He didn't bother to pick one up, he'd stick close enough to you anyway. "I don't doubt that. You'll have to tell me all about it."

"Oh, I will." You listened intently as the guide led you down narrow hallways of marble and stone, candles casting strange shadows on everyone's faces. For a moment, Titus' head was encased in darkness and he looked positively menacing. You inhaled sharply and shook your head. "Gods, my nerves are through the roof."

"I can hold your hand if you're scared," he taunted, noting the architecture more than anything. This was a very old part of Altissia, that was certain.

"I'm a grown up. I tie my own boots and everything," you hissed. The group rounded a corner and you almost dropped the lantern. The woman in front of you rolled her eyes at your small shriek. "It's just armor, chill out." In a corner, by the guide, loomed a very tall, frighteningly intimidating suit of armor, coated in dust. You apologized hurriedly, releasing your death grip on Titus' hand.

Titus looked up to the armor and back down at the loss of your touch. He frowned, fingers flexing slightly, but he kept his hand down for you in case you decided to take it again. "I don't know, pretty creepy in this lighting," he murmured evenly.

You shot him a meaningful frown, lacing your fingers with his. The woman scoffed. "It isn't even close to scary, I've seen Imperial armor with more disturbing qualities." Her husband nudged her, gesturing for her to listen to the guide.

He glared at the back of her head but bit back his comment, giving your hand a small squeeze instead before leaning over to carefully kiss the top of your head. "We can leave if you need to," he uttered just above a whisper.

"No, I really want to do this," you mumbled. "I can't be scared all the time."

"Alright, if you change your mind just say so."

"I'm a Glaive, dammit," you snapped lowly, glaring at the woman in front of you. The group stepped into a large, golden room, with a cavernous ceiling, water dripping down the intricate patterns carved into the precious metal.

"And here, we have the tomb of Lady Rowena." The guide gestured grandly, his coattails swinging dramatically. "The Lady was a soft sort, gentle, a friend to... most." He smiled wickedly, leaning on his cane.

"He's a bit over the top," Titus muttered under his breath.

"He enjoys his job," you murmured, looking up in awe at the golden arches, ribbons of it spiraling down as though it were melting. Hundreds of candles littered the walls and floor as well, decades of wax built up.

"Every candle is left in memory of her sad soul, still here. With us." The guide looked pointedly at you, beckoning you forward. You glanced up at Titus and hesitantly went to the front, beside a dark curtain hanging from an arch. His hold on your hand tightened slightly before he let you go, though he drifted forward a bit too, pushing past the couple from before. His stomach twisted nervously, and he didn't know why, he figured it was from the look you'd given him... but it felt like more than that. "There she is, the spitting image of our Lady," the guide chuckled, knuckles grazing your cheek.

You shuddered, laughing nervously. "I bet you say that to all the ladies."

"Our dear Rowena was never one to turn down a human in need. Not even when the need was... darker." He looked at the curtain, sighing loudly. "If only she had known what the Count's true intentions were that night. Bedding her against her will. Taking her spark as his own. And then," he looked back at you, "slitting her pretty, elegant neck." Your brow furrowed as you backed up a smidge, bumping into the curtain.

"I really don't want-"

He laughed, moving you back further with his presence. "You don't want to hear how she still lurks in these very halls, seeking revenge for a life cut short? How behind this curtain, her bejeweled casket sits, her corpse preserved for an eternity? How she comes in the night after women just as lovely and pure as she... Her bloody hands reaching for them as they walk through the dark paths of Altissia... To take back what she _lost_!" At the last syllable, two arms grabbed your shoulders from behind the curtain, one covering your mouth, the other yanking you into the darkness behind the curtain. You shrieked, kicking furiously as the group screamed, the guide cackling maniacally.

"Let her go, damn it! Can't you tell she's actually scared?" he roared, grabbing the caped man’s shoulders. He could hear your muffled shrieks past the curtain, his hands shaking almost violently now as he fought to control himself.

“It’s all in the name of fun, sir. Calm down."

Screaming, you wrestled the employee off you. "Geez, lady, relax-" You punched him square in the nose, knocking him back through the curtain before collapsing, sobbing loudly. "Titus, help me!" you cried, folding over, gripping your shirt tightly. " _Titus_!"

"I'm here," he said, quickly running through the curtain and kneeling beside you. "Does it look like she's having fun to you?"

"She fuckin' hit me!" the employee spat, holding his nose. The group looked on, unsure of what to do. Someone chided, "can't even have fun anymore."

You shook, screaming for him even as he knelt beside you, nose runny, white knuckling your shirt. "Titus! I can't breathe, I can't... I can't breathe."

"Come on, let's go..." He helped you up, careful as he put his arm around you and lead you around the group. He had a few choice words to say, but he kept them in for now.

You trembled, nestling into the crook of his arm, crying and coughing. "Don't let them hurt me," you whined into his shirt, stumbling.

"I'm sorry! We'll refund your money!" the guide called out.

Titus ignored them for now though, focused on getting you out into the fresh air. "I won't let them hurt you, I've got you."

You wiped the black grease paint from the employee's ghostly get up off your face, panicking as you only smeared it further, eyes wild. "It won't come off..."

"There's a fountain just outside. We'll get it off, I promise." He scooped you up so he could walk faster, carrying you out into the cool night air. Far more time had passed than he'd realized. It was a bit unsettling, to be completely honest. He moved to the fountain and sat you down on the edge, reaching into the running water and bringing his hand up to wipe your cheek.

You flinched away at first, but relaxed as best as you could given the circumstances. "It was supposed to be fun," you whimpered, sniffling.

"It was... and I'm sorry it wasn't. But we still have the fireworks to look forward too, as well as the festival. We'll make up for it."

You leaned into his chest, shoulders drooped. "Love you..." you whispered shakily.

He froze at that, you hadn't said it since the camp, and then it was out of anger and not so much a confession. Winding his arms around you Titus smiled and kissed your hair. "I love you too."

"Please don't let go," you sighed, muffled by his shirt.

"Never." A loud bang and crackle erupted overhead, the fireworks beginning. You sat up startled before being completely enamored by the shimmering red and violet hues raining down. Cheers from the rooftop seating echoed through the cobblestone walkways of Altissia. Titus had to force his gaze away from you, far more captivated with the look on your face and the way your eyes shined as a reflection of the twinkling sparks in the sky.

"Look at that!" you exclaimed, almost knocking him over to point at the fireworks shaped like dandelions, another resembling a chocobo. "Oh my gosh... Look at that one!"

He caught himself on the edge of the fountain, keeping himself propped up to watch you. "I see it," he chuckled.

You sat up on your knees, hands on your thighs, craning your head back. "It's a moogle!" you yelled, looking at him. "How do they even do this?!"

"You know... I actually don't know how."

You laid down on the edge of the fountain, hands behind your head, eyes wide. "That's my favorite," you breathed as a golden green firework spiraled into delicate silver streaks.

"That's a good one..." he responded, turning his gaze from it down to you laid across the fountain. You'd never looked more beautiful to him than in that moment.

You grabbed his hand and pressed it to your chest. "Feel it?" you whispered. "It hasn't done that in a while.”

His hand flattened against your chest after a moment as he felt your heartbeat. "Odd, I didn't know I'd been traveling with a zombie this whole time,” he teased.

"Stranger things have happened. I’m just full of surprises."

"Yes, you truly are," Titus said, leaning down over you, pausing as he searched your eyes. The smallest hint of fear and he'd pull away. But damn it did he miss feeling your lips against his, and this moment felt perfect.

You breathed slowly, gripping his hand tightly. "...Glaives should be ready for anything, right?"

"You tricked me into letting my guard down, perhaps I need more training..."

"Guess I'm too good at my job," you murmured.

"I trained you too well… Tell me to stop... Please, if you need to please say something..."

You stared up at him, lips parted, eyes gleaming. "Nothing to say..." He finally closed the distance, pressing his lips to yours and you kissed back gently, hands fisting his shirt collar. He held the kiss as long as you'd allow, his lips moving softly against yours even as his stubble still scratched. One of these days he'd shave for your sake. You grinned wickedly, rolling into the fountain, dragging him with you.

He managed to prepare himself just in time before the icy water bit at his skin, his eyes clenched shut for the moment he went under before scrambling back up to breath. "Shit--it's cold!”

"Cold, so cold!" you shouted, teeth clattering. "Terrible idea! Abort mission! Fall back!" You clambered up over the side of the fountain, flopping onto the ground. "But I got you," you giggled darkly, peeling your jacket off.

"Yeah--and I'll get you back."

"Oh, is that so, Captain?" you laughed, eyeing his waterlogged, toned frame with a sly smirk. You shrugged off the sopping wet jacket, your tank top clinging to your every curve. You hadn't been able to wear a bra since the incident at camp, feeling the fabric rub against your largest scar made you grind your teeth. Your tank top was cut low on both sides, drenched, showing off your silvery scars in the moonlight, shoulder blades and sinew moving fluidly as you wrung out your jacket. He didn't have a snappy comeback, his breath leaving him as he looked over you.

"Gods, you're beautiful," he murmured softly, unaware he'd said it out loud.

"Hm?" You raised your eyebrows, standing. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you over my own perfection." You swung your hair over your shoulder, beaming.

Titus only chuckled and stepped out of the fountain, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair, shaking off some of the water. "I said you're a pain in my ass, but perfect works too."

You kicked off your waterlogged boots, stuffing the socks in after. "...I have something I want to try with you."

"And what's that?" he asked, moving to do the same, sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"At the hotel." You looked at him meaningfully, catching his gaze. "Please don't look at me like that," you whispered. "Like you're scared of me. Of touching me."

"I can't control what you see in my eyes. Because I am scared. You flinch away when I walk too close you. How am I supposed to even begin to imagine being intimate with you without fearing you'll only hate me more for it?"

You opened your mouth to say something, but no words came out. Just a very soft "sorry..."

"No. Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong."

"...I want to fix this," you mumbled. "I just need to learn to trust you again."

Titus stopping and brushed your wet hair out of your face. "There's no need to push yourself, but I'm willing to try whatever you like."

You nodded, scooping up your things. Putting his arm around you, he started away from the fountain and back towards the hotel the two of you were staying at. The room had two beds in it, so you'd have the option to sleep away from him if needed. It was the nicest he could afford, not sparing a dime on your comfort and the view was gorgeous. But as he walked in with you he wasn't thinking about that, he was focused on the twist of nerves deep in his stomach as he made a beeline for the bathroom to get towels for the two of you. "Did you want to take a shower?"

You looked down at yourself and frowned, sliding your still wet pants off. "Probably for the best." You laughed a little as they bunched in a soaked mess at your feet. "Oops..."

"At least to fight the chill. I'll start it up again." You slipped out of your clothes and wandered into the bathroom, sitting on the closed toilet lid to wait. "Eager?"

"Just a bit," you grinned, tapping your feet.

"Well, I've got it set to the temp you like, it's all yours.”

"Maybe... You could shower with me," you whispered.

"All right, I'm freezing thanks to you anyway." You stepped into the shower, mumbling something about conserving water while you worked the soap into a lather. He finished undressing and slipped in behind you, pulling the door shut. You tilted your head back, running your fingers through your hair, sighing as the steam filled the bathroom. He watched you with rapt attention, feeling the steam waft out of the open top of the shower

"You gonna get clean or what?" you chided, peeking at him. "Although, if you aren't busy, could you get my back?"

"I can." He stepped closer and ran his hands over your shoulders before kissing your cheek gently. He reached past you for the soap and lathered his hands, slowly working the soap over your skin.

"Careful," you hissed, his fingers dragging over the raised scars.

"Sorry..."

You let out a soft moan as he worked the soap against your skin. "S'okay."

"Would you like me to wash your hair as well?" Titus asked, calloused fingers moving gently across your back.

You shook your head. "It'll take too long. I still have an idea." You faced him, rubbing soap all over his broad chest. "Gotta get out of here before I try to jump your bones and slip and fall to my death."

"I'll be sure to catch you if you try. Tell me about this idea of yours."

Squeezing in behind him and nudging him forward so you could clean his back, you stopped for a moment, admiring his own battle scars, trailing across them lightly. "I'll tell you when we're done."

"Ah I see, a surprise then."

“Something like that," you muttered, biting your lip. You finished, pushing him playfully under the water to rinse. "I'll be out here when you're done," you mumbled, pressing your lips to his shoulder blade. He watched you go before moving to rinse himself off, taking a moment to let the warm water help ease his nerves before following you out. You were laying on the bed, picking at your nails before you realized what you were doing, instead lazily running them over your stomach.

"Comfortable?" he asked, holding the towel where it sat low around his hips.

"Isn't it obvious?" you laughed, frowning. "I need you to not be mad at me when I say this, okay?"

"Then I won't be."

"We need... There has to be a better way for us to handle... him." You looked up at Titus, chest rising and falling evenly. "There has to be a balance between the two and I was... Sorry, I am fucking nervous as shit," you rambled, catching your breath. "I've been thinking... a lot about what happened. The first time... And how I somehow felt... okay with it, like maybe I wasn't as afraid as I thought once I realized it was you and..." You leaned over and picked up your bag, rifling through it, pulling out a coil of thin rope. "I need to learn to trust you not to kill me and you need to let out your anger and somewhere in the middle of that I need to see how fucked up I am." You laid the rope down in your lap and looked down. "There has to be a way to calm him."

Titus stared at the rope, feeling his fingers twitch against the mattress. "Yes, but that shouldn't come at any personal cost... I don't want to hurt you ever again."

"I don't mind," you murmured. "I think... knowing it's still you underneath it all will help."

He reached over, taking the rope from your lap and running it between his fingers. "Tell me what you want me to do..." he breathed, his voice pitching lower already.

"I want you to tie me up. Intricately or not, I don't care. And... I want you to spank me, hurt me if you have to." You closed your eyes, inhaling slowly. "I need you to channel him, find out what will soothe him. ...use me, Titus.”

"I need... _you_ need a safe word. I need something to stop him," he said, tightening his fist around the rope.

You noted his hands, breath hitching. "How about, uhm... How about tonberry?"

"Something to remind me of who I am, of you." Titus shook his head, slowly unwinding the coil, the rope sliding between his hands as he looked back up at you.

"I-I don't..."

"Y/N, please. I won't do this for you otherwise. I can't--I won't risk it without something."

You nodded slowly, releasing your grip on the sheets. "...what about kukri? It was the only weapon I managed to beat you with during training."

"Kukri it is then. If you want me to stop, for any reason. Please say it."

"Titus," you whispered, looking at him intensely. "I need you to do this."

"Promise me you'll say kukri.,” he said just as firmly.

"...I promise."

"Thank you. Sit on your knees, but turn away from me." The towel slipped off his hips as he stood. You sat for a moment, collecting yourself before you did as he ordered. His presence behind you was immense. Titus’ hands slid over your shoulders, down your arms before pulling your wrists together, the rope binding them there. You sucked in a sharp breath, eyes closed. Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to your neck, his hands bringing the thin rope around your waist and up across your chest, between your breasts and over the opposite shoulder. "Breathe... I'll finish this first." He continued to move the rope around you, it crossed under your breasts, pushing them up before his hand moved down between your thighs. "Spread them."

You obliged quickly, a shiver going up your spine at the low timbre of his voice. His hands slid between your thighs, bringing the rope between them, its roughness rubbing against your already slick folds. Twisting it around between your wrists, he brought it back down the other side and tied it off at your stomach. "There..."

You squirmed a bit, testing the give. There was hardly any to speak of. He hooked a finger in the rope beneath your hands, causing it to tighten between your legs. "Comfortable?" A tiny moan escaped your lips as you stammered out a yes. "Good," he growled, pushing you down against the mattress then, baring your ass to him. Muffled by the bedclothes, you laid there patiently, squirming just enough to move the rope again. His hands slid over your ass, taking a firm hold. "You're sure about this?" he asked one last time.

You turned your head to the side, nodding. "Please, Titus."

"Your Captain's not here." He brought his hand down hard on the swell of your backside. Biting your lip, you flinched away from him, moaning. "I never thought you'd be so willing again," he grinned, teasing at your clit before smacking the other cheek.

"Titus..." you whimpered, panting.

"Scream for me." The rope was harsh against your sex as he yanked on it.

"Titus! Fuck!" Welts rose on your flesh, a sharp sting as he continued to unleash all his pent-up anger. "Do you want me to fuck you again? You're already submitting to me like a good little slut." You wanted to say yes, but something else told you to resist. When he said "submit", you rolled over, glaring at him defiantly. He dragged you down to the edge of the bed with a sharp tug. "Do I need to break you again?"

"Maybe you do," you whispered, scanning his face. "...General. Maybe you need a release."

The spark of anger in his eyes seemed to falter slightly before he forced your legs apart, his hand moving to stroke his cock. "Don't make me gag you."

You trembled at first, biting back the safe word. "I won't submit on a fearful whim."

"A fearful whim?" he chuckled darkly, teasing his cock against your entrance before shoving himself into you with one unforgiving thrust. "Then let's make sure you're terrified." His hand closed around your throat, squeezing tightly and using it as his only leverage to hold you in place as he fucked you. You choked on your moan, watching the darkness consume his eyes, the same as that fateful night outside of Insomnia. It was horrifying, alarm bells ringing in your head, memories trying to fight their way to the surface, but you shut them down. You wanted it this time. You wanted him and all his fury.

"Don't fight it, your fear only makes me crave more."

“Do your _worst_ ," you seethed, a flush creeping across your face. His fingers dug harder into your throat, cutting off the flow of oxygen and bruising your skin as rage renewed within him at your defiance. Even as he fucked you, hips slamming into yours, he pulled at the rope causing it to tighten near your clit. Strangled cries slipped past your lips as you took him deeply, fear masked by pleasure. "Is that, _mmn_ , is that all you can fucking do, _sir_?!"

He pulled out suddenly and looked around the room. Spotting his things by the dresser, he stalked over and grabbed his knife, the jagged blade glinted in the light. "No, I was only just starting."

Fear settled over you, blatant and overwhelming. "Titus..."

"You want fear." He walked towards you, tossing the blade and flipping it, catching the handle. "You'll have it."

"What're you doing?" you breathed, pulling at your bonds, wincing as the rope ground against your sensitive clit.

"Breaking you." He pressed the tip of the blade against your shaking thigh. "Like you asked." He wasn't your beloved Captain. Not now. _Do this for him_. _Let Glauca breathe without destruction left in his wake_. You pushed into it, gritting your teeth as it nicked the soft flesh. The blade slowly dragged up along your thigh, his tongue meeting his lower lip. "That's it... Bleed for me,” he cooed, before holding the blade to your throat. "Remember now, no matter what... You're _mine_.”

"I'm yours," you replied softly. "Ruin me." You could see a flicker of remorse, just for a moment, before you closed your eyes and cried out, cursing his name as the blood beaded along the edge of the knife. He took the blade from your throat, licking the blood lewdly before running it down your stomach, pausing just above your mound,

"Say you're mine."

"I-I'm yours," you breathed loudly, squirming under his touch.

"Louder," he growled, digging the tip of the blade in.

 _“Maybe I will make it so he can never have you again.”_ You opened your eyes, holding back a sob. "Yours! I'm yours..."

"Such a good little slut... Shame your Captain will never make you scream like I can.” He stabbed the blade down into the mattress beside you, dragging his hot tongue across the wound, a low groan rumbling in his chest as his teeth dragged over your clit.

You yelped, knees knocking against his shoulders. "I am your slut. Your traitorous, filthy Glaive. Show me what happens to... to enemies of Niflheim."

"Enemies are brutalized. Prisoners, we keep them alive. For our _pleasure_."

"Let me please you, sir, let me be your outlet, _please_!"

He jerked you off the bed and dropped you onto the floor, pinned between him and the bed as he caught your hair and twisted it around his fist. "Open up." You shakily parted your lips, wincing at his grip. You barely had time to react before his thick cock was down your throat, forcing your jaw open wider. "Fuck-"

You gagged, opening your throat more for him, looking up at him teary-eyed. He pushed deep into your mouth, gazing down at you as his cock cut off your air. "Moan pretty for me. Moan around my cock." He smacked your cheek. It stung, but you obeyed, a sultry, honey-thick moan building up in your chest as you choked, drool dripping from your bottom lip.

"That's it, open wider. Take it all."

You groaned lowly, eyelids fluttering as you grew lightheaded. You looked up at him through your lashes, his length made ten times more intimidating by how he rammed it into your mouth. Using the grip he had on your hair, he forced your face forward with each harsh snap of his hips, fucking your mouth angrily. He was already nearing his climax, watching the way the tears welled in your eyes, your face flushed as your lips stretched over his cock. You looked the very picture of lewd, debauched and moaning for him. Nails digging crescents into your palm, clit absolutely sopping as the rope moved against it, as his primal grunts sent tingles through your body like lightning striking a tree. You did as he said, even though you couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, saliva dripping down your throat, your chest, the rope holding you in place for his madness.

He pulled back though, his chest heaving as he panted, catching your jaw with his strong fingers and dragging his thumb across your swollen lip. "Look at you... You like this don't you?" he grinned, hooking his thumb into your willing, pliant mouth. "You like being used." You licked his digit, nodding, eyes wide and red-tinged. He dragged you up from your knees and back onto your feet by your hair, his eyes never leaving your face. "Say you like it." His wet thumb trailed down over your neck, pressing in just the right place to stunt your breathing momentarily before continuing down to a pert breast where he tugged on one of your nipples.

" _Nn_ , I like it." You jolted as he played with your nipple, eyes locked. "I-I... I _love_ it."

"Do you? Do you like beating beaten? Bloodied? Bruised? Do you want to walk around tomorrow and have others see the marks of your General’s hands around your neck? Does that make you _wet_?" he snarled.

You remained silent, brow furrowed as you contemplated the safe word. As his fingers met your aching, dripping heat, you almost collapsed, body yearning for touch, keening loudly. "Y-yes, sir!"

"Our friends in the room over can't hear you."

You were practically crying, a desperate, blubbering mess, screaming his name and all the terrible things you wanted him to do to you as your hips twitched. Absolutely blinded by how badly you wanted everything he had to offer, the safe word lost in a sea of confusion and pure lust. "Yes, sir! Please..." you whined. "Please please please."

He shoved you back onto the bed again, barely giving you a chance to react before he flipped you over and dragged your hips back until he was lining up with you. Pushing his cock into you he groaned loudly, hips bucking. "Do you want to be filled? So I can leave you dripping with my cum? Every move you make you'll be reminded who you belong to."

You nodded fervently, screaming yes. "Fill me. Show me what you can do. I'm yours, General. F-Fill me," you moaned. "General, I, _mmn_ , General Glauca, s-sir, _ah_!"

"Beg for it like the little slut you are."

"I want your cum, please! You are so… so good to me, General, let me be your little cumslut, s-sir!" You cursed, clenching around his cock, milking him for all it was worth as he came. "Thank you, sir," you breathed, gasping.

"I'm not done with you. I don't want you to lose a single drop, understood?"

You nodded, face flushed. "Yes sir."

"Entertain me... Make yourself cum." He smirked widely as moved you back onto your knees.

You tugged at your bound wrists, the rope pulling along your clit. "F-fuck! Fuck!” You moved with it, gasping into the sheets, slow undulations interrupted by how you spasmed at the unforgiving touch. "Like this, sir?"

"That's it... Remember, don't lose any of my cum." He stroked his softening length as he watched you intently.

You breathed heavily, rolling against the rope, an orgasm swelling quickly. "Am I being a good girl, sir? Can I come?"

"No, not yet." He squeezed your cheeks, spreading them slightly just to see if you'd fight to keep his cum inside you. "I said to entertain me." Letting out a frustrated whine, you bucked against the rope, fighting to remember to hold it in, the orgasm, his seed. "Slowly, moan for me, that's it..."

"General..." you keened softly, working against his hand and the rope.

"Do you want to come? Do you want to please me?"

“M-More than anything, sir..."

"Then come." It didn't take much, unraveling before him with harsh curses and screams, looking to him for approval as you twisted on the bed. His finger dragged across your clit and up between you folds catching a drop of his own seed as it slid down. "I told you not to lose any."

"I-I'm sorry, sir, it won't happen again!"

"No. It won't..." He wrenched your hips back to the edge again, fingers digging into you as he pushed his newly hardened cock back into you. You shrieked unholy, gasping, writhing against him. His moans were more ragged this time as he moved. "Let the whole fucking hotel know who's fucking you- who _owns_ you."

"It's you, it's always you, sir," you screamed, taking him easily. "Fuck, fuck!” You sobbed, biting your lip. "Fuck me, _please,_ I'm fucking yours!"

Slamming into you, his thrusts became erratic, desperate as he came again with a broken moan, releasing even harder than the first time. You dropped heavily onto the bed, eyes glossy, trembling _._ "Still with me?" he asked around a dry laugh when he saw the look on your face. "Come on, I'm still not done with you. Keep my cum inside. I want to see how full you are."

You nodded slowly, rocking back onto his cock. He pulled out slowly, catching a bit of cum with his thumb as it dribbled out of you. With his strong hands on your hips, he flipped you over onto your back rather carefully, lifting your hips up to look over your slick folds. "How does it feel?" he purred, voice hoarse and ragged as he pushed a hand down over your stomach, towards your breast, callouses dragging over the still healing cut from earlier.

"Perfect," you whispered, arching into his hand.

"Look at me," he said firmly. Whimpering, you opened your eyes, catching sight of his godless irises. "Keep your eyes on me." He spread your lips with his thumbs, pleased with how his cum looked glistening amongst your folds, dripping down. "Good girl..." A shiver coursed through you at his touch, soft noises sitting in your throat. "Good girl," he said again, his voice softening as he glanced back up at your face.

"Did I... did I do okay...?" you cried softly.

"So good, you did so good," he murmured, leaning down and kissing your forehead. "Thank you..."

"...are you... back?" You warily closed your eyes, relishing his lips on you.

"Yes... yes, I'm here." He kissed your lips gently, brushing sweaty hair from your face. "Let me get you out of this."

You stilled as he moved to untie you, still quivering and sensitive. He undid the knot over your stomach and slowly began to unwind the rope from around your body, the silky coil sliding against your tender skin. "You're doing so well," he uttered even now as he helped you sit up to get the rope off from around your wrists, holding you against his chest.

"I tried, Titus," you murmured, pressing your cheek into his warmth.

"You did wonderfully." A tear slipped down your cheek as you fought to rein in everything in your head. Scooping you up carefully he cradled you against his chest and carried you to the bathroom. Sitting on the porcelain edge, he kept you there in his arms as he started up the water for a bath. He wanted to wash all it off you, the sweat, the blood, his cum. He needed to help you relax again. "Do you hurt anywhere?" he asked gently, keeping his lips pressed into your hair.

"Not hurt," you returned. "Ache. Can't... I don't know..."

"It's all right, take your time. I'm not going anywhere.”

"...you still love me, right?"

"I'll never stop loving you," Titus said softly.

"...good." You nuzzled into his throat. "Stuck with me..."

"That would mean you're stuck with me too."

You wrapped your arms around him, eyes closed. "Don't go..."

"I won't." Titus moved to slip into the tub that was just barely big enough to manage to hold the two of you. With you sat between his thighs he kept his arms around you and kissed your temple as the tub continued to fill with warm water.

"I'm sorry I push you..."

"Shhh… You don't need to apologize, I needed that. I'm sorry you felt you had to do it.”

You were exhausted, weary. "...do you think in another universe we aren't so... messed up?"

"I certainly hope so. Somehow, somewhere... I'm not a monster and I'm treating you the way you deserve. I wish it were here, but still, it's a comforting thought..."

"Not a monster," you whispered.

Reaching forward, he turned the water off and took up the soap to wash you, careful around your scars and any new wounds he'd inflicted. "I am. I know now that I am."

"If you're a monster so am I," you murmured, glancing up at him.

"You?" he blinked. "You'd have to be the softest monster I've ever seen then."

A grin tugged at the corners of your mouth as you leaned back into the hardness of his torso, fingers idly stroking his thigh. "...my terrible, awful monster."

He growled playfully behind your ear, kissing your shoulder. "I love you..." Biting his chest gingerly, you mumbled a reply, dozing for a moment. He didn't mind if you drifted, he'd clean you up regardless. His hands continued, moving to gently wash your hair, calloused fingers working at your scalp.

Half asleep, you sighed contentedly, slurring. "If I was the type to wonder... I'd marry you... I think..."

His fingers stilled and his heart swelled, though the feeling was bittersweet. You deserved so much more than to be tied to him for an eternity. "I would happily marry you," he murmured despite himself.

"We could have a little house in the woods... and a really stupid dog..." You drifted, eyelashes fluttering. "Come home to a clothesline moving in a breeze... And food... So much food..."

"I'll build you that house if I have to," he smiled sadly, tilting your head back and bringing up water to rinse your hair.

"Lots of dancing," you muttered. "And a garden..."

"What sort of garden would you like?" Titus asked, running his fingers through your soft hair.

"Every vegetable I can get my hands on... And flowers, hundreds... Lay in them and write…”

"We'll never have to leave home again."

"Wouldn't want to..." You curled into him. "Feels like home now..."


	10. Dock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chocobo/moogle carnival is well under way. reader grows more confident in her sexual endeavors.

As the days passed, things seemed to settle around them. No one recognized them, so, for now, Titus relaxed, let his guard down, allowed you a bit more freedom. When it came time for the carnival, Titus found he was a bit excited to go. You'd been hyping it up all week. "Should we bet on the races?" He nudged you as he made his way down the street, following the sounds of the busy carnival.

"Only if you want to lose," you quipped.

"Who knows, maybe I'll find my calling and we'll be rich."

"I could sell you off to the highest bidder. Come one, come all, see the amazing chocobo race gambler."

"We're in human trafficking now?" he laughed, raising a brow at you. "I doubt anyone would pay much for me."

"I'd pay anything," you whispered, leaning up to kiss him.

His gaze softened and he returned the kiss, hooking his arm around you. "You're sweet..."

The two of you made your way to the race track. You pointed out the tiny moogles hidden everywhere, adding them to your list for the game vendor. He kept his arm around you the whole way, content to just be with you. The carnival was bustling, kids ran past excitedly giggling. He grinned as he looked down at you jotting down each moogle location. "You've got a good eye."

You winked at him, eyeing him like a piece of meat. "Clearly."

"Careful, there's an empty alley just back there... I may have to make use of it if you keep looking at me like that

"Hooo, keep goin', soldier," you laughed, tucking a curl behind your ear. "Oh my gods, Titus, there they are!" You grabbed his arm, pointing at the line of chocobos waiting patiently for the race. "Oh... Oh gosh, look at them. They're so... so... Oh gosh, I gotta pet one." You wandered up to a light pink chocobo, holding out your hand tentatively. It blinked, cocking its head to the side before resting its beak in your palm. You looked at him, wide-eyed. "Titus... What do I do?"

"Scratch gently," he chuckled, leaning against the fence.

"Hi," you crooned, running your fingers through the soft feathers. "So handsome." The chocobo clucked, closing its eyes. "I think it likes me," you gushed, beaming at Titus.

"I think it would be foolish not to."

"Come pet him," you urged, giddy. "He's so soft..."

He hesitated before sighing and pushing off the fence. "I don't know if he'll like me as much."

Your smile faltered as you continued to stroke his beak. "...he's a good bird."

"Yes, he is a very good bird. And I'm a very big man. Scary even."

The chocobo flopped its head into Titus' giant palm, clucking quietly. "Maybe not so scary," you grinned.

"Maybe not..."

"This is the one to bet on, I'm sure of it," you laughed, kissing the tip of its beak.

"You know, I think you're right."

"Let's go place it and find a good seat!" You patted the chocobo, admiring the pastel feathers for a moment. "Good luck." Titus looked at the bird before remembering your half asleep ramblings about a house in the woods. Maybe he could buy a chocobo, just for you. After placing a nice chunk of gil down for your darling chocobo, you ran down the stadium seating, plopping onto a bench near the middle. "Sit next to me!"

"Where else would I sit?" he laughed He plopped down beside you and smirked. "You're like having a child to chase after."

You stuck your tongue out, leaning on his shoulder. "I am a grown ass woman," you smirked, your fingers grazing his inner thigh. "I am far more entertaining." A bell rang and the crowd cheered. "It's starting! Look look look!"

He shuddered, catching your hand, and turned his gaze forward. "Look, there's ours. He's going a little slow."

"He's pacing himself. The others are going to wear out before the second lap."

"Fair,” he grinned, watching the race closely. "Look, he just moved up two spots!"

"Oh my gosh, look at him go! Titus, look!" You jumped up and down, screaming. "He's got it! He's fucking got it! Oh man!" The little pink chocobo zoomed over the finish line at the last second, sending the crowd into a tizzy. "I know how to pick 'em," you sassed, batting your eyelashes at Titus.

"Sure do,” he said softly, pressing his lips to your forehead.

After collecting your winnings, you pulled Titus into a side street, kissing him deeply, your hands traveling under his shirt. Over the expanse of toned flesh and scars with a ginger touch. "Just... I love you," you laughed, kissing his nose before moving to run back out of the alley.

He felt lighter than he had in weeks even as you scurried off, leaving him wanting. He chased after you this time, catching you and tossing you over his shoulder. "Where to next?"

"You don't have to show off," you chided, drooping. "Uhmmm, how about that water balloon popping game with the air guns!?"

He whipped around, letting you swing on his shoulder. "Was that this way?" he asked before turning back just as quickly. "Or that way?"

"I'm dizzy, I can't, uhm, that way!" You pointed to the left with your leg, giggling uncontrollably.

"That way?" he asked, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Titus, put me down!" you snickered, kicking.

"I can't, I think I'm lost. If I put you down then you will be too and then what will I- oh, there it is."

"Let's kick this game's ass." You slid down his front, stealing a quick kiss, and wandered over, handing the vendor gil. "Ooooh no, big guy, you first," you grinned, pushing him to the counter when he tried to step away.

"All right, all right," he laughed, taking up the small, plastic gun. He aimed and missed the first shot, but now he knew how off they had it, and hit every single one after. Guns weren’t common in Lucis. His time in Niflheim had served him well.

You paled, looking at the vendor. "Well, I, uh, have my work cut out for me," you sighed, taking the gun from him. You missed all but two, grumbling playfully. "I never was good with guns."

"Pick something out, since I won," he said, gesturing at the plethora of stuffed animals and other such novelties.

"Something practical..." you mused, tapping your chin. "Oh gosh, what about that necklace?!" You gestured to a thin chain with a tiny brass chocobo charm on it. "That's perfect. Is that... Is that okay?"

"Yes, of course." The vendor grinned and got it down for him, handing it over.

"She your... daughter?" he asked, looking between you two.

"I'm not that old," Titus scoffed, eyes glittering. He brought the necklace up to your throat, clasping it while you held your hair up and out of the way. "Perfect."

"I'll have you know I am actually eighty-seven years old and you are super insensitive," you teased, winking at the vendor. Looking back at Titus, you beamed. "I love it. Thank you."

The vendor sputtered around an apology, but Titus merely hooked his arm around you to continue walking. "So, _daughter_ now that you've got new jewelry, want to get something to eat?"

"Oh, I would love that," you replied, smirking wickedly. "I can be the first course."

"Mm, no, you're dessert. Save the best for last,” he whispered, kissing your cheek.

"Titus, don't make me take you back into the alley," you murmured, turning into his kiss hungrily.

"Maybe you should," he purred right back, lips moving over yours with more fire than before. Ever since you let him release that anger a few days ago it was like trying to fight off a dog in heat. All it took was one comment, one look.

"Mmn, Titus, people will see..."

"Let them." He kissed along your jaw until he heard a parent exclaim about finding a room. "Fine... Later then. Can’t kiss my girl in public without alerting the authorities, it seems."

"I'll make it up to you," you breathed, licking his lip. "Let's get dinner."

"...do you like kids?"

"Well, not particularly," you mused. "I don't dislike them, I mean. I just... The option not being there to have my own and I wouldn't be a good mom anyway. I don't know. Other people's are fine. When they're behaved."

"Me neither."

"Really?" You stopped to look at a food cart, looking over the menu. "Not spicy enough..."

"Not exactly, though I think it's more they don't like me. I'd be horrible with them."

"Your father, an actual Cactuar," you giggle, eyeballing spicy kebabs. "Fuck yes."

"Actually, a rather accurate description of _my_ father. Is that what you want to eat?"

"If it doesn't make me cry, it isn't worth it," you retorted, paying for four and passing him two. "Let's sit by the water."

"I'll keep that in mind."

You sank down on the end of a dock, taking your third bite of the kebab, eyes watering. "It's perfect," you whimpered, rinsing your hands off in the water. "My lips are numb."

"That's not good. How are you supposed to feel it when I kiss you?"

"I'll just have to remember it fondly," you crooned, patting his cheek.

Taking a bite of his kebab, he sat beside you, inhaling sharply as the spices tore apart his tastebuds. " _Damn_ , okay, you weren't kidding."

"Baby," you taunted, finishing your second one.

"...Altissia was a good idea,” he said after a moment, watching the sun set, all gold and crimson.

You laid down on the dock, playing with your necklace idly. "Yeah... It's nice not having to fight our way through the day."

"I'm glad you like your prize."

"I already had one," you said teasingly, grinning at him. "But I do love it... Our little pink chocobo."

"I've never seen a pink one before," he said as he laid down as well.

"I bet there a lot of things you haven't seen. Maybe that should be our mission: Titus Education and Rehabilitation. I'll go anywhere you ask, explore the world."

"I don't care where we go."

"I just want it to be with you," you breathed. "I want to do everything with you."

"Me too... I love you. That's something I never thought I'd say and now I can't seem to stop...."

"Feels nice, huh?" you grinned, moving closer.

"Better than I ever imagined."

"You know what else would feel good..." Your fingertips danced across his belt, plunging into the waistband of his pants as you smiled devilishly. "I said I'd make it up to you," you whispered, gently stroking him.

He sucked in a breath, his hips grinding up against your hand. "Damn it…"

The water lapped gently at the dock as you continued, lips ghosting his. "You like this, baby? You like feeling me touch you?"

"Yes..." he growled. "Don't tease, Y/N. I'll fuck you here on this dock."

"What if someone sees?" you crooned. "And you know I can't help but scream your name." Your thumb skimmed the sensitive ridge of his member and you grinned against his mouth as he shuddered. "Such a good boy..."

"...I don't care, let them see. Let them hear."

"I think you want me to take care of you, Titus," you purred, wedging his pants down until his cock sprang free. "I think you like seeing me service you like this." You hooked your leg around his, watching him harden in your hand. "You're so big... So fucking big," you sighed against his cheek.

"Fffuuuck..." he moaned, turning his face away as he gripped at the edge of the dock. "I do like it."

"Look at me," you demanded, grabbing his jaw. "Tell me how badly you want me." You squeezed him firmly, eliciting a deep groan.

His eyes were already hazed with lust, but gods, this was new, and he felt it coil deep in his core like liquid silver. "Really fucking badly- _gods_ , Y/N, whatever's gotten into you suddenly, I like it."

You smiled, releasing his jaw with a soft pat, lifting his shirt up. You kissed down the muscled plane of his abdomen, paying special attention to each scar, running your tongue down the trail of hair leading to your favorite possession. "Tell me your favorite thing about fucking me," you whispered, your other hand teasing at the zipper of your shorts.

"Watching your face," he immediately replied, shuddering slightly as he watched you work your way down him. "Gods, you're so fucking beautiful."

"Yeah? What else, baby?" you breathed, slipping your fingers down your shorts. You licked his shaft, the soft flesh so easy to work in your palm. "Tell me."

"The sounds you make-“ His chest heaved as he pushed up onto his elbows to watch you. "Never want to stop hearing you moan my name."

"Like this?" you smirked, releasing him to sit back on your heels. "Titus, gods, you are so _fucking_ huge," you keened, touching yourself. "I never want to stop feeling you fill me."

He looked at you like a starved predator, hungry and salivating. "I'd rather you do that with my cock buried in you..."

The boats to your left bumped one another as the water rose and fell slowly. You pulled the neck of your tank top down, palm glancing over the swell of your breast. "Be a good boy, Captain," you laughed.

"I am," he grumbled, reaching to pull you closer. "Just want to be good to you too."

"No touching," you chided, shoving his hand away. "Lay down." You moved back to stroke him, pushing your hand deeper into your shorts

He groaned in frustration but laid back down anyway. "Tease..." he griped.

"Oh, you haven't even seen a tease," you snapped. You straddled his legs, leaning over his weeping length and dragged the head of his cock over your chest, precum smeared across your nipples. Moving up his body, you pinned his arms and dropped low, the heat of his mouth on your breast. "Taste it," you whispered. "Come on."

He watched you move with rapt attention, wanting to fight back when you pinned him at first, but gods... Your voice right now, it was intoxicating. He couldn't say no, even if the idea of intentionally tasting his own cum wasn't very appealing. Still, Titus leaned up, tongue dragging flat over your nipple before sucking off the smear of his precum, his cock twitching where it rested hard and heavy against his stomach.

"That's it," you crooned, closing your eyes. "Fuck..."

He moaned right back as he pressed hot, openmouthed kisses across your skin, licking every bit of his essence off you.

"Your mouth feels so good," you whimpered. "How do you always feel so fucking good?"

"I could ask you the same. Let me feel you."

You stopped, moving off him with a glint in your eyes. "Now, where were we? Oh," you sighed, eyeing his still dripping cock. "I suppose I could help with that."

He whined loudly, letting his head drop back against the dock. "Damn you..."

"Or not," you replied, gaze narrowing, unbuttoning your shorts. "I'll just take care of myself."

"No. Damn it, Y/N," he huffed. "Let me help at least."

"No, no, you seem to be under the impression you have sway here, Captain," you smirked, sliding a finger into your wet heat.

"Don't I?" he shot back, smirking.

"Not this time," you moaned shakily, eyes boring into his as you touched yourself.

"Not even a little?" he growled, pushing his hips up against you.

"Not even a little," you hissed, shoving him back down and sliding off him.

"It's official. You're evil..."

"Call me evil again," you shot back coyly, taking his entire length into your mouth suddenly, holding back a gag as it touched the back of your throat.

He arched up into it, letting out a surprised sound that quickly faded into pleasure. " _Shit_ …”

"Oh? Something the matter?" you inquired delicately, kissing the length of him.

"Gods, you're…” he breathed around a dry laugh. "No, nothing's wrong."

"Sounds like something is wrong." You nibbled the head gingerly, a string of precum hanging on your lip.

His cock twitched again and he bit back a groan. "Just... surprised was all."

"Is that all?" You leaned forward, placing a palm over his mouth. "I'm gonna need you to be quiet, can you do that?" Titus honestly couldn't promise anything with you like this right now, but he nodded anyway. You tightened your grip on him, glaring. "Can you do that?"

He nodded again, his eyes pleading. "So obedient." You slid back down him, taking him back in your mouth. This was all rather new, and while part of him really wanted to just overpower you and fuck you right there, he was rather enjoying this new exchange.

"Well trained, just what I like in a soldier," you laughed, feeling him swell in your hand. "And already so close." You weren't sure what had come over you, but having this incredible man fawning over your every touch was... insane. Empowering. You picked up the pace, placing kisses on the head as you moved. A shaky breath escaped his nose, a grunt cut off in his throat as he tried to keep himself quiet. You eased your mouth over the head, watching his reaction. Gods, he was close. A moan almost escaped him, jaw clenching before he let out a harsh pant instead. His fists were white-knuckled, he was focusing so hard on maintaining his composure.

His cock leaked more cum, coating the inside of your mouth, and you took him deeper, tongue pressed against the underside of his length. You greedily swallowed as he came, lewd, wet noises as saliva dripped down your chin. He was perfect. Fucking perfect. When you sat up, you licked the cum off your lips, smearing it across your mouth with your finger. "You can speak now, _Captain_."

Titus didn't respond though, his eyes blank as he looked up at the sky. "...Titus?" you murmured, fixing your top. "Are you okay?"

"…yeah.”

"I didn't... You're not mad, right?"

"No. Not even close." The look on his face was so soft as he sat up, so much love in his eyes. "You're amazing..."

Tearing up just a little, you lunged forward, kissing him hard, his face in your hands. He grunted slightly but caught you, happily returning the kiss as he fell back and slid his hands around your waist. You nipped at his lip, the kiss sloppy and desperate. He took everything you gave him and returned it with just as much fervor.

"Do you... ever wish we could just disappear into the woods forever?" you panted breathlessly, kissing his face. "I can't get enough of you..."

"Yes. Gods, yes. I don't care where we go, I don't care what happens, I just need you."

“I wish I could be everything you needed, all the time," you mumbled.

"You are," he murmured. "You are, I promise you."

"I'm not and it's okay. I just want to make you happy." You sat up, caressing the scar on his cheek. "I just want you to not need... him anymore."

"I don't want to either..."

"Please don't be upset, I just... I want to be enough. Should've kept my mouth shut..." You stood, wiping your face on your arm, adjusting your clothes.

"No." He quickly followed you, tugging his pants back up. "I'm not upset, I'm fine. …are you okay?"

You sniffed, smiling weakly. "I'm just tired..."

"Why don't we call it a night?"

"Yeah..." You looked down, fiddling with the chocobo charm.

He took your hand and laced his fingers with yours, stepping closer as he tilted your chin up. "I love you..."

"I love you too... More than anything," you breathed.

The two of you walked back to the hotel, the burn of the kebabs still tingling on your lips. The burn of him still singing your heart.

 


	11. Submissive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a copious amount of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: bdsm, blindfolding, femdom, orgasm denial, forced orgasm, night terrors, ptsd, rough sex

The night had ended on an odd note. Your mood quickly plummeted for no apparent reason. Nothing felt right. You tossed and turned on the bed while Titus tried to hold you, talk to you. But it wasn’t comfortable. You fell asleep before him, curled against his chest finally. He didn't know why he didn't sleep right away, exhausted as he was. But there was a nervous twist in his stomach that he'd never felt before. Your eyelids twitched as you slept, growing restless and anxious. "Nyx..."

At first, his mind was ablaze with jealousy, searing anger consuming his mind before he felt the way you shuddered against him. Afraid. Clinging to him tightly. _What could she possibly be dreaming about?_

 _"Get out of here! I have to keep Luna safe!"_ Burning skyscrapers, daemons, a maintenance shack. A man with a blade on your flesh, rain pouring down. _"Anyone, do you copy?"_ Insomnia in ruins. "Nyx, where are you..." you muttered, wincing.

He knew what was happening. How was he supposed to help? Seeing him could only make this worse, but he had to do something before it got worse. "Taylor, wake up," he murmured, rubbing your shoulder.

 _"Can anyone hear me?!"_ A cold metal hand between your thighs. You curled inwardly, sobbing, eyes rolling behind the lids.

"Taylor, please, wake up," he said a bit more firmly, pushing up onto his elbow to look down at you.

You said his name as a question, still not fully awake. "Captain?" Legs quivering, hands fisted.

" Don't do this to yourself, please. I'm not your Captain anymore, I'm no one. There's no title. Just Titus. Just the man who loves you," he breathed, pressing his forehead against yours as he cupped your cheeks. "You have to wake up now, darling. You have to wake up for me _._ "

"Don't! Don't!" You thrashed, shoving at his chest. The line between dreaming and consciousness is blurred, your mind trying to keep up.

"Hey… hey, it's okay," he uttered quickly, catching your hands. "It's all right. You're safe."

" _Nyx!_ " You screamed so earsplittingly, so desperately, writhing. "He killed Regis! He killed Regis!"

He let you go at that, hands shaking. "Taylor... Nyx isn't here," he breathed softly. "You're not there anymore."

"Captain... _Captain_ , where _are_ you?!"

"Look at me." His voice took on a more authoritative quality. It pained him, but if it helped…

You opened your eyes slowly, choking on a sob. "C-Captain, I'm sorry," you spoke brokenly. "I failed. I failed and they're d-dead."

"No, no you didn't fail," he sighed, caressing your cheek. "You tried your best..."

"The king is dead, Captain," you wailed, grabbing his hand. "I couldn't s-save him."

"No one could. But you tried. That's all that matters... Noctis will be king now."

You stared up at him pitifully, still not quite all there. "I failed you."

"Never..." he murmured, leaning down to kiss you gently. "You could never..."

"W-why are you kissing me?" you whimpered, shrinking under him. "This isn't... I don't know where I am..."

“Just go to sleep. I’ll explain in the morning.” He just had to get you calmed down. There is no talking to you while in this state. No rationalizing. You were out like a light in moments, the frantic panic from earlier a fever dream a Titus laid back down with you. He covered you with the sheet, brushing a strand of hair from your face. “You poor thing…”

 

 

* * *

 

A few days had passed, the nightmare never brought up and forgotten about. He didn't want to ruin the good mood you seemed to be in. "So... I think this is the strangest breakfast I've ever heard of, but it smells good," he said as he came back out onto the balcony with the food that had just been dropped off.

"Sorry, I'm just so hungry, I ordered the first half of the menu with no remorse." You rolled over on the blanket, the morning sun warm on your bare skin. "But hey, you get to eat it with me and look at all this," you laughed, winking.

"Don't know what I want to eat more," he teased, smirking at you.

"Frisky this morning," you mumbled, raising an eyebrow. "Although I should have known that based on how you woke me."

"Mm... You looked so good I couldn't help it."

"Get down here, I'm hungry. And the food looks good too." He settled down onto the blanket with you, pants kicked aside again having only pulled them on for room service’s sake. "This is way more fruit than I thought I'd ordered," you noted, popping a strawberry into your mouth.

"Are you complaining?"

"Still getting used to having it readily available. It's been awhile..." He picked up another one and dragged it slowly against your lips. You ate it in a couple, lewd bites, licking his fingers. "Trying to get me to be quiet, Titus?"

"No, trying to make you smile," he cooed, leaning in and licking the juice from your lips.

"It doesn't take a whole lot," you whispered against his mouth. He smiled softly and kissed you again before turning to rest his head against your stomach. Idly playing with his hair, you nibbled on a piece of fruit, watching the clouds go by. Below you could hear the jazz musicians setting up, tuning their instruments.

"...you know, when I was younger, I never thought I'd leave Lucis. The rest of the world seemed so far away."

"You? The man of the people or whatever they called you? You could have gone anywhere."

"I didn't have the option. My life had been decided. I was going to a be Glaive, it made sense. Both my parents were, my father was the Captain before me."

"You never thought about running?" You touched the scar on his face gingerly. "Never thought about telling your dad to fuck off?"

"Where do you think I got my temper from? Oh gods, imagining my younger self telling him to fuck off… I'm so glad you'll never see me like that."

"...how did you get this?" you whispered, tracing the scar once more.

"...from him, actually." He reached up and caught your hand, kissing it tenderly. "That's not something you want to hear though."

You frowned, feeding him a piece of melon. "I do. Tell me."

Titus sighed and turned his face into your stomach. "My father loved me, and he loved my mother, but he was about as bad as I am at showing it. Worse in some ways." He ran his fingers over your ribs, watching his tanned hand moved across your skin. "I failed to meet the requirements for recruitment the first time. He was convinced I did it on purpose."

"...oh." You stroked his jaw slowly. "What was your mom like?"

"My mom was about as wild as they got. Starry-eyed, fiery. She would come home with the wildest stories."

"Yeah?" You beamed, grabbing another strawberry, running it over his lips. "Tell me more. She sounds darling."

"She was. Her name was Aurarius, Aria for short. She meant more to me than the gods themselves."

"...I would have loved to have met her."

"She would have adored you..."

"Tell me more. Favorite place in the world."

"Mine? Hmm... The hotel in Lestallum," he said sheepishly, remembering the way you looked in the soft morning light.

"Really? What for? Is that why we went there?"

"I'd never stayed there before. But we could go back."

You blushed furiously. "O-oh." He chuckled, mussing your hair before he stood up to get water. "So... tell me one of your mom's stories." You waved bacon in his face while you chewed on a scone. "Tell me about her crazy adventures."

He caught the piece of bacon between his teeth, laughing. "I don't even know where to begin."

Carefully sliding out from under him, you stood to lean over the railing. "They always start flat," you mused, listening to the jazz trio. "Yet they still make it work..." You wandered back after listening for a moment, your favorite part of your morning routine, and straddled him, sitting perfectly in his lap. "Tell me your favorite stories. First ones you think of," you whispered, kissing his stomach.

His fingers reached down to run through your hair as he pondered where to begin. "...ah, there was one story she told me about the time she got lost trying to get to Lestallum. How I don't know. Something that should have been such an easy trip."

You laid down on him, chin resting on your arms, gazing up at him as he spoke. "What happened?"

"She got lost and then ran out of gas. So, she had to start walking and, instead of following the road, she thought she could cut straight across and got lost again. But her and my father had spent a lot of time out there before I came along, so when night fell she knew what to do. At least that's what her thoughts were. But apparently, she decided to camp near a cockatrice nest."

You smiled softly, watching his face light up. "That sounds horrendous."

"It gets better. She winds up back at her car somehow and turned it on for air conditioning or something I don't remember... Only to see it wasn't out of gas. It had overheated and cut off on her. All she had to do was wait a few minutes."

"I would have been pissed," you laughed, resting your cheek on his chest

"The best part is when she got to Lestallum, she was going to pick something up for my father if I remember correctly, the thing she was looking for was sold out. It sounds awful but the way she told it... It sounded like the most fun she'd had her whole life."

"Sounds like she would've rathered stay lost at the end of it all..."

"I think so too. I think I got that from her."

Your brow furrowed. "Do you feel that now?"

"A little, but I'd rather have you with me than go alone."

"Oh good, 'cause buddy, I'm all yours," you returned, grinning.

"Where should we get lost at next?"

"We could go back to Lestallum."

"We could," he growled before pulling you into a slow, languid kiss.

"Keep kissin' me like that and you'll get a little more than a thank you," you breathed, eyes closed.

"Maybe that's the point."

"Titus, you _dog_." You left a small love bite just under his jaw, kissing the tender flesh right after.

"You love it... Tell me about your family."

"Mine?" You sat up, frowning. "Uh, well... My dad sorta left when I was little. Mom always told me he went to fight in the war, but I knew. I always knew. My mom wasn't... all there. When the war came to our front door, she wouldn't leave. I begged and pleaded when the evacuation began, but she said she had to wait for him... She was always just waiting for him to come home. She barely noticed when they took me away. ...I don't even know if she's alive anymore." You picked at your fingernails, gaze lowered. "Sorry to kill the mood..."

"No, I asked. I'm sorry to bring it up."

"It's fine... It just... I don't have any fun stories about my childhood. I did have a secret place in the garden though, inside of a flower bush. If you crawled in it was like a little, circular room. I'd hide in there for hours. I would've hidden there when they came for us, but it had died. Everything had died..."

"Don't talk about it if you don't want to... but I do like the sound of this little hideaway."

"It was great," you sighed softly. "Dappled light, always smelled wonderful, bugs everywhere. I'd draw and paint and sing and nap. I even had a little book of poetry stashed in some brambles. You just curled up in there and lost track of time."

"Sing, huh?" he grinned. "I didn't know you could sing."

"And I don't even have to be drunk," you smirked. "But it was just me singing to myself. About the bugs that lived in there. They were my friends." You laughed, shaking your head. "I really miss that bush."

"So, let's get you another, a better one that won't die this time."

"It would have to be big enough for you to fit too. So, like... enormous."

"I'll build it myself if I have to."

"With these soft hands?" you mumbled, kissing his knuckles, licking the tip of his finger. "Please."

"Oh, yes... Soft hands indeed."

"Although, I do like the way they feel on me," you breathed. "In me, even." You grinned wickedly, biting into an apple.

"That so?" he rumbled, nipping at your ear as he dragged his hands down your sides.

"Mhm. You make a girl weak at the knees," you purred, biting the apple again.

He licked a dribble of juice off your chin before picking up another piece of bacon. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Tease," you mumbled sassily.

"This coming from the queen of teasing. You're funny. So, what's _your_ favorite place?"

"I could make you vomit and say anywhere with you, batting my eyelashes," you grinned. "But, let's see... Oh! Do you remember that mission we went on? It was the one to the mountains with Libs, Tredd, and Crowe, I think. The surveillance trip. Tredd and I had wandered off and there was this tiny stream tucked into the side of the mountain near camp. It was... beautiful. Even Tredd was in love, that rotten prick. He actually talked to me for once there and not about my ass." You smiled sadly. "It was the first time I felt wanted in the Glaive. Getting Tredd Furia to like me was... like getting let into this secret club. I was the new kid and that stream was so peaceful and he opened up to me... I want to go back someday."

"Then let's go there next. I'll talk to you about your ass to balance things out."

"I mean, you could do that now. I wouldn't mind," you murmured, wiggling against his waist, a glint in your eye.

"Can't promise I'll be very poetic. Though I doubt I can be as crude as that bastard was either."

"We could just skip the flattery and go straight to me riding you like a good girl," you whispered softly, licking juice off your hand.

He groaned lowly and rolled his hips up, his hardening cock sliding along your thigh. "Then be a good girl and please your Captain."

"Oh, _Captain_ , you naughty thing," you replied excitedly, already working him with one hand. "I can't ever stop thinking about this huge cock filling me, sir." You moaned softly, placing the head against your ass, the tip pressing into the tight ring of muscle. "Oh fuck..."

"Shit, don't you want something first? It’s going to hurt," Titus asked, his gaze dragging over your naked form. You looked so good in the light like this and laying on the balcony all he saw was the sky behind you.

You turned around, gazing at him over your shoulder. "I want you to watch me take every single inch." You rocked back, biting your lip as you eased onto his length, fingernails digging into the blanket. You whimpered as he stretched you, panting hard. "Gods, fuck, fuck, fuck." It hurt a bit, a slow burn, but you could already feel a pleasant warmth building in your stomach. Once he was in to the hilt, you stopped for a moment, trembling, adjusting.

"Taylor," he breathed, running his hands over your back and along your curves.

"Just... Hold still..." you said, shuddering, chest heaving. You slowly moved up off it and slid down, moaning low, deep in your throat. "Fffuck, _fuck_..."

"Keep moaning like that and I won't last long."

You started a slow pace, head down, a light sheen of sweat already coating your quivering frame. "Keep talking," you gasped. "Talk... Talk to me."

"What do you want, you want a distraction? Dirty talk?"

"Dirty. Filthy. Please," you whined, moving a bit faster, hips undulating in a slinky rhythm.

“Ah, that's it... Good girl. Show me how good you take your Captain's cock. Moan nice and loud for me, maybe the people below will hear you."

As he tried to meet your rhythm, you inhaled sharply, grabbing his leg. "K-Keep talking, Titus. Nmn, _fuck_." It was getting easier so you sat up more, your hands running over the swell of your backside as you moved.

"Astrals above-" He watched you bounce in his lap, the definition of erotic. "You like riding my cock? Fuck you feel so good, you take it so well. This perfect ass..." His large hand cupped your hip, moving down to your backside, his thumb brushing against the edge of your entrance as he pushed in.

You sat up fully, grinding against his hand and length, picking up the pace once more. Grabbing his hand, you wound it around you, holding it to your breast. "Claim me, Captain," you cried softly. "I wanna be your good girl."

He slid both hands around you, squeezing your breasts hard as his teeth grazed across your neck. "Come on then, use those thighs of yours. Ride me."

You tipped your head back, mouth open as you rode him, getting a bit sloppy, less controlled as you adjusted to his girth. Molten heat crept through your body, your fingers sliding over your swollen clit.

"Look at you," he growled, muscles flexing as he thrusts into you. "Wrecked already. That's my girl.”

A sudden cry escaped your lips when he sank into you. "M'your girl," you mumbled, eyes closed. Your hair swayed as you bounced up and down in his lap, clenched around him desperately. "Your girl..."

"All mine."

You teased your folds gently, hips bucking as you careened towards a sloppy, messy orgasm. "You wanna come for me, baby?" you uttered breathlessly. "Where? Where do you want your cum?"

"On this perfect ass of yours.”

You crawled off him, folding over, jaw clenched as you started to orgasm. "Come on, Captain, come for me." Getting on his knees, he grabbed your hip, stroking himself quickly, releasing all over your flushed skin.

You groaned into the blanket, shaking with pleasure. "Just like that..."

He slipped his hand down to feel your heat, admiring how easily his fingers slid in. "Atta girl...”

You let out a broken moan, looking back at him impishly. "You were okay."

"Only okay? How wet you are says otherwise." His thumb rubbed against your clit, grazing his teeth over sweat-slick skin.

"Dammit, ah-! You bastard," you hissed, fisting the blanket.

"You love it."

"Mm, yeah." You closed your eyes, relishing how his lips felt on your skin. "M'so lucky..."

"So, _so_ lucky." He added another finger inside of you, hooking them with a sly grin.

You jolted, letting out a loud moan. "Fuck, _Titus_!"

"Louder," he purred.

"Titus, you absolute jackass!" You squirmed, keening.

"I thought you wanted this." His tongue found the tight ring of muscle, lapping his own essence off of it before plunging in.

"You and your devil tongue!" You moaned loudly, trembling. "Titus, dammit, too much. Too much. It hurts…”

"Come on, you're my good girl, right? One more time for me." He remembered what you called him that night in the hotel, how it set you off. "One more time for _daddy_ "

"...oh fuck, what the fuck did you just say?" You sat up a bit, glancing back at him.

"...was that not right?”

"That... That was so right," you breathed, biting your lip. "You have no idea."

"Well then, why the hesitancy? Daddy wants to see his girl come for him again."

"...Astrals save me," you murmured, pushing back against his hand.

"They're not here to help you right now."

"Oh _fuck_!" You folded back down, biting the back of your hand, whining. "Titus..."

 _“_ Ah ah, that's not what you're supposed to call me. Try again."

"Mnn, fuck, daddy, please..."

" _Good girl._ "

You breathed tiny curses, eyelids fluttering. The sun was higher, beating down on the balcony, a breeze moving through the city. His tongue, his fingers, it didn't matter which he focused on more he didn't give you a moment of relief as he worked your sensitive pussy towards another orgasm.

"Titus," you cried softly, feeling as though you were going to burst. It ripped through you mercilessly, curling around your very existence. You screamed his name far too loudly. He worked you through your orgasm, watching you squirm and try to move away from him.

"Good girl, that's it," he purred, kissing your cheek. "Such a good girl..." You looked up at him, almost sobbing, you came so hard. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his lap.

"Y-You're... evil..."

"I know."

"Where did you learn that?! Where the hell has this been?"

"Well, there's a bit you don't know about me. All things considered, I've not been sure what to try with you."

"Anything, everything," you whispered, kissing him so hard you knocked him back a bit. "I want to know all of you. Your choice. _Whatever_ you want, let’s do it," you breathed, biting his bottom lip. "Anything. I'm yours to play with."

"Go take a shower." he cooed. He slid his fingers up into your hair, forcing your head back. "When I come back, I want you naked. Ready. And be prepared to use the safe word." With that he let you go and got dressed, pulling his jacket on and leaving without another word.

You stood there for a moment, touching your lip. "O-okay," you muttered to the closed door. You took a very quick shower, nervous that he'd come back and you wouldn't be ready. The anxiety of not knowing what he had planned drove you insane. Running your fingers through almost dry hair, you looked at yourself in the mirror. "Just breathe," you mumbled. "He loves you." You wandered back into the bedroom, unsure of where to be. You sprawled across the bed but thought it too much. Stood by the door. No. By the window. No. You finally settled on kneeling on the rug at the foot of the bed, watching the door with bated breath.

When he finally returned, he was holding a black plastic bag. He paused, a smirk spreading across his lips as he looked at you. "Sit up straighter. You were trained better than that." He closed the door and set the bag down, shrugging out of his jacket.

You did as you were told, eyeing the bag. "What is that?"

"Don't ask questions. You'll speak when spoken to. Not that you'll be able to speak for much longer anyway. Hands out." You squinted, offering up your palms. A thick, dark piece of fabric covered your eyes, blocking any ounce of light from penetrating.

"Titus..."

"I said not to speak. Unless you need to use the safe word," he purred into your ear. "I'll listen then." You sucked in a breath and nodded, hands trembling. You heard the bag rustle again and then he was behind you once more. "Open up," he ordered, tapping your chin.

You parted your lips, startled by the touch. A thick, rubber ball was pushed between your lips, bound by a clasp at the back of your head. "If you need to use the safe word from here on, hit the floor three times."

Mouth stretched, teeth adjusting to the strange texture, you nodded. What in Eos did he have planned? "Put your hands on the floor and lean forward. I want that perfect ass of yours up."

You exhaled slowly, bending forward, feeling rather vulnerable. Something warm and slick dripped over your ass then before his fingers were rubbing it in, over your tight entrance. You bit back a moan, already wet with anticipation. His finger pressed slowly into you, already giving so easily. But just as quickly as he was in you he was pulling away. You groaned impatiently, drool beginning to drip from the gag. Something cold and smooth was pushed into you, slowly stretching you more and more as he forced it in.

The foreign sensation was alarming and you crawled forward a hair, away from the object pushing into your delicate entrance. "Ah, ah... Stay," he whispered, holding you by your hair. You moaned into the gag, trying to relax for him.

It only stretched a bit further before he left it there, heavy and unexpected. "Are you okay still?"

You hesitated before nodding, clenching around the strange object. "Good." You heard something click just before intense vibrations shot through you, emanating from the object. You dropped to the floor, screaming into the gag as the sensation tore through you.

"Don't fight it." You moaned louder, nails digging into the rug. It's like you were about to come, but you couldn't quite find the edge and fall over it. "Back up now, on your hands."

Your arms were shaky as you steadied yourself, whimpering softly. He tilted your chin up, brushing his thumb along your lower lip. "Stay up like this. You don’t want to disappoint me."

You nodded, pushing into his hand gently. "Good girl."

Titus disappeared from your side and all was quiet, save your own watery moans and the vibrating buzz. That is until you caught a moan coming from the bed. Titus worked his shaft as he watched you squirm, unable to do anything about the pleasure crashing against you like waves on a cliff face. You wanted to touch yourself, work yourself into madness, but instead, you waited, chest heaving, the vibration relentless. His moan grew louder as he watched you, chest heaving. "You should see yourself."

You cried out, more saliva dripping down your chin. You needed friction. A release. Desperately. "Do you want more?" he chuckled, stepping around you, the familiar leather of his belt dragging along your back.

You nodded frantically, arching toward the leather. It struck your ass with a harsh snap. "How badly?"

Elbows buckling for a moment, you sat back up, shuddering. "Do you want to come or please me?" he asked, sliding the end of the belt against your folds before nudging the vibrator. You keened harshly, stilling yourself. "Sit up on your knees."

The object moved deeper as you sat up, thighs quivering as you practically dripped onto the rug. He dragged the belt along your neck, down your collarbone, between your breasts. "Straighter."

You wanted to look at him, to touch him, but you could only moan and sit up, perfectly poised for your Captain. He brought the leather down across a nipple suddenly. "Spread your legs. I want to see you."

You winced, widening your stance. He slid the belt down, sliding it across your clit slowly. You twitched, head back as he teased you. "You want daddy, don't you?"

You nodded fervently, whining, gripping your thighs roughly. "Not yet. Do you think you could handle another?"

You weren't sure how to respond, head tilted towards his voice. You shifted slightly, breathing heavily as the object continued its maddening pulse. "You're so empty here," he purred, his fingers dancing over your clit and between your folds.

Realization dawned on you and you whined, stopping yourself from reaching out to touch him. "That sounded like a yes."

Heartbeat racing, you listened intently, still not in complete control of your body. _You could just take the gag out. Just do it. What's the worst he could do?_ Titus crouched in front of you, another of the strange objects vibrating against your sensitive mound. You fell forward, crumpling against him, hands vicelike on his forearm as you shrieked. You could barely breathe, eyes watering behind the blindfold.

Guiding you down onto the floor gently, he slid the object back between your legs, along your inner thigh, slowly sinking it into you and turning it on. You begged, grabbing his arm, moaning lewdly around the gag as your body contorted, as the vibrators yanked you down into a lust-filled haze.

"You're so full, aren't you?” You were a drooling, sobbing mess, throat raw as you fell into a blistering orgasm and immediately started for another. He quickly turned both off but left them in you. "Shhh, shhh... That's my girl." He caressed your cheek, wiping a tear away. You shook, wheezing, pushing into his hand submissively, weakly, barely able to sit up. He took the gag out and cleaned your face up with your towel. You wiggled your jaw, working out the ache before sitting up slowly, head down.

Patting your cheek, he kissed your forehead. "Open up." You hesitantly did so, hands trembling. Standing up, he loomed over you, guiding his cock down. He brushed it over your lips, smearing his essence with a groan, until he pushed it down against your tongue. "Wider."

You let out a soft whine, preparing for his massive girth, tasting the salt of his cum. His fingers slid back through your hair, guiding you forward onto his cock, watching your lips spread around him. "Take it all, I know you can..."

Gagging for just a moment, you took him in until your nose brushed skin, whimpering at how it made your sore jaw ache to be stretched open so wide "You’ve been so good for me. You're so full now, do you like it?"

Moaning, your tongue laved over the thick vein running along the underside of his cock. "I asked you a question."

"...yes sir," you breathed, holding your mouth open.

"...you should have answered me the first time." He reached down between your thighs and turned one of the vibrators back on

"I was- ah-! Titus, please..." You went rigid, the stimulation not painful, but left wanting.

"That's not what you call me, now try again." You shook your head, blinded by the sensation.

He caught your jaw, pulling you up. "Try again."

"I-I like it, daddy," you whispered.

"You don't sound like you do."

"I do! I do, daddy, I do, I do, I'm sorry!" You’re already screeching towards another painful, forced orgasm, panting heavily. Your own wetness was slick between your thighs, limbs shaky and numb. He pressed his length to your lips again. "Come on, I want to see your pretty mouth wrapped around my cock." You eagerly took him, lewd noises rumbling in your chest as your second orgasm shot straight to your gut.

"Gods, look at you. Skin so flushed... Make daddy cum." You chanced touching him, fingers grazing his hip as you felt for a hold, the vibrators wrecking you. You tried to hold it in, but they were fixed so pointedly, angled just right, you came again, shivering, drooling on his shaft. He didn't stop you from touching him, his hips rocking forward slightly when your hands slid over them. He ran his hands over yours, squeezing your wrists before running his fingers through your hair and twisting it around his fist to pull you forward more. "Come on, the sooner you do it, the sooner I'll let you go."

His length was solid and heavy on your tongue. Everything about him primal and warm. With your eyesight taken away, you were completely at his mercy, holding onto him for dear life as your body lit up, tortuous, aching waves of pleasure consuming every single thought until all you could do was grip his hips.

"Focus, Taylor." He gave your hair a small tug. "Daddy needs you to focus on him.”

You wrapped your hand around the base and worked him, your palm gliding easily over his glistening skin. You sucked on the tip, teeth grazing the slit, as you whispered about how delicious he tasted. You gritted your teeth, trying to focus on anything but the drumbeat pulse of the toys. "You wanna come on me, daddy?" you murmured, tilting your head up.

“I didn’t say to speak, did I?” He stopped, picking you up and tossing you onto the bed.

"What do you want from me?!" you whined harshly, another orgasm building. You were exhausted, thighs rubbing together. "Please come! Please!"

He pulled both of the objects out of you and jerked you to the edge of the bed. "No."

You sucked in a breath, body tense as you tried to recuperate. "Titus, please-!"

"Please what?" he growled, pushing his fingers between your cheeks, prodding at your stretched entrance.

"I... I need to feel your cum on me," you sobbed hoarsely. "I need it, _please_. I wanna be your cumslut, I can't come anymore, please, Titus, please..."

"Is this to make you happy?”

"Y-yes... No- I don't know! Please don't make me come anymore... I can't..."

"Are you asking me to come because you want me to or because you think that's what I want?"

"I want you to, Titus, I want you to feel good, please..."

"What if I told you I'd rather not?”

"You'd be lying," you snapped. "Titus, _please_ , I'm begging..."

"What if I told you I wanted to frustrate you, to the point of rage," he said, nipping at your throat. "Before letting you loose. What if I told you I wanted you to take it out on me for the rest of the night."

"...what?" He couldn't see it, but your eyes were watering, anger building in your throat. "You've been... torturing me with those… those fucking..."

"Are you mad?"

"...I can't tell yet," you hissed.

"Shame..."

"...I could hit you, Titus," you snarled, yanking the blindfold off.

"That's fine too." He stepped back and tucked his aching cock back into his pants, his shirt left open.

"Don't you dare. Don't you _fucking_ dare put that away."

"I already did," he smirked.

You sat up, grabbing the waistband of his pants, and yanked him onto the bed. "Take it out." He tried not to look too pleased as he pulled his cock back out from his open slacks. "Wipe that smug fucking grin off your fucking face, Titus."

"Yes ma’am," he said sarcastically, stroking himself and brushing his thumb over the tip.

You slapped his hand away, grabbing ahold of his length far too tightly. "I said to stop fucking smiling like that."

His breath hitched, the grin dropping. "Damn, all right."

"Clean it," you growled, pressing one of the vibrators to his lips. "Now." He hesitated before parting his lips finally, nose scrunching up slightly at the idea of taking something so phallic into his mouth.

"Take it, baby," you whispered. "Alllll the way. _I know you can._ Come on, I want to see your pretty mouth work it, _Captain_.”

He glared at you at that, trying to turn his face, reaching up to push your hand away. Grabbing his jaw, you straddled him, getting right in his face. "I said to take it, Captain Drautos." His cock twitched even as he glared at you.

"You're being such a good boy, baby. Lick it," you hissed, dangling it in front of him. "Make it special."

He growled angrily, wrapping his hand around it. "I think you can do it all by yourself, here. Please me."

He pushed up onto his elbow, his dark gaze never leaving you as he took the vibrator and licked along the side of it before pushing it into his mouth. His cheeks hollowed slightly as he sucked, only taking so much in. You gently pushed his wrist. "All the way... That's it... You like the way it tastes? You feel so full, huh?" Your fingers idly teased at his entrance. "You want one more?"

He tensed at that, eyes shooting open to glare at you as he moved to pull it out of his mouth. "Don't you _fucking_ dare."

"Oh, you even lubed it up for me. You shouldn't have." Taking the vibrator from him, you shoved him onto his front. "Hands and knees, baby."

He hesitated before doing so, fingers clenching into the sheets. "...I'm going to get you later..."

"Whatever you say," you laughed, tugging his pants down. Teasing the wet toy against him, you pushed him down until his face was against the mattress. "You ready?"

"No," he snarled, glancing back at you. "But you're going to do it anyway."

"Yeah, I am," you murmured, patting his ass cheek as you slid the toy in. "Moan for me, baby. I wanna hear you fall apart."

He grunted, brows furrowing as he tried to pull his hips away from the toy. It didn't hurt that badly, but it burned, an aching stretch.

"Shhhh, relax, baby," you whispered, fitting it in. "Relax..."

This was not what he was expecting, but the pain didn’t cause his need to ebb, precum glistening on his member. "I'm relaxed..."

"For now." You flipped the toy on, watching as his whole body tightened. "Look at you..."

He bit back a cry as pleasure shot through him, his fingers clenching harder as he pushed his hips back. Angling the toy so it was perfectly hitting that delicious spot, you knocked him over, straddling him again. "You're gonna sit still, you are not going to touch me, and you are not going to hold back those sexy fucking moans. Do you understand?"

He gasped out, his voice more a hoarse wheeze than anything as he arched and tried to pull away from the blinding feeling of the growing orgasm building in him. "Y-yes!"

Reaching behind you, you flipped the toy off, patting his thigh. "Keep those legs apart for me." You slid onto his cock, rolling your hips at such a slow pace, a pace that would normally infuriate him. Raking your nails down his chest, you grinned wickedly. "Something wrong, Captain?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Should gag you," you breathed, biting your lip as his cock moved deep within you.

He could feel his orgasm building fast with the vibrator pressed to his prostate. You stopped moving entirely, smirking. "Awww... You didn't come yet, did you?"

His growl of frustration turned to almost a whine as he dropped back down to the mattress. "No..."

Sliding off him, you stood, stretching, sighing dramatically. "And... I don't think you're going to." You kissed his achingly hard cock, working the toy back out of him.

"Damn you..."

"Yeah, damn me. You know what would be nice?" you mused, idly stroking his cock. "If I just tied you up and left you here with that toy on."

"Oh fuck..." He moaned at the idea without thinking.

"You like that idea?" you grinned, kissing him softly. "I bet you'd look divine coated in your own cum, crying for me."

"You'd like that too much."

You slipped a finger into him, brushing that spot once more. "But would you do it because you want to or because you think it's what I want?" He glared, fully aware you’re mocking him.

“Kiss me." You added another finger, pumping slowly. "Fucking kiss me like you are never going to see me again."

He dragged you down into such a desperate kiss, his lips moving over yours hungrily as he pushed his tongue into your mouth. "Don't... Don't stop," you managed to get out, moving to work his cock. "Where do you want it, baby?"

"Anywhere- I don't care." He bucked up as his orgasm washed over him making him arch and grind against your hand. The orgasm was blinding, almost too intense.

You deepened the kiss as his cum slid down your hand, onto his stomach. "Good boy... You okay?" you muttered, tilting his chin up

"Ha... Yeah. I'm more than okay."

“We should do that more often. I am pretty good at making you submit.”

“I’m going to tear that little ass up as soon as I can feel my legs again.”


	12. Ink.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last day in altissia. the days are growing shorter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for injury and violence.

Breakfast was had at a small café by the water, the air cool and calm. It was still rather early, Altissia’s streets empty save for people walking to work and a stray cat or two. "So, it's our last day in here. What do you want to do?"

"Mmm, not sure. Something big. Fun. Not involving gondolas. I can't look them in the eye. Can't believe I fell off." You sipped at your tea, rubbing your leg against Titus’ under the table.

"Let's do something my mother would then."

You raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You know that tower you mentioned when we first got here? Wished you could see the view? Let’s do it."

"So naughty," you grinned. "What if we get caught?"

"We run."

"A plus planning. Love it. Let's do it."

Grinning, he got up and offered his hand to you. "Onward and upward?"

"Always." You took his hand, leaving gil on the table, and started dragging him down the stairs, towards the menacing, beautiful tower.

"You know anything about breaking into a building?"

" _Do_ I?" you laughed. "I used to break into your office with Pel-" You stopped and looked at him, wide-eyed. "I mean, no. I do not."

"I'm sorry, you did what?"

You laughed nervously. "We, uh, we used to break into your office to get high with Tredd and Crowe. Taboo and all that." You giggled and looked at him. "Remember how much you love me? Wow, I sure do."

"...that explains the smell. Can't say I've ever done the same. What's it like?"

"Oh, haha, uhm, you feel kinda spacey, kinda... not completely there. But good. Warm."

"We'll have to try it together sometime,” he smirked, kissing your temple.

" _You_? Captain Titus Drautos?"

"Yes, me."

"Huh... Okay, let's see what secrets I can coax outta you while under the influence."

"Secrets? Like what."

"Like... What you're afraid of." You jumped up on a small stone wall and teetered, arms out. "Like what makes you happy. Really happy."

"I can think of a few things." He smiled softly up at you before taking your hand to help you balance. "As for what I'm afraid of... You could just ask."

You kissed his knuckles, steadying yourself. "Okay then, what is the big bad Captain afraid of?"

"Hm... Those spider daemons. Whatever they're called. I won't run, but you might catch me panicking until it's dead."

"What a baby," you mumbled, slipping a bit. "What else?"

He caught your waist and held you steady. "Losing you. Losing all this. I'll be dragged away, killed, I'd be lucky to see a trial,” he admitted, gaze dropping. "Scared I may lose it again."

You jumped down and stared up at him. "Hey... Don't," you mumbled, catching his chin and turning him back. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know... Doesn't stop the feeling though." He took your hand and kissed it, smiling sadly. "I'm also scared you'll grow soft on me. Start cooing about babies and a proper future."

"Eugh." You wrinkled your nose, shoving him away gently. "Way to kill the moment. Oh! Tower in sight. Hold your position. Awaiting command." The large stone tower looked positively gorgeous against the deep cerulean sky. Birds sat along the roof, plants growing off ledges.

"I'll scope the area. You be my lookout."

"Yes sir," you giggled, slapping his backside quickly before wandering off to a vendor, eyeing the two guards chatting away.

Titus circled the tower, scoping it out as though he were going for a leisurely stroll until he met up with you again on the other side. "We need to get past the guards. There's no other way in."

"I could... charm them into stepping away," you whispered, thanking the vendor as you paid for a peach, tucking it into your pocket.

"I said get past, not give me a reason to murder them."

"But I am so good at it. No touching. Maybe," you said with a wink, unzipping your jacket a bit. "You trust me, right?"

"I do," Titus said, glancing down, his gaze narrowing. "...Fine. Make it quick,"

"Don't worry, I am all yours when we get up there," you breathed, kissing his cheek.

It didn't take much, the guards more than happy to show a lady where the gondolas were, even walking you all the way there to point them out, making sure you weren't lost. Not as flirty as you could have been, you said thank you and waited for them to look away before careening around food carts to meet Titus before they made it back to their post. "Get in, go, go, go!"

Titus waited at the door for you though, catching your hand and dragging you into the building before closing the door. He put a hand over your mouth to quiet you as he pulled you around a corner and out of sight as someone walked past, reading something on their phone. "Be quiet," he mouthed, eyes shining with mischief.

You nodded, gaze sultry and wanting. This was new, so new. This playful happiness. It was endearing and intoxicating all at once. He kissed you then, slow and deep, breaking only to make a beeline for the stairs. You stifled laughter as you both climbed the impressive set of stairs, footfalls echoing in the stone tower. He pressed you up against the wall, covering your mouth again as he heard a door above open. But the footfalls headed up, another door opening and closing. Titus muffled a laugh of his own, peeking up and gesturing for you to follow, booking it up the stairs once more. You both ran past the final door and burst onto the roof, laughing hysterically. "Wow, that was... stressful. I... Whoa..." You stepped up to the railing and looked out over Altissia, the boats on glimmering water, the marble stark against the darkness of the sea.

He wrapped his arms around your waist, resting his chin on the top of your head. "...worth it."

"...it's so beautiful..."

"My mother would have talked up a storm about this view if she were here..."

"Yeah? I wish we had a camera. Or her..."

"We'll just have to keep this place for ourselves then."

"So mushy." You leaned over the railing, looking down at the ivy twisting around the stone. "I bet you can see all the stars from here. Above the lights. Like back home."

"I'd say we could wait and see, but it's a bit of a wait."

"Yeah, it's okay, I love this as is. You can see everything."

"It's the perfect way to end this trip."

"No, _that_ is." You pointed at a small tattoo parlor tucked into a narrow row of shops. "Let's do it."

"...tattoos?" He scoffed, looking down at it. "What would you get?"

"Leviathan on my face. Or we could go matching. Two bowls of pho, right on our ass."

"I'm getting one too now?"

"Uh, duh?" You turned around, smirking. "You think I am gonna go in there and pay for _just_ me? How about a tramp stamp with my name? Or maybe a werewolf."

"...give me a real idea and I'll consider it."

"Those were real ideas." You stuck your tongue out, wandering back to the railing. "What about... something small? On our hip."

"A word maybe."

"Chocobo in big bold print," you mumbled, resting your chin on your arms.

"In pink."

"I would never stop wearing clothes to show it off. And you in a crop top. Hooo, my gosh." You peeked at him over your shoulder.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? …how about 'yours'?"

"My what?" You thought for a moment. "...oh. _Oh_! How are you so perfect?" Standing back up, you sauntered over to Titus, hands around his neck. "I love it.”

"Let's do it then."

"Let's go, let's go!" you broke away, bouncing to the door.

Getting back out of the tower was easier than getting in, the stairs empty as Altissia woke up. Hardly anyone noticed the two lovers racing down the stone streets, their laughter bouncing off the walls.

 

* * *

 

You couldn't stop admiring the small, black lines on your hip. _Yours_ , thin print, red, sore, and new. "...it's perfect..."

Titus brushed his thumb over your hip gingerly. "It truly is..."

"And look at yours." You knelt before him, lifting his shirt. The lines stood out against his darker skin, just barely touching one of his scars. Tenderly kissing it, you looked up at him. "It's so pure."

"That's a word that's never been used in reference to me."

"I really... _really_ love you," you breathed, tearing up. You got up to sit on a bench, wiping your face on your arm. "...just so much."

"… darling, why are you crying?"

"Because I'm going to fuck up. And I'm going to lose you..." A line of ants moved across the grey pathway, captivating your attention. "I'm gonna lose this..."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me to go. You're stuck."

"I'm not going to tell you to go, stop saying that," you whimpered into his shoulder. "I'm never going to..."

"Then don't worry about it…”

"What if I really piss you off... What if I get really mean?"

"What if _I_ get really mean?" he shot back at you, putting his arm around your shoulders.

You looked up at him, fear fluttering across your face for an instant. "Then I... I take it and help you carry whatever is... whatever's hurting you."

Titus sighed and leaned his forehead against yours. "What if I get injured? What if you get injured? What if one of us cheats? What if one of us gets taken? There are so many what-ifs to think of, but I don't care. You've got me. For good."

"I'm scared..." you whispered, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"I am too. I'm terrified, but then you smile at me and, as disgustingly cheesy as it sounds, that's all it takes to fix it again."

"Really?" You sniffed, tilting your head up, a slight smile tugging at your mouth

As hard as I fought to say I love you the first time, you think I'm going say something like that now and be lying?" he teased.

"...you're so soft."

"You're so tough." he grinned.

You sniffled again, pushing him. "Don't make me laugh."

"Ah, I should have said hard instead."

"You're just talking about yourself now," you laughed, shoving him away playfully.

Titus chuckled, brushing your hair from your face. "I love you."

"I love you too." You looked up and down the empty walkway before kissing him back, cupping his hip gently. He pulled you in closer, deepening the kiss as his heart swelled, his thumb grazing the tattoo under your shirt. "Keep doing that and I am gonna do more than kiss you," you murmured against his mouth. "Had to pick a sensitive place, huh?”

"You chose it," he growled, biting your lower lip.

"I am definitely chastising myself. Only because I regret giving you another thing to hold over me to make me weak, you fuckin' asshole," you hissed, biting him back a bit harder. You were practically in his lap, his other hand winding into your hair as he claimed your lips again. "How is that hardness now, hm?" you laughed softly, licking his jaw.

"Why don't you find out?" his voice rumbled as he pulled your hips towards his, rocking into you.

"Mm, I bet it's the same. Pretty... subpar. Underwhelming."

"That's not what you were screaming into the mattress last night," he grinned devilishly as his hand snaked around to grip your ass.

"Maybe I was just trying not to hurt your feelings," you smirked, hands on his shoulders. "I shouldn't be so nice. Gives you false hope."

"That so? Huh... Guess I'll just have to go back to dealing with it myself."

"Yeah. That way I won't have to put on that new lingerie I bought. I could just... return it. Problem solved."

"Why buy lingerie if I'm not worthy of it?"

"Maybe I got it for those guards and just decided it was for you when they weren't interested." You winked, brushing your chest against his. "Maybe I was hoping Prince Noctis would show up early."

Something flashed in his eyes and his hand tightened around your hip. "...Perhaps you'll get lucky then."

You caught it and grinned, testing his give. "Oh? Did that _bother_ you, Titus? Thinking of your girl servicing the king? Like a good... little... Glaive?"

"Y/N, stop. Anyone but him, or that family for that matter.”

You pouted, sitting back on your heels. "...it was just a tease..."

"I know,” he sighed. “I know and I'm not mad at you. I'm just not at a point where I trust myself with that yet."

"...I'm sorry..."

"Do not apologize." He caught your chin, forcing you to look at him. "Pick someone else, try again."

"Uh... Maybe... Do you remember that man?” you stammered. “At the fish market? The one that wouldn't stop staring? I kind of led him on... to get a better deal and... maybe... maybe I could actually follow through..."

"Describe him to me. So I know who to kill."

"He's fucking tall and has these arms, so strong. Like he could really pin a girl to the wall." You smiled evilly, sliding a hand over his clothed hardness. "Hair is dreaded, gold eyes, beautiful golden eyes. And this accent. Gods. It was like silk."

"I said to describe him, not fuck him verbally. What happened?"

"Well," you teased, whispering into the shell of his ear. "He definitely got an eyeful down my shirt when I was grabbing a fish. And he kept touching my face. Saying he recognized me from somewhere. Maybe we could find out if I know him... intimately."

"Do you know many men intimately?"

"A good handful." You grabbed him through his pants as you said that, biting your lip. "I was definitely broken in before you. Sometimes I think about a few of those rendezvous when I am alone... in the tub... waiting for you..."

His hand caught your hair, pulling your head back as he grazed his teeth over your throat. "Tell me what they did. I'll do it better."

"I doubt that."

"Tell me," he said more firmly, hearing footsteps around the corner, abruptly releasing your hair.

You slid off him, adjusting your clothes. "Another time. You seem flustered. I'll let you think about your fish market boyfriend in privacy," you laughed, nodding towards the sizeable bulge in his pants before ducking down an alley.

“That was your fantasy," he grumbled. “You did that.”

"Did I?" you sang, turning a corner in the narrow, winding alley. "Pretty sure you wanna fuck the fish guy." You taunted him, walking backward, the chain of the chocobo necklace between your teeth.

"And here I thought you might like to join us," he growled, stalking closer. "Imagine, being between us."

"You would never allow it." You backed into a wall, breath hitching.

"Don't be so sure about that," he spoke low, hands pressing against the wall on either side of you.

"What do I do, mediate so you two don't kill each other?" you mumbled, slinking against the wall, eyes thick with lust.

"No, you'd get to see what it's like to have two cocks inside of you, stretching you, hard muscles pressed along either side. You wouldn't be able to move, to stop us... We could make you come as many times we like."

"Mm? And what's in it for you, big guy?"

"Knowing that he'll still never compare to me. You'd love every second but when it's done, it's my cock you'd beg for."

"Oooh, you could make me come just by talking dirty, Captain," you sighed, pulling him in.

"You, flushed and so achingly wet still, crawling to me, pleading. You just want to taste it, just one last time. It's not enough to be dripping with daddy's cum. You want it painted across your skin, your tongue."

"Titus," you growled, squirming.

"Would you beg for me? Be a good girl, tell me how you'd get me to cave for you."

"Oh,   I'd beg, all right. Biting my way up your thighs, touching myself for you. Begging for my king's thick, impressive cock," you breathed, unzipping your pants. "Or... I'd go back to him, ride him until you can't stand to watch any longer. Get you all fucking riled up."

He caught your wrists and pinned them against the wall. "Ah ah, you said I could make you come with my words alone. I want to see it."

"H-hey." You strained against him, panting. "Don't call my bluff."

"What would you do if I let you? If I told you you weren't allowed to have this cock until you've let him come inside of you again and _again_ , until it's leaking down your thighs. Until you're almost numb with pleasure."

"I'd make sure you regretted it. I'd kiss him, not pay you a lick of attention." Your thighs rubbed together as you grew needy, seeking friction. "You wouldn't be able to control yourself." You groaned in frustration, hips serpentine, tongue wetting your lips. "Help a girl out, yeah?"

"How? You still want daddy's cock, don't you?" Titus taunted. "Still want me to make you come?"

You growled, staring at him defiantly before caving. "...yes."

His hand plunged into your pants, relentlessly teasing your clit, spreading your pussy lips open so he could feel the slit containing his prize You slammed your hand over your mouth, catching yourself as he tore into you, shaking uncontrollably. You looked up at him pathetically, holding onto a pipe in the wall for dear life. "Titus," you squeaked, closing your eyes. " _...fuck_."

"This is what you wanted."

"Yeah but you don't have to, _mmn_ , be so smug about it," you hissed sharply

His enormous palm covered your mouth again as he worked to get his own pants undone. “Be quiet for me.” You nodded, whining into his palm, rubbing your body against him. "Leg up," he purred.

He guided himself up, hooking his hand around your thigh as he pressed into you and thrusted slowly. "That's it..."

You pushed into his palm, moaning loudly. You'd never be used to how he stretched you, filled you. You couldn't help it, keening wildly against his hand, drawing him in closer, tugging at his shirt. Too slow, too big, needed more. Now. You were talking into his hand, cursing, sobbing, moans echoing in the stone alley, hands under your shirt, playing with yourself.

"Good girl, let me see," he growled at you, licking lips. When you didn’t move, he yanked your shirt up, wrapping his lips around your nipple, trailing hot, openmouthed kisses over your skin. “You don’t obey very well.”

You laughed, biting your lip. “That’s half the reason you love me.”

 

* * *

 

Sitting in the cold morning air, Titus shivered, wishing they had chosen to go back to the familiar landscapes of Lucis. The fire was helping though, and he had you curled up against his side with a blanket, despite your protests. "Next town we hit, we're getting a room."

"I missed this..." You stared into the flame as he stoked the fire. "I missed it just being us. We gotta go do that hunt before it gets too late in the day.”

"It's still early enough. We're fine. Just sit with me." Grumbling about the shorter days, you laid beneath him, fingertips dancing across his temple. He kissed your lips gently, careful not to crush you. "When was the last time we just sat here?"

"It's been... ages."

"My point exactly. ...what do we talk about?"

"Uh... Let's see. How you need a shower. Stat. Annnd how excited you are to eat the soup I am planning later."

"My pride is wounded,” he chuckled, closing his eyes. "My stomach is already growling though, so I guess that will distract me."

You kissed his nose, grinning. "Maybe I just want to see you naked."

"Roundabout way of asking..."

"Being sneaky was never my forte, you know this."

Titus looked at you for a moment, running his fingers along your jaw. "To be responsible or to be reckless and stay here all day..."

Sighing, you nipped at his hand. "Responsible."

"Boring,” he teased, reaching over and turning their portable radio on. "Let's check the weather then."

You scoffed, hitting his shoulder. "I just wanna collect the gil so I can buy a proper assortment of potions."

"Fair. One of us has to think about that," he murmured, turning the radio up.

" **Breaking: Niflheim has broken through Altissia's main line of defense, the Oracle is missing, Altissia in ruins. Breaking: Lady Lunafreya missing, Imperials have control of Altissia. More as we uncover the details..."**

"...what..."

"We were just there," he breathed, his brow furrowing. "This can't be right."

"...is she..." You sat up, eyes glossy with tears. "Is she dead?"

"It says she's only missing right now. They'll find her."

"It's all gone." You pulled your hand away from him, standing. "...all of it."

"There's nothing that could have been done."

"We could have stayed. Fought." You inhaled sharply, turning back to face him. "Was the Prince there?! Oh no... Oh god, they're all dead..."

"And we'd be dead too if we'd stayed. Y/N, listen to yourself, think about what we just heard. The Imperials took control of Altissia. Even if we'd survived, they would have killed us. You're a Glaive and I'm a traitor to the Empire."

"But we could have... We could have done something. All those children... The people..." You stepped away, shoulders rolled inward. "...I'm supposed to protect people. That was my job..."

"Your job was to protect the King.”

You looked up at him tearfully. "...what about Luna? She needed..." A fat, wet tear ran down your cheek, hitting the leather of your jacket softly. He brought you close, holding you to his chest. "I should've been there," you wept into his shirt. "I could have stopped it, I could have saved her... I feel it, she's gone, she's gone and, and we weren't there..."

"You can't do this to yourself, you're going to make yourself sick."

You choked on a sob, wiping your face on your shoulder. "I-I... It's all gone, Titus. Everything keeps getting ruined. Every place I claim as home or safe is fucking gone."

"There's a war going on. It has nothing to do with you. There's going to be destruction." He stopped himself, cursing himself inwardly at his poor attempt at reasoning.

You pulled away abruptly, picking up your bag, tossing dirt onto the fire. "Let's go."

_“_ That came out wrong, Y/N, hold on," he said quickly, catching your elbow. "You know I'm not good at this."

"No, you're right. Let's go." You looked down at the ground. "We were just pawns. I'm in denial."

"Stop it. Don't let my poor speaking skills get to you," he said, forcing you to look up at him. "If you want to drop the conversation, we'll drop it. But I at least need to know you're here and not in here." He tapped the side of his head. "You have to stay with me."

You frowned at him, bottom lip trembling. "I'm... I'm here, I think."

"Are you? I'm not letting you go if you're not. I'm not risking it. The whole world can burn for all I care. You're the one thing I need to protect."

You nodded slowly, arms crossed. "I'm here... I won't bring it up anymore," you whispered.

“Let’s get this hunt over with."

The sun was already far higher than it normally would be at this time. Well past midday when they reached the area the van disappeared into. "So, we just need to find the mail van, right?" you muttered, kicking a crate.

"Should be it." The leaves on the trees flipped one by one, dark clouds gathering in the distance. "Looks like rain, let's split up. Stay close though.”

"Yeah." You shivered, looking at the sky. "How is it so dark already?"

He frowned and took your hand, giving it a small squeeze. "We'll move quickly. Meet back here," he said evenly, gesturing for you to go left. You nodded, nervously parting from Titus. The wind was picking up and it felt like a fruitless venture, truth be told. Rounding a large pile of rocks, you saw a burlap sack tucked into a crevice. Perhaps the mail, or something useful. Dropping your bag, adjusting your sword, you knelt beside it, tugging at the knot. Titus made his way in the opposite direction, grumbling to himself when he found no sign of the mail or anyone even having been there. But the sky continued to darken, wind stirring. "Shit," he breathed, unable to tell if it was the clouds or loss of the sun.

"Ow, fuck!" Something sharp in the bag cut your finger. You sucked on it, grimacing. "What the fuck is this?"

Titus heard something behind him and pulled his blade. Turning, he spotted a clearing and hesitantly took a step forward, guard up. A red giant loomed before him, coming out into the clearing with a guttural groan, metal scraping.

You opened the bag, squinting in the low light. Looking up at the sky, you frowned. "Nighttime? Seriously?" Fear dug into your stomach. "Titus..."

He gripped his blade tight as fire blazed around the daemon’s own massive sword. "Y/N, you better be alright," he growled, lunging forward. The howls of daemons filled the air, dull groans and thuds of beasts waking. You scooped up your pack, drawing your sword. A low rumble shook the earth, but you ignored it, stepping forward cautiously.

Getting knocked across the field, Titus slid on the grass, having only narrowly missed the blade. He snatched his sword back up and ran forward with a roar. His vision narrowed, mind zeroing in on the fight before him. A part of him knew he couldn't win. He wasn't equipped to deal with something this big. No armor, no magic, he had to rely on his skills with the sword. But that meant nothing when what he was up against could crush him in one hand.

You heard a shout in the distance, metal hitting metal, saw a flash of fire through the trees. "Titus..." You started running, jumping over fallen trees. "Titus!"

He was knocked back again, hitting a rock pile. Pain shot up his spine, his vision blurred, head woozy and full suddenly. Slipping down, he felt the heat as the sword came down, dry and horrible on his face. He tried to twist out of the way, but it sliced across his side, cauterizing as it flayed him. Ducking behind a rock, you gasped, watching the daemon pin him under its foot. _Distraction, draw him away._ You fumbled with your sword, hiding it with your bag and tightened your laces. "Hey! Over here!" You waved wildly at the giant, coaxing its gaze to you. "Come and get it, you big fucking asshole!"

"Don't-" he wheezed, feeling the weight of the giant’s foot leave him. He fumbled, searching his pockets frantically for a potion, but caught something else. His fist tightened, chest heaving as rain started to fall.

The red giant ambled toward you, sword raised, and you took off at a dead sprint, ducking into the trees, monster close behind. He swung at you, the heat of his blade singing your hair. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" You jumped over a rock and turned quickly, doubling back. The giant kept stomping away, unsure of where you went, roaring its disdain. You circled back to the clearing, grabbing your things before sliding to your knees beside Titus, grasping at your bag. "H-hey, you okay?" you laughed shakily, dumping your meager potions onto the ground and pushing his clothes away from the wound.

His head lolled, chest rising and falling in an unsteady rhythm. "Feel...younger than ever," he grunted. "Stop. Save those.”

Knocking his hand away, glowering at him, you cracked a potion over him, watching the wound seal, still an angry red and purple. "Shut the fuck up and hold still," you stammered, hands shaky and cold. "You're gonna be okay." Another potion and the main wounds were healed. "Hey, hey..." You leaned over him as he laid back down, hair wet and dripping onto his face. "Look at me. Look at me!"

"I'm looking I'm looking. Head is killing me… Gods, you're beautiful."

You eyed his still clenched fist, frowning. "How bad does it hurt?" Fingers trembling, you wiped dirt off his face. "Hey..."

“I’ll be fine, I promise We have to move, it'll come back."

"Hold onto me, come on, let's go." You gathered the two remaining potions and held them for a moment. _Should've gotten more. Should've been prepared. Stupid, stupid..._ Bag over your shoulder, you attempted to help him stand, feet sliding in the muck and mire of the flooded forest. Titus winced as he stood, knees giving out for a moment, a dull ache throbbing where the wound was. He caught himself in the slick mud, his hand still fisted tightly by his side.

"Note to self: no more going into the woods when it rains," you laughed darkly, sliding a bit down a small slope.

"Camp better be close..."

"It's right here," you whispered, holding him steady as he lumbered alongside you, blinking back tears. "I got ya..."

He barely made it to the tent before he collapsed on the unrolled mats. You inhaled sharply, catching him gracelessly, helping him to his bedroll. "Just lay down. I have bandages... somewhere." You scrambled to the other side of the tent, dropping your bag and the two swords loudly, tearing through his pack. "They're in here..."

"Y/N," he whispered around a hoarse laugh.

"Don't mock me now!" you snapped, face red. "Do you have any idea what it's like..." You trailed off, looking at him curled up on the pad. "Just... shut up."

"Come here, damn it."

You grabbed a roll of gauze and crawled back over to him, tugging his shirt off. "Don't ever fucking leave me again," you hissed, voice watery. You took your shirt off and dabbed at the crusting blood. "You need better medicine. Stronger potions."

"Too bad I can't sell a kidney right now. Easy access."

"This isn't funny," you murmured, looking up at him. "You could have-"

"But I didn’t," he said quickly, looking up at you. "I didn't..."

"You can't leave me," you whispered harshly, crestfallen. "I can't lose... Don't die. Please."

“I won’t be dying any time soon,” he crooned, sitting up on his elbows with a grimace. “I’ll stop joking. Here, go ahead and wrap me up.”

Unfurling the gauze around his torso, you leaned in close, nose brushing his chest. "Hold still, it needs to be kinda tight."

"Not my first rodeo," he said through gritted teeth. "...cutest nurse I've had though."

You smiled sadly, knotting the gauze. "...you know I am going to have to leave you, right? You need better potions."

"Where's my sword? I can go with you, I'll keep up."

"Lay the fuck down," you retorted, a gentle palm to his chest. "You aren't going anywhere."

"You're not going out now." He caught your hand, squeezing far too tightly. "It's dangerous. Look what just happened. You can’t go."

"Titus, I need to go get them now. We are just outside of a few villages in Tenebrae. I can go get medicine. Let go."

"No." Fear flashed across his eyes. And something darker, more controlling. "It can wait. You are not leaving. Do you hear me? It can wait until morning."

"Titus, let _go_. It can't wait. Besides, with the days shorter, morning won't last."

"Yes, it can. If you get hurt-"

"So I won't get hurt," you murmured, wrenching your hand away as you stood. "You have water. I left food beside the gauze. I'll be back. Just stay put. It's a day there and back. I think I'll manage."

He glanced up at you, tired, scared, but defeated. “I trust you.”

"You don't have any other choice." You pulled on a thick sweater, retying your boots. Kneeling, you kissed him tenderly, lingering. "I'll be right back, okay? I love you..."

“Please come back soon,” he said softly, watching you leave. He couldn't relax, between the pain of the growing bruises and tender skin to the sheer stress of knowing you were out there alone, there was no way it was happening. He finally opened his fist, a wave of calm washing over him. Settled in the center of his palm was a simple silver band with a pale green jewel nestled between two small, black stones. "You better come back..."


	13. Amber Eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> familiar faces, unwelcome and threatening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for tentacles, noncon, slime, injury, ptsd, abuse, and violence.

Luna was dead, Altissia destroyed, and now Prompto was missing. To say Noctis was on edge was an understatement. He and Gladio had already knocked heads several times. It was a wonder it hadn't devolved into a full-on fist fight. Though Ignis was certain he had something to do with that. Each member of their party had a role to play and without Prompto there, everything unraveled before them. The train station was quiet, even with the dozens of refugees scattered along the waiting area. Finding someone selling potions was a long shot. You stepped up onto the wooden platform, boots caked in mud, hair a mess. "Heh. Fit right in again."

"Noctis, there's no use pacing. You're only going to wear yourself out," Ignis sighed, hearing his boots scuffing across the concrete.

"We need to go back. We have to find Prompto," he growled, sitting down beside him, knee bouncing. "...what was he doing up there?"

"Trying to help you, I imagine, but we can't dwell on this now. Gladio's gone ahead to figure out what the delay is and then we'll continue on." Ignis said simply, tilting his head when you grew closer.

Shrugging your pack up onto your shoulder, you looked around, eyeing a merchant before choking on your breath. _Is that the fucking Prince?_ Every emotion crashed into you all at once. The urge to hide, the need to beg forgiveness. You went to say hello, to apologize, to see if he even recognized you, but stopped, a wave of sadness coursing through you. You weren't his Glaive anymore. You’re a traitor. An enemy of the crown. You shook your head and turned to go, but slipped down a small stair. Hissing as it tore through your pants, you bit back a yelp, holding your hand over the scrape. " _Fuck_."

Noctis looked up at your cry, moving quickly to help you. "Hey, are you all right?"

You turned away from his gentle touch, nodding. "Y-yeah. I'm fine, thanks."

"You're bleeding. Let me help you." He offered you his hand to help pull you up. Those dark ocean eyes of his still sparkled with the same light and mischief. He is every bit the prince you remembered.

You shook your head, holding your knee. "I'm fine, really, thank you."

His expression changed as he slowly pieced together who he was looking at. Crouching beside you, he placed his hand on your shoulder, eyes widening. "Y/N? Is it really you? What are you doing here? I thought all the Glaives were dead."

You paled, standing shakily. Ignis turned his head towards the two of you, standing as well. "I-I... I've been..."

"Were you there? Do you know what happened?" Noctis had so many questions he wanted to ask, so many feelings bubbling up and churning in his gut.

“Yes, I-"

"Then what happened? Did any of the others survive? Why wasn't the Captain with my father?" he asked, anger and impatience rising. "How are you here? How did you get out of the city? You should have been there defending him!"

"I'm sorry, your highness, we... It was a full-scale attack. Nyx told me to leave, he had Luna. Glauca was slaughtering everyone.” You stifled a soft sob, eyes welling up. "I did everything I could, Prince Noctis..."

"You should have been there-"

"Noctis, that's quite enough," Ignis' voice sounded. "She's been through hell right along with you. You should be overjoyed to discover one of the Glaives survived. Others may yet live."

"And they're all deserters," Gladio's voice piped up as he walked over.

"I don't even know if there are others," you retorted, glaring. "I barely made it out. I just remember Nyx screaming into the headset and Titu-" You stopped, looking down. "It all fell apart. We _tried_."

"The Captain? Where was he? Did he survive?" Noctis asked, shrugging off Iggy's guiding hand on his arm.

You shook your head, gaze lowered. "I'm sorry, we did everything we could to save your father."

"...you know where he is," Noctis said almost coldly, his gaze narrowing.

"Noctis," Ignis said firmly.

"What?" Your eyes flitted between the three of them, Gladio awfully close. "Who?"

"The Captain, he survived." Gladio crossed his arms. "So the King's murdered, a few of the Glaives live and... what? Run off into the woods? Should have fucking known none of you refugee rats were loyal..."

"They're all dead," you whispered, glowering at him. "They died trying to protect Regis! Trying to protect Clarus!" You shoved him, dropping your bag. "You ungrateful beast!"

"Then why are _you_ here?" He barely budged, anger crossing his face at the mention of his father. "My father is dead. He died fighting for his kingdom. He died protecting something he believes in!" Gladio growled, catching your wrists.

"I don't know!" you snapped, trying to pull away as the two of you drew attention. "I don't know, but I wish I wasn't!"

"But you are. And where did you go? Hidden away somewhere instead of helping the people who still needed you? Instead of finding your prince and salvaging what is left of an empire?!" Gladio's grip tightened.

"I've been trying to fix what is left of my life, trying to survive, same as you! Let go of me!"

"We're still trying to put an end to this war-"

"That is enough." Ignis voice carried over them like summer thunder. "Gladiolus, release her. And both of you will apologize. You can be angry if you so wish, but do not take it out on her. It is completely unfounded."

"When you figure out a way to end it while sitting in an old train station with your pals, next to a crumbling castle, be sure to text me your brilliant plan!" you spat, inches from his face.

Gladio's hand raised like he wanted to hit you, but he stopped himself and shoved you back. "Go back to the woods, deserter," he snarled, stalking off angrily.

Noctis sighed, running his hands over his face. "We were just in Altissia, trying to retrieve Luna. She's missing, dead, I don’t know. Altissia's destroyed. If you're still loyal, they could use you in Lestallum. They're trying to gather supplies for those in need and I’d appreciate it. I just… I really want to believe you didn’t leave him to die." Noctis gritted his teeth, his posture slack. “The truth always surfaces.” He turned to follow after Gladio leaving Ignis alone with you.

"My apologies, miss. Tensions are high. Though it does not excuse their actions."

“Do you all really think Luna is dead?” you whispered, watching them leave.

"It isn’t looking promising. It is a loss he is not taking well."

"We were just there..."

"Then you were lucky to have made it out before the attack. Please do not let this dishearten you. We have not given up despite everything that's happened. I ask you do the same."

"I really did care for the royal family," you whispered. “I never wanted this to happen.”

"I believe you, and so will Noctis. He's still mourning the loss of his father and he mistakenly took it out on you. It's been an honor to serve alongside you."

"I am nothing, sir. There is nothing honorable about me anymore."

"You standing up to Gladio just now was honorable in its own right."

"Please tell Noctis I'm sorry. If I could have saved Regis, I would have. Titus, he... I am so sorry."

"I will be certain to tell him. Please stay safe. Too much has been lost. We need strength. Hope."

"When I find it, I’ll be certain to send word. Safe travels." You bowed out of respect and collected your pack, seeking a merchant. You wandered the rather large station, stepping over sleeping refugees. Surely someone here had potions. Anyone. You rested a hand on the lump of gil in your pocket, unsure of who to speak to. Most of those seeming to be selling were dangerously low on potions or were charging far too high for them. But there was an utterance among some of those stranded. "Apparently there's a healer who's come to help."

"A healer? That's not possible. Only royalty can use magic."

"That's just what I heard."

You perked up at their banter. _A healer? Noctis doesn't have that ability. Not yet anyway_. You traipsed down the wooden stairs, where a woman directed you. "He's in the woods." Puzzled, you looked out into the darkness.

"The healer?"

"In the woods. In the dark," she coughed, laying back down.

A man came out from the woods with his son, smiling as they spoke to each other. Catching her eye, he gestured for her to go. "He'll cure anything," he exclaimed, beaming. They all acted so strangely, like they were reading from a script. You nodded, cautiously reentering the forest. Twigs snapped underfoot, the smell of smoke from the castle almost overwhelming.

"Hello?" You laughed, shaking your head. _This is stupid, just suck it up and cough up the gil_.

"Ah, another customer. Come along, follow my voice. I promise I don't bite."

Squinting, you caught a flash of yellow eyes. "Excuse me?" You crept towards the shadowed figure, hand on your sword hilt. "Who exactly are you?"

"A friend offering a helping hand. Is that not enough?" the man asked, stepping forward. " Ardyn Izunia, at your service, But you must keep it to yourself. People may start to doubt my motives."

You stumbled backward, sword drawn. " _You_. Imperial scum."

"Fine words coming from the woman tagging along with the General himself," he chuckled lightly. "You'll have to excuse my ruse. I spotted you together in Altissia and missed my chance to speak with him. I assure you we're on good terms."

You raised your sword, glowering. "You were in Altissia?"

"I am a member of the Empire, am I not? Please, do I look as if I intend to harm you? You're frantically searching for potions. Has our dear friend been injured?"

Your hand shook as you stepped closer, the tip of the sword centimeters from his neck. "How did you get out of Insomnia?"

"I could ask the same of you," he countered, smirking widely.

"I wasn't the one burning the city to the ground, watching from an airship, Chancellor."

"No, you were with the General. A far less treasonous position. Now, we can continue this pointless banter, or you can allow me to help you. Unless of course, you think three expired potions will fix whatever ails him."

Everything in you wanted to run your blade through him. But Titus... You lowered your blade, glaring. "Can you really help him?"

"How terrible is his affliction?" he asked, adjusting his coat and gesturing for you to lead the way.

You sheathed your sword, averting your gaze as you motioned for him to follow. "Red giant tried to skewer him. His head is hurt. Concussion. Something in his chest is broken."

"A red giant and he survived? Impressive as always, General." Even in the pitch black of night, the daemons seemed eerily quiet.

 _Get away from him. He isn't safe._ Intrusive thoughts barreled through your mind as you trekked back to the campsite. "...thank you for helping, Chancellor."

"The General is a dear friend, believe it or not. I'm happy to do it."

"In here." Arriving at the camp after what felt like forever and a day, you ducked into the tent, kneeling beside Titus. "Hey, wake up... I'm back."

Titus only grunted, the cut across his face seemed slightly inflamed. Ardyn slipped in and joined you. "He took quite the beating indeed..."

You cupped his face, kissing his cheek. "Please help him. He's all I have."

"Help me sit him up. We'll need to remove the bandages. This may hurt so be prepared."

You nodded, cringing as Titus groaned weakly, head lolling onto your shoulder. "Titus, please wake up."

Ardyn ignored the pained whine that escaped him and started to work the bandages off him, looking over the worsening bruising on his back. You clung to Titus' too warm body, face buried in his neck. "Please be okay..."

Ardyn held his hands over Titus’ trembling form; his eyes began to glow yellow, black filling the whites and crawling across his veins.

"What're you doing?" you murmured, holding him protectively.

He didn’t respond, a glow emitting from his palms. The bruising began to fade, but Ardyn’s hands turned black and cracked as if they were being burned. Titus went rigid, crying out in agony, his spine cracking as it snapped back into place. You held him tightly, closing your eyes, crooning in his ear. Something oozed as the wound on his side opened again, blood and something sludge-like pouring out under Ardyn’s soothing touch, the inflammation ebbing. Titus tried to move away, the sound that escaped him was pure suffering.

"Shhhh, baby, I'm here," you whispered, holding him in place. "Titus, I'm here."

He clung to your shirt as the wound closed again. "This is going to be the worst of it," Ardyn spoke up, hands moving to the back of Titus' head. "Hold him still."

You met Ardyn's dark eyes and nodded, holding Titus' head to your chest. "I've got you..."

Titus panted loudly, strained and coated in a thin sheen of sweat. Ardyn took his head in his hands, the glow pulsating just under the skin of Titus’ scalp. You slammed your eyes shut as soon as Titus let out a guttural cry, holding him steady, yelling comforting sentiments over his otherworldly screeching. "Don't hurt him."

Ardyn paid you no mind, focusing on what he was doing. Eventually, it was over. Ardyn wiped at the black that oozed from his lips. “The pain was unavoidable," he grumbled.

"Titus? Titus, baby, wake up," you crooned, patting his cheek. "Is he okay? What did you do?" When you raised your eyes, you gasped, watching the dark slime drip down Ardyn's face.

"He's healed, give him time," he uttered before exiting the tent with a flourish. Rage swirled in his stomach; hearing him scream hadn't been enough to ebb the anger of Titus' failure within Insomnia. He'd have to do more.

You laid him down, running your hands through sweat-matted hair. After a moment Titus shifted, brow twitching as he curled towards you. "Y/N..."

You smiled softly, pulling him to your chest. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been trampled..."

You kissed his head repeatedly, rocking back and forth. "I thought I was gonna lose you. I never found potions."

"Then how..."

"Some help from an old friend," Ardyn chirped, slipping back into the tent, all traces of the blackness gone. "Glad to see you well."

"I stumbled upon the Chancellor..."

Titus stared at him for a moment, jaw tight. "...thank you, Chancellor Izunia."

"Oh, come now, no need for such titles. How are you feeling?"

You were uneasy, Titus' reaction not quite on par with "close friends."

"Better now. Thank you, I know that drains you," Titus replied.

"No need to worry about me. I'm perfectly capable of knowing my limits."

You helped Titus lay down on the bedroll, kissing his cheek. "Get some rest. I'll keep the fire going, okay?" You ran out to get more wood to relight the fire, stopping to stare up at the sky, taking in lungfuls of air to lessen your stress.

"What are you doing here?" Titus hissed quietly, glaring at Ardyn.

"Your lady came seeking help and I offered it.," Ardyn smirked. "Really, General, you should be more grateful.”

Picking up sticks, you wandered back to the snuffed, damp campfire, working on getting it lit.

"Whatever you're planning, you leave her out of it," he warned, only to be shoved back onto the ground, choking as the healed wounds reappeared.

"Don't make me undo what I did. You failed me, Titus. You had one simple task and you couldn't complete it." You could hear muffled talking, but Titus didn't seem distressed. You lit the kindling, shivering in the cool night air. "I'll be on my way, I suppose. I'd hate to intrude on your alone time with your whore," Ardyn sighed, picking the ring up off the mat and tossing it at him. Titus could only watch as he left, catching the ring and holding it close.

"Well, our dear General should be well enough now. I'm a bit lost out here though. Do you mind helping me get my bearings?" Ardyn asked.

You jumped, startled by how quietly he moved. "Uh, sure. Yeah. Thank you, by the way."

"Anything for an old friend," Ardyn smiled warmly, walking alongside you once the fire was crackling and full. You couldn’t even hear Titus wheezing for you to come back.

You weren't sure how to take that. Glauca wasn't a good person. That side of Titus... There weren't friendships in that area of his life. You re-entered the woods, headed back toward the train station. "I didn't take you for the healing type."

"Remnants of another time."

"I thought only royalty had magic."

"Perhaps in Lucis. Nifelheim is not quite the same."

You looked at him suspiciously, stepping over a fallen branch. "I see."

Ardyn caught your arm the moment you looked down to step over the log. Shoving you against the rough bark of a tree, he looked down at you with a salacious grin. "Perhaps it's time to drop the charade then."

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?!" You pushed him away, pulling your dagger.

But darkness almost seemed to encircle you, long black tendrils slinking out of the shadows and wrapping around your wrists, twisting them behind your back. "As if your knife could keep me away."

"What is this!? Let go!" You growled, kicking at nothing. "Fucking let go!"

"I thought killing him would be the best solution for his treasonous behavior. But you, dear child, you have opened up a world of possibilities." He grinned darkly as more tendrils caught your ankles and pinned you to the tree.

You flailed wildly, lashing out as best as you could. "It's over! The war is over! You won! He killed Regis!"

"Naïve little thing. If only it were so simple," he chuckled, gripping the front of your shirt and ripping it away.

"Why are you doing this!? Let _go_!"

"You're just a means to an end. Don't take it so personally," he taunted, squeezing a breast roughly.

"Ardyn, stop!" you wailed, squirming. The tentacles curled around you, squeezing, curling between your breasts and teasing a nipple as he yanked your pants off your hips. You shrieked, the cool tendrils uncomfortable and slick on your flesh. "Don't! Please!"

"That's it, scream nice and loud. Maybe he'll hear you," he cooed, tearing your underwear off with a sharp snap. "You won't enjoy this a bit."

You closed your eyes, quivering, a thousand memories bursting forth. "D-don't... Please."

Slowly, his true form began to reveal itself, golden eyes glowing with a smirk the devil would be proud of. Another tendril wrapped around your throat and tightened, cutting off your air. You wanted to scream, to fight, but the tendrils dug in, holding you in place. You were babbling incoherently about fire and metal, trying to talk through the tentacle’s awful, pulsating grip, trying desperately to reason with this madman.

"What a pretty little whore you are. No wonder he chose you." His hand found the wetness between your legs, his fingers calloused and thick as they spread your lips apart.

You bucked away from his hand, squirming, yelling for help. Your body was betraying you, everything was. A darkness clouded your mind and you were back in that maintenance shack, moaning for a man who didn't love you, in some sick attempt at repairing your own damaged psyche, protecting yourself. A tendril suddenly shoved itself deep inside you, thick and unforgiving as it stretched you relentlessly. The one around your throat released and slithered down your back, prodding between your cheeks before pushing in as well.

"Look at me," he snapped. "Do try to stay with me, dear. If you fall unconscious now, how will he ever find you?"

You looked up at him pathetically, trembling as you tried to adjust to the everchanging tentacles, a dribble of saliva dripping from the side of your mouth. Jaw clenched, you leaned in closer to him, a dark laugh teasing your lips. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You will be. I'm only just beginning." It hurt, gods, it hurt, but you'd dealt with worse. _It's going to be okay..._ You parted your thighs a bit more, head falling back against the tree. He was everywhere, bruising and horrible. The tendrils inside you worked you uncompromisingly, stretching and stretching until you tore, not stopping for anything. You were limp, a doll, staring up at the sky. _Anywhere but here. Be anywhere but here..._

"Now, none of that." Ardyn caught your jaw and turned your face back to him. Except the only person you saw was the cold General, smirking wickedly. "We talked about this, remember? You wanted this." His voice was a low rumble, inescapable and eerie.

You blinked, shaking your head. "You're not here. You're not real."

"You begged for it," he growled into your ear, teeth grazing the tender flesh of your neck, his thumb dragging over the tattoo on your hip. "And now I'm giving you what you wanted. Show some gratitude."

You cried out, writhing against him. "No! You aren't here! You're not real!" Biting at the flesh of his throat, you shrieked, violently twisting in the tendril's hold. The back of his hand connected hard with your cheek as he pulled away from you.

"Misbehaving. That’s not how I trained you." The tentacles inside you pulled out with a soft, wet sucking sound, blood and ooze dripping down your thighs. Gasping, you looked up at him, eyes fiery and angry. "You’re a fucking coward. Scum. I can deal with scum!" You spat in his face, wild and furious. "Fuck you!"

Grabbing your jaw, he shoved your head back. It hit the tree with a dull thud, his fingers digging in and forcing your mouth open as a tentacle flicked your engorged clit harshly. You met his gaze and, whether out of stupidity or sheer gall, ran your tongue over his fingers, stock still. Something stirred in his eyes at that, the grin on his lips growing wider. "Let's send you back dripping, shall we? I'm sure he'll love cleaning my seed out of you," he said darkly, freeing his achingly hard erection from his pants and thrusting into your bloodied, slick sex.

The scream you let out was depraved, insane, piercing. This was worse, so much worse. Having another inside you, regardless of the circumstances, it twisted your stomach, made you nauseous. You fell forward a bit, hot tears streaming down your cheeks. Ardyn's hips rocked up into you slowly at first, relishing the feeling of your heat around him. He gripped your hips, nails digging harshly as he quickened his pace. "That's it. Such a _good girl,_ " he taunted.

You sobbed quietly, gaze cast downward. Every time his hands even came near your tattoo you shuddered. He was not kind, his grip was biting and his hips slammed against yours far too demandingly as he filled you again and again, tendrils around your limbs constricting until they almost cut off circulation. Ardyn was going to make sure you remembered every moment. You whispered his name, hair falling around your face, mind numb. When he finally released deep within you, the only sound he made was a strained grunt, gaze flicking over your face before he dropped your broken form to the ground. "Go," he said simply, nudging you with his foot as he tucked himself back into his pants.

You laid there, quivering, blankly staring at the forest floor. "Or lay there and let the daemons eat you. It matters not to me. Give my regards to the General should you decide not to die out here."

Black grime dribbled out of you slowly, coating your inner thighs. What remained of your clothes caught the gentle breeze, brushing against your swollen, throbbing skin. "Noctis will kill you..."

"I look forward to it,” he called back.

Nails scraping and clawing at the leaf-strewn dirt, you crawled slowly, slime dripping down your legs. You fell over a few times, delirious with pain. Afraid he would come back at any second, even as you reached camp, knees scraped and torn, fumbling with the tent flap. Titus was laying there, breathing hard as he fought the fading pain remaining in his chest from Ardyn's parting touch. Hearing you, he sat up as the warning wore off, his eyes clouded with concern. "Y/N... I'm so sorry..."

You opened the flap, falling into the tent, grimacing. "Titus..."

"Shhh, shhh, I've got you," he breathed, laying you down on his mat.

The dark filth trickled out of you, smearing across your thighs in thick globs as you moved. You shivered, shaking your head, murmuring his name. "I'm right here." Fury surged inside of him, his hands shaking as he searched for something to clean you up with. Spotting a discarded shirt, he took it, using it to wipe away the sludge on your thighs. "Look at me, I'm right here. I've got you."

“M'stupid," you whispered. "I couldn't even fend him off."

"No one could."

“I'm sorry. I thought he was your friend. He needed directions. I didn't know. He's a monster. There were these black... things and they..." You grew steadily more panicked, the dread setting in. "Titus, there were so many. He looked like you," you whispered. "For a moment."

"He looked like me?"

"...he made himself look like you. It was so real, Titus."

"It wasn't me. You know that now, right?"

"I know, but..." You tapped your head. "My brain doesn't. Memories. I shouldn't have brought him here."

"You were trying to help. And he’s good at getting people to trust him."

“I could have fought harder." You looked up at him sharply. "I left you alone with him."

He wrapped his arms around you and held you close to his chest, pressing a lingering kiss to your forehead. "It hurts," you breathed, tentatively touching your stomach

 _“_ How do you mean?" he frowned, moving his hand down over yours.

"They... The black things. It was like they were burrowing." You were very still, eyes almost glazed over. "I don't want to be broken anymore, Titus. I can't get it out of my head. The first time. With you. I want to get rid of it. I can't love you completely otherwise."

"Then maybe I don't deserve it," he replied honestly. "After what I've done to you, how you managed to stay with me for this long is beyond me."

"What do I need to do? Tell me what to do to help us." Out of nowhere, a small black tentacle wound around your arm, crushingly tight. "Oh fuck! Titus, get it off! Get it off! Ardyn! It's him!" you shrieked, flailing wildly. "Titus, get it off me!” It snuck towards your mouth, cool and slick. "Titus!"

"There’s nothing there. I don’t see what you’re talking about.” Several more twined around your legs, a menacing cackle on the air. "Titus, please!" Tears streamed down your face as you writhed, reaching for him. "Titus!"

 _“_ I-I'm trying. I'm trying. I don’t see…” He worriedly searched for the source of your panic, unsure of what to do.

A dark figure loomed over Titus, eyes aglow as the tentacles wrenched your legs apart. "Behind you!"

He whipped his head around, but there was nothing there. "Y/N, look at me. There is _nothing_ there. But I’m real. Focus on my voice." Dozens of appendages swarmed Titus, wriggling into his mouth, his eyes. You screamed, writhing violently. "Listen to your Captain, damn it, and look at me!" he barked. "Really look at me. There's nothing there."

You snapped to attention, chest heaving. The tentacles retreated, a mere notion on the wind. "T-they were right here," you breathed, looking around. "Right here."

"There's nothing there, I promise."

You shook your head, closing your eyes. "They were... H-he was right behind you," you stuttered, shivering. "He was, I s-swear. You think I'm crazy."

"No, I don't. I know what he can do to people. I've witnessed it firsthand."

"...he was there."

“I know,” he murmured.

"I feel disgusting."

"I'd wash it away if I could, my darling."

"It's like every loving touch from you was ruined, replaced by... by them," you sniffled. Pulling him under a blanket, you held his hand to your breast, comforted by his large palm.

“I’ll just have to love you even harder,” he murmured, revenge hanging heavy on his tongue.


	14. Grims + Myron.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new friends or a new threat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for blood, injury, ptsd, mild choking

It had been more than a week since the incident and, after much coaxing and careful planning, Titus had convinced you to keep moving. The trip was slow, both of you still healing, internally and mentally, but as luck would have it, you stumbled upon a group of hunters having a wicked difficult time with a few monsters. You’d been itching to train, to hone your skills so nothing would ever hurt you again, and this provided the perfect opportunity. After the fight was over, they invited you to stay with them at their haven. You weren’t sure, Titus was one thing. But other men? No one could be trusted. But no alarm bells went off for Titus, so you agreed hesitantly. The two of you made your way into the glowing haven, setting up your tent and the like. The Captain’s hand brushed yours every occasionally, the contact almost strange. You’d refused to allow him to touch you. An embrace, a kiss, it was all off limits. It all felt like the cold slime of the tentacles. It all made you nauseous.

“We have company,” Titus warned, standing straighter when he heard someone coming over. One of the hunters wandered over, his hands tucked in his pockets. Silhouetted by the large fire they had going in the center of the haven, he looked every bit a wild man, his hair long and unkempt.

"Glad y'all could make it. Ain't no sense in traveling separately these days. Dangerous out there. Thanks again for this morning," he chirped, shaking Titus’ hand.

"Not a problem," Titus replied evenly. You still weren't convinced and gave Titus a soft smile before crawling into the tent.

"How's your girl doing? Saw her get knocked about a bit before you handled that damn beastie." The man watched you go into the tent before Titus managed to step into his line of sight rather subtly, blocking him.

"She's fine. Just tired. Tougher than she looks." He crossed his arms, relaxing his shoulders.

"Good, good. We got a stew goin’ cross the ways. Y'all are welcome to join us. We snagged some fresh meat out there, so it'll be real fillin’."

"Want me to steal some stew and bring it back for you?" Titus asked, crawling in behind after the man left.

"No, I'll go with you." Closing your book gently, you laid it down on top of your pack. "Just don't leave me alone with them. Please."

"Would never dream of it."

Titus was sure to lead the way, holding your hand tightly to ground you. You smiled to yourself, perking up at the sight of food. "Smells good at least."

"Go ‘head, take a seat. Y'all thirsty? Got some bourbon," the man grinned, looking up from where he was chopping onions, another stirring the soup. You looked at Titus to answer, stopping in front of the logs around the fire.

"I'll pass tonight. Rather keep my wits about me,” he responded with a chuckle, his eyes never leaving you as you eased yourself down onto a log.

"Fair enough," the man shrugged, scraping the onions into the pot.

You watched the flames dance, fingers tiptoeing along Titus’ thigh, gingerly brushing the seam of his pants.

"Thank you for sharing your dinner with us."

"Wouldn't be having it if it wasn't for you two. Seems only fair."

"So, are you all refugees from anywhere?" you finally piped up, still unable to make eye contact.

"Most of us are headed for Lestallum. Seems to be the safest place right now. Not sure where all everyone's from. People come and go from the group as they please."

"Lestallum's nice," you murmured, fingering the edge of your dagger where it rested on your belt.

"What with the days growin' shorter, it seems to be the best bet for a safe place to stay. Y'all headin’ that way?"

"Undecided so far," Titus replied, keeping his answers guarded.

"You two all right though? No major injuries?"

"Oh yeah, all good," Titus smiled widely. "Nothin’ a few bandages couldn't take care of."

"What about you, honey?" the man asked, nodding to you. "You look uncomfortable."

"Yeah. Yeah, I’m good,” you forced out, scooting closer to Titus. He wasn’t sure why the other man was so quiet. He’d hardly spoken a word since the fight.

"Glad to hear it. Got worried about you earlier. But you all pulled through, saved us a right mess.”

"It was mostly him," you murmured, nodding at Titus.

"Nah, you knocked me out of the way before I got stabbed," the other guy said, speaking finally. "Not a fan of being impaled. You can call me Grims, by the way."

"Myron," the man stirring added, holding up his hand. You smiled weakly, tossing a twig into the fire.

"Shy, ain't she?" Myron chuckled. "We ain't gonna bite."

Titus leveled him with a look, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. "...let's go to Lestallum."

You perked up instantly. "Yeah?"

"I think I promised to take you back there anyway," he smiled.

A blush crept over your cheeks. "You did..."

“Would you like that?"

You nodded emphatically, practically vibrating. "And Noctis said the refugees are..." You stopped, meeting his gaze, noting how the other campers reacted to the prince's name.

Grims was suddenly interested in the conversation, a look of disgust prominently settling on his face. "Prince Noctis is missing. He's been missing since the attack on Insomnia."

"He’s in Tenebrae," you mumbled. "I saw him at the train station after the terrorist attack. Back from Altissia, alive somehow."

"What's he doing in Tenebrae? He should be with his people-" Grims started up, but Myron put a hand on his shoulder, steadying him.

"What did he say about the refugees?"

You looked at Titus, an apology ripe on your tongue. "That it's a safe place. That they're gathering supplies. He's doing his best."

Titus had clasped his hands together, staring down at the fire. "Even more of a reason to go to Lestallum."

"Among other things," you crooned softly, leaning toward him.

"...here's hoping our room is free," he said after a moment, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. Your stomach fluttered, face betraying you with a wide grin.

"That where y'all went for your honeymoon or something?" Myron asked.

"Oh, no," you laughed. "We're not married."

"Coulda fooled me," he chuckled. Other stragglers emerged from their tents, taking a seat once Myron announced the food was ready. When the stew was served, Titus passed you a bowl, pushing it into your hands to get your attention off the newcomers. Muttering a quick thank you, you dug in ravenously, albeit neatly.

"Slow down a bit. Don't make yourself sick," Titus murmured.

“Where are you from again?” Grims asked, looking you over with strange curiosity. “You all have Insomnian weaponry. Didja loot the place after the Nifs blew it up?”

“Something like that,” you muttered.

“You just look so damn familiar,” he directed at Titus. “I swear I’ve seen you somewhere.”

“I have one of those faces. Generic enough,” he tried to joke, a bit on edge.

“No, no, I remember faces. I just gotta think on it. So, you got to talk to the prince, huh? What was that like?”

“Tense,” you responded honestly. “He’s going through a lot. I’d be surprised if he was put together and calm. Worried about him.”

“Welcome to our world,” he scoffed. “Pampered palace brat finally gets a taste of his daddy’s war.”

“Don’t you dare speak about him like that,” you snapped. “He is a good man.”

“What has you so worked up over a spoiled child? Women are crazy,” he laughed.

“I just think it’s disrespectful-“

“Disrespectful? What was disrespectful was that family ignoring us as we starved and died outside the walls.”

“Give Noctis a chance,” you retorted, frowning.

“Why? Why should we continue bowing for a man that don’t deserve a lick of respect? Is that how you got the weapons? Payment for being his spokesperson? Or did you work for him?”

Bristling, you stood, handing the bowl back to Myron. “I’m suddenly not hungry,” you muttered, heading back to the tent.

“Am I close?” Grims called out after you, watching as Titus scurried close behind, trying to resist the urge to throw him into the fire. He wasn’t sure whether to follow you inside, not wanting to escalate the situation.

"Your bandage needs changing," you chided, emerging from the tent with fresh gauze, biting the cap off a tube of ointment. Titus slipped his shirt off, quiet as you seethed internally. "Y’know, _they_ are the ones who knocked me into the path of that beast in the first place. To save themselves. I didn't help them. I didn’t protect Grims. I was just in the way and distracted it."

"Why didn't you say something? I was dealing with that Bloodhorn. If I had seen it, I-” He bit this tongue and turned his gaze down. "...why didn't you tell me."

You removed the old bandages, anger rolling off you in waves. "It doesn't matter. They have been like this the entire time. Commenting on my sword, my fighting technique. One even mentioned the Glaives and I panicked. They're gonna find out, Titus."

"Then we'll leave,” he countered. “We don’t need anyone but each other. First thing in the morning, we’re out of here.”

You were silent for a moment, applying the ointment gently. "I'm sorry for snapping," you said softly, tightening the gauze around his broad frame with a final tug.

"I'll let it slide," he teased, holding the tent open and gesturing for you to go in first. You slunk in, dropping the med kit back into your pack. Titus stretched, adjusting to the new bandages. "Need help changing yours?"

"I don't need them," you murmured, taking your shirt off carefully. The silvery scars along your back glimmered in the lamplight, a dense darkness swallowing the camp.

"You're not fully healed," he sighed, stepping closer to you.

"I'm healed enough for you to keep trying to fuck me," you retorted, a bit more harshly than you intended.

His gaze was hard, icy. "You would know better than I do, I suppose. We should get some rest. We need to hunt quickly tomorrow."

"...I'm sorry. I don't know when to shut up."

_“_ I'm not mad, gods..." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I never know if you're actually upset at something I’ve done or projecting when you make comments like that."

“Bit of both.”

He scooped you up in his arms, ignoring your protest and struggle. “I love you. You know I love you.”

Relaxing in his hold, you relented, nodding. "You make me feel like I am worth something," you whispered into his throat.

"You're worth everything." He laid with you until you drifted to sleep, slipping out soundlessly to get water, remembering hearing someone say they were rationing it out after dinner. When he walked up with the canteens, he was stopped.

"Sorry, ain't for you," the man said.

"It was rationed for _everyone_ in the camp," he replied, glaring.

"Everyone but you. I finally remembered where I know you from, _Captain_ ," Grims spat at him, sneering. "You shouldn't be here. Take your little bitch and go."

"I'd suggest you keep your voice down," Titus said evenly.

 "Why?" he scoffed. "Scared someone will hear? Afraid you’ll have to deal with consequen-“

Titus cut him off, catching him by his throat in a crushing grip. Myron rushed over, pushing his way between them, forcing Titus to release the bastard.

"Enough! It’s over! He’s just trying to survive like the rest of us. I won’t have this shit in my camp! These two helped us with the monsters earlier."

"Helped?" Titus laughed dryly. "Last I checked, helping doesn't mean pushing a girl into the path of a daemon to save your own sorry hide. But don't worry about it, we'll go our separate ways come morning."

“No one tried to hurt her.”

“Leave us alone,” Titus warned darkly, towering over Myron. “Or I’ll reach down your throat and rip your cowardly heart right from your ribcage.”

You woke to the yelling and rolled over, feeling for Titus, meeting air. Sitting up, you pulled the blanket to your chest, blinking in the soft lamplight. "Titus?"

"I'm right here,” he murmured, rejoining you, a dark cloud looming over his head.

"...what happened?"

"I went to get water. Found out they do know. But it’s fine. It’s fine. We'll leave them behind in the morning." He dropped down beside you, trembling.

You held his hands, kneeling in front of him. "Hey..." You touched his cheek gently. "Let it out. It's what I'm here for."

"No. No, not this time. I'll save it for hunting."

"Titus..." You shrugged the blanket off, leaning in close. "What's going on?"

"I was going to kill him," he said, looking into your eyes.

“Who?” You put his hands on your waist, straddling him. "Tell me."

"Grims. The only thing that stopped me was Myron, but gods, I had my hand around his throat. I was going to kill him right there without a thought." He dropped his head against your chest, pulling you in closer. "All I could see was the way they'd looked at you. And all of those things that they'd said."

“Let it out," you breathed as he eased his hold on you.

"Tomorrow," he grumbled, kissing your collar with a forced tenderness.

You frowned, tilting his chin up. "You in there?"

"...I'm here," he sighed, shoulders sagging. You kissed him deeply, holding his face gingerly, and he drew you firmly against him, kissing you back with vigor. Laying you down on the bedroll, he loomed over you, never once breaking the kiss. His lips were demanding, his anger towards the hunters seeping into the exchange, his tongue pushing past your lips as he settled between your thighs. You moaned deeply, crushing your lips against his, stomach in knots. Pinning your hands down against the mat, his hips rocked into yours as he swallowed your delicious moan, devouring it and anything else you were willing to give him. You arched against him, wrapping your legs around his waist, barely able to breathe as he overtook you with sloppy, wet kisses.

"Can you keep quiet for me?" he breathed against your lips, releasing a wrist to reach down and slip into your pants. You nodded eagerly, kissing him fervently.

"Good girl," he whispered. You sighed into his mouth, looking up at him with absolute adoration, hair sprawled out under you, hands touching him anywhere, everywhere. Dragging him back down into another heady kiss, you lifted your hips to help him take your pants off. He groaned deeply, tugging your underwear aside just enough for him to sink into you. You let out a soft squeal, muffled immediately by his large palm.

"Shhh..." His other hand moved from its place beside your face, snaking under your shirt to grab a firm handful of your chest.

You could feel his rage bubbling beneath the surface, the anger he yearned to unleash in the way he groped you, the way he thrust into you hard with no warning, his eyes, his starved mouth, all of it building up. He tried to control it though, tried to keep it in check so he didn't hurt you, but he was livid. And the way you moved under him, the way you keened into the kiss, gods, it was enough to make him lose control over everything. You cried out, suddenly, shoving at his chest. "I-it hurts, stop!" It wasn't intentional, but something wasn't right and with his grip the way it was on your throat, you were nervous. "Stop!"

His hands were off you immediately, leaving you feeling empty suddenly as he pulled out. "Where does it hurt?

"Too rough," you whimpered, sitting up, checking between your legs. "I told you to let me help you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't- Are you bleeding?"

You nodded tearfully, looking up at him. With a pathetic cry, you parted your thighs, blood on your fingertips. "Help."

He grabbed for the lantern, turning it up and bringing it closer. "It's just a little tear. I'll do what I can." Mentally cursing himself, he snatched up the medkit, lips drawn in a thin line. "Lay back for me, I'll be gentle."

You did so, firmly holding your chocobo necklace where it rested around your throat. "I'm sorry," he cooed softly, shifting you so your lower back rested on his leg, canting your hips up so he could see. His calloused fingers were surprisingly gentle as he wiped the blood away with a soft cloth.

"Why didn't you let me help you? You know what needs to happen," you whispered, flinching at his touch.

"...I don't know,” he murmured.

"We talked about this." You shuddered, biting back a whine. "You trust me and I... I trust you. And I help."

"I know…”

You studied his face, eyes watery. "What do you think you're going to do, Titus? What is going on in here?" You tapped your head. "What are you afraid you're going to do?"

"I wanted to kill him, I still do. But part of me doesn't care who it is. It just wants to destroy. I think… I think I’m worried if I let go the way you want me to it..."

"...Titus?" You reached for his arm. "Talk to me."

"It would have been you. It will be you.”

"I don’t think you could,” you murmured, guiding him down to lay with you.

_Then you don’t know me very well at all._


	15. Primal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no one touches his girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for violence, gore, blood, injury, mild breathplay, anal, r*pe mention, and forced orgasming.

When morning came, there was not a single soul left behind but them. Not one. Titus grumbled to himself, breaking down the tent as soon as you woke up and joined him. "How are you feeling?"

You rubbed your eyes sleepily, looking around. "Better. Sore. Where is everyone?"

"Gone it seems."

"Good riddance." You stretched, taut muscles and sinew moving under the scarred skin of your back. Humming to yourself, you danced in the pale golden light of morning. Mist fell over the hills to the west, birds singing. Titus watched you fondly, handing you your bag once he was ready to go. You held your bag in front of you like a baby, marching along to some song you made up on the spot.

"Glad to see you in a good mood this morning."

"I'm with you. How could I be sad?" You stopped and picked up a small piece of rose quartz, holding it up to the light. "Let's live in here." You pocketed the stone, delicately handing him your bag with a shit-eating grin, and ran ahead. "I'm gonna look for more!" you called out, rounding a rock pile.

"Don’t leave my sight!" he yelled, trying to catch up with you. "Damn it, Y/N, we don't know what's out here! We have to stick together!"

"I'm fine, I have my sword!" You crawled over a rock and dropped down, stumbling a bit.

"That won't help you if you don't see something coming that I could!"

You rolled your eyes. "I was in the Glaive too, y'know!" Ducking under a fallen tree, you traipsed down a small incline, Titus' voice a bit distant now. You barely heard him shouting as you slipped down the hill, laughing as you hit the bottom. "You missed me falling!" you giggled, standing

He didn't hear you though, stomach twisting when he can’t find you.

You looked around the mossy alcove, lips parted. "...whoa." There was a rustle behind you and then the sound of footsteps. "Titus, look at this place, it-"

"Your Captain ain't here." Grims stalked towards you, axe in hand, mouth curled in a dark grin. "Did he leave you alone? Out here with all the monsters..." Myron and several others stepped out of the shadows, encircling you.

You drew your sword immediately, panic rising in your throat. "What do you want?"

"Y'all got potions and those weapons would go for some good gil," Myron answered. "Just hand them over and we'll be on our way."

“How about you all just run along back to your families, go to Lestallum for supplies," you hissed scathingly, grip on your sword tightening, "and no one is the wiser?”

Grims scoffed at that, raising his weapon, but was cut off by a quiet gurgle. His throat bulged just before the end of a sword broke through, slicing cleanly. His head dropped, an arc of blood spraying anyone close enough. Titus let the packs fall off his shoulder, a hurricane in the way he carried himself, an animal in the way he moved. You stumbled backward, startled as Grims’ head fell at your feet. "Titus..."

His face wasn't hidden by that eerie, eyeless helmet His body wasn't blocked by thick, terrifying armor. It was just him, all broad, rolling muscles as he slunk forward. You flinched as blood peppered your face. Grims crumpled to the ground in a twitching heap, blood pooling around his fading body. Myron, enraged by how easily his friend was cut down, shot forward. Titus blocked him with his arm, knocking him back even as the others moved in, trying to find an opening. They had no chance. It was a bloodbath and barely a drop of his own spilt. Fueled solely by wrath and the need to protect you, he moved as if he were the weapon himself, his sword merely an extension of him. Myron foolishly challenged him again and was the next one to go, blade piercing up through his jaw and into his head before being ripped back out, his stunned body kicked away. Titus never faltered. Grabbing another by his throat, he stabbed him straight through his chest, looking him in the eye as blood splattered across his face. The last one tried to run, tried to get away, but Titus was quicker, lopping the man’s arm off with a roar. The man shrieked as Titus brought his sword down in the center of his head, carving off a chunk of his skull. You dropped your sword, nervously backing up. He was absolutely coated in blood, shoulders trembling as he breathed loudly, angrily. Blood gathered around your feet, funneled toward you by the gentle slope of the mossy alcove. You didn't know whether to run or touch him, so you settled on nothing, just trying to calm down. Fighting alongside him, you'd seen plenty of creatures, man and beast alike, fall at the end of his sword. But this...

Chest heaving, heart racing, his mind was reeling as he turned to look back at you. His eyes were alight with adrenaline still, blood dripping down his face, white shirt drenched and clinging to him. "Are you all right?" His voice was gruff, hoarse, a low growl.

You didn't respond at first, zeroed in on the bodies around him. "...y-yes."

He dropped his blade, shoulders hunched, looking every bit like a daemon. "They didn't touch you, did they?" He slowly stepped towards you.

You shook your head, eyes flitting up to him. "No..."

He reached his hand out to you, blood smeared across his fingers and up his arm. Treading carefully, you took his hand, enamored by the way the red looked on your skin. He was radiating animalistic heat, furious and powerful. His eyes roamed over your face, full of need. "...red suits you.”

His thumb caught your lower lip, pulling it down slightly. Seeing the blood on your soft lips only made him ache, the burning inside of him growing stronger. Your tongue flicked across your lips, a metallic tinge filling your mouth as you tasted the blood. Something coiled deep, deep within you was stirring, molten and strange.

"I want you," he growled, the strain of holding himself back apparent in the way his grip on your hand tightened, his fingers trembling against your jaw.

"How?" you murmured, eyes half-lidded and dark.

His forehead pressed against yours, lips parted as he panted, knocking his nose into yours. It took everything in him to stop from getting any closer. "Any way I can. I _need_ you."

The aroma of death, his aching presence, it was overwhelming. Your lips touched his softly as you whispered, "Take me."

His lips crashed into yours before you could finish speaking. He didn't care how hard it was, he didn't care if your lip caught between his teeth as he pulled you flush against his bloodied form. He was practically burning to the touch, alight with the fire that had ignited in him at the sight of Grims lunging at you. He dragged you to the mossy earth below, tearing at your clothes. You were wild, winding around him, teeth bared. His fingers danced along your body, pushing your torn clothes away.

"I want it," you gasped into his mouth, "all over me. More." It was like a beg, an insatiable chant. His hand sank into the soft earth, wet with blood. He painted your skin with it, swallowing the desperate sounds on your tongue. "They wanted to take you from me."

"They could never," you uttered gently, licking blood off his cheek. "I'm yours, always, my king."

"Don't ever stop saying that."

You growled into his hair, yanking him down into a harsh kiss. "I'm yours to the bitter fucking end."

He rutted against you desperately, fingers tangled in your hair, slick with blood as he gripped it tight. You shrugged your pants off for him, tearing at his shirt hurriedly, nails scrabbling against his scarred chest. A small wound on his chest was still bleeding but he didn't care, or he didn't notice. He tugged his shirt off the rest of the way, not giving you a moment’s relief.

Grinding his aching cock against you, he whined, pleading for permission like a starving animal. "Take me," you demanded angrily. "Fucking show me how afraid of losing me you are."

He didn't need to be told twice, pulling you into his lap. "Never fucking leave my sight again," he snarled, lowering you down onto his waiting length. You let out a lewd noise, strangled, unlike anything you'd ever done before. He fit perfectly, just barely too large, reaching everything it needed to all at once.

You looked into his eyes, shuddering as he pushed in. "Or what?"

"Or I will drag you back kicking and screaming and make sure you never leave the bed again." He was seething with pure, unabated need. A primal possessive air surrounding him as he bucked up into you. You smirked wickedly, relishing the way he hurt you.

"You gonna tie me down, Titus? You gonna leave me coated in cum until you need me again? Waiting for you..."

" _Aching_ for me," he corrected breathlessly, sinking his teeth into your neck.

You moaned, holding his face against your throat. "Aching for you... I always am. This big fucking cock. These hands. These fucking teeth all over me."

He panted against your skin, biting into the soft flesh of your breast. "Such a good fucking girl. My good girl."

"I am. I wanna make you feel so fucking good. Every day. All day. My king. My Captain. Mine... All fucking mine."

"Yours," he hissed, laying you down in the bloodied moss and fucking you harder. "And you're _mine_."

"I am!" you screamed, wrapping your legs around him. "I am, I am, all fucking yours." It was so heady, angry, the lust for blood still coiling in him. "Where is the beast I love, huh?" you hissed, back sliding against the sodden earth and foliage, slick with death. "I want to see him."

His gaze immediately flicked up to yours. "Then call for him."

You smiled viciously. You always get what you want. "I want to get ruined by your rage. I want every single person who sees me to know who the fuck I goddamn belong to. I want to get fucked by General fucking Glauca and all of his menace."

The growl that tore through his chest rivaled that of a daemon's as he rammed harder into you, his arm winding around to lift your hips as he jammed every inch of his cock inside of you that he could. "Say it again." His voice was a low rumble, like fire and coals red-hot in his chest.

"I want General Glauca to show me what he does to his filthy, traitor Glaive when she disobeys. Put me in my fucking place."

He flipped you over with a roar, forcing your face into the sodden moss as he thrust himself back into you from behind. "You're right where you belong. Beneath me, my cock buried inside of you."

He tore you open, but the pain meant nothing as he drove you into the blood-soaked earth. You were face to face with one of the dead men, but all you could do was moan unholy, nails digging into the ground.

" _Scream_ ," he snarled, pulling your head up, forcing you to arch painfully as he thrust into you, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing across the clearing. The pain of his fuck was drowned out by how deliciously this rage coursed through both of you, twisting into your chest, crushing your heart. He was absolutely merciless in his onslaught, watching his cock disappear into your slick heat, again and again, mud caking your limbs. "Make sure all of Eos knows you're mine."

"How do I taste?" you whimpered as his teeth break the skin of your shoulder. "Tell me."

"You taste like sin." You peaked savagely, all of your pent-up emotions pouring through the cracks, golden tendrils of honeyed pleasure taking hold of everything. Feeling you clench around him pushed him over the edge, releasing with an unrestrained, thundering moan of sheer pleasure as he came deep inside you. You quivered, slumping forward, his hot seed trickling out around his cock and down your thighs.

He slowly pulled out of you, watching his cum drip from your ravaged sex, before dragging his bloodied fingers up to catch it and suck them clean. He groaned low and heady, flipping you back over he dragged your hips up, hooking your legs over his shoulders, his tongue seeking your core. Letting out a starved, debauched cry, you touched yourself, unsure of what to do with your hands, holding your breasts tightly. The clearing echoed with your hoarse, choked moans, your body writhing in a pool of blood and death. You were coated, hands sticky, hair slick. He worked you aggressively, cock twitching against his thigh at your moans. He wanted more. This wasn't enough.

"Titus! Titus, fuck!" You were desperate, keening as he sucked on your clit. “I can't, please, I wanna feel you inside me, please!" You were babbling, weeping, fighting for more friction, more of him. "Please, I can take it, please!" Containing your orgasm was null and void, the shaky, burning thing ripping through you like a tempest, your shrill screams muffled only by your hand as you bit down, body weak and ready for more all at once. You were a mess for him. Craved him. Only him. He slowly lowered your hips back down, taking in the sight of you, wild-eyed, hair matted to your face. To him, you looked ethereal, unbelievably beautiful.

"One more for me, my queen."

You clung to him, knocking him onto his back. "Anything for you. Never let me off you. I want to fuck you and love you forever." You kissed his face over and over, muttering his name. "Anything you ask."

"Show me. Show me that fire I saw in those eyes, I want to burn with you."

"I'd do anything. Bleed for you. Kill for you. I want my king to ruin me every day." You reached behind you, lowering yourself onto his still hard length, pushing it slowly past your tight ring of muscle.

"Gods yes,” he groaned.

"You look so fucking good covered in blood," you whispered, licking his chest, fitting him in one slow motion.

"You should see yourself."

"Tell me, General, what I look like." You sat up, taking him fully, setting a grueling pace, bouncing vigorously as you watched him writhe.

"You look like death and life personified, a fucking Goddess. Shiva would be jealous," he whined.

"Yeah?" You pulled his hands to your breasts as you rode him hard, head tilted back. "What else is in that dirty mind of yours?"

"You sure you want to hear it?" he growled, sitting up suddenly, his nose brushing against yours. "You want to hear how I want to murder every man who's ever touched you, using their blood to fuck you in the aftermath? How I want to watch you cleanse us both of their filthy memory with that sinful tongue of yours?"

You gasped, grinning. "Tell me all of it."

"I want to take you back to Insomnia," he breathed, lips ghosting over yours. "I want to feel you come around me again and again until you can remember nothing else."

"Insomnia?" you whispered.

"I'm going to take you on every inch of that damned place that I ever wanted to before. I have years to make up for. The training room, the showers, your quarters, the throne room."

His words ignited something new, something demanding. "More," you breathed viciously. "All of it."

"Hate me all you wish, but I want to defile every inch of that room. Take you right on the throne.”

"I love it." You met his eyes, desire burning in the depths. "I want it."

"I have so much I want to do to you..."

"I want to go back to the maintenance shack." You angled him in deeper, breasts swaying in tandem with each thrust. "I wanna fuck you there again. Reclaim it."

Then we'll go," he murmured. "We'll go anywhere you want."

"Tell me about that first time. Tell me what you were thinking."

"Red. Red hot anger, need. I was livid you'd dare stand against me like that, but some part of me thought finally... I'm not your Captain. I can have you. I can _take_ you."

"Why me?"

"If you could see yourself you wouldn't even ask."

"Why didn't you just ask me? I wanted you just as badly."

"I couldn't--"

"Why?" You weren't angry, just ready for it all to be laid out on the table. You took his face in your hands, forcing him to look at you. “Tell me."

"I couldn't see you reciprocating it, and even if you had, after everything that had happened... You wouldn't have stayed with me. So, I took what I wanted. Even if it hurt you.”

“And you liked it.”

“I _loved_ it.”

“You love how small I am under you, unable to do anything to save myself.”

“I do,” he whispered, wrapping his hand around your throat. “You’re so fragile…”

“I can never escape you,” you breathed.

“I won’t let you leave. You are _mine_. My goddess."

"Worship me."

His hands slid along your curves, memorizing every inch. "Always."

 


	16. Ring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for bondage, squirting, and forced orgasm

The trip back to Lestallum had been surprisingly calm, all things considered. No outlasting trauma, no regrets from that murderous rampage. If anything, you were both more affectionate, unable to stop touching each other. He was surprised to find that your room hadn't been rented out at the hotel. No lovemaking happened that first night, both of you too exhausted, but you both woke with the rising sun early that morning, purely out of habit. His fingers danced across your skin, watching the dust motes floating through the air in the soft light. "We should steal their spare key to this room."

You rolled onto your back, looking at him. "Let's do it." Everything was easier, suddenly, with him. He was more aware of you, himself, less closed off. You were crazy in love, in lust, in this strange relationship. It all made sense.

"Only we can ever get in. We'll stay here until we can find something better."

"How could anywhere be better?"

"I don't know... Perhaps a house in the woods? With a garden, if I remember correctly."

"...how do you know about that?"

"You told me about it, when we took that bath together ages ago. You were falling asleep but kept talking. You said it's where you'd want to live if you ever married someone." He brought his hand up to caress your cheek.

"It's all I want," you whispered, nuzzling into his large hand.

" _All_ you want?" he teased, leaning over to reach for the nightstand.

"I mean, I just... I don't know." You giggled, blushing. "I never think about this stuff anymore."

He reached into the drawer, grabbing the ring and sitting up on his knees over you. "What do you want right now?"

"I can think of something," you grinned sassily, winking.

"I can too," he chuckled, sitting back on his heels, pulling you up with him. "I'll go first."

You laughed, leaning forward. "What? Oh, you want me on top?”

"Maybe later... I have something I wanted to ask you, actually."

Your face fell. "I fucked up. What did I do?"

"Let me ask my question before you start letting your mind get the best of you."

"...Titus?"

"It's something I've been thinking about for a while but wasn’t certain I could ask..."

"I don't understand."

He quickly took your hand in his, swallowing dryly. "As I was saying, I wasn't certain I could ask. I'm a bit mad it took what happened recently for me to realize otherwise." Ask what? You'd given him everything. What else was there?

"...this sounded better in my head, I swear. The point is, what I want... is for you to marry me." He nervously revealed the ring in his palm, his heart going a mile a minute.

"...I'm sorry, come again?"

"I asked you to marry me, Y/N,” he grinned, taking your hand.

Your eyes flitted between the ring and his face, your hand over your mouth. "I-I..."

"You don't have to answer right now. And you can say no. I won't be offended."

"...I just don't understand why you want me. You want this mess? With you? Forever?"

"I can't think of anyone else who even comes close.”

Tears formed in the corners of your eyes. "You want... that little house with _me_?"

"The house, the garden, all the plants and books and music," he smiled softly, reaching up with his free hand to brush a tear off your cheek.

"But... I'm me." A few more tears spilled over, you lip trembling.

"I love you, Y/N. All of you, the good, the bad, all of it. I want all of it. I don't want anyone else." Titus' thumb brushed over your quivering lip. "Marry me."

"...no."

"Marry me," he asked again, softer this time.

shook your head. "No..."

"Marry me..." he murmured, leaning in.

"...no,” you whispered.

"Marry me," he spoke against your lips.

You laughed, sniffling, winding your arms around his neck. "Okay..."

"Okay?" he smiled widely, pulling you closer.

"I want to marry Titus Drautos," you laughed again, beaming, eyes glossy with tears. His lips were crushed against yours instantly, another laugh rumbling in his chest, overflowing with joy. You grinned into the kiss, crying softly, pulling him to you. "We're gonna get married."

"We are," he breathed. "We're going to get married." Slowly slipping the ring on your left ring finger, he kissed your knuckle, admiring how it looked on you. _Finally._

"It looks familiar," you mused, squinting.

"You picked out jewelry for me. I only thought it fair to do the same."

".........you got this in Altissia?!"

"I did," he smirked, leaning back on his hands.

"This whole time?"

"This whole time," he replied. "I wanted to wait until the right moment."

"Kiss me." You didn't have to tell him twice. Cupping your face in his calloused hands, he pulled you into a soft kiss. Your thumb dug into his tattoo, the taste of him like forest and safety. Winding his arms around your waist, he pulled you flush against him and fell back, laughing into the kiss.

"I love you... My beautiful girl," he murmured.

"We're getting married," you whispered again, kissing his nose. "You and me. Married."

"You'll be Mrs. Drautos. If you want the name that is." He'd never been more relaxed, more at ease. There wasn't a single worry about what may come, a single worry about whether he'd snap again someday. Because how could he? You'd said yes, you'd just given him all he wanted, all he ever truly needed in life. Everything else seemed so trivial.

"Whatever sounds best sliding off my tongue," you sassed, kissing along a large scar on his chest. Your hair fell to the side, catching the sunlight as you moved along his body, murmuring his name.

Titus closed his eyes, running his fingers through your hair as he watched the sun dance in it. "You're so beautiful..."

You placed a ginger kiss on his tattoo and then another, another, hands on his hips. "I love you," you whispered, kissing further down. "So much. So so much. What do you want right this second?" The ring shone brightly on your finger, gold and green and beautiful.

"I want to be inside you." He pushed up onto his elbows to look down at you.

A Cheshire cat grin lit up your face. "Oh, do you now? I'm supposed to stay pure before marriage, sir."

Titus snorted at that, raising a brow. "Hate to break it to you, but that ship has sailed."

"I would _never_."

"You would, and you have. Oh so many times before."

"I am a _lady_ ," you retorted, stifling a giggle.

"Oh? And a lady can't scream for daddy into the pillow?" he asked, dipping his head down until his lips brushed yours. "A lady can't take this cock like it was made for her?"

"Not before wedding him." You leaned away, backing up against the headboard. "Not without some persuasion."

He growled, nipping at your lower lip, kissing you deeply. It was slower, less possessive than usual, but did not lack a bit of desire.

"Mmmm, you kiss like an expert. Bedded many before me, Captain?"

"No, but I've had one worth perfecting it for."

"I wouldn't call it perfect," you teased. "We really should wait until the honeymoon. But see, I am so wet, Titus. So needy. Look! I am just desperate for you. How can I bear it?" With a dramatic flair, you flopped to the side, sighing.

"Oh? Are you? I can't tell, maybe I need to take a closer look..." He slid his hand up your thigh, slowly spreading your legs for him.

"You mustn't!" you continued, laughing, wiggling away from him. "Bad luck. Or something..."

"But as a gentleman, I should help you in your time of need."

You pried his hands off and scooted away. "Captain, my stars! Forcing a lady into lewd acts!"

Catching your hips again, you slid across the sheets as he pulled you back until your ass bumped against his thighs. "You started it, _my lady_ , allow me to finish it,” he purred, his dark gaze never leaving yours as his tongue flicked out across a nipple, swirling around it before he took it between his lips. His mouth was hot on your skin, the room warm, making the air feel heavy around you as the sun poured in through the open window.

"Oh, we're playing this game, huh?" His mouth, that tongue, if you weren't aching for him before, you were now. "T-Titus, easy there, big guy..."

"Too much already? You've grown so soft on me." He moved across to the other nipple, teeth grazing the sensitive nub, his cock growing hard as it rested against your thigh.

"I'm not soft!" you hissed, unsure of what to do with your hands. "I just didn't think... you'd want to- mmn!"

"Want to what?"

"Want to fuck me... Right now." You squirmed under him restlessly.

"There is never a moment I don't want to." His fingers tickled your sides, his eyes glinting with mischief. 

"No! No! Stop!" You rolled away, falling off the bed. "Bastard! Don't tickle me!" You stuck your tongue out at him as you crawled away.

"Mm... The view is nice," he smirked, resting his chin in his hand.

Yanking the blanket down, you curled up in it, peering out at him. "Fuck you."

"You stopped me from doing so." He grabbed the other end, tugging the massive lump of quilt that encased you back toward the bed.

"Burrito of solitude!" You wormed further into the lump. "Your sinful ways will not affect me!"

He continued pulling at the blanket, unable to stop laughing at your disaster of a predicament. "At least let me join in there."

"No! You're gonna have to force your way in!" You reached out, flicking him off. "Storm the castle, Captain!"

He grinned at the challenge and lunged at you, trying to slip his way into the blankets. "You're under attack, what are you going to do?"

You closed the tiny hole you'd made, shrieking. "Archers at the ready!"

"Oh no. They're making their way up the walls! They'll get through at this rate!"

"Protect the queen!"

"They're getting through." He pulled the blanket apart more, wriggling in.

"No! You giant asshole, get out!" You tried to shove him away, hardly able to breathe you were laughing so hard.

"Oh no! They've reached the queen!" He hooked his arms around you, squeezing you close.

"No! Fuck! Titus! You'll have to pry affection from my cold, dead hands!"

 _“_ I can make you obey me without hardly lifting a finger.”

"You can't make me do shit, Titus," you challenged, pushing his face away.

"I'm just going to take what I want anyway then," he growled into your ear, a hand sliding down between your thighs.

"You sneaky fuck! Get off!" you moaned angrily, pushing his arm.

"You don't actually want me to." he cooed nipping at your jaw. “What am I going to have to do? Tie you up?”

Your skin prickled with want as you nodded. “I mean, er. No. That’s a terrible idea. Who would ever want that?”

“You are awful at sarcasm.”

“I know.” Your stomach turned, your heart racing as you eagerly contemplated the possible scenarios. "I want it, daddy. Please?"

"Mm, anything for my girl." He kissed you gently before getting up to dig through his pack. Toying with the ring on your finger, you watched curiously, leaning over to catch a glimpse. Pulling out the rope, he let an end fall to the floor, glancing back over at you. "Being nosey now, are we?"

"Sorry, it's... been a while," you returned, practically salivating. "You sure it's okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"You're being all sweet and this," you held up your hand, gesturing vaguely, " and all I can think about is you... inside me..." Your eyes traveled down his body as you trailed off, legs rubbing together.

Titus chuckled shaking his head. "Do you know how hard I had to fight jumping you the moment you said yes?"

You grinned, wiggling against the floor. "Oh? Is that so, Captain?"

"Arms out," he ordered. He wound the rope around one arm, across your back, and around the other, pulling your arms to your sides. Winding it further around you, the rope twisted back and forth, pinning your arms, your forearms together in front of you, pressing your breasts together. He left your legs free this time, but you were completely unable to move your upper half.

You growled, testing the give. "Mm, maybe this will do."

"Problem?"

"Uh, well, just a minor one, you see, Titus. I can't move."

"Hmm… That _is_ a problem." He wrapped an arm around you and picked you up, laying you on your back on the bed.

"How am I supposed to touch that big, beautiful cock like this?" you crooned, batting your eyelashes.

"I can still use that pretty mouth of yours,” he murmured as he moved over you, straddling your waist. Stroking himself, he slowly pressed his length between your breasts. Unable to stop him, you watched as his cock moved between your breasts, glistening and silken.

"Not fair..."

"So fair." You parted your lips when the head of his member brushed against them, looking up at him doe-eyed. Leaning over you, he pressed a hand against the bed for leverage, thrusting until his cock moved past your lips and against your tongue. "That's it. That's my good girl..."

You strained, trying to fit as much as you could in, whining. He ran his fingers through your hair as he rocked into your mouth, watching your lips slide over the tip of his cock, your tongue flicking across it. "You want it?" he purred, slipping back out from between your breasts, brushing the tip against your cheek. "You want to suck daddy's cock?"

“Yes please...”  You eagerly took him, trying to push up from the floor. You were desperate for him, thighs slick with your own arousal. Rolling his hips down, he groaned loudly, feeling the heat of your mouth encircling his hardened cock.

"Shit... Hungry, aren't you?" You nodded, parting your thighs, whimpering

"I wanna ride you, daddy," you groaned breathily the instant you could. "I wanna make you feel good."

Catching your jaw, he pushed his length back into your mouth, ignoring your protest. You moaned angrily around his shaft, glaring at him. That asshole knew just what to do to push your buttons. “Take all of it, Mrs. Drautos,” he whispered, grinning.

You thrashed under him, livid. Muffled curses and sarcasm as you struggled, drool dripping from the corner of your mouth.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

You gasped, rolling onto your front to try to sit up. "I want you to fuck me. Is this how you're gonna treat your bride to be?"

He watched, amused by how you struggled. “You’re the one that wanted to be tied up.” Titus knocked you back down, lifting your hips. "You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes! Gods, please, fuck me," you sobbed, cheek mashed against the bed.

"Hmm... Spread your legs more." Your own slickness shone along your inner thighs as you obeyed, blushing furiously. "So needy, look at you," he breathed, trailing his fingers along your slit and down your thigh. Leaning in, he dragged his tongue along your folds and groaned loudly.

"Y-yes, daddy." The apex of your thighs was an outright mess as you trembled, practically dripping.

"I didn't know you could get so wet," he murmured as he slid his aching member into your sex with little resistance.

You shivered, the cusp of an orgasm already rippling through you. "So, no waiting for the wedding, huh? Ah! Fuck!" He was relentless, your orgasm winding its way around your chest.

Sliding his hands over your breasts, he squeezed, pulling you to and fro with each sharp thrust. "Quiet, darling. Let me make you feel good."

You came suddenly with a broken, hoarse moan, limp as you clenched around him. The hot rush of your climax brought with a foreign sensation. He tweaked your nipples, sending a tingle down your spine. Something trickled down your legs, pooling around your knees and soaking into the bedclothes. "Oh... Oh gods, this is fucking embarrassing." You were crying, never felt this before. Pleasure warped your thoughts as he continued fucking you, unaware of the mess you were making. He pressed his forehead against your back as he bucked harder. “Daddy, stop!” It was too much, too much, you couldn't hold it back. The control vibrates right out of your bound hands. You came again, sloppily, all over his cock.

His thrusts grew more desperate, snapping forward and filling you as much as he could as he felt his own orgasm building up until he released inside you with a loud moan of your name. The feel of his cum warm and thick inside of you sent another shiver through your body. "You've been holding out on me," he murmured once he realized what you’d done, kissing the side of your neck and along your jaw.

"I didn't know. Wonder what other sins you can coax out of me..." Rolling onto your back, you sighed contentedly as he crawled on top of you. “My big, strong Captain," you murmured, adoringly looking up at him.

He smiled softly. "I'm not your Captain anymore."

"Okay, sorry, sorry, fiancé. Better?"

"Much better."


	17. Within the Walls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> titus and his glaive revisit insomnia to put old ghosts to rest once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for a suicide attempt, r*pe mention, rough sex, insemination, blood, suicidal ideation, death, ptsd, gagging.

Watching you cut down that final daemon, seeing that spitfire in your eyes, he wanted to take you right there in front of the gods and everyone. But the waves of daemons were growing exponentially and with daylight gone, there was no true escape. "You all right?" he asked, blood trickling down his sword.

You yanked your sword out of the corpse, chest heaving. "Yeah, just... tired of fighting." You cleaned the blade off on your shirt, catching his gaze. "You?"

"I'm fine." He walked up to you, kissing you gently. "Just thinking about what I plan to do to you at camp, you absolute vixen."

"Oh, over that? But I'm all gross." You kissed him ever so softly, sheathing your blade.

"Maybe I like it that way," he chuckled, looking around at the fading daemons. "They're getting stronger..."

"The sun isn't coming back, is it?"

"I'm starting to think not... It's been a week now without a single sign of it. ...come on, let's keep moving. I don't want to know what that growl I just heard belongs to."

You took his hand gingerly, unease knotted in your stomach. "I don't want to camp here."

"We won't." He gave your hand a small squeeze. "Let's keep going."

The two of you trekked forward, the destination more anxiety-inducing than the daemons lurking. "...we're almost there," you mumbled, looking at the fallen road sign.

"To think. Once upon a time, I couldn't trust you for directions."

"Don't put all of your faith in me," you laughed softly, scanning the area. "The shack is... right over this hill. By the bridge." You stopped, frowning. "It's right over there. Less than a mile."

He paused as well, brows furrowing. "The shack? I didn't realize that's where we were going," he frowned

"We have to pass it to get into Insomnia," you whispered softly

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" _Am I ready?_

"We have to get in. We have a plan..."

"We don't need to rush it though."

"I want to. It's time."

"...am I allowed to ask for a moment then?" he asked, feeling his stomach twisting

Your head snapped up. "Of course! I'm sorry, I didn't..." You nervously played with your engagement ring, mumbling softly.

"No, no, you're okay. Uncertainty is a feeling I'm still new to. I don't like it."

"I'll meet you there."

"Don't." He caught your wrist. "No, we do this together."

"I don't want to push you." You looked up sadly, a hand resting on his cheek.

"You're not. This is all me."

"...you ready?"

"...yes." He laced your fingers with his and continued forward. The two of you pushed on, over the hill, past broken down cars, dusty roads, until the ruined city of Insomnia loomed before them. And there, behind a large pile of boulders rested the decrepit maintenance shack, a bit more weathered now. Seeing the shack come into view, his grip on your hand tightened. "Ready?"

"No," you whispered, walking forward. It was the same as you remembered, now cast in the dark glow of the moon, a fiery cityscape no longer behind it. The broken door ajar, sand swept into the entrance. You noted the way it leaned to the side a bit and stopped, just shy of the shadowed doorway. He placed a gentle hand on your shoulder, swallowing thickly. That door was broken because of him. He remembered it all too well. The sound of his metal boots on the wood, sword dragging. Your pleas to be let go... Taking off the heavy pack, you set it down, resting your sword beside it, jacket next. Tentatively stepping toward the door, you stopped once more, breathing a bit labored. It smelled the same. Like earth and rust.

"We don't have to do this." He spoke softly, sliding his bag off as well and setting it down.

Ignoring him, you walked in, sliding your hand along the smooth wall. Glass crunched underfoot, the table sitting proudly in the center of the room. Chain hung on the walls, tools, a box of something tucked in the corner. All things you hadn't noticed before. A quiet sob lodged itself in your throat, heavy and thick as you adjusted to the darkness. Hesitating, he stopped in the doorway, blocking off what little light came in from the moon. You shuddered at his shadow, closing your eyes.

He stepped in and reached for you, but didn't touch. Not yet. "Y/N..."

"Walk me through it." You drooped slightly. "Walk me through that night. What you were thinking. What you did."

"I told you..."

"Titus." You balled your hands into fists as you stared at the table. "I need you to help me. Please." The way it fell from your lips was laced with apologetic undertones and a horrible sadness, soft and murky. "...please."

"...when I saw you from the ship, it was anger at first, anger that you had survived, gotten away. Part of me didn't want any of you to because I knew eventually it would come to light that I was General Glauca." He moved to sit down at the table.

You nodded, reaching out to run your fingers along the wood grain swirls, stopping when you felt deep, jagged scratches. Nail marks. "But then it clicked that it was you and this... overwhelming need to just _have_ you took over everything." He glanced over at you. "I'd denied myself so long because of my title, and finally it didn't matter."

You remained silent, watching him. "But I knew you wouldn't have me. So, I took it. I thought I could scare you into it, I don't know... I can't explain why, it just...happened."

"...and when I fought back?" You were trying to hold in the anger, the sadness.

"I hated myself for what I was doing, but I took it out on you. I told myself I should stop but in my mind, I'd already started. I'm a monster. Why try to fight that now?"

"...keep going." This is where he usually shut down, but not today. Not now. This was the reckoning. The upheaval. It had to be done.

He looked up at you, his brows furrowing. "Part of me liked it. Seeing you fight me like that. It was that fire in your eyes that I always saw in training, on the field. That's what drew me to you and seeing it then only encouraged me."

"All of it," you breathed.

His fists clenched slightly but he didn't dare turn his gaze from you now. "I raped you and I liked it. Every moment of it. And when you finally caved, I was disappointed because I wanted that fire. That's why I pushed you."

You watched his body language closely. "Pushed me..."

"When I mentioned Regis again."

You closed your eyes. "I remember."

"…I don't know what else to say."

"That you love me," you whimpered, tearing up.

"I do, gods, I do. It hurts how much I love you," he breathed, standing up and reaching for you. You fell into his arms, clinging to his shirt, blubbering. He lifted you up into his arms and sat down, holding you against his chest. "I love you so much..."

"I want a do-over," you muttered, voice watery. "I want to try again."

"Then we'll try again. Whatever you want. I'll do anything," he murmured, kissing the tears from your cheeks.

"Take me here. I want to replace those awful memories." You looked up at him sadly, peeling off your tank top. "Please."

He was on you almost instantly. There was an extreme desperation to his touch, to his kiss, but he was so soft with you, holding you like some fragile, precious jewel. He lifted you up, placing you on the very same table he'd taken you before, covering you with sweet kisses across every inch of skin he could find. Your hands found the same grooves to hold onto as before. "Take me how you would have before. If you weren't my superior. Exactly how you always wanted." You sniffled quietly, watching how he moved along you, less predatory, more reverently

Reaching around, he undid your bra and slipped it off you, leaning in to kiss across your breasts. "I love you..."

"I love you too," you crooned gently, moonlight pouring into the shack.

Sliding his hands down your sides, he gripped your hips, guiding you to the edge of the table as he crouched, kissing one hip then the other as he undid your pants. You squirmed, his stubble tickling your flesh. The table was rough and familiar, the ceiling just as dark. But the man... the man was not.

Sliding your pants down your hips, he delved down and dragged his tongue across your clit, kissing the inside of your thigh. Dropping your pants, he hooked your thighs over his shoulders and held you down. "I wanted to do this most of all. You, sprawled across my desk, begging for your Captain..."

Shivering, you gripped the table harder, watching how he devoured you with a look alone. "With all those people walking just outside the door. They could've come in at any minute. A-and my uniform, open, you always kept that office so cold."

"Almost every time you came to speak to me, I pictured taking you. It was impossible to keep up with what you were saying sometimes." His nose brushed across your thigh.

"I know. I always knew. The way, mmn, the way you looked at me, like you were starving."

"I was. I ached for you. I lost count of the number of times I went home and called for you as I touched myself." You rocked against his mouth eagerly, mumbling his name. Daemons growled in the distance, but it didn't matter. Nothing else mattered. He took in every moan, every utterance of his name as he worked you with his tongue, groaning.

"And sparring with you. Gods, your sweaty, hard body all over me, driving me to its limits. I needed you. And it all felt so stupid, pointless. What would, what would Titus Drautos want from me that he couldn't get somewhere better?"

"There's no one. Not a soul. You're it for me. All I want." Kissing your sex, he undid his pants, freeing himself as he sucked on your clit. Your entire body jolted when he entered you, your legs parting to wrap around his waist. "So big..."

"Is this what you want?" you gasped, playing with your nipple gently. "Is this how you want me, Captain?"

"I can look at you this way. See your face."

"All I can think about," you sighed, " is how badly I wanted you that day in the Citadel. The day I was escorting Noctis with you. That courier almost hit me and you pulled me out of the way and... held me for a moment. And I could feel your breath on my neck and..." The table creaked under his rough movements, a sound you thought you'd never hear again. You froze, clinging to the edges of it.

He stopped when he saw that, his brow furrowing. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. It's this place. Just hold me closer," you breathed, reaching up for him. "Don't let go." He wrapped his arms around you and lifted you off the table, walking towards the wall. You rested your head on his chest, rolling your hips in slow undulations. You bit his chest softly, nails digging into his shoulders. In the moonlight he was an absolute beast, grunting and growling as he drove himself into you. With your face buried in the hollow of his throat, you came slowly, calmly, sweat glistening in the small of your back, hot against him. The moment you started drifting into the haze of it, his hips sped up, snapping forward to find his own release. The sound of skin on skin filled the shack as you panted against him, holding his face. You could barely speak, clinging to him for dear life as he pushed himself further. You felt him come deep within you, your voice a feeble whisper of his name. Clinging to him, you pushed into his hand as he brushed your cheek, adoration in everything he did. Another daemon roared in the distance, wind whipping around the shack. You shuddered, "I want to leave."

He kissed you softly, helping you dress quickly with firm hands. You stood still as he tugged your shirt back over your head, legs shaking still. Wrapping his arms around you, he pulled you close and kissed your temple. "Are you mine?" he murmured.

"Always..." You took one last look around the shack, eyebrows knitted. "I hate this place... But the weight's gone." Walking towards the ruins of Insomnia, you stopped, glancing back at the maintenance shack, barely able to stand as the environment took its toll. Never again would you see that terrible thing in the same light. Not with him. "It's funny... Such an innocent looking thing... Unassuming."

"Just a shack. But not."

A daemon lurked just a couple hundred yards away, roaring. "Come on," you hissed, pulling him by his hand. Reaching the old bridge, you halted, taking a deep breath. Abandoned cars littered the way in, glinting in the moonlight. "...do you think any of the others made it?"

He frowned, looking at the cars as they passed when an awful stench hit him. "Maybe we shouldn't. I know that smell," he said, shaking his head. "That's not a smell you want to move towards."

You glanced at him, continuing. "What is it?"

"Death." The suspension cords whistled in the soft breeze as you pressed onward.

"We came all this way."

"At least let me take the lead then." He caught your wrist, dragging you back.

"What are you so afraid of?" you snapped, wresting him off. "What don't you want me to see?"

 _“_ I'm trying to protect you. Let me protect you. Please. We can keep going if that's what you want, but by the Six, we're doing it _my_ way."

You nodded, mouth fixed in a firm line. "Your way it is." Taking his hand, you trudged forward, looking away from the cars, the smell of rot pungent and heavy. TItus pulled you close, blocking you from seeing the decaying bodies of people trying to flee the city. The emaciated and leathery citizens with their mouths open in terror. The two of you made your way over debris, clambering your way into the city. You slipped climbing over a trashed car, falling down a pile of rubble blocking an entrance. You hit the ground hard, holding your side.

"Y/N, are you alright?!" he called out, quickly sliding down beside you, dropping to his knee. You moved to reassure him, but started screaming instead. There, beneath you, were dozens of corpses, all fallen, trying to scramble out of Insomnia. Men, women, children, your legs pressed into the gristly bodies. You froze, shrieking for Titus. He swiftly scooped you up, backing away from the bodies as you stared at them in horror. Covering your eyes, he stepped over them as fast as he could, trying to get you out of there. You panicked, a blood-curdling scream erupting from your throat.

"Shhh, my darling, listen to me. I need you to calm down." He heard growling off to the right and quickly ducked into an alley with you.

“They’re dead.” You mumbled it over and over, shaking in his arms. "They're all dead, they're dead."

"You have to be quiet for me, okay?" He kissed the side of your head, hearing the growl grow closer. You buried your face in his chest, whimpering softly. Titus held you there, watching as a daemon stalked past. As soon as it passed, he held you tightly and fled to another area, sidestepping rubble.  He walked until he found somewhere that looked untouched by anything but time. "We'll stay here a moment," he sighed, sinking down with you in his lap.

 _“_ I can't breathe," you whispered. "I can't... I can't breathe."

"Look at me." He cupped your cheeks, turning you to face him. "Focus here. Right here. You know I love you, right?"

"Yes," you sniffled.

"You know that I would never let anything happen to you, right?"

"I know."

He hugged you close, kissing your forehead. "Forward always," he murmured, helping you stand. "Stick close and follow my lead." You nodded curtly, jumping up to kiss him one good time, hard, breathlessly. He crushed you against his chest as he returned the kiss. His gaze, his stance, everything shifted and the softer man you'd grown to know and love turned back to the hardened, battle-ready Captain. Sword at the ready.

You gripped the hilt of your sword shakily, stalking forward. "Let's go to the locker rooms. They're underground, reinforced steel, lockable from the inside."

"We may luck out and find some remaining supplies down there as well. The castle is in the center of the city though. We've got a bit of walking to do. Stay alert, keep quiet, keep close."

"The locker rooms are outside of the castle, in the training yard, so we don't even need to go within the Citadel. We just need to get past the restaurant that sold those stupid ass Chocobo themed desserts." You leaned against the wall, peering around the corner, before looking back at him. "I am not weak."

"I never said you were."

“I can do this.”

His gaze softened. “I know.”

“Good,” she nodded.

"Let's move." He took the lead, peeking around the corner before darting across the street. You followed behind him quietly, ducking behind a car, pulling him down with you.

"Titus, south, on the building." A large daemon scurried up the side of a row of apartments, hissing. His spotted the daemon, gaze narrowing as his grip tightened on the hilt of his blade. Surveying the area, he saw a crashed Imperial ship. Perfect cover. He tapped your arm and gestured towards it, signaling for you to wait while he went first to make sure it was safe. Keeping low, he quietly shuffled to the ship and around it. His heart jumped into his throat at the sight of a Magitek soldier standing at attention, but it stayed still and lifeless. He waited a moment before turning back and gesturing you over. You hurriedly followed, staying low. He was in his element. You both were. _It's just another mission. It's okay. Just breathe._

Titus rounded the corner to the other end of the ship and saw the daemon closer to them than before, sniffing the air. "Hold," he breathed.

You stilled, a hand resting on his waist. "What is it?"

"It's looking for something. Either it heard us or there's something else out here."

You peered around him, squinting. "The training grounds are just around the corner and then one more block. We can make it if we run."

"No." Footsteps clattered near them and a Magitek soldier shuffled forward, arm hanging broken and head twitching as darkness rolled off it. "That's not good."

You grabbed Titus' arm on instinct, holding your breath as it crept closer. It stopped in the middle of the road, blocking the path. He cursed under his breath, thankful the daemon didn’t seem to care for it. "Can you fight?"

"Of course I can," you retorted, drawing your sword. The broken Magitek soldier turned to face them as they stood, darkness oozing from its broken body as it raised its gun to fire. You shot forward, swiping your sword down fluidly, carving into its head. Gunfire rang out in the intersection and you flinched, checking to be sure it didn't hit either of you. The daemon looked up, skittering over to where the bullet hit a window and shattered the glass. The soldier dropped, banging loudly, drawing the attention back to you. You bolted, sheathing your sword, leaping over debris. "Run!"

Titus darted after you, hearing it roar as it leaped off the building and landed on the car you'd been hiding by not so long ago. "Move, move!" he barked.

You ducked through a narrow alleyway, listening to the horrible crunching thuds gaining. "Over there!" You pointed to the entrance to the training grounds, tucked away in a corner, the coliseum walls crumbled and broken. Hearing the pounding behind him stop, he leaped into action without thinking, tackling you to the ground just as the beast lunged, narrowly missing the both of you as he curled around you protectively. The beast skidded across the ground, whipping around, teeth gnashing as black slime dripped from its gnarled maw. "Are you alright?" he breathed as he stood with you, already pulling his sword and standing between you and the daemon as it reared back to attack once more.

You moved to defend him, drawing your own weapon, watching as the beast scrambled towards you. When the daemon attacked, Titus managed to catch the weight of it with his sword, grunting slightly as he threw it aside, watching it hit the ground and scramble back up. This would be the first time in a while you two had fought together in such close quarters. Too often there too many enemies at once to stick this close. You slid under his sword, slamming the daemon against the wall, blade to its neck. It snapped at your face, claws scrabbling against your front. "Titus, kill it!" you shouted through gritted teeth, leaning away from a swipe. Twisting to the side, he spun his blade about and jabbed it into the beast, sliding up between its ribs. He moved without missing a beat, even before you spoke. You jumped back as it fell with a heavy thud, black pouring from its open wound.

"...let's keep moving." Titus' hand hovered over the small of your back as you continued on, protective and close. You reached the door and immediately started shoving concrete and debris away, cutting your hands on the rough edges, but ignoring the sting.

"Let me get it," he said, catching your wrists.

You blinked, jerking your hands away. "I got it." You were scared to be out in the open, scared to find out what lurked in the locker rooms. Titus pushed between you and the debris and grabbed your hands again, holding them tighter, harshly.

"I said, I'll get it," he growled, shoving the giant column to the side and out of the way, leaving just enough room to get into the building. You stepped back solemnly, hands bleeding, waiting for him to give you the go ahead.

"All right, come on then." You slipped in, almost choking on the dust hanging in the air. Waving your hand in front of your face, you crept down, passing the door to the sparring yard, headed for the locker rooms. He pulled the door closed behind him and followed. "How are your hands?"

"Fine," you replied shortly, walking down two stairs at a time. It was familiar. Muscle memory.

"Let me see them."

"They're fine, just cut up. I'll take care of it."

"...talk to me." Titus caught your wrist, tugging you back sharply.

"Don't!" You startled, slipping on the landing. He quickly steadied you, not even reacting when you shoved him away. You let out a shaky breath, continuing down, pulling your lantern out of your pack and lighting it. The stairwell lit up, glossy white walls leading to the green locker room door. You stopped, brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

"...been a while. I just want it to be empty," you whispered, lantern shaking in your hands.

"...empty how?"

“No bodies."

 _“_ They wouldn't be in here."

“How do you know?"

"Our focus is getting supplies and leaving."

"How do you know?" you repeated, fiddling with your engagement ring

"Because I know how everyone died!"

"...but they're not all dead."

"Yeah, the only one alive is stuck with me," he scoffed, shaking his head. "Back in these ruins."

"They're not all dead, how would you know that?"

"So where are they then?" he asked, turning to face you.

You stepped back, looking up at him sadly. "...doing what we are."

"I was given the order to kill them, all of them. They're not out there surviving, Y/N. They're dead. Gone. We shouldn't linger here. There could be daemons inside of this place." He turned on his heel to continue, the hard set of his face falling as guilt swept through him. It was real. It was all real now. He saw their faces, their smiles, heard their laughs. Some of them annoyed the shit out of him even on the best of days, but they were _his_ Glaives. And now they're gone.

You knew. You knew but had no proof. Denial was pure, gentle, forgiving. Titus peered into the locker room and saw it was clear, sitting down with you on a dusty bench.

"You always get so mad at me when I show any negative emotion." You kicked your boots off and removed your pants as he locked the door, massaging your calves. "Okay, maybe not mad. But... irritated. I hear it."

"It's not at you." He pinched the bridge of his nose, resting his arms on his knees.

"See, you're doing it again. I can't say anything about it without-" You mimicked him, huffing and puffing.

"It's not because of you. I promise."

"Whatever you say, big guy," you muttered. "Sure feels that way, every single time."

"Gods..." He dropped his head, wiping at his eyes. "I'm not good at this. I've never been good at this. I don't know how many times I have to say it before you listen." He took a deep breath and sat up straight. "I don't deal with things and you make me do it. And I get irritated because I don't know how."

"But... it's just me." You said it so softly. "You know me so intimately, but expressing feelings is still something I am not privy to? I can marry you, fuck you, but I can't be spoken to as an equal?"

 _“_ I want to open up to you, I already have in so many ways. You know more about me than anyone ever has. But I'm not suddenly going to know how to talk about this shit because I want to or because I love you. I'm still working on it. Just give me a while to process it."

"I just needed to hear that months ago." You looked down, playing with the ring. "Sorry..."

"Shit," he breathed, wiping at his face again as he stood up and walked further into the locker room. But it didn't help. He just saw them, gathered in there, poking fun at someone's mistake during training. A hot, salty tear slipped down his cheek. You shrugged your torn shirt off, digging through your pack for another, somber, avoiding looking at the names on the lockers.

He stared at the lockers; there were too many emotions curling through him, too strongly, too quickly. He kicked the bench in front of him, hard, into the lockers as he roared in both anguish and rage. The metal crashing scared the shit out of you, but not more than the hulking man at the epicenter of it. He stared at the bench as his shoulders sagged. "I gave the order. I killed them. I turned my back on all of you and then watched it burn..."

You were immediately at his side, holding his face. "Titus, look at me."

He looked at you, his eyes wet and so, so broken. "You all trusted me."

"You thought you were helping. How many times have you yelled that at me?"

"Not when I made that order, I didn't. I was being cowardly. I didn’t even try to stop it. Didn’t try to save my team. Argue."

"...but you were a different person then."

"Was I? Regardless, it doesn't change what I did. I didn't want to face it, but standing here I have no choice."

"But I'm here to help."

"I know." He quickly took your hand, kissing it gently. "I know..."

You shivered, painfully aware of your state of undress in the cold locker room. "Lemme see what all is clean. It's okay," you crooned, kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry if I scared you."

"...I should be used to it."

He wanted out of here, away from all of this. He wished he could go back to the hotel, back to just being happy. No more history, no more guilt, no more jabs. Nothing but your smile and the warm sunshine. You were used to being ignored anyway. That sting was lessening. You looked through your clothes, grabbing a clean tank top, switching the two quickly, before beginning to search through lockers.

"...I don't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," you whispered, opening your old locker, grabbing the stash of potions and your dull kukris.

"I used to have better control than this..."

"Not really." You steeled yourself for his answer, already regretting what you said.

“I guess that's fair, perhaps I just never noticed," he frowned, looking down at his hands. You stopped, gasping softly. "What is it?"

Gingerly reaching into your locker, you pulled out a slightly yellowed photo of the group at the bar. "It's... us."

He stood up, moving behind you to look. You ran your fingers over it carefully. "Look at Pelna. And Crowe..."

"I can’t believe I miss Tredd," he laughed weakly, pointing to that ridiculous, smarmy grin.

"He was a good guy deep down. Deep... deep down. He always knew what to say when I needed him..."

He sat down on the bench, patting the spot beside him. He smiled softly when you joined him, brushing some dirt off your cheek. "I don't deserve you."

"True."

"Normally, I'd say this is the part where you reassure me instead of agreeing, but it is true."

You straddled his hips, holding him to your chest. "But you have me and I love you. All of you. Even the bad bits, against my better judgment."

"Even now?" he asked nervously.

You thought for a moment, studying his face, swiping your thumb over the scar on his cheek. "Even now." When you kissed him, the ruined city melted away, the pain, the remembering. He's safe. You pulled him in deeper, craning your head down, pulling his face up. His hands flattened across your back, his lips parting around a small pleased sigh. You were his still, somehow, the one good thing left in the world and he hadn't lost you. You shivered, trying not to desperately cling to him, even though every fibre of you wanted to always be glued to him, always caressing his battle-scarred skin, always tasting his salt, consumed by his heat. He was intoxicating at best.

"Please…" he murmured against your lips. Rationality was slowly falling away from him, the need to hold and have you overriding his thoughts as his hands slipped up under your shirt. You moaned lightly, pushing into his hands, kissing him again, fingers unsure of where to hold him. None of it's enough. None of it satisfies.

"Touch me, please. I need to know- I need to know this is real."

You smiled sadly. "It's real..." Your hands run down his sides, hooking under the bottom of his shirt, fingertips ghosting the marred flesh beneath. "Do you feel me, Titus?"

"I do. I do," he breathed, closing his eyes. Your touch was so soft to him, worn and calloused as they may be. They felt warm and tender, a grounding presence for the whirlwind of emotions raging in his mind.

"Talk to me," you murmured, inching up his torso, lips on his chin. "I'm here, my love, I'm here."

"I feel disgusting," he admitted, turning his face into your neck, breathing you in. "I've never felt more worthless, weak. I keep thinking I'm going to burst with guilt."

"Use me to help lighten the load, Titus." You kissed his forehead, lips dragging. "That's what I am here for. You're mine. You're not disgusting." When he chuckled dryly, you pulled back, a bit hurt. "I understand it’s hard to see right now, but what else am I supposed to say? Oh, okay, yeah, you're horrible, fuck you. Would that make you feel better? At what point do you forgive yourself?"

Titus glanced up at you and smiled sadly. "Here you are again being far too kind to me." He reached up to caress your cheek, his thumb brushing your lips. "But I don't think this is something that deserves to be forgiven."

"Of course, you think that. You're a stubborn asshole. That doesn't make you right."

"You wound me."

"Good. Someone has to actually get under your scales eventually."

"My scales? What am I?"

"A dragon," you grinned. "Leviathan. Oh, wait! No! I forgot!" You moved away from the incoming kiss, gaze teasing. "You're a werewolf."

He growled at that, playfully snapping his teeth at you. "Any old werewolf or the big, bad wolf? Does that make you little red? Snatch you up in the woods and," his gaze dragged over you, something starved and predatory in his gaze, " _eat_ you."

You flushed, eyes a bit wide. "I suppose so, the way I blush around you, you dirty thing."

"Little red... All alone in this big, scary place.”

"Whatever will I do?" you breathed.

"Perhaps I can help."

"The wolf? Help?"

"Oh, of course, I'm not so bad once you get to know me. Trust me,” he growled, his lips crashing into yours.

You felt that at your core, but who would you be if you didn't antagonize him a bit? "I dunno, sounds pretty suspicious."

"Does it?" he murmured against your lips.

"I don't think the wolf has any good intentions as far as his meal- I mean... friend goes."

Laying you down on the bench, he loomed over you, eyes raking over you hungrily. "Meal you say? Now that you mention it, I _am_ famished."

"Titus, you sinful creature..."

"Says the one who looks utterly _delicious_...."

"You call _me_ insatiable?" you laughed.

His nose brushed along the line of your neck as he nipped across your skin, biting down just below your ear. "Yes."

"Won't work this time. My, what big teeth you have."

"The better to _eat_ you with, my dear," he growled into your throat. You shuddered, moaning quietly. His hands grazed your sides, firm and unyielding as he caught your hips and lifted them closer to his own. "I want to devour every inch of you. I won't leave a bit of skin untouched."

"You wanna act out that locker room fantasy you mentioned so badly, huh?" you teased, gripping the bench to steady yourself.

"Which one?" he teased, dragging his tongue back up the length of your neck.

"There's, _ah_ , more than one?" You acknowledged the strangeness of it all, but the familiar space eased you into a welcome comfort.

“My favorites are the ones where you were on top, riding me until neither of us could stand it any longer.” 

"Not surprising, I am, after all, so powerful and intimidating." You flexed, giggling.

He laughed and shook his head. "All right, let me think, there's quite a bit to choose from."

"Titus!" You playfully smacked him. "You dog! Did you ever get any work done?"

"Living alone makes it easy to get lost in your thoughts. I hardly ever indulged in the office."

"And you thought of me? Of all things? Hmm, I kinda like that. My Captain pining for me. And I am at my own apartment, thinking about fucking Tredd again." Your eyes shone devilishly

"You are terrible. And you're wearing too much..."

"Am I?"

"You are," he smirked, pushing your shirt up around your collar roughly.

"Panties and a tank top are too much for you?" His mouth did something to you every time, your lips curled up into a smile.

"Yes, I can't see all of you." He groped your breasts firmly, pleased when you let out a squeak of pain. Tiny groans spilled forth as you watched him bite down, cheeks ruddy. He plucked your nipples until you whined, leaving little bite marks on the swell of each breast.

"For a wolf, you sure are tame," you said with a devilish grin.

Titus’ gaze darkened. "Oh, I can assure you I'm _far_ from tame."

"You say as a metaphorical collar rests around that beautiful throat."

He leaned down close, eyes boring into you. "Y/N... You know that I love you, correct?"

"Mhm..." You met his gaze defiantly.

"Good, keep it in mind." He curled his fingers into the front of your panties and literally ripped them off of you, the snap of fabric echoing in the locker room. "Because I'm going to fuck you like I don't."

It stung, sending you reeling. Your legs squeezed shut, body firmly pressed against the bench. The look in his eyes was purely primal. It wasn't the General, but perhaps his equal in force alone. Your tank to stayed pushed up over your breasts, torn panties balled up in his fist as he leaned down again. "Open."

When you didn’t respond, he shoved the fabric past your lips, wedging your jaws apart. "Shame I have to do that. Hearing you scream would only make this more exciting." Growling, glaring, you squirmed as he picked you up, chest rising and falling a bit quicker. He slammed you up against the lockers, hooking his arms under your knees to keep your legs apart.  Your face hit the metal, legs angled widely. Some part of you was afraid, but it was overridden by the need for him.

He used his weight to hold you up, a knee under your thigh as he freed his cock from his pants.  Squirming, you moaned impatiently into the gag, yelling at him, a hand reaching around to push his face away. He snapped at your hand, teeth grazing your fingers. "You shouldn't reach for a wild animal's mouth."

The head of his cock found your tight entrance and he prodded it with a wicked smirk. You groaned softly, resting your head against the lockers. Everything was hazy, driven by need. Without warning, he pushed into you far too suddenly. He knew it would hurt. He hoped it would. A shrill shout muffled by the gag echoed in the old locker room, your body bending backward in response. Eyes searching his for a trace of what he was planning. But there was nothing but strained starvation in his gaze as he looked at you, his hips already pulling back to thrust forward again, hips smacking up against your round ass. "Don't like being silenced, do you?"

Another string of spiteful curses erupted from your throat, none of which he could understand. But the tone was clear. Titus held your head against the lockers, his fingers snarled in your wild hair. His pace, his ferocity, was so intense and so sudden, you hardly had a moment to process before he was pistoning into you. Barely able to breathe, think, move, a toy for him, a vessel. You clung to the lockers, moaning shaky and loud. Sweat glistened all over your heated flesh, hair damp. You sighed quietly, feeling his thickness pumping in and out, clenched around him.

"Do you like it, little red?" You nodded fervently, trying to work your hips against his in slow undulations. Titus’ eyes lit up as your breasts bounced with each hard thrust, every bit as erotic and filthy as he knew you to be. You closed your eyes, falling prey to the pleasure when he turned you around to watch, fingers twining in his hair

"You make such a good toy. Such a good girl, so willing to let me use her." Eyes rolling back in your head, you succumbed, pliant and willing in his arms. "I'm going to use every hole. I want you aching..."

It felt good, all of it, all at once, overwhelmingly so. "Spit them out, little red.”

You looked up at him weakly, moaning with desperation. "Spit the _damn_ _panties_ out!"

You gingerly took them out of your mouth, the wad of fabric soaked. "T-Titus!" You bit down on your fist as he came, legs shaking. Pulling out of you, he watched his cum drip from your ass, but only for a moment.

"Lay down." He set you on your feet and pointed to the bench. "On your back."

You whimpered, falling onto the bench, steadying yourself before laying down, the cool metal an unwelcome discomfort. He caught your thighs, hiking them up around his hips, forcing your weight on to your upper back as he dragged you to where he wanted you. He didn't warn you as he pressed his leaking cock into your slick heat.

"Ah! Ahhnn! Titus!" you gasped, trying to adjust to him quickly, winding your legs around him. Your eyes fell upon him, pained and wanting. His grip moved to your hips, bruising in its intensity as he drove into you, his large hands pulling you into each thrust. "M-monster," you hissed, writhing.

You could feel him twitching inside, nearing his second orgasm faster than you could reach your first. "Problem, little red?"

You couldn't answer, his cock throbbing, warm and silken. You could feel your impending orgasm, craved it, but it just wasn't quite there. Titus’ gaze was that of a feral animal, unhinged, ravenous, full of nothing but fire. Each sharp breath carried a moan as he pushed into you, his nails almost breaking the skin with how demandingly he held you. You cried out as warm, thick ropes spurted into you, sweat salty on your tongue as you licked your lips. Mere moments passed before he had you on your knees, smacking your cheek until you opened your mouth with big, wide eyes. He dragged the tip of his cock across your lower lip, yanking your tank top back up so he could see you still. You tried to speak, but he cut you off, gagging you with his length as he held you in place by your hair. You tongued the wet flesh of his cock, nose brushing his stomach. He tasted of pure sex, filthy and delicious. It almost hurt but he wanted it. Wanted to fill every bit of you he could. Titus looked positively monstrous.

Within a few minutes, he was biting back another broken groan of your name, releasing across your tongue, your lips, your cheek. You swallowed it greedily, wiping it off your face and into your mouth.

When you stood, he shook his head, reaching between your legs. “You didn’t-“

“It’s all right,” you whispered, nuzzling against his chest. Looking around the room, you paled, cold dread reminding you of where you are. "I’m going to look around a bit."

You pulled away, wandering over to Luche's locker, wiping your face off on your arm. "Wonder what's in them..."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Everyone kept potions and things. Some extra clothes." Inside Luche's locker: a shriveled remnant of what may have been an apple, a few books, CDs, some potions. Titus explored a few others. Nyx's locker was practically empty other than a few potions and a single worn picture taped inside. He could only assume it was his sister. He pulled the potions out and shut it. You took the CDs and potions, thumbing through the books.

"What did Luche have?"

"Some old mixes we made and potions. I'm gonna check Crowe's locker for the little Walkman. It runs on batteries and I miss music..."

"I often forget how close you all were," Titus murmured, opening Pelna's locker and coughing at the dust, eyebrows raised when it cleared. Rows and rows of potions and phoenix downs were meticulously stacked inside, with a few folded shirts and a bag of old weed. "Damn. Pelna was definitely prepared."

"He was. Always scared you were gonna snap at him. Didn't want to disappoint you."

 _“_ I was never disappointed in any of you. I just didn't want to lose anyone on the field, so I pushed too hard." He tossed the plastic bag toward you, grinning. "Looks like your favorite pastime."

"Oh wow, that's... a lot." You laughed, opening the bag. "Too old to smoke, but damn, Khara." You watched Titus sort through the potions to make sure they were all in good condition and sighed. "...you know, we never hated you. Even when you pushed us."

"You'll have to excuse me if I find that one a bit hard to believe."

"Well, we didn't. That one time you were out with that awful stomach bug, we all worried."

“Is that why I came back to a mess of paint on the training floors from your welcome back sign?" he teased.

"We weren't crafty, okay?" you giggled, shoving him playfully. "Besides, Nyx's dumbass spilled the paint."

"Who stepped in it?" he smirked.

"........me."

"How did I know? ...you know, I kept that sign."

"You _what_?"

"I did." He pursed his lips. "Tucked in my closet. I'd grumble at it pulling my boots out in the mornings. Tell it how you're all a bunch of children who better step it up today."

"Wow... Should've made you macaroni art to put on your fridge so you could tell it how badly you wanted to fuck me every day."

"No, that was usually said in here."

"What!?"

"What?"

"Here? Of all places? I showered a stall away from y- Oh my gosh, you animal. You should've just barged into my shower," you laughed. "Would've been easier."

"Do you know how many times I almost did?" he grinned.

"I'm appalled that you didn't. All soapy, waiting for you. Offended, really."

He glanced back towards the showers and shrugged. "Give me about... twenty minutes and I could remedy that.”

"Do you think the water even works?"

"We can check," he said, grabbing his sword just in case as he made his way towards the doorway that leads to the showers.

"Titus!" you laugh again, chasing after him. "That wasn't enough?"

"Enough? There's never enough, not with you. Have you seen yourself?" he asked, walking through the showers, checking each stall and finding it empty. He then moved to turn the water on. It sputtered before coming through ice cold and a bit murky. "...Damn."

"Oh please, it's like you're addicted. We're out here with daemons and death and it just makes you hard."

"It does play a part." He leaned against the wall, looking over your naked form, smirking widely. "Shame the water's cold. You could use a shower."

"We trained in frigid lakes, you think cold water bothers me?" You set the lantern down, facing the mirror. "Gosh... I look terrible." You turned about, kidding mostly, until you saw the silver scars on your back. The first time you'd ever had a chance to see them. You stopped, hands falling to your sides as your eyes traveled over the raised scar tissue, crisscrossing along the soft flesh. Titus followed your gaze and frowned, looking down at the floor.

"I've never really looked," you murmured.

"They're... not as bad as they were."

"I wouldn't know. …I'll get over it. Vanity is a sin or something, right?" you laughed coldly.

"...we should rest some before we continue on,” he spoke quietly.

You nodded in agreement, the soft padding of your feet on the cool tile bringing back more memories. Unrolling the two mattress pads on the dusty, debris strewn floor, you laid down, turning the lantern down a bit.

"I'll find a towel or something, so you can get all that off you."

"Don't worry about it," you whisper.

"I doubt you want to sleep like that."

"It's fine..." Pulling out your little yellow and green blanket, you curled up, holding your knees. He sighed and looked around anyway, finding an old towel folded up inside an open locker.

"Here."

"I said I'm fine." You rolled over, staring at the broken concrete in the glow from the lantern.

"Y/N..." he whispered, reaching to touch your shoulder.

"It's fine," you returned softly, voice watery. You nervously played with your ring beneath the blanket.

He placed his hand on your shoulder, squeezing gently. "It's not fine, you can say that."

"Oh, can I?" you muttered, shivering. "Can I actually say it without you yelling at me? Without you hitting me, choking me, fucking me into submission? Without you shutting down, walking away, rolling your eyes?" You wiped your eyes, the slick between your legs having gone from welcome familiarity to unwanted slime.

"I'm right here..."

"If we were somewhere safer you wouldn't be."

"You don't know that. I'm trying..."

"Will you still be trying when I walk down the aisle? Trying when you choke me on our honeymoon?"

"...if you're so scared, why are you still here?"

"Sometimes I don't know."

"Then go," he said gently. "Keep the ring, I don't care. But if you don't want this, then I don't want you to stay. You deserve far more than living your life in fear that I may turn on you again."

"Go where?" you whispered bitterly. "You destroyed everything."

He stared at you for a moment, anger rising in his throat, bubbling in his gut. "So, you'd rather stay? Stay with the man you know is only going to kill you one of these days? You say I destroyed everything, and you're right, so who’s to say you're not next? I destroyed the Glaive and was too busy raping you to mourn. Sorry I've been dragging out your obliteration for so long. I'll be sure to wait to finish on our wedding night to give you a poetic ending." He deserved every ounce of ire you had, but he wanted to lash out anyway.

 _“_ Just do it now and save me the anticipation," you said on the cusp of a sob. "Why wait when you can live in actual darkness that meshes so well with your own you forget it's there? This world is perfect for you. No one will know you from a daemon."

“When we leave here, I’ll give you all of our gil. You can head back to Lestallum where it’s safe,” he said after a moment, laying down away from you, his eyes burning.

"I'm never going back there," you whispered, shaking.

"Then where will you go?" he scoffed. "Going to wander the ruins of this world alone?"

You were silent, staring straight at your pack, at the dagger gleaming in a side holster. "Yes. It'll be over soon," you muttered, more to yourself.

"If we even make it out of here."

"One of us will." You clutched the ring to your chest, stifling another sob.

Titus glanced back at you, sighing to himself as he rolled over and pulled your mat closer to his. He didn't push under the blanket though, your last defense as he drew you to his chest. "I never mean to hurt you. I get so wrapped up in my own head, I don’t notice or care if you’re all right. I promise I’ll do better.”

"I-it's okay," you whimpered. "I'll take care of it. You don't have to worry about it anymore."

"Don't talk like that, please. It scares me..."

"It'll be fine." You craved his warmth, but the cold sense of what needed to be done was stronger. Standing, you grabbed a shirt from your pack. "I need a moment," you said quietly, padding into the showers again. You crept into the dark, tiled stalls, sitting on the now wet floor of the furthest one. _You're the epicenter. Everything will be okay if you're gone._ You slid the tiny blade out of the shirt, watched how it glinted in the almost dark.

Titus stared up at the cracked ceiling, letting silence fall around him. He expected to hear water running though, he'd figured you were going to clean up. You bit your lip, holding back another cry, as you slid the blade across your wrists. In better light, you could have appreciated the glossiness, the almost poetic justice of killing yourself here of all places. You were the only one who made it. This was a long time coming.

When he still didn’t hear the showers turn on, an odd sense of dread settled in his gut. "Y/N?"

You ignored him, leaning back against the wall. _This will fix him. This will fix all of it. No one has to hurt anymore._

Pushing up off the mat, he called for you again, brows knitted as he stepped into the shower room. You covered up your arms with the shirt, the warmth of it seeping down between your legs.

"Y/N, what's going on?" he asked, moving quicker. He checked every stall with a growing madness until he stopped in front of you, seeing a dark liquid pooling between your legs, trickling into the drain. His blood turned to ice, horror in his eyes as he stepped closer. He took the shirt away, only to hold it back down to try and stop the bleeding. “Why!? What did you do? Y/N, what did you do!?”

“I’m fixing it," you murmured, shoving him away.

"No. No, no, no, please, please, this doesn't fix anything. You can't leave me like this. I won't hurt you, I promise I won't. I'll never hurt you again,” he pleaded, fighting your hands to put pressure down again. "I love you, I'm so sorry. Please no, no!"

"It's okay," you answered quietly, licking your lips. "I should've died with them. And here I am."

"No, it's not- it’s not okay, please." He felt hot tears roll down his cheeks; all he could focus on was getting potions. _Save her, save her!_ He'd use them all if he had to. Scooping you up, he quickly carried you out. "Stay with me, please, stay with me."

"It's gonna be fine." Blood dripped off the tips of your fingers, eyelids drooping. "You'll be free too."

"I don't want to be, I just want you. You're all I want." He should have known something was wrong, he should have moved faster. He quickly set you down on his mat and scrambled to grab as many potions as he could.

"Don't waste them, you'll need them when you leave," you breathed, waving him away.

"I'm not leaving without you. I'm not."

You weakly shook your head no. He wasn't going to listen though. He had to do this. He couldn't survive without you. There'd be no point anymore. "I should've stayed here. Burned with the rest."

"The only one who deserves so cruel a death is me..." The first potion fell from his hands, shattering on the floor. "Damn it!   _Damn it_! Please work, I can't do this!"  Your skin repairs itself as he cracked another over you, the color of your flesh still pallid.

His hands were frantic, you weren't breathing, there was no pulse. "Don’t do this! Don’t fucking leave me!" he cried, hearing the vulnerability in his shaking voice as the tears fell, blurring his vision. He dug through the potions, crawling around as he searched for phoenix downs, saying no repeatedly.

A sickly cold feeling spread through your body, mouth opening to speak, but nothing came out. Quickly moving back to you, he brushed your hair from your face. "It's okay, it's okay, you're going to be okay." The phoenix down erupted in his palm over you, settling into your bones with a flaming heat. Like a welding torch straight to your chest, a hellish warmth raced through your veins, coursing through you as fire and ice alike. You clawed at the floor, writhing for just a moment before collapsing in an exhausted heap. The relief that washed through him felt wrong, tainted, and his stomach twisted painfully. "...can you hear me?" he breathed.

You groaned, coughing. "Titus..."

"I'm here," he murmured, the words barely above a whisper.

You reached for him, arms shaking and weak. "I'm sorry," you said with a whimper, grabbing him. "I'm so sorry."

He caught your hands, staring at the drying blood on your skin. He closed his eyes before tugging you into his chest, wrapping his arms around you far too tightly. He broke, just like that, and there was no holding any of it back.

"Please don't hate me," you cried into his chest. "I'm sorry, don't hate me. I won't do it again."

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you..."

"I just wanted to fix it. I don't know what to do. I just want to fix it."

"This isn't yours to fix. You never did anything wrong. I did. I-I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I've hurt you again and again and never felt any real remorse. I love you so much and I don't want you to hurt anymore." He spoke in such a rush, hiding his face in your hair. You curled up, so tiny in his arms, childlike in his lap. He clung to you as the sobs continued to shake through him. He couldn't stop crying and it hurt so terribly.

"Are you mad?" you sniffled.

"No, never. Never, my darling girl. I should never have touched you. I should have let you escape."

"I'm sorry," you muttered again, feeling his tears drip onto your face. He tugged the blanket around you, surrounded by potions and mildew, refusing to let you go. Something dark stirred in the back of his mind as he kissed your forehead, rocking you until you fell asleep.

“I won’t let anything happen to you again. I promise.”


	18. Asleep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who is he when no one is looking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for somnophilia, sexual assault, implied assault, drug use, noncon, and bondage.

"Go to sleep."

"Can't. Fix it."

Titus grinned, digging through his pack for your sleeping pills. Insomnia far behind you, he’d finally found a haven for you all to sleep in. You had been having nightmares, coupled with a bout of illness, you weren’t doing so well. Tossing and turning, the blankets tangled around your legs as you whined to yourself, trying desperately to sleep.

"Choke me out," you muttered.

"...something less violent, perhaps?"

"Choke me out romantically," you grinned.

"Still too much," he grumbled with a yawn.

"...in the rain?"

"Ah, here we go, setting the mood. Now we're getting somewhere."

“Picture it. You, lovingly throttling me. Me, asleep. Finally. Tits soaked. Rain pouring."

"...can we find an alternative to the throttling? I'm not really feeling this scene."

"Always the diva," you sighed. "Fine. You tenderly shove sleeping pills into my gaping maw."

Titus wiggled the bottle of pills, passing you a canteen to drink from. _“_ Shall we see if they work? If you’ll actually take them without a fuss this time.” You crawled to him, sitting on your knees, mouth open.

"...you are evil,” he exhaled, the sight of you like that hitting him right at his core. He read the bottle in the dim light of his flashlight, placing the correct dosage on your tongue, plus one. You swallowed, none the wiser, sipping the water.

"Me?" you murmured innocently. Flopping backward, you wriggled into the blankets, hair splayed across a pillow. "Still awake."

"It's not instant," he chuckled. He watched over you, excitement and eagerness spiking in his throat when you finally closed your eyes. "Goodnight, darling.” Your breathing shifted, the rise and fall of your chest steady as you fell into the drug-induced slumber. There'd been plenty of nights throughout your time together he'd woken up rutting against you, but he'd never acted on it. It was wrong. So wrong. But something inside of him stopped caring this time. Licking his lips, he moved the blankets aside carefully, the dim light illuminating your body. You barely reacted when he lifted your hips, shirt bunching around your shoulders. Tugging your panties aside, he admired your pussy, salivating at the concept of being inside of it soon. He freed his cock from his pants, slowly stroking himself as his hand groped your ass firmly.

When you didn't stir, he squeezed again, spreading your cheeks, the head of his cock sliding between them. "Shit," he breathed.

He alternated between grinding against you and stroking himself, edging himself with the notion of the sheer debauchery in his act. Carefully lifting your leg up, his member slid along your clit, growing wet even as you slept. The lewdness of your positioning would be humiliating if you were awake, as would the way he looked at you, hands roaming over every inch of you, displaying your body for him and him alone. Slowly, he rocked his hips into you, watching, listening for your breathing, but you were still sound asleep. He pushed a bit deeper, bucking into you with wanton recklessness.

You stirred, just a bit, but the medicine and overall need for sleep kept you under. You were so soft, so pliant and you had no idea. No idea a monster was inside you, using you without consent, without regret. Titus plucked at your nipples until they peaked under his palms, swollen and red. He wished you were awake to squeal, to protest, but he’d take what he can get. Because at the end of the day, he enjoyed when you were begging for mercy, when you tried to escape him. He loved watching you cry as he came on your face, forcing his cock, slathered in your own essence, into your mouth until you choked. He imagined it more often than he cared to admit. You, in a cage, only allowed out to service him. You, bleeding and screaming for him to stop. You, riding him with your hands bound behind your back, every inch of flesh bruised and raw. How he wished he could allow Glauca to take over permanently. He was here now, rutting into you mercilessly while you slept, blissfully unaware.

You moaned, ever so softly, airy, and hugged the pillow tighter. It wasn't long before he came, choking back a low groan as he released across the backs of your thighs. He swiped it up with his fingers, smearing it across your lips, glistening on your breasts as he flipped you over to survey his work. You frowned, trying to roll back, but he shoved you down, panting heavily, eyes crazed as he pushed back into you with his softening length. And yet, you remained quiet, submitting without even knowing it. He pushed your knees up to your chest, fighting the urge to tie you up there, the idea of you waking and shrieking in panic making him hard once more.

Hours passed, until finally, he laid down, sated. Titus looked at you, bent and contorted for his pleasure, and laughed darkly, staring up at the sky through the open tent window. “Titus, you old fool. How long will you deny me?”

 


	19. The Shield.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hammerhead is a den of secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for physical abuse, manipulation, r*pe mention, fingering, alcohol mention, abusive relationship, blood mention.

"We can continue North and try to tackle the Red Giant that's been taking out hunters or we can keep going West towards Hammerhead." Titus was hunched over the map with the lantern, marking off the new places that you two had learned were growing more dangerous by the second and the places that had cleared up.

"West," you said hurriedly, leaning over his shoulder. "No more monsters," you whispered. "If we can help it."

"You got it, boss."

"It's only a few miles. Not even an hour."

"Hopefully they've got space for another tent. I could use a full cycle’s sleep for once."

"It'd be nice," you mused, starting the trek. You looked up at the impossibly bright moon. "It's bigger. Or, it feels bigger. Like it knows."

Titus stroked his beard, your request from before to let his stubble grow out echoing in his head. “I’ll die if we have to walk much longer,” he sighed, hiking his bag up on his shoulders.

"Well with how slow you're walking, that won't be long," you sassed.

"Shall I leave you behind then? Your short legs can't keep up with me."

"You don't mind them when they're wrapped around your head."

"Don't fill my head with ideas unless you want everyone in Hammerhead to hear you later."

"Foiled again." You could see the faint light of the service station and grinned.

"Oh, so you _do_ want it

"Don't I always?" you laughed, pushing his arm. "You fuckin' behemoth."

He laughed and put his arm around your shoulders as you got closer to the garage. Walking up, they were let into the gates without a problem, recognized from their stops there before. "Let's see if we can find a spot."

You looked around for Cindy, but she seemed to be away. "Missed her again," you huffed.

"I'm sure she'll be back. Let's get some rest. We'll see her tomorrow, more than likely."

"Titus-" You moved behind him, watching the door of the diner. "The Shield is here."

His head snapped up as he caught sight of the man, hiding you with his arm protectively. Sure enough, walking out of the diner was Gladiolus Amicitia. "We'll go around."

You tightened your grip on his hand. "Why is he here of all places?"

"I don't know," he breathed, turning and kissing your temple before guiding you away from him. Gladio laughed, waving to a hunter as they left. Titus pointed out a free spot, hurrying you away from the diner. "We can set up there."

Titus set up your tent, his back to the large work lights in the parking lot. Gravel crunching behind you, you barely had time to react when you saw a shadow fall over the tent. "I know you," a voice sounded from behind you. "The Glaive from the train station. Why’re you hiding?"

Titus heard his voice and stood up, hackles rising. "No one's hiding," he said evenly, stepping forward.

"Looks like hidin' to me," Gladio replied darkly, looking you over.

Titus stepped between you and Gladio. "You did attack her last time. Can you blame her if she is?"

"...Captain fucking Drautos." He crossed his tattooed arms, matching his gaze. Gladio was always a man of grandeur, be it in his frame or his behavior. You grabbed Titus' arm. "Let's go."

"You gonna walk away from me, you fuckin' traitors? You're in my house now." He grabbed your shoulder, yanking you back.

"Get your hands off her!" Titus snarled, pushing him back.

 _[_ "So this is what you were hiding from us. Where were you, _Captain_? Out here fucking your girl while the kingdom went to shit?"

"You would be wise to quit while you’re ahead You don't want to get into this with me, _boy_."

"Titus, stop."

"Oh, first name basis?" Gladio moved forward, peering around Titus at you. "Do you even know what happened after you left?"

"Don't even look at her."

"Why are you two here anyway?" he said, completely unfazed. " _Now_ you wanna come back? Royal family dead or missing. No responsibilities. Like a little vacation."

"And you're any better? Shouldn't you be following the new king like a whipped puppy?"

"Noctis is gone, Captain," he snapped, grabbing your arm. "Don't you want to know where he went? Huh? Wondered why the world is plunged into darkness?" He gripped your chin, pulling you to his chest, forcing you to look at Titus. He smelled of liquor and the desert.

"Let her go," Titus breathed, feeling anger he hadn't felt in a long time creeping up.

"No no no, see, you all abandoned the crown. My liege was stolen. Isn't that right?" He moved your head, making you nod. "Yes, she understands. How did you snag her anyway, Captain? Not the last man on Eos." He lifted your hand to his face, eyeing the ring. "Development after development."

Pulling the gun he'd found while scavenging with you, he raised it, aiming directly at Gladio's head. No one needed to know he had no ammo. "You're not getting another warning."

"You don't want to make a fuckin' scene here," he snapped back, holding you tightly against him.

"Titus, stop! Don't!"

"Let her go and you won't get a scene," he spat, only to feel something pressed to the back of his head.

"Put the gun down," a shaky voice ordered. "Gladio you're drunk. Let her go and sleep it off."

Gladio blinked, smirking. "Look who it is, Prom," he laughed. He pushed you forward, chuckling as you fell to your knees. "Little traitor bitch I told you about. From the train station."

"Go sleep it off, _Gladio_ ," Prompto hissed. "We'll talk about this in the morning. You okay?" he asked, glancing down at you as both he and Titus lowered their guns. Titus was seething, glaring at Gladio still.

"Look at them, Prom. Two of Insomnia's finest, _finally_ showing up. Better late than never." He ran his hand through your hair, patting your cheek. "Hope his dick was worth it." You flinched away, whimpering at his touch.

"Go, Gladio!" Prompto yelled, shoving him back toward the diner. He quickly caught Titus, placing a hand on his chest when he went to follow the shield. "Walk away! You still wanna kill each other in twenty-four hours, do it outside of here. You’re scaring her." Prompto crouched down beside you and offered you a hand. "Come with me. It’s okay, I promise."

Gladio growled, hesitating. "One day, I'm gonna wring your fuckin' neck," he spat, storming off. You warily took the blonde’s hand.

 "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. He's an ass normally, worse with alcohol," the gunman shrugged. "You didn't do anything wrong. I’ll apologize on his behalf for how he touched you. Super uncool.”

You watched Gladio stalk off into the darkness. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, they won't let him wander off," he answered, his focus on Titus. "…Captain Drautos?"

Titus closed his eyes, exhaling softly. "Argentum."

"Small world, huh? It's... good to see someone made it out of there," Prompto said with a sad smile. "Hey, once you two are set up, why don't you join me in the diner? I'm sure you're hungry."

"Really?" you asked, surprised.

"Yeah, 'course," he grinned widely.

 _“_ Thanks," you returned softly, trying to smile. "We... really appreciate it."

"Not a problem at all. The world may have gone to shit, but doesn't mean we should too, right?" Prompto shrugged, pushing his hands into his pockets as he walked away.

"I'm going to break every single one of that bastard’s fingers,” Titus muttered once Prompto was out of earshot. Titus closed his eyes and leaned in to rest his forehead against yours. "Are you all right?"

"No," you said, voice wavering. "No, I'm not. He won't even let me explain. He hates me. Hates you. Gladio was never like that. Never."

"He has every right to hate me but not you. You've done nothing wrong."

"Haven't I? I met up with them at the train station. Looking for options for you. We fought. I said... terrible things to him. Lots of insults. He grabbed me. Even Noctis... They looked at me like you look at a dog with mange. A collective disgust."

"And that makes it your fault?" he asked, looking at you in disbelief. "How can you think so little of yourself? It makes no sense to me."

"It's always my fault. With them. With you..."

"No. No, my darling, no. The world has been so unkind to you."

“…he’s lurking,” she said softly. “The General.”

Titus flinched, nodding. “It’s been a very long day.”

“I’ll take care of him.”

He nodded again and kissed the top of your head. "I'll finish setting the tent up." You watched him go, fiddling nervously with the ring. _It'll be okay. He won't hurt me. Not like that. It's different now. Right? He's different._ _He won't hurt me. He loves me. It's for him. It's what I'm here for._ You slipped the ring off, tucking it into your pack.

When the tent was finished, he stood and brushed off his hands before. "...we don't have to do this. I'll take it out on daemons."

"I'm ready," you murmured, taking your shirt off.

He grabbed your wrist, shoving you into the tent. "Do _not_ do that outside!"

"No one can see," you shot back.

"We are surrounded by other people. They can definitely see. I don't want them to get any ideas."

You scowled, staring at the floor. "I don't want them to try and do anything to you," he said, tilting your chin up.

"They won't..."

"You don't know that. I'm not risking it. No one else gets to see you like this. This is for me.” But he made no move to touch you. You pushed up against his broad chest, putting his hands on you with a frown.

“Titus…”

“If you didn’t want this, you’d say so, right?”

“I want this,” you breathed, even as his massive form towered over you.

“Do you?”

Stepping away, you grabbed your shirt, putting it back on. "Fuck you," you muttered bitterly. "I'm never doing what you want! What script am I not following now? You want me to be this innocent, doe-eyed fucktoy and then won’t take it when I offer it to you! I'm never good enough, I don't know what you want from me! You need it. So take it!" you shout, pushing him hard enough to knock you forward as well. "Take it!"

"I'm not going to force myself on you," he said, catching your wrists.

 _“_ I am giving it to you! Take it!" you pleaded. "Take it, it's all I have to give you, _please_! Take it, take it, Titus. Just tell me what to do. Tell me who to be. Just help me," you begged. “I see it. I see the anger." You shove him again. "Do it. Get it out. Fucking do it!"

"Do you want me to hurt you!?" he yelled. He was confused, angry, unsure of where this was coming from.

"Yes! I can't feel _anything_. I don't even know if I can anymore. And you need it. Please..."

Titus drew you close, kissing your throat gently. You tilted your head to the side, exposing your neck. "Why do you want me to hurt you?" he asked quietly.

"I want to feel something."

"Why does it have to be pain? That's not the only thing there is to feel."

"Because that's what helps you." As the tears dried on your face, you waited for the inevitable heaviness of his presence. The darkness. The world-weary ache that you'd come to expect. You remained quiet, the sounds of people singing around a fire interrupting your inner monologue. Their voices warbling into the hollow world, snaking their way into the tent. You pushed your pants off your hips, listening to the song as it grew louder, a buzz in your ears, rhythmic white noise.

"I want to be better for you," he murmured, his eyes taking in every bit of skin you revealed to him. His lips were like ice on your fire-warmed skin as they ghosted your cheek, his hands no different than the claws of a gargoyle. Louder still, the song a chant, the bonfire's flickering heat casting shadows through the thin fabric of the tent.

"You were going to kill him."

"He put his hands on you. He was going to hurt- he _was_ hurting you. It's my job to protect you.” Someone laughed close to the tent, startling you. The bonfire grew larger, the singing more chaotic as people drank and loosened up. "...do you want me to see if I can find somewhere more secluded?"

"I'd rather be here than with the daemons."

"You're still scared though."

"I'm always scared," you said softly. You felt his hands on you, the way the seemed to dwarf you sent a chill up your spine.

"You don't truly want me to hurt you,” he said after a moment.

"...I do," you whispered. “Part of me feels as though I deserve it. The other likes it. I want to feel, Titus. It's been such a long time."

"...tell me what you want me to do."

"I want Glauca," you muttered. "I know he's in there. I want him."

"I can't- You can't ask that of me. I have no control then."

"I don't want control, I want you. I want Glauca," you murmured, sliding your hand over his throat, squeezing.

"He's not there."

"He is," you snarled, shoving him down. "Let him out."

"He's not." He shook his head, his hands moving around your waist.

"Let him out. Break me. _Ruin_ me." You pushed at his chest angrily. "Hit me. _Hit me_."

"No." His grip tightened.

"You _fucking_ coward. Hit me!" When he still didn't move, you growled in frustration. "Hit me! _Hit me_!" With a sickening crunch your fist connected with his jaw, knocking his head back against the ground. Your hand shot up to cover your mouth, knuckles red. He was shocked as well by the strike, but only for a moment. It was like hitting a switch. He shot back up, his hand covered your mouth, dragging you up by your hair.

 "You want me to hit you?" You yelped, nodding as you twisted against him. _Mine. My wicked General._ "Have you ever heard of Hammurabi's Code?" he asked, his voice cold, even, far too calm right now. "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth." He knocked you down, pinning you with his knee, fist drawn back. You glared back, chest heaving. _He's going to kill you. You'll never come back from this._

_Good._

His fist hovered just shy of your jaw, his eyes wild. "...no. That's what you want. It's too easy."

A slew of curses spilled from your mouth, hindered by his hand. You clawed at his arm, angrily grunting as you called him every name in the book. "Shhhhh, sh sh sh. You don't want the others to hear and interrupt, do you?"

Titus curled two fingers into you with no warning, pumping them into your dry sex without mercy. You moaned lewdly, watching their shadows flicker across Titus' face. The instant you moaned, he backhanded you, jamming his fingers back in. "I said quiet."

"Fuck you," you snarled, striking him across the face. An ache built in your core as you watched the fire flicker in his eyes.

He caught your hand and slammed your wrist down against the bedroll, leaning over you until his nose brushed yours. "Hit me again and I won't care if they hear you. I'll let them drag you out of here, flushed, bruised, half-naked, and _wet_. I'm sure they'll find a use for you."

"And every moment will be more fulfilling than treading water with you," you hissed. “A Glaive and her rapist!”

"I stopped, damn it!" he snapped, a voice in the back of his head screaming _liar_. "It's been months now! Months! I haven't raised a hand to you, I haven't screamed at you, I've done nothing- _nothing_ but try to be better for you. I've opened up, I listen, I consider your feelings and ask for your opinion before I do anything. By the Astrals, I still ask if I can even _touch_ you, my _fiancée_. And I'm still the villain, I'm still the one you flinch away from. You tear into me for what I've done any chance you get."

He knew he was wrong, but you don’t. So, he’ll keep up the façade, maintain his innocence, feign growth. Anything, as long as you never leave him. You opened your mouth to retaliate, but stopped, shoulders drooping. The singing outside carried through the horrible stillness inside the tent.

"You remind me time and time again how abusive I've been and now that I'm not, you want me to be."

"...I'm sorry," you murmured, sniffling. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

He had her right where he wanted her. Feeling guilty, apologetic. "...all I can see is you covered in your own blood. I never wanted it to be this way"

"This all started because, instead of slitting your throat, I let you fuck me in submission because I like how it feels to grovel even though I fight it every step of the way."

"This started because I chose to rape you. Maybe it changed along the way, but there is no changing _that_.”

"I wanted it," you muttered. "I wanted it..."

"Stop lying to yourself. You didn't want it, you wanted me, and you twisted it into something it wasn't to try and make yourself feel better about it. You're lying to me by saying that. Is that what you want? A relationship based on lies?"

"I'm sorry! Self-preservation has never been on my list of concerns in my life! Do you know what I did before they made me a Glaive? Do you know what men did to me!? You aren't the first to stake a claim, but you're the first I've loved! I've always been reckless, and I guess that makes me self-absorbed in some shitty, little way, but all I ever wanted was to be wanted back. And if it meant having to open my legs for you even as you hurt me, so be it! I'm sorry this isn't your fairytale engagement! I ruin _everything_ , even people who are hellbent on beating me to the punch."

"You didn't ruin anything! By the Six, it's like you don't listen! You hear my words and then twist it in your head and that's it. That's the truth!" He grabbed your shoulders. "I love you, nothing else in this fucking world matters to me anymore. Broken or not, you're all I want. I'll take every fucked-up bit of you if you'd only give it to me, but you can't accept that. You must question it, question my motives. You look at me and I _see it_ in your eyes. You still wonder when my touch will turn harsh again. When my words will become cold. What do I have to do to make you believe me when I say I don't want to hurt you?" _Liar, liar, liar, liar-_

"I don't know! I don't know! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Tears spilled down your cheeks, your voice hoarse. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me!" you sobbed. "I don't know! I-I want terrible things I can't handle!"

 _Take the blame off you, Titus._ "It's this world. Everything that's happened, everything that _is_ happening- this _darkness_ ," he murmured, curling around you. "It takes all of the bad and digs into it until you can't take it."

"I don't know what to do. I can't... handle anything anymore. My hands are always shaking and I can't..." You coughed, the sobs coming faster than your breathing.

He pulled back and cupped your cheeks. "Listen to me. Listen to my voice," he said evenly. "Follow my breathing. Will you try that for me? In and out. Slowly."

You nodded and he held you as you calmed down, tucking your head under his chin. “You have me now. You have me.”

"Just don't leave me... Please don't leave me."

"Never. You’re mine. You’re not going anywhere." He ran his hand over your back, gently kissing the side of your head. As the bonfire dimmed, you couldn't help but wonder if Prompto was waiting in the diner this whole time. Lucky him. Able to avoid the tempest that was you.


	20. Dredges.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the lines become blurred between monster and man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for physical violence, sexual assault, blood, abuse, manipulation, alcohol, insemination, and slight gore.

The two of you didn't stick around long once you woke, packing quickly in the murky green of the World of Ruin. Titus didn't trust himself with the possibility of seeing Gladio again. You shouldered the pack, clinging to his arm, the smoke from the dying bonfire following you long after you'd left.

"We should find somewhere out here to set up. We can't keep moving like this all the time. It's wearing us out. We got sloppy in the last fight

"You mean _I_ got sloppy..."

"I dropped my sword."

"Because I got in the way, Titus. If I'd been less clumsy, you would have been able to focus."

"Funny, I don't remember it happening quite like that. Think that's just your anxiety. Again." You pursed your lips, picking up the pace. He never listened. Always felt like a complete dolt around him. "Y/N," he sighed. "It wasn't your fault."

"Fine. It wasn't my fault. Where are we going anyway?" Titus squinted, spotting someone ahead of them in the gloomy night. "...who is that?" you murmured, stopping.

"I don't know. Let's go this way." He placed a hand on the small of your back to guide you away, toward a cluster of large rocks.

"...they're watching us. I feel it."

"I've got you,” he murmured, hurrying you along. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

You turned to look, unable to see anything but a massive outline of a man. "Titus..."

Titus glanced back, the buried rage reigniting like a wildfire. "Back off, Amicitia. Your friend isn't here to stop you from making mistakes,” he called out, hiding you behind him.

Gladio chuckled, hearty and booming, taking a deep swig from a liquor bottle. "I just wanna say hi. Since our little Glaive here couldn’t do the same for Prom. Never went to see him last night. He's real upset."

"Y/N, take my pack and go hide in the rocks," Titus said evenly.

“Don't fight. Let's just go, please," you pleaded quietly, tugging on his wrist. "Let's go. I want to go."

"You should listen to your whore, Captain," Gladio slurred. "At least one of you has a brain."

"Call her a whore one more time," he uttered, caving and following you.

"Yeah, go on! Run with your tail between your legs. Always been so good at that! History repeats itself!" You maintained a quick pace, dragging Titus along. "Maybe if you fuck her hard enough, she'll forget how much of a coward you are, Captain! You left my dad to die! I should take someone from you, an eye for an eye!"

The bottle smashed against a rock beside you, startling you. "Come on, Captain! What'll it take to make you own your fuckin’ mistakes? What do I need to take from you, huh? Your girl?" Titus shoved him away when he caught up, knocking him off of his feet before grabbing your elbow and pulling you along faster. Gladio scrambled up, teetering on his feet. "You scared? You scared of me, Titus?"

"Gladio, stop! Stop!" You moved between them, holding up your hands. "We're leaving!"

 _“_ Drautos is always leavin’. Never where anyone needs or expects him to be. This sad, old man has nothing for you but pain, baby girl," Gladio murmured, stepping closer. He reeked of alcohol, still in the same clothes from the night before.

"Don't fucking talk to her," Titus snarled.

Gladio caught your jaw, smirking. "I should kill you. Abandoning your king during a crisis is treason. But I'll forgive you if you sit on my cock real pretty." Titus moved without a thought, his fist connected with Gladio’s jaw with a sickening crack. You gasped, watching as Gladio stumbled back. He touched his lip, smearing blood between the pads of his forefinger and thumb before looking up at them menacingly. You pushed Titus away, facing Gladio with a million apologies on your tongue.

"Gladio, hey, look at me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know about Clarus. I would never have left if I’d known anyone was still trapped inside. Nyx told us to evacuate and I blindly listened. But we're here now. Okay? We can help you."

"You wanna _help_ me? You think I need _you_?"

"N-no, I just... You're in a bad way and I want to fix this. Please."

He studied your face for a moment, glaring. "You should have died with the rest of the Glaive. How did you get out?"

"Pure luck."

"Bullshit," he snarled, catching you by your throat. "You were in on it, weren't you?"

 You grabbed his arm, shaking your head. "Gladio, we can talk about this, just listen to me!"

"You ever lose someone important to you, Captain?" the shield sneered, unflinching as you raked your nails down his arm. He drew you to his chest, his giant hand holding your throat, your back pressed against him. "You ever worried about the possibility?"

"Yes. I have. And I'm not about to let it happen again."

"Titus, don-" Gladio clapped his hand over your mouth, shushing you.

"Let the men talk, baby girl." He stank of whiskey, his breath hot on your cheek. "Why do you get to be happy, Captain?" he mumbled, placing a hand on your stomach. "Why do you get to traipse about Eos like nothin’ happened?"

"You don't know anything..."

The shield unbuttoned your pants, chuckling as you squealed into his hand. "Don't worry, baby... It isn't because I wanna fuck ya. I gotta teach him a lesson. Your man here doesn't get how the world works now." He slipped his hand down the front of your panties, a thick finger teasing at your slickness. "With Noctis gone, we gotta make our own law. And I follow the oldest one. The strong survive. Are you strong, baby? Tell him. Tell him you're strong." He released your mouth, his hand circling your throat again. You drooped against him, wriggling your hips.

"Titus-"

" _Tell him!_ "

"I'm s-strong!" you sobbed, shaking your head. "I'm strong."

"Good girl," he purred, his long, dark hair tickling your neck. "She likes it," he pushed a finger inside you, "So wet. Just opens right up for me. Tell him. Tell the Captain Drautos how much you like it. You liked how I roughed you up before. And you like it now. Go on. Tell him." His grip on your throat tightened when you didn't answer.

"I-I like it," you wheezed. Titus was at war internally. Deciding between killing this bumbling drunk where he stood and letting him rape you, take you, guaranteeing you’d think twice before ever leaving his side again. It’d be a lesson in knowing your place. He only wants to protect you after all, but if you won’t listen, won’t obey, this will have to be a teaching moment.

"Man, I’m havin' too much fun." He showed you the hand previously between your legs. "Look at that," he crooned, waving his shining, wet fingers in your face. "You want it, yeah? Open up. Come on." You whimpered as he pushed his fingers into your mouth, your essence smeared across your lips. "You taste that? You sure cry a lot for a bitch that wants this. What a slut."

You shook your head, squealing around his fingers. Gladio groaned deeply, grinding against your ass. That was the tipping point. Titus lunged at Gladio, ripping you away from him and slamming his face into a rock. "You want to know what happened in Insomnia, boy? You want to know what happened to your father?” he bellowed, knocking you away from them with his free hand. You fell, crawling away from them shakily.

Gladio roared, blood trickling down his forehead. "I know what happened! My father was killed because you didn't do your job! Insomnia fell and you didn't!"

"I killed him. Left him pinned to the wall by his own sword,” Titus spat darkly, dragging Gladio up by his hair. “And then I went after Regis himself. Felt the life leave him as I cut him down in front of Ulric and Lady Lunafreya. It was _beautiful_.”

Gladio fell back against the rocks with a thud as he tore himself away, staggering to his feet. " _Murderer_."

"And proud." Titus stalked toward him, kicking him down and stomping on him until there was a resonating crack near his ribs. You moved behind a boulder, holding your knees to your chest, trying to ignore them. _Calm down, calm down. It'll be okay._ The shield spat up blood, wheezing as he fought to push Titus away.

"Murderer. Monster. Traitor." Titus grinned wickedly, each word emphasized with another sickening crunch as he slammed his boot into Gladio’s side. He stopped responding, coughing, struggling to breathe. You put your hands over your ears, weeping quietly. "Glauca never liked you."

He kicked again, and again, and again, relishing the sound of shattering bone. Gladio sputtered, eyes rolling in his head for a moment. "We'll find you. We'll k-kill you," he snarled, choking on blood.

 _“_ I look forward to the day. I'll kill you the same way I killed your pathetic father. The same way I slew your king. The way I wish I had killed Noctis."  You heard one last, horrible thump and shrank against the rock. You weren't sure who had won. You looked down at your trembling hands and closed them into fists.

Titus trembled with violent energy, turning quickly to find you. He peered behind every rock, grabbing your arm and pulling you up with a grunt when he found you. You shrieked, panicking until you saw it was him, still as he crushed you to his chest.

"Is he dead?"

Titus didn’t respond. He merely picked you up and walked back over to Gladio's unconscious form, stepping over it to press you against the flat of a rock. His mouth was everywhere, kissing and biting along your neck as his bloodied, calloused hands pushed your shirt up.

"Did you like it?" he asked, using his weight to pin you against the rock while his hands made quick work of your pants. "Being touched like that?"

“No,” you whimpered.

“Well, I did. Feel it.” He forced you to feel his arousal through his pants, groaning deeply as he grinds into your palm. “You looked so fragile. I almost let him go further. But this belongs to me.” He reached around to grope your ass, rutting against your sex through your panties.

"You're a very good girl. You didn't moan for him once. That's only for me.” He didn't linger long. There wasn't time to. Sliding your panties aside, he freed his cock and rammed it into you with no preparation. "What does my good girl want as a reward?"

You wrapped your legs around him, whimpering his name into the crook of his arm. "Tell me you're mine," he ordered before you could even answer. “Tell me what I want to hear.”  

“I-I don’t ever want someone else inside of me. Ever again.”

“No one?” he replied, holding you down against the rough rock, his hands leaving crimson streaks all over your skin.

“No one. I don’t want anyone else,” you breathed.

“How will I make sure? You’re sneaky. How do I know you won’t tire of me?”

“T-Tie me down. Chain me in a dungeon. Always naked, waiting for you, covered in cum and blood."

His eyes darkened, the thought of it striking him right in his core. You took his head in your hands gently, drawing him to your chest. His lips and teeth and tongue dragged across your skin, biting harshly at your breasts like a man starved. Your inner walls clenched around his thickness, squeezing tightly as the dam breaks, sending you spiraling into a frenzied, shaking orgasm. Your nails raked over his shoulders as you milked him for all he’s worth.

Titus pulled out suddenly, dragging you down to the ground with him. “Ride me.” When you hesitated, he slapped your ass, tearing your panties down to your knees. “I said ride me!”

You took off everything but your shoes, smoothing your hands over your body as you looked down at him. "Talk to me, Captain," you whispered, chewing on your lip as you knelt between his legs.

“Captain isn’t here.” He slowly stroked himself, his gaze boring into you, ablaze with want. With _need_. You crawled onto him, straddling his hips. "You're the only woman who could get me so hard," he breathed, precum dripping onto his hand. "Shit, you're beautiful. Come sit on daddy's cock."

"Which?" you whispered, feeling your wetness slick on his stomach.

"You know which one I want," he growled, gripping your hips. "You always moan louder for me."

You lined him up with the tight muscle of your ass, rocking back slowly, a pained moan working its way out of your throat as you pushed him in further. He spread your cheeks, his gaze falling between your bodies, watching himself slowly disappear into your tight ass as you bounced in his lap. "That's a good girl..."

You started moving, gripping his sides, breasts swaying in tandem. He tangled his fist in your hair and dragged you into a demanding kiss. Your skin pebbled with goosebumps as your nipples grazed his chest, body undulating on top of his like an unholy exorcism. He could feel himself getting close, hearing a growl off in the distance which only stoked the fire within him. You were lost in his movements, his thrusts. The feel of his warm seed inside of you was everything when he came. "I can't wait to feel it dripping down my legs," you panted, kissing him as though the previous incident never happened.

"One of these days I'm going to make you keep every, last drop inside of you."

Once the two of you were dressed, he guided you away from the site quickly, not wanting to be around when hunters found the ex-shield. You tried to keep up, his strides too long, feeling more like a dog on a leash than his fiancée. Looking back at the lump of flesh that was Gladio, your stomach knotted, guilt creeping into your thoughts.

“Come on!” Titus barked.

You never saw Gladiolus again after that.


End file.
